Por nuestra segunda oportunidad
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés Á notre seconde chance, de KindOf1. Dos mujeres rotas, dos mujeres a las que parece que la vida les ha dado la espalda. Un encuentro que cambiará sus vidas y significará la segunda oportunidad para ambas. Swanqueen.
1. El comienzo

**Hola chicas, estoy de vuelta. Primero, quiero agradecer los RW dejados en** _ **Salve Regina**_ **, y en el OS del otro día. Al Guest que me dijo lo de la película, sí, ya sabía que estaba basado en un peli, la autora lo pone en su perfil, aunque no conozco esa peli, nunca la he visto, pero muchas gracias.**

 **Bueno, y ahora, este nuevo fic que comienzo. Como dicen en México, agárrense los machos. Es un fic largo (39 capítulos) y sus capítulos variarán en tamaño, aunque lo normal es que no sean muy largos. La autora lo hace para dejarnos en suspense. El fic es AU, se titula en francés** _ **A notre seconde**_ **chance y es de KindOf1. Solo digo que vamos a llorar mucho, a comernos las uñas y tirarnos de los pelos, vamos a ver a unas protagonistas rotas, que solo encontrarán la curación, la una en la otra. Sabéis que mis fics tienen finales felices, y así será, pero el camino estará lleno de obstáculos. No sé si deciros qué disfrutéis o no. Pero yo creo que sí lo haréis, al fin y al cabo la lectura y la literatura son catárticas. Y además está muy bien escrito.**

 **El comienzo**

Ella caminaba sobre una arena aún caliente que quemaba sus pies desnudos. Titubeante, a poco para derrumbarse y protegiendo sus ojos verdes esmeralda con sus manos arañadas. Sus cabellos estaban revueltos, sucios y por zonas manchados con sangre que había coagulado. Se esforzaba por respirar, el aire que entraba en sus pulmones parecía ser demasiado puro y ella ya no estaba acostumbrada a ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no caminaba de esa forma?

Su corazón podría hacer explosión en su pecho ante esa libertad repentina que rasgaba sus entrañas. También se podían ver todas esas lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas enrojecidas por un sol que tardaba en desaparecer más allá del horizonte. Todo la hacía sufrir, incluso el sencillo hecho de vivir le parecía imposible. Y sin embargo había logrado escaparse. Solo le habían bastado algunos minutos de despiste para poder coger vuelo. Y sin embargo, ¿sería suficiente?

* * *

Una joven mujer morena estaba sentada en su banco preferido, observando el cielo y sus vivos colores que cambiaban a cada segundo. El ruido de las olas la serenaba y observar ese paisaje le recordaba hasta qué punto la vida podía ser bella. Tenía que consolarse con esas pequeñas cosas para borrar los grandes dolores. Sola, como de costumbre, cerró los ojos para poder sentir cada segundo de ese momento. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarla y suspiró cuando la notó caer en su rodilla. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo vivía así?

Tenía ganas de gritar al mundo entero su pena, pero ¿quién la habría escuchado realmente? Entonces, acarició el anillo colocado en su dedo e intentó, más mal que bien, recordar la última vez que había sonreído. Pero no lo consiguió. Hacía ahora tanto tiempo para que su cerebro lo recordara. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo y su rostro se crispó, no lograba recordarlo…Nada más le venía a la memoria, todo su ser estaba vacío y vacío de esperanza. Solo quedaba el horizonte, ese sol que desaparecía tras el océano y un cuerpo que parecía haber perdido su alma. Entonces, ¿para qué continuar?

Mientras se auto convencía de que había tomado la decisión correcta, que finalmente había encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas, una rama crujió a su izquierda. Se sintió espantosamente molesta por el hecho de que su soledad habitual fuera perturbada, sobre todo ahora que había tomado una decisión radical y definitiva que la concernía. Preparándose para dejarse los pulmones y sacar hacia fuera toda su cólera, fue detenida en seco por la escena que se desarrolló ante sus ojos.

Una joven mujer rubia acababa de derrumbarse sobre sus rodillas, sus piernas parecían incapaces de aguantar por más tiempo su peso.

«Señora, ¿está bien?»

La pregunta era estúpida, pero fue lo único que la morena fue capaz de pronunciar. Era evidente que no…Al no recibir respuesta, la joven se levantó de su banco para acercarse a la desconocida que se había llevado una mano hacia su pecho, como para retener su corazón, listo a escaparse.

«¿Señora?»

La rubia alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las incontables lágrimas que los habitaban, su arcada ciliar parecía herida, y un largo rastro de sangre discurría por todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su top, que debía ser inicialmente blanco, enarbolaba manchas de tierra, de sangre y de otras cosas no identificables. ¿Qué le habría sucedido a esa mujer?

Y en lo que pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano, agarró el brazo de la morena que se había arrodillado cerca de ella, pareciendo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas. Plantó sus ojos en los de su interlocutora…Esa mirada la estremeció, había tanta desesperación y sufrimiento que creyó derrumbarse. Era como si ella fuera su única solución, la única persona capaz de salvarla. Y por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, en el espacio de algunos segundos apenas, tenía una razón de vivir: tenía que salvar a esa mujer.

«Yo…estoy aquí, voy a ayudarla…Déjeme solo sacar mi teléfono para que pueda llamar a una ambulancia»

Y cuando pensaba que la rubia le iba a devolver su brazo, esta la apretó un poco más fuerte. ¿Debía considerar ese gesto como un agradecimiento o todo lo contrario, una expresa petición de no llamar a los médicos? Entonces, la interrogó con su mirada, con un ligero fruncimiento de ceja, y los ojos de la desconocida se cerraron delicadamente y su cuerpo cayó hacia delante.

«¡Eh, quédese conmigo! ¡Quédese conmigo!»

La morena había agarrado su rostro para reposarlo en sus rodillas y golpeó ligeramente sus mejillas, teniendo cuidado de evitar los numerosos cortes que ahora podía distinguir con claridad por lo cerca que se encontraban. Al ver que ya no reaccionaba, comenzó a entrar en pánico y se quedó inmóvil. Al cabo de unos segundos, sacó finalmente su teléfono y tecleó el número de urgencias. Llegaron diez minutos más tarde…diez minutos que le parecieron durar una eternidad y durante los cuales no había dejado por un segundo de acariciar los cabellos y el rostro de la desconocida.

«¿Qué le ha sucedido?»

«Yo…no lo sé, se derrumbó en la playa hace unos diez minutos. ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué han tardado tanto en llegar?» se irritó ella

«¿Señora? ¿Me escucha?» el médico golpeó a su vez las mejillas de la rubia, abriendo sus parpados y pasando por ellos una especie de bolígrafo luminoso. La auscultó durante unos minutos, después se mordió el labio, con apariencia inquieta.

«Hay que llevarla al hospital» dijo hablándoles a los dos camilleros que lo habían acompañado

«Yo los acompaño» dijo ella casi de inmediato, sin comprender ella misma por qué se preocupada tanto.

«No se preocupe, señora alcaldesa, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por salvar a su amiga»

«Yo…ni siquiera sé cómo se llama…» había confesado eso tanto al médico como a sí misma. No conocía de nada a esa rubia, ni su nombre, ni siquiera el sonido de su voz.

«Escuche, no sé lo que le ha ocurrido, ni cómo, ni por qué, pero puedo certificar que va a necesitar ayuda cuando se despierte…y parece que de momento, esta Jane Doe solo la tiene a usted»

«Allí estaré»

* * *

 **¿Qué tal pinta? Bien, ¿no? ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esa joven rubia? ¿Qué dolor arrastra la morena? No digo los nombres, pero es evidente quiénes son.**


	2. El primer despertar

**Bueno, os voy a dar uno más hoy, porque estos primeros son cortitos. Pero opinad, please.**

 **El primer despertar**

La noche había sido larga para Regina Mills. Se había quedado allí, en una vulgar e incómoda silla de la sala de espera del hospital de Storybrooke, esperando a que le dieran noticias de esa desconocida que se había encontrado en la playa. Y sin embargo, al límite de sus fuerzas, había acabado por cerrar sus ojos, asaltada por muchas preguntas.

El alba había llegado y los primeros rayos de sol golpearon las blancas paredes del hospital. Un hombre en bata blanca avanzó hasta la morena y la despertó dulcemente.

«¿Señora alcaldesa?» dijo, posando su mano en su brazo. Regina abrió con dificultad sus ojos, teniendo esa espantosa sensación de no haber cerrado los ojos sino algunos segundos solamente. Se incorporó en la silla maldiciendo ya el dolor de espalda que iba a tener y recobró su prestancia habitual.

«¿Cómo está ella?»

«Su estado es estable. Hemos tenido que operar de urgencia porque ella…» él se detuvo un momento. También él parecía agotado por haber estado despierto toda la noche.

«Escuche, no sé lo que le ha sucedido a esa mujer, pero todo lo que le puedo decir es que ha sido muy grave. Ha sido apuñalada varias veces…»

«¿Apuñalada?» repitió la morena en un suspiro, estupefacta ante esa revelación

«Todo su cuerpo está lleno de moratones, de cicatrices recientes y otras más antiguas, su muñeca derecha está fracturada, su tobillo izquierdo torcido…Ni sé cómo ha podido caminar y mantenerse en pie…»

Había terminado su frase en un murmullo. Regina, por su parte, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos sin comprender realmente por qué: la fatiga la volvía emotiva, la noche había sido larga. Habría querido comprender lo que le había sucedido a esa joven rubia, habría querido saber por qué el destino la había elegido a ella para cruzarse en su camino.

«No se trata ni más ni menos que de tortura»

«De tor…» esa vez fue incapaz de pronunciar la palabra que murió en su garganta. Se estremeció ante esa confesión. ¿Cómo se puede sufrir eso y continuar luchando por vivir?

«¿Puedo verla?»

«Por supuesto…Sígame»

Se levantaron los dos con un mismo suspiro y atravesaron dos pasillos antes de llegar frente a la puerta 411. En un silencio que Regina encontró de repente mórbido, entraron sin hacer ruido en la habitación de esa Jane Doe. Ella dormía, casi apaciblemente. Sus llagas habían sido limpiadas y sus cabellos lavados. Tres apósitos de un tamaño considerable decoraban su rostro pálido y un cuarto comenzaba en el hueco de su cuello y parecía terminar bajo el camisón que le habían puesto. Mientras miraba a la desconocida, un detalle le saltó a los ojos.

«¿Por qué está atada?»

«Después de la operación, estábamos comprobando todo su cuerpo y se despertó. Fue difícil controlarla, ella…gritó y se negaba categóricamente a que la tocaran. Hemos tenido que administrarle calmantes para que se durmiera y para poder continuar curándola»

«Suéltela» dijo ella sencillamente, con una autoridad en su voz que no dejaba duda alguna

«Por su seguridad y la de mi personal, es preferible que se mantenga atada de momento»

«Doctor Whale…¡Suéltela inmediatamente! Si lo que me ha dicho usted es verdad, dudo que ella soporte…todo esto» dijo señalando con un movimiento los amarres que tenía en las dos muñecas, incluso encima de la escayola blanca que tenía en su muñeca derecha. Sin embargo el hombre no se movió.

«¡Muy bien, me encargaré yo misma entonces, y será mía cualquier responsabilidad!» se acercó ella entonces a la rubia.

«Señora Alcaldesa, podría ser peligroso…»

«¡Su razonamiento es estúpido, Doctor!»

«Ni siquiera la conoce. No la ha visto esta noche cuando se ha despertado…ella…»

Pero antes de que el doctor pudiera continuar, un ligero carraspeo se escuchó. Regina se giró inmediatamente hacia la joven que parecía, poco a poco, volver en sí. Se acercó entonces a ella y posó su mano en su brazo. La rubia hizo un movimiento de retroceso que hizo recular a la alcaldesa. Los ojos verdes de la desconocida se posaron inmediatamente sobre sus muñecas ligadas que intentó desanudar con fuerza. Ella jadeaba, se enervaba, se golpeaba el cráneo contra el cabecero, intentando desesperadamente liberarse de sus cadenas.

«¡Está viendo que hay que soltarla!» casi gritó Regina al doctor que ya hurgaba en sus bolsillos buscando con qué calmar a su paciente a golpe de medicamento. Ante esa actitud que le pareció estúpida, la morena recobró su contención y avanzó despacio hacia la rubia que continuaba agitándose violentamente.

«Hey, hey…Cálmese, se lo ruego. La voy a ayudar, le voy a retirar sus amarres. Míreme…Hey…Míreme…» Regina había plantado su mirada en la de la rubia, esperando desesperadamente que se calmara.

«Míreme» repitió de nuevo con una voz mucho más dulce al ver que la rubia se calmaba poco a poco, y volvía a tener una respiración normal.

Muy dulcemente, ella se acercó y entonces tomó cuidado al quitarle la correo de su muñeca izquierda, evitando lo mejor que pudo tocar su piel. Cuando estuvo hecho, se inclinó sobre la cama para quitarle la de la muñeca derecha. Siempre manteniendo la calma y muy despacio, retrocedió un paso. El tiempo parecía haberse suspendido.

«Ya está. Todo está bien…Se acabó»

Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar, las lágrimas amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Continuó mirando a Regina con una mirada tan penetrante que a la morena casi se le cortó la respiración. Estaban hablando, en silencio. Al cabo de largos segundos, fueron interrumpidas por el busca del doctor que empezó a funcionar.

«Tengo que dejarla…Si hay el menor problema, no dude en llamar a una enfermera. Volveré a pasar a auscultarla más tarde y hablaremos de su situación. De momento, descanse» y salió de la estancia casi inmediatamente.

Regina estaba perdida y no sabía qué hacer. Extrañamente, tenía la impresión de estar exactamente donde debía estar, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía de más.

«La voy a dejar descansar…Si necesita cualquier cosa, yo…»

Acompañando una vez más sus palabras con sus gestos, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, una pequeña tarjeta blanca con su nombre, su profesión y su número. Cuando se disponía a dejarla sobre la mesa, al lado de la rubia, esta agarró el brazo de la alcaldesa con un gesto brutal. Una lágrima, finalmente, se había escapado de los ojos de la desconocida que, una vez más, la miró con desespero. Pero siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

«O bien…puedo quedarme un poco si quiere…»

Y por primera vez desde su encuentro, la joven asintió despacio con la cabeza dando su consentimiento, sin desviar sus ojos de los de su interlocutora. Ella le había respondido. Más delicadamente esta vez, soltó el brazo de la alcaldesa que le sonrió cálidamente.

«Entonces, creo que me quedaré un poco…»


	3. Encantada

**Encantada**

Como si se tratara de una solemne promesa, Regina Mills se había quedado en la habitación 411 toda la mañana. Sin intercambiar una palabra, se habían quedado mirándose durante un rato antes de que la rubia acabara por cerrar los ojos, agotada por los efectos de los calmantes. La alcaldesa, por su parte, se había sentado en un sillón más cómodo que el de la sala de espera, cerca de la cama y había acabado por quedarse también dormida. No habían dicho nada, ni una frase, ni una palabra.

Sin embargo, Regina frunció el ceño durante su sueño. La voz de doctor Whale resonaba en su mente y la palabra «tortura» daba vueltas en ella. ¿Qué tipo de persona era capaz de cometer tales atrocidades? No conocía nada de lo que había sucedido, solo había visto los cortes, ya bastante numerosos, sobre su rostro, también estaba la escayola en su muñeca y el arnés que sujetaba su tobillo. ¿Por qué se había caído en aquella playa? ¿Por qué el destino había hecho que se la cruzara en aquel momento?

La puerta se abrió con un débil chirrido que despertó a la alcaldesa, el doctor Whale estaba de vuelta. Ella se incorporó entones y le hizo un educado saludo con la cabeza. Estaba de vuelta para auscultarla, como había dicho. Salvo que Regina no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea. No obstante, el hombre se inclinó por encima de la cama para verificar las constantes de la chica. Y el efecto fue inmediato.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron inmediatamente y entró en pánico, de tan intensa manera que empujó al hombre con un vívido gesto y se incorporó en la cama. Todo había pasado tan rápido…El doctor Whale había tropezado y Regina se había lanzado hacia la desconocida.

«Cálmese. Todo está bien, no se preocupe…Yo conozco al doctor Whale, él solo quiere auscultarla para estar seguro de que todo va bien»

Pero la joven mujer sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Tenía miedo, un miedo aterrador y las lágrimas estaban de nuevo en su rostro. El doctor Whale se había levantado y ya no se atrevía a moverse, observando la escena que se desencadenaba ante sus ojos. La señora Alcaldesa se había sentado en el borde de la cama, y había plantado su mirada en la de la desconocida. En algunos segundos apenas, su respiración y sus nervios se habían calmado.

«Señora, ¿cómo se llama?» preguntó delicadamente el doctor Whale.

Ella no respondió, pero desvió los ojos hacia el médico, y casi con naturalidad, agarró la mano de la morena que, sin darse, la recibió de buen grado.

«¿Me comprende cuando hablo?» volvió a preguntar él

«Por supuesto que le comprende, ¡su pregunta es idiota, doctor!»

«Nada me demuestra lo que usted afirma, señora alcaldesa» la desconocida se giró de nuevo hacia la morena, visiblemente contenta de saber más de la que le había salvado la vida. La alcaldesa, ¿verdad?

«Ella me ha hablado…en fin, no con palabras, pero…bueno, nos comprende, puede estar seguro»

«La creo…» dijo decepcionado, consciente de que, de todas maneras, mejor era no contradecir las palabras de Regina Mills «Señora, ¿cuál es su nombre?»

Pero ella seguía sin moverse, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño y estrechando un poco más la mano de la alcaldesa.

«Será necesario que nos ayude, señora…No estamos aquí para hacerle daño, solo quiero auscultarla para ver si todo va bien. De verdad, necesito comprobar que todo va bien»

Parecía que él había comprendido que ella necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba ser tranquilizada, y necesitaba que le explicaran lo que sucedía. Entonces, la rubia asintió despacio con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, sin soltar la mano de Regina. Era su único puerto seguro, la única persona en quien realmente confiaba. El doctor Whale se acercó entonces y comenzó su examen en un silencio religioso. La desconocida, por su parte, había vuelto la cabeza, como para no ver lo que le estaban haciendo, su mirada aún anclada en la de su protectora. Y durante quince minutos en lo que el médico se encargó de ella, las dos mujeres no apartaron los ojos, la una de la otra. Regina era muy consciente de que ella era la única tabla de salvación de la joven y debía quedarse ahí. A cada momento que él tocaba o simplemente rozaba el cuerpo de la rubia, ella sentía cómo sus dedos se crispaban alrededor de los suyos. ¿Tendría ella todavía la impresión de ser…torturada?

«Parece que está mejor y está recobrando fuerzas, pero su condición física aún es muy débil. Siga descansando, solo le hará bien» él le sonrió con amabilidad, después añadió «aquí está segura, no se preocupe…»

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron de nuevo solas en ese cómodo silencio que se había vuelto el de ellas, las manos aún enlazadas.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó la morena

La rubia movió débilmente la cabeza asintiendo. Y después, delicadamente, giró la mano de su salvadora para que la palma quedara hacia arriba. Regina frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que sucedía, Y delicadamente, ella comenzó a dibujar formas precisas con su índice.

«¿Qué está…? Oh…Espere, espere, otra vez, despacio…»

Y entonces, Regina se concentró plenamente en los gestos de la muchacha, intentando descifrar lo que estaba escribiéndole en el centro de su mano.

«Ok…¿E? Sí, de acuerdo. ¿M? De acuerdo, E y M…Sí, sí, comprendo que es una M, ¿qué más? Espere…¿Puede volver a hacerlo? No estoy segura de…¿A?»

Esta vez, la rubia estrechó su mano con la de la morena para señalarle que había acabado. Entonces, la morena la miró de nuevo, concentrándose de manera particular sobre sus manos.

«E, M y A» pareció reflexionar un breve instante, y después dijo con una sonrisa «Emma, ¿es eso? ¿Se llama Emma?»

En ese momento, ella asintió con más aplomo para señalarle que lo había visto bien, como si hubiera ganado un juego muy importante. Y por primera vez desde que habían cruzado sus miradas, la rubia pareció esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

«Encantada Emma…Yo soy Regina»


	4. Solo sí o no

**Solo si o no**

Emma. Se llamaba Emma. Tenía un nombre y por lo que se veía suficiente confianza en Regina para poder decírselo. La morena le había dado una gran sonrisa, de verdad conmocionada por la confesión que Emma le había hecho. El silencio se instaló de nuevo sin que este se convirtiera en incómodo, sino más bien en habitual. La rubia necesitaba tiempo, silencio y paciencia. Su cerebro parecía funcionar a toda velocidad y la alcaldesa podía verlo en sus ojos. Era extraño, tenía la impresión de comprenderla solo con los ojos.

«¿Puede hablar, Emma?» se arriesgó a hablarle

La joven dudó un instante, después acabó por presionar una vez la mano de su interlocutora que aun estrechaba entre las suyas.

«Una vez para sí, dos veces para un no, ¿es eso?» dijo Regina con una débil sonrisa. Y Emma estrechó de nuevo la mano de la morena.

Y así ellas comenzaron a hablar, con la ayuda del clásico juego de sí o no. La alcaldesa se lo pensaba bien para que sus preguntas pudieran obtener una respuesta sencilla y no se arriesgaba a preguntar cosas demasiado íntimas.

«¿Está usted bien?» Emma vaciló y no presionó la mano de la alcaldesa. Esta última frunció el ceño.

«Quizás hay que modificar nuestro lenguaje. ¿Una vez para sí, y nada para no?» una vez más le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y se colocó mejor en la cama de Emma, aun manteniendo su mano en la suya.

«Reformulo…¿Es que físicamente está mejor?» no podía hacer que se cerrara, Regina era consciente de eso. Y Emma estrechó despacio su mano, una vez, pero débilmente.

«¿Es usted…?»

«¿Señoras?» una enfermera había entrado en la habitación, cortando a la alcaldesa que se disponía a hacerle una nueva pregunta «Con las heridas que tenía cuando llegó, el doctor Whale estaba en la obligación de denunciarlo a las autoridades. El sheriff está aquí y le gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas…»

Regina sintió entonces dos fuertes presiones en su mano. El pánico ganaba, una vez más, a la rubia que no parecía querer confiar en cualquiera. Pero ya un hombre entraba en su habitación sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Regina sentía la respiración de Emma acelerarse e intentó calmarla estrechando su mano un poco más fuerte y dibujando círculos con su pulgar en su palma.

«Buenos días señora…Señora Alcaldesa» saludó educadamente con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de volver a dirigirse a la rubia «Soy Graham, el sheriff de esta ciudad. Su médico me ha explicado que a su llegada tuvo que curar numerosas heridas» sacó su cuadernillo y comenzó a enumera las heridas «apuñalada dos veces en el abdomen, muñeca rota, tobillo doblado, tiene numerosos hematomas por todo su cuerpo, los exámenes para saber si usted ha sido víctima de agresión…»

«¿Está obligado a recordarle esto?» Regina había sentido el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse con cada nueva enumeración y estrechaba su mano tan fuerte que ya no sentía de verdad la suya. Emma tomó conciencia de todo lo que los doctores le habían hecho, cuando no estaba consciente. En cuando a Regina, escuchar todo eso le recordó la palabra «tortura» que esa mañana temprano había escuchado. No lo soportaba.

«Perdón por mi falta de tacto, señora…»

«Emma, se llama Emma»

«Emma…¿Me puede decir lo que le ha pasado?» y dos presiones sobre la mano de Regina se hicieron escuchar. Esta se giró hacia la rubia que parecía aún aterrada.

«No» respondió la morena en su lugar.

«Señora Alcaldesa, ¿podría salir un momento de esta habitación, por favor? Me gustaría hablar algunos minutos con la paciente, cara a cara» replicó él molesto.

«Ni pensarlo. Escuche, soy la única aquí que puede comprenderla porque creo que soy la única en quien ella tiene algo de confianza» Emma estrechó su mano una vez «Lo que ella necesita es tiempo» estrechó su mano una vez más «Así que, cuando esté preparada, iremos a verle, y, si es necesario que yo le dé mi palabra, lo haré»

El sheriff comprendió inmediatamente, dada la entonación de su superior, que no había nada que negociar. Bajó la cabeza, suspiró ligeramente y la movió para señalar que había comprendido que no iba a ganar esa batalla.

«Emma…¿tiene al menos un sitio donde quedarse cuando salga del hospital?»

La rubia frunció el ceño y pareció dudar un instante. Cerró los ojos, consciente de lo que su respuesta podría conllevar. Estrechó dos veces la mano de Regina. Esta última se giró, primero hacia Emma, después hacia Graham.

«Sí» Emma miró con semblante interrogativo a la alcaldesa creyendo que realmente no había comprendido, estrechó de nuevo dos veces su mano con fuerza, para señalarle que antes no había entendido bien. Graham, por su parte, interrogó a la mujer también con su mirada.

«Emma y yo tenemos un código» dijo ella señalando sus dos manos unidas con la mirada «Y sí, ella tiene un sitio donde quedarse cuando pueda abandonar este hospital…No quiero expulsarlo, pero Emma necesita reposo, así que…»

«Muy bien. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en pasar por comisaría»

Cuando el hombre cerró la puerta, dejando de nuevo a las dos mujeres solas, Emma apretó varias veces las manos de la alcaldesa, intentando comprender esa historia.

«Escuche, Emma, no he dicho sino la verdad, mi casa es grande e increíblemente vacía. Si necesita un sitio para quedarse cuando los médicos la dejen salir, puede venir a mi casa»

Pero Emma soltó la mano de la joven morena con un brusco gesto y giró la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto en el que se encontraba Regina. Esta no comprendió la reacción de la rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre Emma? ¿He dicho algo malo?» la rubia no se movió «Hey, solo quería ayudarla…» dijo ella dulcemente, rodeando la cama de la paciente para encontrar su mirada. Pero en cuanto llegó al otro lado, Emma giró de nuevo la cabeza para no cruzársela. Regina no comprendía lo que había hecho de malo y se sentía herida por el comportamiento de la rubia «Muy bien…La voy a dejar, necesita reposo después de todo…y yo tengo que…cambiarme» dijo constatando por primera vez desde que había llegado al hospital la víspera que su blusa blanca tenía algunas manchas de sangre, debido a las heridas de la rubia, cuando había sostenido su cabeza en la playa durante diez minutos. Y por primera vez, el silencio entre las dos jóvenes se hizo pesado, ninguna de las dos se movía. Entonces, Regina se acercó a Emma y con un gesto más lento de lo habitual, presionó dulcemente el brazo de la rubia. Aunque su rostro no le daba la cara, la alcaldesa vio una lágrima escaparse de un ojo de la paciente. Su corazón se estrechó ante esa visión…Emma necesitaba tiempo, y Regina, una ducha…

«Hasta mañana…Emma»


	5. Tempestad y un nuevo comienzo

**Tempestad y nuevo comienzo**

Una semana había transcurrido desde la admisión de Emma en el hospital y desde que Regina le había dicho que podía quedarse en su casa cuando saliera del mismo, la rubia no había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra y no había repetido su código. Peor aún, ya no aceptaba que la morena le tomara la mano. Sin embargo, la alcaldesa iba cada día a la habitación 411 y siempre hacía lo mismo: llamaba, abría la puerta, decía buenos días a Emma con una sincera sonrisa, se sentaba en la silla que casi se había convertido en la suya y se quedaba varias horas, en silencio, cerca de ella. Siempre era la enfermera de guardia la que la venía a desalojarla avisándola de que las horas de visita habían acabado. Entonces ella intentaba encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia, en vano, y le prometía siempre que volvería al día siguiente.

Llegó septiembre, vuelta a la rutina y Regina se hundió en los expedientes sobre su escritorio. A veces, se preguntaba por qué había elegido ese trabajo que la agotaba. No obstante, lograba liberarse algunas horas para poder pasarse por el hospital, y cuando volvía a casa recuperaba el tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, una tempestad surgió con intensidad al octavo día de la admisión de la desconocida en el hospital. Había desparecido tan rápido como había llegado, pero había dejado bastante tocados varios edificios importantes. Y ese martes, Regina había tenido que correr hacia todas partes, jamás había atendido tantas veces a su teléfono y cuando miró su reloj, la hora de visitas ya había pasado hacía media hora.

«¡No, no, no, mierda!» dijo ella golpeando la mesa.

Emma, seguramente, iba a preocuparse al no verla ese día. Había traicionado su promesa de ayer, le había prometido volver al día siguiente. Abandonó con precipitación su despacho y se dirigió igualmente al hospital, esperando poder hacer valer su estatus para saltarse las reglas.

«Perdóneme, necesito ir a la habitación 411, de verdad es urgente» le dijo a la persona situada en el mostrador de entrada del hospital.

«Lo siento, señora alcaldesa, pero la hora de visita ha acabado, no puedo dejarla pasar»

«Tengo que verla, se va a preocupar si no voy. Le prometí que vendría hoy, por favor, es de verdad importante…Sabe que por su estado, ella lo necesita»

«Lo siento, señora, pero realmente es imposible. Venga mañana a las ocho, podrá verla»

Regina resopló, afligida por no poder obtener lo que deseaba. Emma le iba a guardar rencor y realmente no era el momento, ya había perdido toda su confianza…Entonces dio media vuelta, molesta y pensando en una explicación tangible para que la joven no se lo echara demasiado en cara.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, se dirigió al hospital veinte minutos antes del comienzo del horario de visitas, para estar segura de que cuando diera la hora estar ahí, a su lado. Cuando la mujer del mostrador le dijo que podía ir, Regina corrió por los pasillos para no perder más tiempo. ¿Por qué diablos actuaba así? Apenas hubo dado un pequeño golpe en la puerta de la 411, y ya la estaba abriendo.

Emma estaba ahí, de pie cerca de su cama. La precipitación de Regina la hizo sobresaltarse y había retrocedido tres pasos: había tenido miedo. Pero cuando reconoció a la persona que acababa de entrar, su rostro se crispó inmediatamente de cólera. Era la primera vez que la alcaldesa veía a la joven de pie, su tobillo iba visiblemente mejor. Se disponía a decirle lo contenta que estaba al verla finalmente de pie, pero la rubia se acercó rápidamente a ella, la mirada oscura.

Emma se mantenía en pie ahí, a algunos centímetros apenas de la morena. Parecía tan enfadada que Regina inmediatamente se echó la culpa. Ella suspiró ruidosamente, como para evacuar sus nervios, después enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena con precipitación. ¿Le estaba dando…un abrazo? La morena se disponía a devolvérselo cuando la rubia retrocedió, con la misma precipitación. Después Emma golpeó a Regina en el hombro frunciendo el ceño. Cólera, inquietud y cólera de nuevo.

«Lo siento de verdad, Emma» dijo sencillamente Regina «Con la tempestad, estuve desbordada de trabajo. Vine, pero la enfermera no me dejó pasar porque la hora de visitas había acabado. Lo intenté, se lo prometo, pero no me dejaron y…» su monologo de repente pareció demasiado largo porque Emma no se había movido. Ella resopló y repitió entonces «Lo siento, Emma…»

Una última mirada asesina, y el rostro de la rubia entonces se dulcificó. Era la primera vez desde hacía una semana que Emma le acordaba de nuevo su interés. Ella se había preocupado, había tenido miedo y Regina se culpaba por haberle hecho sufrir tales sentimientos.

«¿Qué hace?» Emma se había dado la vuelta hacia su cama y metía su ropa del primer día en una vulgar bolsa de plástico que seguramente le habría sido dada por el hospital. Entonces la morena se dio cuenta de que la desconocida ya no llevaba el camisón del hospital, sino unos vaqueros y un topo blanco básico.

«Emma, ¿qué…?» Regina no tuvo tiempo de terminar porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar paso a una enfermera.

«Entonces, Emma, ¿lista para dejarnos? La vamos a echar de menos, ¿lo sabe?» dijo la morena de baja estatura, y cabellos cortos con una alegría demasiado pronunciada.

«¿Ya…ya sale?» dijo ella con los ojos como platos

«Los últimos resultados de Emma son muy buenos, y ahora que puede caminar de nuevo y que sus heridas en el tórax han cicatrizado correctamente, el doctor Whale le ha dado luz verde. ¡Es una súper noticia!» dijo la enfermera contenta

«Súper noticia…sí. Perdóneme, ¿nos puede dejar unos minutos?»

La enfermera asintió con una gran sonrisa. Era extenuante ver a alguien tan entusiasta…Cuando la puerta se cerró, Regina se giró de nuevo hacia la rubia.

«¿Puedo saber lo que está haciendo?»

Emma alzó la cabeza y señaló sus cosas, que metía dentro de la bolsa, como si fuera evidente. La morena, por su parte, se sintió molesta al tener que reformular una pregunta que para ella le parecía tan evidente.

«¿A dónde piensa ir?»

Emma se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no tenía la más mínima idea y sabía perfectamente que, al segundo de traspasar la puerta del hospital, tendría miedo.

«¿Por qué rechaza mi ayuda? ¿Qué hecho de mal para que me haya ignorado durante más de una semana?»

Emma resopló de nuevo y bajó la mirada a sus manos que parecían mucho más interesantes de golpe.

«Se ha preocupado por mí, porque ayer no vine…Emma, estaba inquieta, lo he visto en sus gestos y en sus ojos…Así que comprenda que yo también lo esté al saber que va a estar sola afuera» Regina se había acercado a Emma y se había sentado en la cama «Así que, le voy a repetir la pregunta y usted me responderá con un sí o con un no…Por favor, Emma…¿aceptaría venir a mi casa mientras encuentra algo mejor?»

Varios segundos transcurrieron sin que las jóvenes hicieran el menor gesto. Y finalmente Emma se sentó, a su vez, en la cama, al lado de la morena y le tomó dulcemente su mano, pero no hizo nada más. Volvieron a transcurrir varios segundos hasta que Regina, finalmente, sintió una única presión sobre su mano. Era un sí y era lo único que ella necesitaba…

* * *

 **Estos primeros capítulos no son muy largos, se irán haciendo más largos a media que avance el fic.**


	6. Hogar

**Hogar**

El viaje a la casa se hizo en un silencio mucho más cómodo del que habían tenido en los últimos días. Cómodamente sentada en el Mercedes de la morena, Emma miraba desfilar el paisaje, una muy fina sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Cada cierto tiempo, la morena lanzaba una mirada discreta hacia ella para estar segura de que todo iba bien y constataba con alegría no disimulada que la rubia parecía ir mejor. Tenía los ojos fijos más allá del cristal del coche y parecía estar redescubriendo el mundo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la alcaldesa, Emma desorbitó los ojos. Regina no le había mentido: su casa era particularmente inmensa. Eso iba a cambiar considerablemente con respecto a los últimos años de su vida. Cuando la propietaria de la casa, en el porche, se disponía a abrir la puerta, escuchó a Emma resoplar un poco más fuerte, las manos sobre las caderas y la mirada asustada. Regina se acercó a ella y le agarró la mano.

-Emma, ¿todo va bien?- una presión en la mano. Se esperaba recibir una segunda, pero nada llegó. Su respiración volvía a recobrar poco a poco la normalidad, entraron en la mansión sin soltarse las manos. Era su única manera de comunicarse, lo necesitaban.

La visita a la casa les llevó algunos largos minutos durante los cuales la anfitriona hizo de todo para que su invitada se sintiera bien. En la planta superior, se encontraban las tres habitaciones, todas decoradas con gusto.

-Y esta será su habitación. Voy a dejar que se instale mientras yo voy a preparar la comida. Si necesita cualquier cosa, no dude en disponer de ello…Haga como en su casa- Emma, que pasaba sus dedos sobre la ancha y hermosa cómoda blanca, alzó la cabeza ante esa última frase. Su rostro se crispó de nuevo, pero inmediatamente se recobró, asintiendo a las palabras de la morena.

-Estaré en la cocina-

Y la rubia se encontró sola en esa enorme habitación. Para ella sola, esa estancia era diez veces mayor que el sitio en el que había dormido y vivido durante varios meses. Se sentó en la cama y constató con asombro lo cómoda que era. Ya la del hospital le parecía de lujo comparada con aquella donde había dormido antes, pero esta…Tenía la impresión de flotar.

Desembalar sus cosas fue más rápido de lo esperado, ya que no poseía sino las ropas cubiertas de sangre del primer día. Se levantó y se colocó delante de la ventana, apreciando los rayos del sol que se posaban sobre su piel. También estaba ese magnífico manzano en mitad del jardín de la alcaldesa que se le aparecía como un majestuoso árbol al que ya Emma amaba. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la rubia aún no podía comprender por qué estaba ahí, en esa mansión y en esa habitación. Se hacía mil y una preguntas a las que no lograba encontrar respuestas satisfactorias. Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad…

Después del infierno que había vivido, era difícil apreciar una brizna de felicidad, una sonrisa o la paz interior. Emma estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, al dolor, a la indiferencia y al sufrimiento. Ya no conocía otra cosa y ya no sabía cómo actuar en la _vida real_. Todo esto, le era demasiado.

Se quedó algunos minutos ahí antes de bajar silenciosamente a la cocina para unirse a la que le había salvado la vida. Sin un ruido, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se quedó mirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Se oía a lo lejos la melodía de una música clásica y Regina, de espaldas a ella, se afanaba inclinada sobre dos cacerolas. Y por primera vez desde hacía una eternidad, a su parecer, Emma se sintió bien.

Cuando Regina se dio cuenta, le dedicó una magnifica sonrisa diciéndole que precisamente iba a ir a buscarla, ya que la comida estaba lista. Se sentaron, y desde el primer bocado, Emma tuvo ganas de llorar. Esa comida era de lejos la mejor cosa que había comido nunca. Sus lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, Regina las vio inmediatamente y se preocupó.

-Emma, ¿todo bien?- preguntó de nuevo la morena

Esta vez, ellas no tuvieron la necesidad de unir sus manos, pues la rubia movió frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo. Cuando acabaron de comer, Emma ayudó a la dueña de la casa a quitar la mesa y vio pegado a la nevera un pequeño bolígrafo unido a un cuadernillo. Ella lo cogió y comenzó a escribir. Cuando Regina se dio cuenta, su corazón se hinchó: Emma comenzaba a confiar en ella y, atravesaba una etapa tras otra. Parecía que escribir le costaba, poco acostumbrada a tener que hacerlo con la mano izquierda, ya que su otro brazo lo tenía escayolado.

La morena no pudo evitar adelantarse, demasiado impaciente y feliz del progreso que esas palabras podían significar. De todas maneras, con una punta de aprensión se inclinó ligeramente cuando la rubia soltó el bolígrafo, señal de que había acabado.

-Gracias, Regina…por todo- pudo leer en la pequeña hoja

-De nada, Emma…- dijo ella, consciente del progreso que las dos acababan de hacer. Le dio un ligero golpecito en el antebrazo y deslizó su mano en la de la rubia, entrelazando sus dedos y ejerciendo una ligera presión. Se miraban sin decir una palabra, sin un ruido.

Regina tenía esa paciencia y esa dulzura que era completamente extraña en la vida habitual de Emma. Había que confesar que eso le hacía mucho bien, pero en la misma medida, estaba tan poco acostumbrada a tal amabilidad que no se sentía en su lugar. Era como si no se lo mereciera. Así que, se apartó despacio del agarre de la morena, asintió de nuevo como para agradecerle una última vez y desapareció de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.


	7. Confidencias nocturnas

**Hola chicas. Antes que nada, disculparme, porque me he dado cuenta de que los capítulos no son tan largos como yo los imaginaba, ya he corregido esa información en el disclaimer del primer capítulo. Lo que me ha pasado es que me he despistado porque yo este fic casi siempre lo leía a través del móvil, y claro en la pantalla del móvil los capítulos parecen más largos. Sorry! Otra cosa con relación a cierto RW que hay por ahí, que me hirió bastante. Todas me conocéis, está claro que esa tal Pauline no me ha leído antes. ¿Cuándo he traducido yo una historia en que nuestras chicas acaben con un hombre? Para mí un fic hay que catalogarlo Outlawqueen, CapitainSwan o Swanqueen dependiendo de con quién acaben Emma y Regina, y os puedo asegurar que en este acaban bien juntas. Otra cosa es que, como la vida misma, a lo largo de las historias ambas tengan sus rolletes, o incluso aparezcan hijos de una relación hetero como fue el caso de** _ **Skin on skin**_ **, y otros tantos, pero nuestras chicas siempre acaban enamorándose y juntas.**

 **No quiero hacer spoiler de este fic, pero esa chica que dejó el RW, una de dos, leyó el original y se quedó a la mitad, y nunca llegó al último capítulo, o de comprensión lectora en francés bien poco, o lo leyó con la pésima traducción de google, aunque dudo mucho que un traductor cambie una historia para que un lector diga que este fic es OutlawQueen. Y otra cosa que dijo fue que a nadie le interesa leer sobre ese ship, ¿perdón? A lo mejor me lee gente que a pesar de ser swanqueen no le importaría leer una historia outlawqueen. Yo nunca traduciré algo así, porque a mí no me gusta Robin, pero nadie debe erigirse en adalid de los demás.**

 **En fin, sin más cháchara, os dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Confidencias nocturnas.**

Ya hacía tres días que Emma había salido del hospital y vivía en casa de la alcaldesa. La morena se había tomado su papel de anfitriona bastante a pecho, ya que había aplazado el conjunto de sus reuniones, cogido los expedientes urgentes que tenía que ver y se había puesto a trabajar en la mesa de su salón, en su casa. La tempestad había dejado numerosos desperfectos y era urgente repararlos.

La rubia la escuchaba a menudo, sentada en las escaleras, sin moverse. Ella llamaba a menudo al sheriff Graham para asegurarse que él estaba cuidando todo en su ausencia y le daba directrices, cada una más importante que la anterior, con un aplomo desconcertante. También estaba Rose, sus asistente personal, que llamaba a menudo para tenerla al corriente de las últimas llamadas recibidas en el ayuntamiento. Rose era la única que pasaba por la casa a recoger los expedientes ya vistos para dejar otros nuevos. Ella no hacía preguntas, siempre permaneciendo muy profesional. Cuando Emma escuchaba el timbre, señal de la presencia de la asistente, corría a toda rapidez hacia su habitación como un niño cogido haciendo algo malo y se esforzaba por hacer el menor ruido posible, llevando incluso a veces, su mano a su boca por miedo a que alguien escuchara su respiración.

Desde la pequeña nota del frigorífico de tres días atrás, las dos jóvenes no habían franqueado nuevas etapas, lo que desolaba a Regina. La morena había comprendido muy bien que Emma necesitaba tiempo, pero no podía evitar sentirse responsable y tenía esa dolorosa sensación de no estar a la altura.

La alcaldesa pasaba sus días trabajando, pero siempre se libraba un tiempo para cocinar una buena comida para su invitada cada mediodía y cada noche. Hacía mucho tiempo que no cocinaba para nadie, solo para ella, y eso le hacía mucho bien.

Emma, por su parte, no se atrevía a moverse de su habitación. Pasaba las horas enteras en la ventana, observando el paisaje y respirando el aire puro. A menudo, las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos sin que se diera cuenta. Después, cuando escuchaba ruido proveniente de la cocina, echaba un rápido vistazo al despertador y se maldecía interiormente por dejarse perder en sus pensamientos. Tenía la impresión de que se estaba haciendo servir y de estar abusando.

Entonces, Emma descendía y se dirigía a la estancia de la que salía un olor que provocaba que su estómago saltara. Regina se giraba enarbolando una enorme sonrisa mientas se limpiaba las manos en su delantal y la invitaba a que se sentara.

Tres días durante los cuales las dos jóvenes se adentraron en una rutina envuelta en el silencio habitual. Descubrían las maneras de la otra con una dulzura infinita.

Sin embargo, esa tercera noche en la mansión fue diferente…Regina escuchó de nuevo crujir un escalón de su escalera, señal de que la rubia estaba despierta. Como cada noche, desde que vivía ahí, la morena la escuchaba caminar durante la noche, incapaz de dormir. Cuando pasaba esto, Regina intentaba volver a dormirse, pero nunca lo conseguía. Era la tercera noche en que las dos jóvenes no dormían. La alcaldesa estaba cansada y ya no sabía qué hacer. Las dos primeras veces, cuando había escuchado que Emma bajaba, había decidido dejarla sola, convencida de que la rubia solo necesitaba tiempo sola. Pero esta tercera noche ya fue demasiado.

Apartando las sábanas de seda con un gesto seco, Regina se levantó de la cama y fue al encuentro de su invitada. Sin tomar cuidado para ser discreta en su caminar, ya que prefería no asustar a Emma, Regina se dirigió hacia la cocina donde la luz estaba encendida. La rubia estaba preparándose un chocolate caliente y parecía cansada. Cuando vio a la morena en el marco de la puerta, bajó la cabeza, casi parecía avergonzada.

-¿No consigue dormir?

Emma movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. Las pesadillas se inmiscuían siempre en ella en el momento en que cerraba los ojos. Revivía, como un perpetuo comienzo, los horripilantes días que habían sido los suyos. Así que, aunque estaba agotada, se levantaba para quedarse despierta y no volver a ver las imágenes tras sus párpados.

Regina se acercó y cogió a su vez una taza, se preparó un té bien caliente y cuando iba a sentarse en una silla de la barra, Emma abrió la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y miró a la morena con insistencia como para pedirle que la acompañara.

El aire fresco golpeó a las dos jóvenes que se sentaron en el banco, no muy alejado, observando el cielo, las estrellas y la luna que casi estaba llena. Con las rodillas replegadas sobre sus respectivos pechos, disfrutaban en silencio de sus bebidas.

-Debe estar cansada, Emma…No sé qué hacer para ayudarla…- susurró Regina al cabo de unos minutos. La susodicha giró la cabeza hacia la alcaldesa que seguía mirando al horizonte. Regina sintió la mirada sobre ella y continuó, como para explicarse –La he escuchado, cada noche desde que está aquí…No consigue dormir desde que está en mi casa.

Emma movió frenéticamente la cabeza. No podía dejar que la morena creyera que era su culpa. Así que, la obligó a apartar una de sus manos de la taza, ya templada, para que uniera sus dedos a los suyos. Ejerció entonces dos pequeñas presiones, para hacerle comprender que no, no era el hecho de estar ahí lo que le impedía dormir. Regina dejó de mirar finalmente el horizonte, y ancló su mirada en la de Emma.

-Dígame lo que puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor, Emma…Quiero ayudarla…- y una vez más, la rubia sintió cómo las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Se culpaba por ser tan débil y despegada cuando Regina se mostraba tan dulce con ella.

-Cuando los médicos habían acabado de operarla, el doctor Whale vino a verme a la sala de espera…Me dijo que usted…usted…- la morena se detuvo, las palabras se quedaron bloqueadas en su garganta. No quería ser brusca con Emma, no quería apenarla, ni ir demasiado rápido y arriesgarse a perderla. ¿Por qué diablos se había apegado tanto a esa desconocida?

Emma presionó de nuevo su mano con la de Regina, alentándola a continuar. La morena resopló profundamente y desvió su mirada de la de la rubia para mirar de nuevo hacia delante.

-Me dijo que usted había sido…torturada- había dicho la palabra en un murmullo, como si eso la hiciera parecer menos violenta. Sin embargo, Emma apartó su mano de la de Regina.

La morena se culpó inmediatamente por haber ido demasiado lejos. Emma no estaba lista para escuchar eso, no estaba lista para confiarse. Tenía miedo de haber vuelto al momento en que la rubia no le dirigía la más mínima mirada. Y las lágrimas aparecieron, esta vez en los ojos de Regina.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Emma, no quería…- pero Regina no pudo acabar su frase. No pudo acabarla porque en ese momento…en ese preciso momento…Emma la había cortado para decir en voz alta

-¿Por qué hace todo esto por mí, Regina?


	8. Por nuestros males

**Por nuestros males**

A Regina se le cortó la respiración. Emma había hablado, había pronunciado una frase entera y se había dirigido a ella con una infinita delicadeza. Por primera vez desde hacía casi quince días, Emma había hablado. El estómago de la morena parecía dar volteretas de felicidad ante esa poderosa muestra de confianza. Era como si hubiera estado esperando por eso una eternidad.

La morena tenía ganas de gritar su alegría, de mostrarle hasta qué punto estaba feliz de haberse sabido ganar suficientemente su confianza para que se dirigiera a ella. Sin embargo, se conformó con una sencilla sonrisa. Ella cerró los ojos, y después respondió

-Porque usted me ha salvado, Emma…

Eso fue todo. Y era verdad. Sin la llegada de Emma esa tarde, su destino hubiera sido muy diferente. El segundo antes de encontrarla, Regina había decidido dar un paso hacia delante, en línea recta, e introducirse en el agua para nunca más salir.

-No sé nada de usted, señora alcaldesa…- contestó la rubia. Desde el comienzo, la morena siempre se había focalizado en asegurar el bienestar de su desconocida, pero jamás había hablado realmente de su vida. Conocía su profesión y había comprendido que tenía poca gente a su alrededor, dadas las largas visitas que le hacía en el hospital y esos tres días en los que solo su secretaria se había atrevido a llamar a la puerta de la mansión. Pero de resto, no sabía nada. La verdad es que ninguna de las dos conocía la vida de la otra. Y sin embargo, todo parecía estar en su lugar.

-Tiene una hermosa voz- devolvió con naturalidad

-Está eludiendo mi cuestión…

-Es la primera vez que la escucho, creo que mi aclaración es lógica- dijo con una débil sonrisa, aún emocionada por haber escuchado finalmente la voz de la desconocida.

-Hábleme de usted, Regina…Si no soy la única que sufre, entonces es injusto que todo gire a mi alrededor»

La morena suspiró, con la mirada aún anclada en el horizonte. Emma confiaba en ella, eso le abrigaba el corazón. Pero, ¿podía de verdad ella devolverle esa confianza?

Esa cuestión no quedó por mucho tiempo en su mente…¡Por supuesto que confiaba! Sin ninguna razón válida, efectivamente, pero confiaba en ella. Ciegamente. Porque ya hacía casi quince días que Regina se sentía viva, porque ya hacía casi quince días que se sentía en su sitio en este mundo. Emma le había devuelto literalmente el gusto por la vida. Le había permitido aferrarse a esta. Le había permitido volver a respirar de nuevo sin que esto le hiciera daño.

-Había intentado vivir, sobrevivir mejor dicho…Lo había intentado, se lo juro. Pero esa tarde en la playa, ya no podía más. Yo…solo quería que el dolor cesara, me daba igual cómo. Mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Y entonces…apareció usted.

«Entonces la he salvado…- resopló Emma

-Sí-, respondió como si fuera totalmente evidente.

Después el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas. La noche las acogió con paciencia. Necesitan tiempo, mucho tiempo. Se terminaron sus bebidas, con la mirada anclada en la luna.

«Aquella mañana, iba a buscarla, porque estaba asustada- dijo entonces Emma, rompiendo el silencio entre ellas. Regina se giró entonces hacia su interlocutora, frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender realmente a dónde quería llegar la rubia –Al día siguiente de la tempestad…- aclaró ella antes de continuar –La víspera usted me había prometido ir y no lo hizo. Y llegó la tempestad. Creí que le había sucedido algo grave- hizo una pausa, necesaria para esa confidencia nocturna -Así que quería encontrarla, asegurarme de que estaba bien. Cuidar de usted como usted lo había hecho conmigo durante una semana. Solo quería…encontrarla.

-Lo siento- articuló débilmente Regina. Esa confesión le había hinchado el corazón, pero se lo encogió de nuevo. Por su culpa, la rubia había tenido miedo.

-No tiene por qué sentirlo, no fue su culpa.

-Se lo había prometido.

-Las promesas están hechas para ser rotas.

-Mis promesas están hechas por ser mantenidas- replicó ella inmediatamente.

A continuación, se miraron intensamente. Aunque la falta de sueño se hacía sentir cruelmente, aunque los ojos de las dos jóvenes ardían intensamente, por nada del mundo se habrían movido de ahí. A la luz de la luna, en ese banco, inmóviles. Todo era sencillo.

-No es su encantadora casa lo que me impide dormir. Y tampoco es su culpa…Era más fácil en el hospital porque los calmantes que me administraban a lo largo del día me adormecían. Pero desde que…cada vez que cierro los ojos, él…yo…- pero fue incapaz de terminar su frase. Era aún demasiado pronto. Así que delicadamente, la morena la agarró de la mano, cambiando la situación entre ellas.

-No está obligada a contármelo esta noche.

-Nunca lo lograré…

-Entonces yo seré paciente.

-No querría abusar de su hospitalidad, Regina. Mañana, yo…

-Emma, por favor…No tiene ninguna razón para marcharse. Puede quedarse tanto tiempo como lo desee.

Pero ella no respondió a ese comentario. No quería herirla, pero Emma estaba perturbada. La rubia no quería que la alcaldesa se sintiera mal, pero era necesario que comprendiera que ella necesitaba mantener su libertad. Depender de alguien…ya no era posible.

-No quiero forzarla, ni obligarla a nada, pero…Si no es por usted…Entonces, quédese por mí, Emma.

Una vez más, Regina había leído en ella como en un libro abierto, barriendo sus miedos con una sencilla frase. Emma, que aún tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de su salvadora, presionó una vez su mano. Era un sí. Inaudible, pero poderoso.

-Su voz es también hermosa, Regina…


	9. Pesadilla reveladora

**Pesadilla reveladora**

Cinco días habían transcurrido. Regina y Emma aprendían a vivir y convivir juntas, a conocer las costumbres de la otra. Desde su llegada a la mansión, la rubia nunca la había abandonado, conformándose con pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el jardín, con un cuaderno en las manos sobre el que parecía garabatear, una y otra vez. Bajo el majestuoso manzano propiedad de la dueña de la casa, ella parecía mejorar. A veces, cerraba los ojos y respiraba a pleno pulmón, apreciando su libertad reencontrada. Cansada, Emma terminaba, a menudo, por quedarse dormida una hora o dos, como mucho, antes de despertarse sobresaltada, invadida por una nueva pesadilla.

A Regina, por su parte, le costaba seguir el ritmo. Estaba tan cansada…a veces se le cerraban los ojos mientras estaba trabajando en un expediente, y se despertaba una hora más tarde, con su cabeza reposando en su brazo dormido. Porque cada noche escuchaba a Emma y cada noche se encontraban en el banco. Esas dos últimas noches, la rubia incluso se había tomado la libertad de prepararle su acostumbrado té a la alcaldesa, sabiendo pertinentemente que se uniría a ella, minutos más tarde. Así que ellas se quedaban ahí, sentadas en el banco, a veces en silencio, a veces hablando de todo y de nada…sobre todo de nada.

Ya hacía más de un semana que las dos mujeres no dormían sino una hora por aquí, una hora por allá durante el día. Pero esa noche, Regina ya no se tenía en pie. Tras la cena, se había excusado y se había ido a su cuarto, se había recostado en su cama completamente vestida y había caído de cansancio sin apenas darse cuenta.

Pero esa noche fue cruelmente difícil para la morena quien, asediada por sus sueños, fruncía su ceño en sueños. Se revolvía en la cama, provocando que las sábanas se deslizaron hacia abajo, a los pies de la cama.

Fue el primer gemido de dolor de Regina que hizo alzar la cabeza de Emma a las dos de la mañana. En su habitación, ella tampoco conseguía conciliar el sueño, por miedo a volver a ver su imagen tras sus párpados cerrados. Así que ella garabateaba, escribía lo que podía con su mano izquierda, ya que la otra aún estaba escayolada. Escribir lo que pensaba le permitía no volverse loca, era la única escapatoria que había encontrado. Sin embargo, hubo otro grito. Más estridente, más fuerte, más doloroso.

La rubia se levantó precipitadamente y se dirigió, sin pensar, hacia la habitación de la alcaldesa. La puerta estaba ligeramente entornada, y Emma no pudo evitar echar un vistazo. Y lo que vio le partió el corazón.

La luna, con su suficiente claridad, iluminaba una triste escena. Encogida sobre sí misma, Regina estrechaba entre sus dedos su almohada, tan fuerte que sus falanges emblanquecían. Tenía la boca abierta, dispuesta a gritar en cualquier momento. Su rostro crispado reflejaba un vivo dolor que parecía extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo. Y todas las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos completaron esa desoladora escena.

Y un último grito de la morena aterrorizó el corazón de Emma que abrió la puerta bruscamente. Al diablo las buenas maneras, ella no podía dejar a la persona que la había salvado pasar tal tormento. Sentándose en la cama, cerca de ella, la rubia posó sus manos en los temblorosos hombros de la alcaldesa.

«¡Regina, despiértese! ¡Regina!» no quería asustarla más, y se mantenía lo más dulce posible.

Pero no era suficiente. La morena aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y continuaba agitándose bajo las manos heladas de Emma. La rubia se sentía espantosamente impotente, incapaz de devolverle el favor. Por una vez que Regina necesitaba de ella, y no al contrario…no lograba ocuparse de la alcaldesa tan bien como esta lo hacía con ella. Emma se culpaba. Espantosamente.

Esta vez, agarró el rostro de la morena con un puño para que dejara finalmente de agotarse en esa dolorosa pesadilla.

«¡Regina, despiértate! ¡No es más que una pesadilla…! ¡Venga, despiértate, por Dios!»

Y de repente, la morena abrió los ojos, la respiración cortada. Parecía tener tanto miedo…su cuerpo entero temblaba y las gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente la volvían vulnerable. Emma quería protegerla. Solo protegerla.

«Soy yo, Regina…Emma. Estoy aquí. Mírame…No era más que una pesadilla, todo está bien, te lo prometo»

Regina ya no se movía, paralizada por un miedo que devoraba su cuerpo.

«Respira Regina…Respira»

Emma, que se había inclinado sobre su salvadora, intentaba calmarla como podía. Sus manos habían soltado el rostro de la morena para acariciar dulcemente sus cabellos. Quería parecer sosegada y no dejaba de repetirle en bucle que no era más que una pesadilla, que tenía que respirar y que todo iba bien.

Al cabo de varias decenas de minutos, Regina parecía estar calmada y había recobrado una respiración menos caótica. Emma continuaba tranquilizándola, a pesar de la incómoda posición. Podría haberse pensado que estaba arropando a un niño que se negaba a dormir, por miedo a ser atacado por los malvados monstruos escondidos bajo la cama.

«Perdí a mi marido en un accidente de coche…mi marido…y mi hija»

Regina seguía con los ojos como platos y había hecho esa confesión con la voz rota. La revelación de la morena detuvo en seco los gestos de Emma.

«¿Puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, Emma…por favor?» dijo Regina, débilmente.

Por primera vez, la alcaldesa no había dejado que las numerosas barreras que había alzado alrededor de sí le impidieran pedirle a la rubia lo que quería. Y sin que la morena tuviera tiempo de pensar que había ido demasiado lejos, Emma movió su cabeza en señal de confirmación. Si Regina la necesitaba de esa manera, entonces ella estaría ahí para sostenerla. Era una justa retribución de las cosas. Se levantó del lado de la morena, rodeó la cama y se recostó a su lado. Con sus pies, hizo subir las sábanas que estaban arremolinadas a los pies de la cama. Al llegar estas a sus manos, tomó el cuidado de cubrir los hombros de la morena que se había dado la vuelta hacia ella.

Cara a cara, Regina y Emma no apartaban lo ojos la una de la otra, sus dos manos sosteniendo sus respectivas cabezas. La morena constató que la presencia de la rubia era todo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso instante. Ella había sabido calmarla, tranquilizarla y dejar sus propios demonios de lado para quedarse con ella. Nunca habían estado tan cerca y sentir a alguien cerca de ella le hacía un gran bien. Nunca había tenido a nadie en su vida para sostenerla, y se estaba dando cuenta en ese momento de hasta qué punto la presencia de una amiga podría ser benéfica.

Transcurrieron varios minutos así, sin un ruido. Una vez más, todo estaba en su sitio…Después, con una infinita dulzura, Emma recobró la palabra en un delicado murmullo

«Háblame de ellos, Regina…»


	10. Regreso al pasado

**Regreso al pasado**

-Háblame de ellos, Regina…- había terminado por decir Emma con una voz dulce y alentadora. Quizás hablar de lo que había atravesado le haría bien.

«Daniel era alguien maravilloso. Era…atento, siempre a la escucha, dispuesto a todo por mí y por su familia. Siempre supo reconfortarme cuando yo dudaba, consolarme cuando lloraba y me hacía reír cuando yo ya no tenía ganas» suspiró. Era la primera vez que hablaba de él tras su muerte.

-Dentro de dos días hará tres años que él…- se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar de nuevo la confesión que había hecho hacía un momento

-Volvíamos de hacerme la ecografía donde descubrimos que esperábamos a una niña. Daniel siempre me había dicho que quería una niña que se me pareciera, con rizos morenos y…- una lágrima silenciosa cayó en la almohada de la morena. Hablar de la felicidad que le había sido arrancada era un verdadero trance que nunca había afrontado. Pero con Emma a su lado todo parecía más fácil, más llevadero.

-Un conductor iba a toda velocidad, perdió el control de su vehículo y…yo…- poner palabras a su pasado era tan difícil…

Emma posó su mano entre ellas, señalándole que hiciera lo mismo. Tras haber dejado escapar un sollozo, Regina deslizó su mano en la de la rubia, enlazando sus dedos y aferrándose a ellos como si fueran el único lazo que la mantuviera viva. Largos segundos pasaron durante los cuales la rubia acarició delicadamente la palma de la mano de su amiga. Ella quería mostrarle con ese gesto que estaba ahí para escucharla y sostenerla.

-Cuando me desperté en el hospital seis días después del accidente, los médicos me anunciaron que él había muerto en el momento, que no había sufrido. Y cuando posé la mano sobre mi vientre, el doctor Whale me explicó que mi pequeño bebé no había sobrevivido

-Lo siento, Regina…- dijo Emma, incapaz de encontrar otras palabras más adecuadas para la situación

-Con dos frases…dos ridículas pequeñas frases, habían destruido toda mi felicidad…y toda mi vida.

La confirmación era indudable. Dolorosa, pérfida, desgarradora y triste. Regina lo había perdido todo.

-Realmente no vivo desde entonces…Sobrevivo. Al principio, incluso el simple hecho de respirar me dolía- hizo una pausa, como si eso le permitiera recobrar sus fuerzas –Ya no comía, no dormía, me quedé más de tres meses en el hospital…

Emma medía el peso de esas confesiones. Estar encerrada era algo que ella ya no podía soportar. Ella solo había pasado una semana entre las paredes blancas del hospital y había creído volverse loca. La rubia sospechaba que la situación habría sido insoportable y que solo el tiempo habría podido disminuir el dolor. Pero nunca la pena.

-No fui capaz de proteger a mi pequeña…- ante esa última confesión, Regina se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, incapaz de retener más el dolor que corría por cada una de sus venas. Las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas.

-No fue tu culpa, Regina- susurró Emma para tranquilizar a su amiga

-La vida me recordó cruelmente que yo no estaba hecha para ser madre.

-Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad. Habrías sido una madre maravillosa, estoy segura- la rubia acariciaba aún la palma de su amiga, intentando encontrar las palabras justas para que el dolor menguara un poco, ya que no podía arrancárselo del todo.

-Lo único que me queda de ellos es esta cicatriz en mi labio- dijo ella delineándola rápidamente con su mano libre –La veo todas las mañanas en el espejo, me recuerda lo que he perdido y lo que nunca más tendré.

-Serás feliz de nuevo…- respondió Emma con convicción, deslizando su mirada por la mencionada cicatriz que no pudo evitar encontrar hermosa. Regina, por su parte, cerró los ojos y prefirió no comentar eso último. La verdad era que ella ya no creía en ello.

-Desde ese día, he estado sola. Incapaz de abrirme a los demás. Volví a mi puesto cuando salí del hospital y me hundí en el trabajo como si fuera mi tabla de salvación- Emma comprendía mejor la importancia de su puesto en el ayuntamiento, pero le guardaba rencor al mundo entero, porque nadie la había apoyado en el momento en que ella más lo necesitaba –Storybrooke es una ciudad pequeña, todos me ven como a una persona sin corazón, aunque saben muy bien lo que me sucedió. Para ellos no soy más que un robot que efectúa su trabajo.

-¿Está mal si los odio a todos?- respondió Emma con un punta de amargura en su voz. La morena pareció esbozar una débil sonrisa entre las lágrimas –Ya no estarás más sola, Regina, yo estoy aquí…- dijo ella aplicando un tono de confidencia.

-Todo el mundo se va algún día…

-Yo no.

-Las promesas están hechas para ser rotas, Emma.

-Esta no.

Regina cerró los ojos, increíblemente conmovida por las palabras de su amiga. No habría podido soñar cosa mejor en ese instante. Constató con tristeza que todo lo que le había faltado durante esos últimos tres años era un oído atento, un hombro sobre el que llorar y alguien a quien confiarle sus miedos.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para aplacar tu dolor?

-Ya haces mucho, Emma, no te preocupes.

-Me gustaría hacer más- dijo ella estrechándose su mano en la de ella

-Es la primera vez que consigo hablar de ello desde que sucedió. Es la primera vez que alguien está aquí para escucharme

-Puedo escucharte toda la noche si hace falta.

-Estoy tan cansada, Emma…- respondió ella en un susurro. Esa pesadilla la había agotado, y las confidencias que había hecho esa noche habían sido muy extenuantes emocionalmente. La falta de sueño y las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos desde hacía horas parecían ganar la batalla contra su mente. Tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos de nuevo y revivir ese accidente, una y otra vez.

-Entonces, duérmete, yo me quedo aquí…

Regina cerró los ojos entonces y murmuró un gracias casi inaudible a la rubia a quien pareció bastarle. La noche había sido larga y difícil. Esta vez una nueva etapa había sido franqueada, pero por la morena. Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana, era necesario que la alcaldesa recobrara sus fuerzas.

-Me has tuteado…- acabó por constatar una Regina casi dormida, con voz debilitada.

-También tú

-Es mucho mejor así

-También lo creo

Aún tenían sus manos unidas en mitad de la cama, habían sido incapaces de desligarlas. Y por nada del mundo lo habrían hecho. Si Emma rechazaba cualquier contacto físico, tenía que admitir que este le era indispensable. Había sido su primer modo de comunicación y era su manera de demostrarle su apoyo.

La respiración de Regina se hizo más regular, sinónimo de que finalmente se había quedado dormida. Emma siguió velando su sueño durante varios minutos. Y por primera vez desde hacía años, la rubia acabó también por quedarse dormida sin ninguna pesadilla que viniera a perturbarla…

* * *

 **Personalmente encuentro este capítulo hermosísimo.**


	11. Nuevas confidencias

**Nuevas confidencias**

Regina fue la primera en abrir los ojos y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Miró hacia el despertador por encima del hombro de Emma que señalaba ya las diez. Había dormido casi seis horas seguidas, sin pesadillas. A pesar de la agotadora noche que las dos habían compartido, le parecía que el mundo era menos gris esa mañana.

Se quedó unos minutos más observando a la rubia, aún en la misma posición en que se había quedado dormida. Era extraño constatar que ninguna de las dos se había movido durante la noche y sus manos seguían aún entrelazadas. Una vez más, el tiempo se había detenido. Emma se había convertido, en solo unos días, en un hombro en el que podía apoyarse. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando se dio cuenta de que todo le parecía perfectamente natural. Esa situación le parecía totalmente inexplicable, pero le daba igual. El destino había sido tan cruel con ella que consideraba justo deleitarse con esa pequeña burbuja en las que las dos mujeres se habían encerrado esos días.

La respiración de Emma se hizo menos regular, señal de que estaba a punto de despertarse también. Casi parecía relajada…Los moratones y cortes que se diseminaban por su rostro cuando Regina la había encontrado casi habían desaparecido totalmente. El tiempo curaba las heridas físicas, eso era un hecho. Sin embargo, la alcaldesa sabía que todavía quedaban secuelas que la rubia escondía con largos ropajes. A veces veía a su amiga crisparse de dolor al hacer algún movimiento en particular, signo de que algunas heridas todavía persistían…

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, Regina le sonrió con dulzura.

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días- le respondió la rubia con una voz más ronca de lo habitual y una ligera sonrisa escapándose también de sus labios. Se quedaron ahí mirándose sin moverse, sus respiraciones, instintivamente se habían acompasado a la vez, durante unos preciosos segundos.

Pero, sin embargo, presa de un pánico repentino, Emma se levantó bruscamente, soltando la mano de su amiga. Sentada en la cama de la alcaldesa, miraba a derecha e izquierda con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Regina, he dormido!- dijo ella como si se tratara de un hecho imposible. Parecía asustada, por alguna razón que la morena no comprendía. Esta última se había incorporado también para agarrarle la mano. Tenía que calmarla. Esa mañana se aventuraba relajada, solo hacía falta que la rubia se diera cuenta.

-Todo va bien, Emma. Mírame…Todo va bien-

Y como de costumbre, Emma se calmó al instante. Sus gestos se hicieron repetitivos, sus palabras también. Era la manera que tenían ambas de arreglar las cosas y de avanzar, dadas de la mano, para afrontar el mañana.

Estaban otra vez las dos frente a frente, sentadas con las piernas cruzadas, listas a comenzar un nuevo día. Con seis horas de sueño ininterrumpido, y a pesar de las numerosas horas que aún tenían que recuperar, iba a hacer más fácil. Algo había sucedido esa noche. Regina no sabría describir con precisión de qué se trataba, pero sabía que una nueva vida podía tenderle los brazos.

-Dos años, siete meses, una semana y dos días- pronunció Emma de forma lacónica, con los ojos fijos en sus rodillas, que de pronto cobraron un gran interés. Regina la interrogó con la mirada, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar.

-Es el tiempo que me ha mantenido encerrada la persona que me secuestró- continuó ella para explicarse.

La morena tuvo un violento espasmo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Emma estaba a punto de confiarle. Y además la palabra "tortura" que el doctor Whale había enunciado le vino violentamente a la memoria. Si la rubia continuaba hablándole, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que podía escuchar cosas horribles. Aunque no estaba segura de estar lista para escucharlas, quería estar ahí para su amiga como ella lo había estado para ella esa noche. Así que agarró la otra mano de Emma y la alentó a continuar.

-Lo que voy a decirte, Regina, no es…Por favor, no me interrumpas, porque si no, no lo conseguiré nunca- susurró y ya la joven que tenía delante estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabes que no tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo esperar- respondió Regina con una sinceridad desconcertante. Estaba claro que la alcaldesa quería saber lo que le había sucedido a su amiga. Quería ayudarla, sostenerla, demostrarle que ella también podía ser un hombro sobre el que apoyarse y sobre el que llorar. Pero no quería en ningún caso que Emma se sintiera forzada a nada, sabiendo que ella necesitaba-mucho más que nadie-ser libre.

-Lo deseo- dijo ella moviendo tímidamente la cabeza de arriba abajo. Se sentó correctamente para darse contención e inspiró una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar -Soy huérfana…- sí, quizás era por ahí por donde había que empezar -Mis padres me abandonaron al borde de una carretera recién nacida. Pasé de familia en familia durante toda mi infancia y nunca fui realmente…querida- se detuvo. En realidad, confiarse era mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado.

-Bien…Cuando cumplí dieciséis años, Ingrid me acogió en su casa y por primera vez, tenía la impresión de estar en un verdadero hogar. Mi hogar. Mi casa. Pero un año después de mi llegada, hubo un problema con mi hermano de adopción, August, y tuvo que ser devuelto al orfelinato- Emma hizo una nueva pausa. Más larga esta vez. Estaba a punto de contarle lo que le había pasado a Regina, confiaba de verdad en ella. Pero seguía siendo difícil explicar los más mínimos detalles. Algunas cosas aún eran demasiado duras de confesar.

Regina, por su lado, se mantenía en silencio como la rubia le había pedido. Escuchaba, atenta, lista a sostener a la joven en cuanto su relato se volviera demasiado doloroso. Pero ya había sentido cómo se había encogido su corazón cuando se había dado cuenta de que nada había sido sencillo para la joven, ya desde su nacimiento.

-Once años más tarde, yo llevaba una vida tranquila…Me cuesta acordarme de lo que había en mi vida justo antes de que él…Creo que he borrado algunos recuerdos para hacerme las cosas menos difíciles, para no tener que aferrarme a algo que me recordara mi libertad, porque si no, jamás habría logrado resistir- y era verdad -El amor es una debilidad-

Regina no pudo evitar suspirar ante esa frase. Compartía la misma opinión. Porque había amado a Daniel y a su hija, ella había sido destruida y estaba completamente arrasada, indefensa y desolada.

-August me encontró una noche, me golpeó violentamente la cabeza y…el comienzo del infierno comenzó. Lo planeó todo para que no me escapara. Él me guardaba rencor porque para él…para él yo fui la que lo había arrancado de su familia, así que…- la continuación se preveía dura, abominable y casi imposible de contar. Emma estaba lejos de haber contado lo peor de su experiencia. Y sin embargo…

-Me ha mantenido secuestrada durante todos estos años solo porque estaba convencido de que la niña que yo era había destruido su vida. Me ataba los pies y las manos por días enteros, me encerraba en una estancia sin ventana y apenas más grande que un cuarto de la escoba en la que había echado un pobre colchón que no era nada, ya que podía sentir el suelo…- había comenzado el relato de su secuestro enumerando con precipitación los primeros maltratos que su agresor le infligía.

-A veces, olvidaba incluso de darme de comer…Una vez, se fue de fin de semana largo y no comí durante tres días. Pero quizás no hubo mal que por bien no viniera…Quiero decir, cuando no estaba, al menos…no me golpeaba- no comer no era lo más duro, al cabo de las semanas su estómago se había acostumbrado a satisfacerse con poco. Esa es la razón por la que las primeras comidas que le había hecho Regina le habían parecido increíbles.

-Cuando estaba irritado, yo me ganaba…Creo que me rompió la muñeca cuatro o cinco veces, los tobillos…por lo menos dos veces cada uno. En dos años, he quedado embarazada tres veces y en cada uno, cuando él se daba cuenta, era poseído por una rabia loca y me ataba y golpeaba como si fuera un punching-ball hasta que…- esta vez, fue incapaz de terminar la frase. De todas maneras, había sido lo suficientemente explicita para que se comprendiera. Regina lloraba en silencio, increíblemente conmocionada por las confidencias que le estaba haciendo Emma. Ella no conseguía…el infierno que había vivido allí…era inconcebible.

-Él tenía formación en medicina, asombrosamente, y sabía muy bien cuándo tenía que parar para que yo no me derrumbara totalmente. Conocía exactamente dónde estaba el punto de no retorno y siempre lo rozaba, pero jamás lo franqueaba-

Y seguramente eso fue lo más difícil de llevar. Él sabía ir lo más lejos posible, porque le placía verla retorcerse de dolor.

-Y después ese día, él estaba muy irritado por no sé qué razón y había vuelto a utilizar su cuchillo en mi piel. Lo que me costó, al parecer, esa operación en el tórax- dijo con una risita que sonaba falsa -Creo que…Si no hubiera logrado escaparme esta vez, habría abandonado la idea de luchar y me habría dejado ir…Por primera vez en dos años y medio, logré invertir las posiciones, y lo apuñalé a mi vez, después salí corriendo. Ya está, conoces _grosso modo_ mi historia…- dijo llanamente para concluir su relato.

Pero por primera vez desde que Emma se había escapado, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho el día de su partida.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina, creo que…que lo he matado. Yo…yo…!-

Emma, una vez más, se levantó de un salto. Comenzó a recorrer la habitación de arriba abajo. Estaba en pánico.

-No saques conclusiones apresuradas, Emma. Y además, después de todo lo que ha hecho…No has hecho sino defenderte- dijo la morena con voz calmada, comprendiendo bien que el largo relato de la rubia había acabado y que podía de nuevo hablar -No pienses en eso. Nada es tu culpa- se había dirigido a Emma para detener sus movimientos. Era ahora cuando tenía que estar presente para su amiga, ahora que tenía que demostrarle que su hombro era sólido para soportar su pena.

Pero la rubia parecía en plena crisis de nervios. Sus ojos recorrían la estancia con rapidez, su cuerpo entero temblaba y su respiración era absolutamente caótica. Así que como de costumbre, Regina tomó de nuevo las manos de Emma entre las suyas con delicadeza. Pero en esta ocasión, no fue suficiente. La rubia no lograba calmarse. No dejaba de repetir que lo había matado y que también ella era un monstruo que no merecía vivir. La alcaldesa ya no sabía qué hacer para que la situación se calmara.

-Emma, te lo ruego, cálmate…-

-¡Haz algo, Regina!- casi había gritado. La rubia tenía miedo de ella misma, de su reflejo y de lo que era capaz de hacer con sus manos -Sálvame…otra vez…te lo suplico…- esta vez la súplica no fue sino un murmullo acunado por las lágrimas que se deslizaban por la piel enrojecida de sus mejillas.

-Emma, no sé qué hacer, yo…- respondió la morena desolada. Regina parecía enfadada consigo misma por no encontrar la solución para calmar a su amiga que parecía completamente desamparada.

Sin embargo, aunque Regina sabía bien que Emma no soportaba ser tocada y que solo sus manos, que ahora estaban unidas, era lo único que aceptaba, la morena avanzó hacia la rubia con paso inseguro. Para que su amiga no entrara en pánico, prefirió explicarle con voz lo más dulce posible lo que pretendía hacer.

-En unos segundos, voy a tomarte en mis brazos, Emma. Vamos a sentarnos en la cama, a recostarnos y voy a acunarte hasta que tu respiración se serene, tus nervios se calmen y tus lágrimas dejen de caer.

Acompañando sus palabras con sus gestos, Regina abrió sus brazos y rodeó los hombros y la cintura de Emma, que se tensó ante ese contacto. La alcaldesa siguió estrechando a su amiga con fuerza, pero también con delicadeza, acariciando con su mano derecha la parte alta de la espalda de la rubia. Y, muy lentamente, manteniendo ese abrazo reparador, se dirigieron hacia la cama en la que se recostaron, enlazadas, sin un ruido, sin una palabra…


	12. Tomar un respiro

**Tomar un respiro**

Los minutos desfilaron sin que nada viniera a perturbar el cuadro que se había dibujado en la habitación de Regina Mills. Ya era casi mediodía y sin embargo, nada parecía molestar a las dos mujeres que aún estaban abrazadas. Emma, finalmente, se había calmado en los brazos de la morena y ya no deseaba abandonarlos. También estaba esa mano que acariciaba sus cabellos y la otra que hacía lentas idas y venidas por su antebrazo, el mismo que rodeaba el cuerpo de la que la había salvado, una vez más.

La pequeña cabeza rubia reposaba sobre el pecho de la alcaldesa y los latidos regulares de su corazón habían sosegado sus profundas angustias. Nada hubiera podido estropear ese precioso momento que era de ellas. Estaban en su lugar en ese mundo pútrido y pérfido. En solo unas horas, las dos jóvenes habían logrado por un instante dejar atrás sus propios dolores. Se habían confiado sin vuelta de hoja y habían conseguido sobrepasar su sufrimiento. Existía como un equilibrio entre las dos que estaba bien lejos de ser precario. Las bases estaban bastante sólidas.

Las dos se habían abierto, habían llorado, habían dejado caer las vendas y se habían sostenido la una a la otra. Por primera vez en sus vidas, sus sufrimientos se habían suavizado un poco, durante ese instante.

-¿Regina?- dijo débilmente Emma, que aún parecía presa de sus dudas.

La entonación de la voz de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos asustó a la morena, que detuvo todos sus movimientos. Entonces se incorporó, rompiendo el momento de desahogo y la burbuja en la que se habían envuelto desde la noche pasada.

-¿Sí?- fue la sencilla respuesta

-No me culpes, por favor…

-¿Por qué dices que no te culpe, Emma?

La rubia bajó la mirada y abandonó los latidos regulares del corazón de la morena que, sin embargo, parecían resonar en su propio interior. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a su interlocutora, incapaz de afrontar su mirada. Por varios segundos, solo hubo un silencio que, esta vez, sí fue pesado. La morena temía espantosamente lo que Emma fuera a decirle.

-No quiero quedarme aquí…- soltó finalmente tras un suspiro

Y Regina sintió su corazón encogerse, romperse un poco más. En dos semanas, había vuelto a encontrar una razón para vivir, una razón para continuar y un hombro en el que podía llorar tras haberse abierto. ¿Por qué quería ella detener todo eso ahora? Había imaginado de todo, pero ciertamente no que Emma fuera a marcharse tan rápido.

-Necesito libertad, necesito…realmente no sé qué necesito, pero todo lo que ocurre ahora, aquí, me da miedo- había dicho moviendo los brazos para señalar todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor.

-¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó Regina con la voz rota, detestándose ya por haber hecho esa pregunta, pero no lo podía evitar. Emma se giró bruscamente y se encontró con la pena de la morena en su mirada.

-¡No! No, Regina…de verdad no es tu culpa, nada es tu culpa, al contrario…Soy yo…Solo yo- la rubia ni sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de huir. Todo estaba enredándose en su cerebro y parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo en ese mismo instante. Lo único que la retenía de no hacerlo era la reacción de la morena, incluso no teniendo ella respuestas a sus propias preguntas. Tras todas sus confidencias, los instantes que habían compartido…no podía cerrar la puerta de la mansión sin mirar atrás y sin dar la menor explicación, aunque fueran tan banales.

-Te hice la promesa de quedarme a tu lado, Regina, la mantendré- retomó la palabra, sentándose de nuevo cerca de su anfitriona

-No te sientas obligada- respondió con amargura la morena. Estaba herida e incapaz de esconderlo. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente por haber sido tan idiota y poco comprensiva. En seguida retomó la palabra –Perdóname, es solo que…Me gustaría que te quedaras-

Emma bajó la mirada, consciente de que en ese momento estaba siendo especialmente egoísta. Regina también había desvelado sus dolores, sus miedos y su pasado, era evidente que necesitaba a alguien a su lado para apoyarla. Pero, ¿era Emma lo suficientemente fuerte para ser esa persona? ¿No estaba ella misma demasiado rota para acarrear ese papel? En su cabeza, estaba claro: ella necesitan reconstruirse un mínimo para estar a la altura, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte, para poder apoyar como se debía a la persona que le había salvado la vida.

-¿Hay algún sitio en este pequeño pueblo que pueda acogerme por algunas noches?

-Está el Granny's en el centro, que también hace las veces de motel si…si de verdad es lo que deseas.

-Regina, mírame…- dijo la rubia acercándose a ella, pero esta vez evitando todo contacto físico, como para instaurar una primera distancia – Tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no es tu culpa…Es solo que hace dos semanas que estamos prácticamente pegadas la una a la otra. No tengo el derecho de encerrarte conmigo en mi desdicha. Tienes un trabajo, una vida…no has salido de tu casa desde que yo estoy aquí…

-¡Pero lo he decidido yo, es mi elección, Emma!-dijo en un tono un poco más elevado de lo que habría querido. Quería probarle que no se había encerrado, que no se había privado voluntariamente de libertad. Regina estaba bien ahí, eso era todo.

-No soy alguien beneficioso sobre el que debas apoyarte…

-Para. No digas eso.

-Hablo en serio. Necesito ver con perspectiva lo que me ha ocurrido, mis…- se detuvo bruscamente, consciente de lo que habría podido confesar si hubiera seguido hablando. Solo añadió -… todo.

-¿Y si no es algo bueno? ¿Y si no es la solución?

-Entonces, en ese momento me lo plantearé. No me marcho para siempre, Regina, estaré apenas a unas calles de aquí…- ¿por qué diablos la alcaldesa ponía las cosas más difíciles? ¿Por qué se aferraba a ella de esa manera? La rubia lo sabía, pero no quería entenderlo. La morena necesitaba también de ella. Regina había salvado a Emma. Pero Emma también había salvado a Regina. Sin embargo, ella no podía evitar ser egoísta en ese momento. Pero tenía el intimo sentimiento de que era para volver menos vulnerable, más resistente.

-Necesitamos salir de aquí- dijo ella repitiendo sus grandes gestos que abarcaban la estancia entera –de esta…burbuja en la que nos hemos encerrado. No quiero estar encerrada más tiempo.

-Lo comprendo- respondió la morena débilmente. Y era verdad, aunque hubiera querido que todo fuera diferente.

-Por favor, no me mientas, Regina. No es algo comprensible, ni yo misma consigo comprenderme.

La morena no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Emma tenía la razón, una vez más, despiadadamente.

-Perdóname…- actuaba como una pequeña niña cogida haciendo algo malo a quien le hubieran quitado su juguete preferido. Su mirada fija en sus pies, se podría creer que estaba huyendo de la situación ya que no lograba controlar ese sentimiento de abandono que sentía en sus entrañas.

-Escucha…Voy a coger algunas de mis cosas e ir a Granny's a dormir esta noche. Tú, vas a regalarte un buen baño, te vas a preparar un buen plato, te vas a relajar y pasar, finalmente, una larga noche reparadora…Mañana irás a tu despacho con una sonrisa porque habrás tenido una buena noche de sueño, harás muchas cosas que para mí son completamente incomprensibles y nos veremos a mediodía en Granny's para comer juntas.

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?- dijo la morena con débil voz mientras alzaba su cabeza. Una verdadera niña.

-Nos vemos mañana- confirmó Emma con una sonrisa e inclinando delicadamente su cabeza de arriba abajo. Era una certeza y la alcaldesa no debía dudar de ello.

Se dirigió esta vez a la puerta y salió de la habitación que había sido testigo de tantas confidencias. Regina, por su lado, respiró profundamente, abrumada por esa conversación que parecía que había destruido todo y para la que no había tenido tiempo de prepararse. Pero no obstante, presentía que la idea de la rubia no era mala. Era consciente de hasta qué punto se estaba aferrando a Emma. No podía depender de alguien de nuevo…porque esta vez no sobreviviría si algo le ocurriera. Era imperativo que se recobrara. Así que, la morena se levantó y se dirigió derecha a su espejo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Se contempló por algunos segundos antes de borrar con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos. Respiró profundamente antes de volver a endosarse, perfectamente, la máscara impasible, desprovista de sentimiento.

Cuando estuvo arreglada, Regina acompañó a Emma a Granny's donde ella reservó para esa noche una habitación a una tal Ruby, una joven exuberante de cabellos oscuros teñidos de rojo y que hablaba mucho. Cuando Emma tuvo su llave en la mano, se giró hacia la morena que parecía incómoda.

-Entonces…¿hasta mañana?

-Sí…Hasta mañana- repitió la morena más tristemente de lo que hubiera querido.

Entonces, Emma se acercó a la alcaldesa y la abrazó dulcemente, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho mucho antes, en la mañana. Era su manera de mostrarle que todo iría bien y de tranquilizarla. Se separaron algunos segundos más tarde y la rubia subió a su habitación mientras que la morena daba media vuelta para volver a su casa…sola.


	13. Reaprendiendo a vivir

**Reaprendiendo a vivir**

-Perdóneme…hum…Ruby, ¿es eso?

-¡Para servirla, señora! ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

-Yo…

Emma se había quedado en su habitación la hora siguiente que había seguido a la partida de su salvadora, y después había bajado a la pequeña cafetería que tenía un encanto acogedor. Tenía que aprender a vivir, a revivir. Necesitaba demostrase que podía avanzar y ser fuerte. Dos años encerrada, sin vida exterior, dejaban forzosamente huellas. A excepción de Regina, Emma no había hablado con nadie y hoy quería ponerle remedio a eso, abrirse de nuevo al mundo y poco a poco volver a ser alguien. Confiar. Aceptar. No dejarlo ganar.

Aunque la tarea se aventuraba ardua, quería tener éxito ante ese nuevo desafío personal. Por ella, pero también por Regina. Al ver que la morena de mechones rojos la miraba de forma divertida, entonces continuó

-Acabo de llegar aquí, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero…- ¡Dios, qué difícil era encontrar las palabras! –Estoy empezando mi vida de cero. Necesito de verdad reanudarlo todo- había insistido -¿Puedo pedirle su ayuda?

-¡Finalmente algo interesante! Hable desde el principio, he nacido para ayudarla, hum…

-Emma, soy Emma…

-Perfecto, Em, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

El entusiasmo de la camarera había sorprendido a la rubia. Tras la barra, se frotaba enérgicamente las manos, dichosa por poder ayudarla y por salir de la rutina. Enarbolaba una sonrisa desconcertante. La alegría de vivir de Ruby no era algo a lo que Emma tenía costumbre y aunque la joven morena parecía estar en las antípodas de la rubia y tendría que acostumbrarse, Emma había comprendido en pocos segundos que había preguntado a la persona correcta.

-Para ser franca, he estado desconectada estos dos últimos años, así que…Haga como si…- se detuvo, no estaba segura de lo que iba a decir. Finalmente, pensó que la mejor solución era, quizás, no mentir en realidad –como si hubiera estado desaparecida durante dos años y que puf, vuelvo sin nada más que un suéter y unos pantalones.

-Wow…Espere, ¿de qué manera desapareció de la circulación? ¿Truco de magia? Porque yo sí soy de las que creen en esas cosas, eh…

-No, no, yo…- quizás al final la verdad no era la mejor idea –solo era un ejemplo para que viera que…necesito de…todo.

-¿Todo? Tipo, ¿todo, todo, todo?

-Sí, eso creo…

-Ok, ya veo. Vamos a hacer una lista, ¡es la mejor manera para empezar! Entoncessssss…- dijo buscando algo tras la barra. Cuando tuvo en sus manos el bloc de notas que usaba normalmente para tomar las comandas, comenzó a garabatear –Primero, ropa…Hay que conseguir más que un solo vaquero para resaltar sus pequeñas nalgas…Después, peinado porque sus cabellos hasta el final de la espalda, no puede ser, tiene que, al menos, sanearse las puntas. Oh, también un teléfono, necesita un teléfono, yo no podría vivir sin teléfono…Es de looocos lo que se puede hacer hoy en día con un Smartphone.

-Oh, humm…- Emma se rascó la parte de atrás de la nuca, particularmente incómoda. Ruby había trazado el conjunto de su plan con una rapidez impresionante «Ok, creo que estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero para hacer todo eso, inevitablemente necesito…dinero. Cosa que no tengo.

-Ah, eso explica por qué la señora alcaldesa ha arreglado lo de su habitación…

-Regina ha…- ella suspiró, exasperada. Emma había imaginado tontamente que iría a encontrar una solución sola y arreglar sus deudas lo más rápidamente posible. Frunció el ceño, descontenta de lo que le había impuesto la alcaldesa –Creo que vamos a tener una conversación ella y yo…

-Eh, hum…¿es pedirle demasiado si le pregunto por el lazo que las une? Porque hace mucho tiempo que no la hemos visto venir por aquí, y mucho menos acompañada de alguien. Es más bien solitaria nuestra alcaldesa, por lo menos últimamente.

-Regina es mi amiga- respondió sencillamente Emma con voz firme, señal de que la conversación no iba a alargarse más. Recordaba muy bien las confidencias que la morena le había hecho la noche pasada y el hecho de que todo el mundo le había dado la espalda y la había olvidado cuando estaba atravesando un periodo particularmente difícil.

-Ok- la camarera había comprendido que no debía hurgar más en la cuestión –Entonces, volvamos a lo nuestro. ¿Qué sabe hacer con esas manitas?

-Oh, euh…Me las sé apañar, creo.

-Sostener una bandeja, servir a los clientes…¿estaría en sus competencias?

-Hum…No sé si será muy buena en el contacto con los clientes.

-¿Y estar en la cocina? Estoy segura de que mi abuela no dirá que no a que le echen una mano ahí atrás. Ya verá, ¡ella es adorable!

-¿De verdad? ¿Me está…me está contratando?- dijo ella desorbitando los ojos. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que le ofrecieran un trabajo en bandeja de plata de esa manera?

-¡Sí! No conozco su historia, ni por qué, pero es la primera vez que algo interesante me cae encima. Además, usted parece ser un verdadero enigma, y yo lo voy a resolver, ¡palabra de Ruby! Por una vez que pasa algo en este pueblo…No voy a dejarlo pasar.

-No sé qué decirle para agradecérselo, Ruby…Es algo inesperado.

-Ok, de hecho, no sé si la voy a contratar…- dijo ella de repente con expresión contrariada

Emma alzó una ceja, perdida ante la morena que parecía bipolar, pasaba de un tema al otro sin que la rubia pudiera seguirla.

-La única condición para que trabaje aquí es que me tutees. ¿Trato hecho?

-¡Trato hecho!- respondió inmediatamente Emma, sin poder evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja

Ruby, entonces, la invitó a seguirla para conocer a su abuela que se ocupaba de los fogones. Cuando Emma posó sus ojos en esa anciana de gafas de media luna, tuvo la impresión de poder confiar en ella. Tenía en sus ojos un no sé qué tranquilizador que conmovió a la rubia. La joven camarera, por su parte, se dedicó a explicarle la situación con grandes gestos y una sonrisa fija en su rostro.

-Entonces, bienvenida al equipo, Emma, estoy contenta de tenerte entre nosotras…- había dicho la mujer de cabellos grises con una larga sonrisa y una dulzura increíble. La rubia se sentía incómoda, todo iba demasiado deprisa y obligarse a ser sociable no era lo más fácil. Afortunadamente, había podido declinar el ofrecimiento para ser camarera que le había propuesto Ruby. Cuando esta última volvió a su puesto detrás de la barra, Emma se permitió acercarse un poco.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sabes hacer, pequeña?

-Yo…no sé demasiado. Pero aprendo rápido, haré de todo para estar a la altura- ella no podía decepcionarla. Porque uno acaba siempre siendo maltratado cuando decepciona…

La mujer-que había insistido para que Emma la llamara Granny, como todo el mundo- le había enseñado los rudimentos del fregadero con una increíble amabilidad. Eso bastó lo suficiente para que la rubia se zambullera en la limpieza correcta de los platos del servicio de mediodía. Pensaba en Regina, como siempre. En su acogida, su bondad y su belleza, su amabilidad y sus brazos tan reconfortantes. ¿Cómo había podido tener tanta suerte tras las desgracias que le habían sucedido? ¿Era el destino que, por primera vez en su vida, había sido clemente haciendo que se cruzara en el camino de esa mujer? Regina se había confiado sobre los sufrimientos que había pasado, y le había parecido tan frágil aquella noche…

-¿Emma…?

La susodicha no había escuchado a Granny llamarla, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Solo cuando la anciana posó su mano en el hombro de la joven rubia fue que esta se sobresaltó, gritando que no la tocara y apartándose con un gesto brusco que hizo tambalearse a la anciana que chocó contra la nevera, haciendo un ruido sordo. Y el tiempo quedó en suspenso…

Emma se había agachado contra la puerta de un mueble, encogiendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, con los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas escapándosele de los ojos.

-Lo siento, Granny, lo siento…lo siento mucho.

Ella repetía incansablemente esa frase, la voz rota, incapaz de decir nada más. Granny, por su parte, se recobraba de su asombro, rascándose la parte de atrás de la nuca para darse contención. Algunos segundos más tarde, se acercó de nuevo a la rubia y se agachó, no sin dificultad, con una sonrisa que quería que fuera reconfortante.

-Fue más el susto, Emma…Todo está bien- dijo calmadamente, consciente de que algo estaba pasando.

-Lo siento- repitió una enésima vez

-Mi pobre pequeña…Pareces completamente perdida y asustada…- dijo más para ella misma que para la rubia –Vamos a tomarnos nuestro tiempo, juntas, y cuando estés lista, volvemos al trabajo. ¿Necesitas algo?

Emma pareció dudar un instante. Obligarse a vivir de nuevo, a hacer como si nada, parecía, quizás, demasiado prematuro. Había intentado dejar de lado sus aprehensiones, sus temores y su malestar, pero los viejos demonios aún estaban en la superficie, volvían a ella con una fuerza desmesurada. La rubia intentaba recobrar un ritmo normal de respiración, y se había aferrado a la mirada acogedora de la anciana. Y finalmente…

-Fui secuestrada y torturada durante estos dos últimos años…

Emma, entonces, le contó los sufrimientos que había vivido: su abandono, su secuestro y el horror que había conocido durante más de dos años. Explicó con una desconcertante seguridad su actuar y sus miedos. Granny la escuchaba con oído atento y bondadoso.

Era extraño. Toda esa situación se le escapaba completamente a la rubia que no ya no comprendía lo que pasaba en el interior de su cuerpo. Un verdadero caos de sentimientos. Estaba dividida entre su voluntad de guardarse todo para ella, de protegerse de los otros que siempre la habían hecho sufrir, de quedarse sola, y su deseo de abrirse, de vivir de nuevo y no dejar que sus dolores la alcancen eternamente.

Después Emma habló de Regina, de todo lo que había hecho por ella, de los momentos que habían compartido. La sonrisa de Granny se agrandaba a medida que la rubia enumeraba los pequeños instantes de felicidad que habían vivido juntas. Le explicó también las razones de su marcha de la mansión que también le parecían confusas y su deseo de mantener su libertad.

-Regina es una mujer excepcional.

-Sí- suspiró Emma -¿Usted sabe…lo que ella ha…?

-Sí, por supuesto. Todo el mundo aquí lo sabe, pero hacen como si nunca hubiera pasado. Su tristeza y su pena me conmovieron mucho. Hablábamos mucho antes de que todo sucediera y después…- la anciana se detuvo en su relato –Aunque no hayamos vuelto, ella y yo, a conversar como antes, me alegra saber que, finalmente, tiene a alguien en quien apoyarse.

-No sé si soy capaz. Ella y yo, es…Yo…- Emma parecía perdida en su propio hilo de pensamiento, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que sentía en realidad –No quiero hacerla sufrir, eso es todo.

-Querer no hacerla sufrir es prestarle atención a ella, Emma. Las dos habéis vivido sufrimientos terribles…y el mundo parece más fácil de afrontar cuando una amiga está a nuestro lado.

-Sí. Tiene que venir mañana para comer juntas al mediodía. Es más, ¿puedo…?

-No hay problema, lo comprendo, puedes unirte a ella.

Emma le sonrió y le dio las gracias. Después, lentamente, se acercó a la mujer de cabellos grises y la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos. Era una manera de poner fin a ese temor de ser tocada por otro. Quería mostrarle con ese gesto todo su reconocimiento por haberla escuchado, por su generosidad y su comprensión. Emma se excusó una vez más, incapaz de contener esas palabras que ya había pronunciado decenas de veces algunos minutos antes. Habían charlado durante más de una hora del pasado de la rubia, y la anciana le había dado algunos consejos. ¿Había ella franqueado una nueva etapa?

-Me quedan tantas cosas que arreglar…No me acuerdo de nada, ni del sitio del que me escapé, ni lo que era mi vida antes de estar encerrada- las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos –Seguramente hay gente que me busca, que me espera, un trabajo…quizás un marido o compañeros, algo a lo que aferrarme. No comprendo por qué no logro acordarme, por más que lo intento, pero…

-Cada cosa tiene su tiempo. Si es así, si hay gente que te espera, entonces comprenderán que necesites tiempo para recobrarte, Emma, los progresos que has hecho en unos pocos días son muy considerables. No te exijas demasiado.

-¿Y si no hay nadie? ¿Y si estaba sola? ¿Si era alguien poco recomendable?

-Entonces, no tienes razón para culparte por querer comenzar tu vida desde cero. Pero no comienzas desde nada, Emma…Estoy segura de que los pocos recuerdos que te quedan podrán servirte de base. Ingrid por ejemplo…

-Después de todo lo que me ha pasado, sabiendo que todo ha empezado por eso…No sé si seré capaz- confesó con sinceridad

-Un paso tras otro. Estoy segura de que eso puede esperar algunos días…

Granny tenía esa gran sonrisa que le hacía plegar los ojos tras las gafas de media luna. Todo parecía más sencillo con ella. Se quedaron así hablando de las angustias y miedos de la rubia, Granny le contó también algunas anécdotas de su vida que la habían herido, intercambiaron de esa manera en un ambiente distendido, la rubia tenía la impresión de estar rodeada de cierta bondad maternal. Sí…Emma se sentía bien.

Las horas pasaban y era tiempo de volver al trabajo ya que los clientes de la noche llegaban. Y de un buen humor que Emma no conocía desde mucho tiempo atrás, las dos se enfrascaron en sus quehaceres respectivos. Ruby entraba a veces en la cocina con su legendaria sonrisa para anunciar los pedidos o recoger los platos y no dejaba de bromear sobre la ropa de un cliente o sobre el estrés de un joven que parecía acompañar a su novia al restaurante por primera vez.

Cuando el servicio terminó, las tres mujeres se pusieron a charlar alrededor de una copa. Reaprendiendo a vivir, a abrirse a los demás, a sonreír. Ese reto de toda una vida acababa de tomar un buen comienzo. El camino se aventuraba largo, pero-y Emma se daba cuenta de ello- mucho más sencillo rodeada de personas que cuidaban de ella.

Cansada por ese primer día de trabajo, Emma subió a su habitación y cayó rendida en la cama. Logró dormir unas pocas horas antes de ser atacada, de nuevo, por sus pesadillas aún más dolorosas. Asustada, se sorprendió pensando en Regina y en su ausencia a su lado en ese momento. La rubia habría querido poder calmar sus angustias en los brazos de la mujer que la había salvado. Se preguntó entonces cómo estaría la morena y si, finalmente, había logrado ella dormir y tener una noche entera sin pesadillas.

Emma, finalmente, se sentó en un sillón y miró cómo iban desapareciendo las estrellas, absorbidas por un sol que se levantaba. Echaba un poco de menos su banco en el jardín de la alcaldesa. Él, su taza de chocolate caliente y la manta gris con la que se había acostumbrado a envolverse cuando se quedaba de noche fuera. Suspiró.

Por la mañana, las tres mujeres se enfrascaron en la preparación del día, sirviendo a los pocos clientes habituales que pasaban para tomarse su café antes de dirigirse al trabajo. Granny tomaba cuidado de enseñarle a la rubia sus recetas para no arrinconarla a las ingratas tareas de limpieza. Las horas desfilaron sin que las dos se dieran cuenta.

A mediodía en punto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, señal de la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Cuando Ruby alzó la cabeza, vio a Regina Mills que recorría la estancia con su mirada y una ligera sonrisa. Entonces se acercó para saludarla con expresión alegre que encajaba perfectamente con la apariencia relajada de la alcaldesa.

-¡Buenos días, señora alcaldesa! Siéntese, por favor- y antes de que la morena pudiera decir nada, la camarera se había dado la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo a la barra y gritar sin ninguna discreción –¡Em', es para ti! ¡La señora alcaldesa está aquí!

Regina desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida y desconcertada ante la familiaridad de la que hacía gala la camarera con la rubia. Sus ojos se desorbitaron aún más cuando vio a Emma salir de la cocina con un paño húmedo sobre el hombro.

-Gracias Rub', te lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo posándole el paño en el hombro a la camarera, acompañando sus gestos con un guiño.

Regina no se creía lo que estaba viendo…Sin quererlo, le molestó esa escena que pasaba ante sus ojos. ¿Qué diablos había pasado en menos de 24 horas?


	14. Ponerse en guardia

**Ponerse en guardia**

Regina aún estaba sentada, con la boca abierta, intentando en vano comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Había dejado a Emma veinticuatro horas antes y la que tenía ahora delante era una nueva desconocida. Su actitud, sus gestos, su sonrisa…Tanta cosas que ella jamás había tenido la posibilidad de entrever en dos semanas de vida en común. Se negaba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero ya sentía cómo su corazón se estrechaba y la cólera se insinuaba en ella.

Se sentía traicionada y se estaba dando cuenta de que ella ya no era, o simplemente no era, la que hacía que la rubia se sintiera mejor. Un día al lado de Granny y de Ruby, y listo, se encontraba frente a una mujer completamente diferente. Y como si eso no bastara, Emma hundió el dedo en la herida cuando se sentó frente a ella

-Buenos días, Regina, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy?

¿Se? ¿En serio? ¿Acababa Emma de tratarla de usted después de todo lo que se habían dicho, de todo lo que se habían confiado? ¿La morena había sido demasiado estúpida para confiar en alguien que era capaz de cambiar de chaqueta en tan poco tiempo? ¿Había sido Emma al menos sincera durante sus conversaciones? Estaba desolada, y esa palabra no alcanzaba a expresar cómo se sentía.

La rubia, por su parte, había pronunciado esa frase con más naturalidad de la que hubiera querido. Vio un ligero fruncimiento en el rostro de la alcaldesa cuando se había dirigido a ella, pero no pensó tenérselo en cuenta. Ese tratamiento era puramente instintivo.

-Bien- se contentó en responder, incapaz de decir más ya que su respiración estaba cortada - ¿Y usted?- replicó ella con naturalidad, consciente de que su respuesta monosilábica corría el riesgo de parecer sospechosa.

-Yo estoy bien, creo. Estoy poco a poco recobrándome. Ruby ha sido adorable conmigo, y también Granny. Me han acogido bajo sus alas y gracias a ellas, tengo un trabajo y voy a poder revivir- dijo con un entusiasmo poco conocido para la morena.

Regina pensaba haber encontrado en Emma a alguien que finalmente iba a poder comprenderla. Comprender sus dolores, sus angustias, sus penas. Pero se había equivocado. En apenas unas horas, Emma actuaba casi como todos los otros habitantes de ese desgraciado pueblo, dirigiéndose a ella de manera educada, estableciendo una distancia inhumana. Era como los demás. Efectivamente, ella había ayudado a Emma haciendo lo necesario para curarla y hacerla recobrar la confianza, pero la rubia por lo que se veía ya no la necesitaba. Se sentía vulgarmente abandonada.

-Y hablando de otra cosa, espero que tenga bastante hambre para llegar al postre, hoy he sido yo la que ha hecho la tarta de manzana y deseo que la pruebe.

Regina tenía la sensación de estar en un mundo paralelo, de haber dormido durante seis meses y haberse perdido todo. ¿Por qué diablos la actitud de la rubia la afectaba tanto? Odiaba la idea de haberse aferrado tan rápido a alguien que no lo merecía. Se había equivocado, una vez más. ¿Acaso la próxima conversación que tendrían sería sobre la lluvia y el buen tiempo?

Su cerebro iba a toda velocidad para encontrar la correcta respuesta, para no parecer demasiado seca, interpretar su estupendo papel para que nadie se diera cuenta del dolor que se amparaba de ella. He ahí su credo habitual, la máscara que se había puesto desde que había salido del hospital tras la muerte de Daniel. Felizmente, Ruby llegó a su rescate.

-Entonces, señoras, ¿qué les sirvo?- dijo la joven golpeando discretamente su bloc de notas

-Para mí será el plato de la casa, completo- dijo alegre Emma

-Yo voy a tomar una ensalada, por favor.

-¿Una ensalada? ¿De verdad? ¡Deme el gusto, Regina, para celebrar nuestro reencuentro!

-¿Nuestro reencuentro? ¿En serio?- había tomado la respuesta de la rubia con un tono sarcástico –No es como si no nos viéramos desde hace un mes, Emma. Y además, lo siento, pero me he retrasado mucho en el trabajo estas semanas y no voy a poder quedarme mucho tiempo.

-Oh…Sí, por supuesto, comprendo- respondió la rubia bajando la mirada. No, ella no comprendía. Estaba a mil millas de comprender.

-Enseguida lo traigo- respondió la camarera que se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado.

Y se hizo el silencio. Incómodo y opresivo. La morena parecía particularmente interesada en sus dedos y no conseguía desviar los ojos de ellos. Emma, por su lado, miraba a Regina con expresión interrogativa. Algo no iba bien, no estaba segura, pero le costaba saber qué.

-¿Logró dormir?- se arriesgó la rubia

-No he pegado ojo en toda la noche.

-Regina…- había susurrado en tono de reproche, que pretendía que fuera más protector que moralizador -¿Por qué?

-¡En su opinión!- respondió ella secamente y más alto de lo hubiera querido, haciendo que se girase un anciano que estaba en la barra

-Regina, ¿qué ocurre? ¿He hecho algo malo?

La morena pareció dudar: ¿debería explotar y soltar allí mismo sus dolores o debería interiorizarlos como lo estaba haciendo desdele el comienzo de esa estúpida cita?

-No, solo es que estoy cansada y…tengo mucho trabajo.

-Es mi culpa, eh…- constató con desolación la rubia que parecía darse cuenta de por qué la alcaldesa no parecía estar bien desde que había entrado en el restaurante. Aunque la realidad, es que estaba muy lejos de la verdad – Mi presencia en su casa ha hecho que se retrasase. Con la tempestad, seguramente tendría mil cosas que solucionar. Lo siento mucho.

-Yo lo quise. El error es mío- el error de haberse confiado a alguien que por lo que se veía no le importaba mucho su desgracia. Regina no pudo evitar, por un instante encontrar a Emma egoísta. Pero inmediatamente cambió de idea, recordando todo lo que había vivido la rubia, cosas que eran inconcebibles, inimaginables, y que era necesario que ella atravesara la fase de reconstrucción. Y volvió el silencio. Ruby trajo los platos que dejó delante de ambas mujeres. Al cabo de unos pesados segundos, Emma retomó la palabra.

-Yo…Ayer logre abrirme a Granny, me escuchó y me ha hecho mucho bien. Hablar de eso me permite exteriorizarlo y tengo la impresión de que…casi se vuelve más fácil.

Le había contado a Granny a la que conocía hacía un pestañeo lo que a ella le había costado semanas escuchar. La morena estaba contenta y herida. ¿Por qué diablos reaccionaba tan febrilmente ante esa revelación? ¿No podía contentarse con estar feliz por su amiga que parecía que estaba avanzando a una velocidad vertiginosa? Estaba atenazada por dos sentimientos diametralmente opuestos que no comprendía y que le daban la impresión de estar volviéndola completamente loca.

-Granny es una mujer excepcional- se conformó en contestar, esperando que eso bastara para continuar con naturalidad la conversación

-Es divertido, ella me dijo lo mismo de usted…

-¿Por qué le habló de mí?

-Le conté cómo usted me salvó- respondió casi inmediatamente Emma que había clavado su mirada en la de la morena

Y a pesar de toda su buena voluntad, esa fue la frase que colmó el vaso de la alcaldesa que soltó con gesto brusco sus cubiertos, que acabaron con un ruido sordo sobre el plato. Le era imposible fingir un minuto más. Emma se sobresaltó ante ese gesto que le recordó los accesos de cólera que podía tener August cuando la comida que le obligaba a cocinar no era de su gusto.

-Lo siento, Emma, pero no puedo más…Es…no puedo.

Uniendo los gestos a las palabras, se había levantado de la silla que ocupaba, incapaz de cruzarse con la mirada de su interlocutora. Esta última, sin embargo, había logrado borrar de su memoria los gestos duros de su agresor en cuando se dio cuenta de la tristeza que se había amparado del rostro de su amiga. Entonces intentó retenerla.

-Regina, ¿de qué habla?- le había aferrado el antebrazo para que no se escapara. Pero la morena se soltó del agarre con un gesto seco. Las lágrimas habían aparecido en sus ojos y la rubia se dio cuenta inmediatamente. Y más rápidamente que nunca, salió del local, dejando a una Emma sola y completamente desconcertada ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Emma se quedó quieta unos segundos, incapaz de comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos por la manera en que Regina se había escapado del local.

-Ve a buscarla, Emma…- le susurró Granny que había aparecido tras ella en silencio y que había observado la escena callada.

-¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho, Granny?- tenía la impresión de que su cerebro hacía acrobacias particularmente peligrosas en el interior de su cráneo y la sensación era fastidiosa. Intentaba más mal que bien juntar las piezas del puzle sin encontrar las que encajaban.

-Creo que has olvidado pensar en ella y en lo que podía sentir en este momento- dijo la anciana posando una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia con gesto protector

-Pero…¡Si me marché, fue para reconstruirme, para no ser un peso que se deba sostener, para estar a la altura…para ella!- había respondido con voz rota por la incomprensión

-¿Has comprendido las verdaderas razones de tu partida, verdad?- dijo la anciana inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado

-Sí…- susurró ella, desconcertada al ver que Granny había logrado leer en ella como en un libro abierto. No necesitaban poner palabras a lo que parecía ser una evidencia, que Emma, sin embargo, no deseaba comprender.

-Entonces, díselas. Explícale.

-No tiene sentido…

-¿Es verdaderamente necesario que lo tenga?

Emma miró a su interlocutora, con la respiración cortada. Entonces, ¿eran tan sencillo como eso? ¿Tan banal como una explicación a solas? La rubia estaba completamente perdida, confundida al haber finalmente comprendido lo que estaba pasando en su mente esos dos últimos días. Se daba cuenta de que todo iba demasiado rápido, demasiado impreciso, demasiado enredado, demasiado, demasiado.

-¿Puedo…?- preguntó dejando la frase en suspenso y dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta

-Lárgate, Emma. Y no vuelvas hasta que no hayas solucionado esta historia.

La joven agradeció a su mentora con un movimiento de cabeza antes de posar su mano en su antebrazo y ejercer una ligera presión. Le estaba agradecida por comprenderla. Cogió su chaqueta roja, regalo que esa misma mañana le había hecho la camarera, y salió a toda prisa tras los pasos de la alcaldesa.

Ella se había ido a su despacho, creyendo tontamente que Regina se encontraba allí trabajando en esos famosos expedientes retrasados, pero se encontró con su secretaria que le informó que la morena aún no había vuelto de su pausa para almorzar. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, y acabó por dar media vuelta, tras haberle pedido expresamente a la joven que avisara a la alcaldesa en cuanto llegara que ella había estado ahí. Tomó la dirección de la mansión de la joven, rezando con todo su ser para se encontrara allí. Cuando vio su coche aparcado en el camino, suspiró de alivio. Se sorprendió corriendo hasta la puerta de entrada antes de llamar precipitadamente, con más fuerza y empuje de lo que hubiera querido. Pero no llegó ninguna respuesta.

-¿Regina?- gritó a través de la gruesa puerta – ¡Regina, ábrame, por favor!- dijo también en voz alta –¡Regina, sé que está ahí! No me marcharé hasta que no me haya abierto…- Pero nada -¡Sabe que me quedaré!- y el silencio otra vez.

Emma estaba completamente perdida y ya no sabía qué hacer. Entonces, se sentó en los escalones del porche, decidida a no claudicar. La rubia se quedó ahí unos diez minutos, inmóvil, mirando al vacío e intentando reorganizar sus pensamientos. Tendría esa conversación, costara lo que costara.

Pero una nueva tormenta se perfiló en el horizonte y pronto algunas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre la punta de la nariz de la rubia. Y cuando llego el temporal, no se movió ni un ápice. Poco le importaba la neumonía que le esperaba, se quedaría ahí.

Treinta y cinco minutos más pasaron. La lluvia había empapado sus ropas y toda su piel, Emma estaba completamente helada, pero se negaba a moverse. Había herido a Regina de una manera que se le había escapado por completo, se culpaba por ello y la morena la culpaba también. Si esa era su manera de castigarla, de hacerle comprender hasta qué punto su actitud la había dañado, entonces la rubia lo aceptaba. Si tendía que caer enferma, entonces se las apañaría.

Sin embargo, cuando vio una silueta a lo lejos avanzar hacia la casa, su corazón se saltó un latido. Regina no había estado en su casa todo ese tiempo, también estaba en la calle. Tan empapada como ella, se detuvo a unos diez metros de la rubia cuando constató su presencia.

-¡Váyase!- gritó la morena dando unos pasos más para dirigirse a la puerta. Se escuchó a lo lejos un trueno.

-No- respondió Emma que se había levantado y hablado con voz firme, para demostrar su determinación, pero también para cubrir el ruido de la naturaleza que se abatía sobre ellas –Regina, no me marcharé hasta que hayamos arreglado este problema.

-No hay ningún problema, Váyase- repitió más suavemente

-No. Y si tengo que ser la única que hable, entonces no pasa nada. Regina, lo siento, no quería herirla, solo quería intentar poner en orden el caos que hay en mi cabeza. He sido estúpida.

-Egoísta…

-Sí. Egoísta es quizás más apropiado…Estúpida y egoísta. No pensé sino en mí, en mis problemas que pensaba poder resolver por mi cuenta.

-Y visiblemente lo ha logrado…y en un tiempo record- respondió la morena con tono sarcástico, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Emma más tiempo. Pasó a contemplar sus pies, encontrándoles un gran interés de repente. No estaba segura de tener la fuerza necesaria para afrontar una nueva disputa.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Lo que ha pasado con Granny y Ruby, sí, sí, es un progreso…- confesó confusa y desolada agitando sus brazos ante ella –pero eso no ha arreglado nada. Regina, no quería ser un nuevo peso en su vida, no quería ser simplemente una persona a la que usted cuidara, quería estar a la altura. ¡Por usted!

La morena alzó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada de Emma en la que vio toda su desesperación y su sinceridad. Y ella temblaba, de frío, de nervios, de miedo…Todo se mezclaba.

-Debe estar congelada- fue lo único que respondió a su precedente declaración

-Me da igual…

-Emma…- parecía querer pronunciar su nombre en tono de reproche, pero solo la ternura se escapaba en su voz

-También usted está empapada…- dijo ella afirmando lo obvio usando el mismo tono que su interlocutora

Y un ligero rictus apareció en los labios de la morena que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa entrada? Su corazón explotaba en su pecho, completamente arrasado por sentimientos aterradoramente contradictorios. Ya nada tenía sentido. Se pinzó el puente de la nariz antes de exhalar ruidosamente.

-Entremos…- terminó por decir señalando la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza, con un voz monótona.


	15. Nueva etapa

**Nueva etapa**

Habían entrado en la mansión de la alcaldesa sin decir una palabra más, con ese silencio que siempre habían conocido entre ellas. Tras haber dejado las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, la morena se había girado hacia Emma, inmovilizándola. Las dos mujeres se miraban con un brillo de desafío en los ojos: cólera en una, el perdón en la otra. Dos pequeños charcos de agua se habían formado ya a sus pies, prueba de los largos minutos pasados bajo la tormenta. Cuando Emma se iba a arriesgar a dar un primer paso, Regina se le adelantó, tomando la palabra, interrumpiéndola en su gesto.

-Ya conoce el camino a su habitación, vaya a tomar una ducha para entrar en calor, yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Y hablaremos?- preguntó la rubia con expresión de niña. Regina suspiró, bajando de nuevo la mirada al suelo

-Ha venido a eso, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta, la morena se dirigió hacia la escaleras para subir a su habitación y a su cuarto de baño _in suite_. Emma, por su parte, se quedó unos segundos más en su sitio, intentando recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Sabía muy bien que la conversación que iban a tener no iba a ser sencilla. Y si estaba convencida de haber hecho lo correcto yendo a buscar a la morena, dudaba más que nunca de su futura conversación. Tenía todos esos sentimientos que se mezclaban en su cuerpo y en su mente, sin que llegara aún a comprenderlos en su totalidad, y tenía que ponerles nombre a esos sentimientos. La misión se acercaba a lo imposible.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna sin llegar a saber si era causado por el frío que tenía o por la amalgama de pensamientos que hervían en su cabeza. Cuando entró en la que había sido su habitación hasta apenas dos noches atrás, constató que faltaban las almohadas en la cama. No sin dificultad, se quitó la ropa empapada, que dejó sobre la silla del tocador antes de meterse en el baño. Bajo el chorro de agua caliente, Emma cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que abrasaba su piel. El contraste calor frío fue impactante. Se quedó ahí largos minutos, intentando más mal que bien encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su próxima gran conversación, en vano. No buscaba ganar tiempo, buscaba las palabras justas.

Cuando envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla y borró el vaho del espejo con el dorso de la mano, la rubia tuvo un momento de retroceso. Desde su huida, siempre había tomado cuidado de no ver su reflejo, de no ver las numerosas huellas de tortura que aún subsistían en su piel. Era la primera vez que se miraba así, afrontando la verdad. Su pulso se aceleró casi instantáneamente: detestaba verse así. Tan vulnerable, tan afectada, tan fea…

Sin aguantarlo más, salió del baño para sentarse en la cama, con la mirada puesta en el vacío. Le quedaban aún tantas etapas por franquear, tantos progresos por hacer…El tiempo era su aliado, pero sobre todo, sobre todo…no se veía franqueando nada sin Regina a su lado. Entonces se levantó y apretó un poco más el nudo de su toalla antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Regina?- dijo dando tres pequeños toques en la puerta de la habitación de la susodicha

-Entre…- respondió la morena al cabo de uno segundos. Emma giró el pomo de la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrir.

-Regina…¿Puede cerrar los ojos, por favor?

-Cerrar los…¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada

-Por favor, es importante…- imploró la rubia que seguía sin moverse

-Bien…Ya está, están cerrados.

Emma dudó aún unos instantes antes de finalmente abrir la puerta. Descubrió a la morena sentada en el borde de su cama, vestida con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, recta como un palo, los cabellos húmedos y los ojos cerrados. La rubia sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido al constatar que Regina aún confiaba algo en ella, a pesar de sus recientes actitudes. Al final, se acercó a su amiga con aprensión.

-¿Emma…?- se impacientó la alcaldesa que no comprendía la situación.

-Sobre todo, mantenga sus ojos cerrados de momento, por favor- dijo ella en un murmullo

La rubia había agarrado las dos manos de la alcaldesa y la invitó a ponerse de pie, de frente a ella, en medio de la habitación. El momento era solemne y el corazón de Emma latía a una velocidad vertiginosa, golpeando con tanta fuerza su pecho que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría salírsele del cuerpo. Para darse valor, había mantenido las manos de su salvadora entre las suyas. Inspiró profundamente y comenzó con su monólogo.

-Yo…No quería ser un peso para usted, no quería ser solo la mujer torturada que hubiera salvado en una playa a punto de hundirse…- sintió el cuerpo de Regina tensarse al escuchar esas palabras –Yo quería arreglar las cosas por mí misma, ensamblar mis piezas antes de volver a usted. Porque no quería ser solo la desconocida que usted ha salvado, quería ser Emma ante sus ojos. Aún no sé quién es ella, quién soy verdaderamente. No me acuerdo ni de mi nombre, ni de mi pasado, ni de la gente que me rodeaba antes de bajar al infierno- Se detuvo un segundo, consciente de que finalmente estaba confesándose tanto a Regina como a sí misma.

-Tengo seguramente mil cosas que solucionar…Solo quería estar un poco más fuerte para afrontar lo que va a venir, quería solo sentirme completamente libre antes de tener que estar atada de nuevo por las cadenas del pasado…porque usted merece a alguien fuerte a su lado, a alguien capaz de protegerla, no a alguien a punto de desfallecer, incapaz incluso de respirar correctamente. Y quería ser esa persona.

-Emma…

-Déjeme acabar, por favor…Sí, al hablarle a Granny de lo que me había pasado, he franqueado una nueva etapa, he progresado. Pero no tenía el mismo sabor, no estaba…Regina, la he echado de menos y ya no quiero franquear más etapas sin usted- la susodicha presionó dulcemente las manos de Emma, una lágrima escapándose de sus ojos cerrados –No abra aún los ojos, por favor- ella asintió, pero seguía preguntándose las razones que empujaban a la rubia a pedirle tal cosa.

-Regina, cuando abra los ojos, va a ver lo que verdaderamente he vivido. Las huellas, las cicatrices, las quemaduras, los cortes, los morados…- había enumerado sus heridas en voz baja –Si no quiere hacerlo, lo comprendería porque…es espantoso, horripilante, asqueroso y abominable, y no quiero que usted…

-Emma, déjeme juzgarlo por mí misma- había dicho débilmente –Es una parte de usted, quiero conocerla, no tengo miedo- retomó con más aplomo

-Debería…- respondió inmediatamente la rubia. Y Regina ejerció dos ligeras presiones en sus manos. No, ella no debía –Cuando esté lista, abra los ojos.

-¿Está desnuda?- dijo la morena con una ligera sonrisa para relajar la atmosfera y para que los nervios de la rubia se calmaran.

-Estoy con una toalla…- había respondido en el mismo tono, feliz de ver que no había perdido a la Regina que necesitaba. Y ahí, en ese momento preciso, se convenció de haber hecho la elección correcta.

-Estoy lista, Emma…- y Regina abrió los ojos

Su mirada, sin embargo, se mantuvo fija durante largos segundos en la de la rubia. No quería incomodarla y sabía muy bien que lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era algo muy importante. La morena quería transmitirle suficiente fuerza para que Emma no flaqueara, para que se mantuviera firme sobre sus piernas y se quedara de pie, para que afrontara su pasado y se hiciera más fuerte. Y le sonrió, con una sinceridad desconcertante. Sin embargo, cuando bajó su mirada hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente.

Regina sentía cada uno de los dolores en el momento en que su mirada se detenía sobre una herida. Y lo único que deseaba hacer era salir corriendo a buscar al monstruo que le había hecho sufrir todo eso. Habría fruncido el ceño incapaz de contenerse y su rostro se había crispado de sufrimiento. La morena habría dado todo en ese momento para borrar una a una cada una de sus llagas.

Emma, por su parte, miraba a su amiga, analizando cada una de sus reacciones, asustada ante la posibilidad de que Regina la abandonara y se marchara corriendo sin mirar atrás. Pues esa actitud habría sido de lo más lógica. Todo era…asqueroso. La rubia acabó por cerrar los ojos, bajando el rostro, avergonzada. Se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, de su actitud frente a Regina, del hecho de no lograr acordarse de su pasado que podría, tarde o temprano, plantársele delante de su cara.

-Mírame Emma- susurró Regina con una dulzura infinita, volviendo con naturalidad al tuteo ante ese momento intimo que compartían.

-No puedo- respondió ella mientras una lágrima se le escapaba de los ojos y aterrizaba en el suelo

-Eres bella…

-Mientes.

-No. Eres bella…-repitió estrechando de nuevo las manos de su amiga –Esas marcas terminarán por desaparecer

-No todas. Me recordarán cada día lo que he vivido.

-Acabarán por recordarte hasta qué punto eres fuerte y extraordinaria.

-Para, por favor- la rubia no podía escuchar esos cumplidos que le sonaban completamente falsos y absurdos

La morena suspiró. Quería que Emma dejara de sentirse culpable por algo de lo que no tenía culpa, que dejara de avergonzarse de su cuerpo. Así que, su mano derecha soltó la de la rubia para recorrer el brazo de esta con una dulce caricia. Cuando pasó sus dedos sobre un corte que se extendía a lo largo de su bíceps, sintió cómo su amiga se estremecía bajo sus dedos. A continuación, subió hasta el hombro e hizo deslizar su índice sobre las tres quemaduras en forma de círculo que se diseminaban por su clavícula, rozando la enrojecida epidermis de Emma delicadamente. Esta había acabado por levantar su rostro, los ojos aún cerrados, tomando plena consciencia de los gestos que iniciaba la morena.

-Sé que él…Cuando cometía algún error ante sus ojos, cuando no era lo suficientemente buena, cuando estaba simplemente de mal humor, él…- la confidencia era difícil –agredía mi espalda y se divertía escribiendo una palabra con la punta de su cuchillo…y volvía a empezar, eternamente. Como para dejar una huella indeleble.

Regina tenía ganas de llorar de rabia y de matar con sus propias manos al hombre que le había hecho eso. Acabó por soltar la mano de Emma para colocarse tras ella y constatar con espanto las palabras de su amiga. Le apartó delicadamente los cabellos, apoyándolos en uno de sus hombros. Y cuando vio la inscripción en lo alto de su espalda, no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su boca para contener un sobresalto de sorpresa. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Todo le parecía tan injusto…Recobrándose, comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos el insulto que se distinguía perfectamente. La P, la U, la T, y la A. Cuando lo hubo hecho, pasó sus dos manos abiertas sobre la piel de Emma como para mostrarle que ella borraría esa palabra, que comenzaría de cero y que ya no la haría sufrir.

Y sin poder contenerse, Regina se inclinó sobre Emma con gesto lento, con sus dos manos descansando en los hombros tan delicados de su amiga. Cuando sus mechones morenos aún húmedos hicieron cosquillas en lo alto de la columna de la rubia, esta fue recorrida por un lago escalofrío. Y Regina acabó por posar dulcemente sus labios en el denudo cuello de la rubia, deteniéndose ahí algunos segundos. Si Emma se había quedado estática ente ese gesto, no pudo, sin embargo, evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia un lado, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, como para reforzar el gesto de Regina. Su respiración se había cortado. La morena pareció tomar consciencia de su gesto y puso fin a ese beso y se incorporó.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Emma con una voz más aguda de lo normal

-Que lo lograremos, juntas.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas- respondió inmediatamente Regina que no quería que la rubia se culpara de nada. Nada era su culpa

-Por haberme ido, por haberte dejado sola, por no haber mantenido mi promesa.

-Entonces, quédate.

Emma había abierto los ojos y se había dado la vuelta para hacer frente a su interlocutora con un gesto brusco, interrogándola con la mirada

-No deberías perdonarme tan rápido.

-No lo hago. Solo te concedo una segunda oportunidad.

-Gracias…- fue lo único capaz de decir.

-¿Y si vas a vestirte mientras que nos preparó un chocolate caliente a la canela?

Emma asintió antes de tomar el camino hacia su habitación y ponerse ropa seca que colgaba del armario y que la morena le había prestado el primer día que había llegado tras salir del hospital. En ese momento preciso se dio cuenta de que Regina le había dado siempre todo, a pesar de sus propias penas. Emma se culpaba terriblemente por no haber pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos y haber sido tan egoísta. Ante esa constatación, bajó las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro para reunirse con la morena en la cocina.

-Regina, de verdad, de verdad siento haber sido tan egoísta.

-Pasemos a otra cosa, Emma…solo quiero que la próxima vez, en lugar de huir sin explicaciones, te tomes tiempo para decirme lo que sientes.

-Lo haré

-Oh…Y no vuelvas nunca más a tratarme de usted, por favor.

Ante esas palabras, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se adelantó hacia Regina y acabó por pasar sus brazos por su cuello para atraerla a un fuerte abrazo a través del cual quería transmitirle todo su reconocimiento. Y ahí, en los brazos de la otra, ellas estaban bien.


	16. Diez días

**Diez días**

Durante los diez días que siguieron, Regina y Emma se habían acercado y parecían haber encontrado una nueva rutina. La rubia finalmente había devuelto su habitación en Granny's tras haber explicado a sus dos amigas que todo estaba mejor, que se quedaría en casa de la alcaldesa durante un tiempo. La anciana había sonreído al ver a Emma al día siguiente y parecía verdaderamente feliz al ver que todo se había arreglado. Ruby, por su parte, comprendía un poco menos el verdadero lazo que unía a las dos mujeres, seguramente porque no estaba al corriente de toda la historia.

Los días desfilaban igual: Emma salía de casa a la vez que Regina para ir a trabajar. Comenzaba de verdad a apreciar cocinar al lado de Granny que cada día le enseñaba algo. Y cuando la alcaldesa terminaba su jornada, se pasaba por el restaurante para recoger a la rubia y se iban las dos a casa de la morena, contándose sus días respectivos en el camino de regreso. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que cada día se turnarían para hacer la cena, ya que Emma no quería para nada ser servida.

Ya por la noche, Emma se juntaba a Regina en su habitación, en donde ella había encontrado su sitio. Charlaban un poco hasta acabar durmiéndose la una al lado de la otra, cansadas por las horas de sueño que les faltaban. Las pesadillas, tanto de una como de la otra, siempre acababan por invadir sus noches. Así que ellas se apoyaban, charlaban un poco más, a veces bajaban para sentarse en su banco fetiche en el jardín, después volvían a subir a acostarse, juntando sus manos hasta por la mañana.

Pero esa mañana, la rutina corría el riesgo de ser cambiada. Regina Mills cerraba algunos expedientes, ya había logrado ponerse al día del retraso tras la tormenta, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante- dijo con su habitual voz seca y desprovista de sentimiento

-Buenos días, señora alcaldesa.

-Graham…¿qué puede hacer por usted? ¿Me trae finalmente los informes que le pedí?

-Sí. Están todos hechos- dijo él dejando algunas carpetas sobre la esquina de la mesa de la morena –Pero también he venido por su desconocida, señora alcaldesa. Hoy hace un mes que se la llevó del hospital, no puedo esperar más tiempo para tomar su declaración por sus heridas. Sé que usted responde por ella, pero…

-No está lista- dijo Regina con seguridad ligeramente vacilante

-Ya me dijo eso hace dos semanas…¿Le ha hablado a ella al menos? ¿O evocado el tema?

-Yo…realmente no hemos tenido tiempo. Emma está recuperándose de sus heridas, no quiero importunarla. Es comprensible, ¿no?- había terminado con esa pregunta que no esperaba respuesta, dado su tono seco y determinado

-Ella confía en usted, será más fácil si viene de usted. Pero si no lo hace, voy a tener que encargarme yo mismo. ¿Es lo que quiere?

-¡No!- respondió ella con algo más de fuerza y de precipitación de lo que hubiera querido.

-Entonces, háblele esta noche…La espero mañana en la comisaria.

-¿Y si no está lista?

-No estoy seguro que aprecie la segunda opción: las fotos difundidas por todos lados, los medios de comunicación puestos al corriente para encontrar su identidad…

-Ok, ok, entiendo. La convenceré

El sheriff se despidió con un movimiento educado de cabeza, y a continuación salió del despacho. Regina, por su parte, hundió su rostro entre sus manos en cuando la puerta estuvo de nuevo cerrada. Sabía que esa declaración lo iba a cambiar todo y no tenía la menor gana de ello. La morena había encontrado algo que se parecía al equilibrio desde que Emma estaba a su lado y sabía muy bien que la rutina de las dos iba a ser rota. En su interior, Regina sabía que Emma estaba lista y tenía suficiente fuerza para afrontar las preguntas de Graham, pero ella, por el contrario, no tenía ganas de volver al tormento. ¿Y si lograban averiguar la identidad de Emma y encontrar a la gente que tenía antes en su vida? Era justo que se volvieran a encontrar, seguro que estaban muertos de preocupación. Y ella volvería a encontrarse sola. Una vez más…

* * *

-Bueno, Emma…Hace dos semanas que trabajas con nosotras, hoy te doy la mitad de tu sueldo- exclamó Ruby con una sonrisa que, si pudiera, le subiría hasta las orejas.

-Oh, euh…¿es legal eso?

-¡Me da igual! ¡Hoy vamos a la peluquería! Desde que estás aquí…tus cabellos ya van por tu culo, eso no puede ser, querida.

-Pero a mí me gustan mis largos cabellos- dijo como una niña

-Hay largos y largos, eh…Hay que sanear todo esto. Cortaremos solo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ya que te gustan tantos tus hermosos rizos rubios, pero veo bien un pequeño degradado para dar un poco de…

-Ok, ok, entendido, Ruby, vamos- terminó por capitular Emma

Pasaron efectivamente parte de la tarde en el peluquero que se irritó ante la cabellera nada cuidada de la rubia. Emma se había puesto tensa varias veces cuando el hombre que se ocupaba de ella había posado sus manos sobre su espalda para tener un mejor punto de apoyo. Había cerrado brevemente los ojos, respirado profundamente para recobrar contención y evitar que esa salida acabara de forma desastrosa. Los progresos parecían reales…

Tras un corte sencillo para la rubia y el añadido de algunas mechas rojas más para Ruby, salieron del salón de belleza y la camarera insistió para ir de comprar.

-¿Quieres que me gaste la mitad del sueldo en medio día o qué?

-¡Te lo aumentaré, no te preocupes!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-No digas eso demasiado alto, te podría creer y tomarte la palabra.

-Oh, Dios mío…¡Mi-ra-e-se-ves-ti-do! Estoy segura de que te quedaría genial. ¡Ve a probártelo!» se entusiasmó la camarera

-Oh, hum, no, no me gusta mucho…- respondió una Emma incómoda y evasiva que realmente no se sentía lista para exponer su cuerpo a una persona que no fuera Regina. Las heridas físicas comenzaban poco a poco a cicatrizar, pero la mayor parte aún eran bastante visibles.

-Estás de broma, ¿has visto ese corpiño? Está hecho para ti- dijo la morena posando el vestido sobre Emma, entrecerrando los ojos y moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza de arriba abajo para apoyar sus palabras.

-Ruby, por favor…No puedo- explicó finalmente la rubia –No me pidas que me pruebe este vestido aquí.

Al ver la mirada inquieta y algo desesperada de su amiga, la extravagante morena no insistió más, aunque estaba algo desilusionada.

-Ok…Pero, ¿al menos te gusta?

-Por supuesto, es magnífico…Pero no está hecho para mí, te lo aseguro.

-¡Cuando estés lista, lo será! Nos lo llevamos, es un regalo y no intentes disuadirme. Te lo pones cuando quieras.

Emma cedió, obligada a aceptar el regalo de su amiga. Finalmente volvieron a Granny's y diez minutos más tarde Regina traspasó la puerta. Y por primera vez desde hace casi dos semanas, el viaje de regreso se hizo en un silencio absoluto, las dos mujeres estaban particularmente perdidas en sus respectivos pensamientos…

-Regina…¿qué va mal?- acabó por preguntar la rubia tras una hora en completo silencio en la mansión

Emma había observado a la joven agitarse en la cocina, el rostro serio. Había maldecido tres veces en menos de cinco minutos: cuando se le cayó un utensilio, cuando se había quemado con una cacerola de agua hirviendo y cuando se dio un golpe contra la isla central al querer coger un ingrediente.

-Es solo que…- la morena suspiró, deteniendo sus movimientos. Se tomó unos segundos como para darse valor – Creo que tengo que hablar contigo.

-Me das un poco de miedo…Te escucho.

-Graham ha venido a verme al despacho…Ya sabes, es el sheriff que fue a verte cuando estabas en el hospital- vio a la rubia tensarse ante ese comentario y se preguntó si realmente Emma estaba lista para afrontar esa nueva etapa –Hace un mes que estuviste hospitalizada y necesita conocer lo que realmente te sucedió, no puede hacer como si nada. Le gustaría que fueras a la comisaría para hacer tu declaración…

-¿Estarás tú allí?- es lo que simplemente respondió Emma con voz monocorde, el rostro desprovisto de toda expresión

-Si tú quieres, sí, buscaré la manera de liberarme.

-Lo quiero.

-Entonces allí estaré

-Muy bien.

Emma no se había movido de su silla, su cerebro intentaba asimilar lo que su amiga acababa de decirle. Mañana, todo iba a cambiar y no estaba segura de quererlo realmente. Diez días habían pasado desde que había vuelto a casa de Regina y todo iba muy bien. Emma acariciaba la ilusión de haber encontrado un cierto equilibrio, una libertad, feliz de compartirla con esa morena que la había salvado en una playa un mes antes. Pretextando el deseo de tomar una ducha antes de cenar, Emma había dejado la cocina con precipitación, dejando a una Regina perpleja frente a la situación.

Salvo que al cabo de una hora sin ver a la rubia de vuelta, Regina comenzó a preocuparse. Sabía que la noticia había sido difícil de asimilar, pero hubiera deseado que la rubia se confiara a ella.

-Emma, ¿va todo bien?- preguntó a través de la puerta del baño de esta.

-Sí, sí…Entra.

Sentada en el borde de la bañera, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, Emma miró a la alcaldesa entrar en la estancia, sentarse a su lado y sonreírle débilmente

-Algunas marcas comienzan a desaparecer- constató la morena que no había vuelto a ver el cuerpo de Emma desde aquella vez en su habitación. Había apoyado su índice en el bíceps de la joven donde el corte que había visto anteriormente comenzaba a reabsorberse poco a poco.

-Algunas quedarán para siempre.

-Y tú seguirás siendo bella…Por cierto, ese nuevo corte de pelo te queda de maravilla- respondió ella mientras agarraba un rizo rubio que se encontraba sobre el hombro desnudo de su amiga.

-Ruby…- dijo sencillamente para justificar ese nuevo peinado. El silencio se instaló de nuevo entre ellas. Regina, con gesto lento, había ido deslizando suavemente su dedo hasta el antebrazo de la rubia antes de aferrar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos, como sabían hacer tan bien.

-Háblame, Emma…

-Sabes que todo va a cambiar, ¿verdad?- respondió al momento Emma, que parecía que solo necesitaba un empujoncito para confesarse

-Sí

-No lo deseo. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía la impresión de estar bien aquí, contigo

-Para ser totalmente honesta…yo también

-Él probablemente encuentre a August. Si está muerto, seguramente iré a la cárcel por homicidio- dijo intentando tomar consciencia de lo que le esperaba

-Fue en legítima defensa, Emma.

-Hará averiguaciones, acabará por encontrar mi identidad, la gente que me rodeaba querrá probablemente volver a verme…Voy a recuperar mi vida de antes- había enumerado todas esas posibilidades, preparada para tener que afrontarlas.

-Te vas a encontrar a ti misma. Quizás te esperen hermosas cosas…- intentó más mal que bien tranquilizarla la morena

-¿Sería grave si me diera igual? ¿Si no tengo ganas de regresar? ¿Si no tuviera ganas de reencontrarlos?

-Lo desconocido siempre nos da miedo, pero no quiero decir que no sea bueno.

-No quiero que exista sin ti- susurró Emma, bajando su mirada hacia sus pies

-Lo uno no impide lo otro, Emma…Todo dependerá de ti.

-Pues ya está todo aclarado- respondió inmediatamente

-¿Nunca has pensado en ello?- preguntó la morena con una voz una poco más aguda de lo que hubiera querido tras unos segundos de silencio. Emma se giró hacia ella, sin comprender a dónde quería llegar la alcaldesa – En tu pasado, en los que te rodeaban antes de- dejó su frase en suspenso, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra secuestro, ya que sabía todas las significaciones que podría tener.

-No consigo comprender por qué tengo este bloqueo, por qué lo he borrado todo, por qué no logro recordar…

-¿Qué es la última cosa que recuerdas de tu vida de antes?- no pudo evitar preguntar Regina, que parecía también necesitar respuestas

-Todo lo que me une a…él- constató Emma con amargura –Recuerdo mi lamentable infancia hasta mi llegada a casa de Ingrid…Los diez años siguientes están en completa oscuridad.

-Graham seguramente comenzará de ahí para hacer sus averiguaciones sobre ti.

-Lo sé, me lo imagino. De todas maneras, no tengo elección.

-¿Y si vamos a cenar?- dijo Regina estrechando la mano de su amiga con ganas, consciente de que esa conversación no era muy agradable.

Emma asintió con una sonrisa y la morena salió del abaño para dejarla vestirse. Continuaron su conversación alrededor de una cena preparada por la alcaldesa, divirtiéndose en adivinar cuál podría ser el trabajo de Emma o su apellido. Hacía mucho bien poder hablar de lo que le daba miedo con cierto distanciamiento. La morena siempre encontraba las palabras justas y reconfortantes que le permitían no flaquear y ser lo bastante fuerte para afrontar esa nueva prueba.

Habían acabado por quedarse dormidas, cansadas por las confidencias y los temores. Emma se despertó varias veces a lo largo de la noche, su cerebro funcionaba a una velocidad endiablada, intentando encontrar por ella misma las respuestas a sus preguntas antes de que el sheriff las encontrara por ella. Terminó por quedarse de nuevo dormida antes de ser, algunos minutos más tarde, atacada por nuevas pesadillas. Cada vez que sentía la respiración de su amiga acelerarse, Regina la despertaba, la calmaba y le repetía que todo iría bien.

La mañana fue complicada para las dos mujeres a las que les faltaba sin duda horas de sueño. Las dos sabían que el día iba a ser duro e iban a necesitar mucha fuerza para afrontar los próximos días, que estarían plagados de revelaciones. Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, constató que Regina ya se había despertado y la miraba dormir sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

-Buenos días- pronunció con voz algo más grave de lo habitual la alcaldesa, y una sonrisa maravillosa surgió en su rostro

-Buenos días- respondió Emma hundiendo su mirada en la de Regina

Se quedaron así largos y reconfortantes minutos, dejando que sus respiraciones se armonizaran. Emma alzó la mano y recolocó un mechón rebelde tras la oreja de Regina, que dejó de respirar por un instante. Ella hizo deslizar su índice a lo largo de la mandíbula de la morena antes de dejar caer la mano en el colchón. Todo se mezclaba en su cabeza y tenía ganas de gritar, de expresar todo el temor que sentía. En ese día, su vida iba a cambiar. En ese día, corría el riesgo de reencontrar su pasado. Sin embargo, una sola frase salió de su boca en ese preciso momento…

-Regina, bésame…


	17. Cuando todo da un vuelco

**Cuando todo da un vuelco**

-Regina, bésame…

La morena se quedó estática ante ese pedido. Ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevió a moverse. Regina abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero Emma prefirió adelantarse, comprendiendo con dolor que los sentimientos que tenía por la alcaldesa no eran recíprocos. Bastaba con ver la turbación que la morena sentía en ese momento.

Porque ella sentía realmente algo por la mujer que le había salvado la vida. Aún estaba todo enredado en su mente, un tremendo enredo, pero había algo. Se había dado cuenta en el segundo en que había visto a Regina huir de Granny's el día en que habían discutido. Si ella se había marchado de casa de la alcaldesa, era precisamente porque no lograba comprender por qué su corazón se embalaba cada vez que ella le sonreía. Era todo demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte y demasiado real. ¿Tenía ella aún el derecho y la posibilidad de sentir ese tipo de sentimientos?

-Perdóname, yo…Olvida eso, por favor, yo…yo…- balbuceó la rubia confusa. Era consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos y que su estupidez podría hacer que todo cambiara entre ellas, incluso antes de que Graham hiciera nada por encontrar su pasado.

-Emma…

-No, de verdad, ha sido estúpido por mi parte…La cita con el sheriff me ha puesto nerviosa, todo se ha mezclado en mi cabeza. Creía que…he sido estúpida- repitió la rubia que hablaba rápido, terriblemente avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras hablaba, se había incorporado, sentado en el borde de la cama y puesto su bata que descansaba en ella. Sentía las lágrimas hacer aparición en sus ojos y se destetaba por reaccionar así.

Regina, por su parte, estaba atónita, incapaz de efectuar el menor movimiento y aún parecía estar analizando la situación e intentando comprenderla. Emma acababa de pedirle que la besara…

-Será mejor que nos preparemos. Cuanto más rápido haga mi declaración, más rápido me veré libre de todo esto- dijo Emma, mientras salía con precipitación de la habitación de la morena, sin darse la vuelta, incapaz de afrontar la desolada mirada de su amiga.

¿Qué acababa de pasar para que todo diera un vuelco en medio segundo? Los pensamientos se mezclaban en el cerebro de Regina, que ya no sabía su propio nombre. Emma acababa de pedirle que la besara. Emma…La persona que compartía su vida desde hacía un mes, la persona de la que no lograba pasar ni para dormir como Dios manda, la persona que la había salvado y que le había devuelto la sonrisa acababa de pedirle que la besara. Sencillamente. Y ella, como una idiota, no había hecho el menor gesto, convencida de que ese pedido solo podía ser fruto de su cerebro y que la rubia jamás había pronunciado esas palabras. Besar…Emma.

La morena, entonces, salió de su habitación con las mismas prisas para correr al cuarto de Emma. Sin perder tiempo llamando a la puerta, entró y se detuvo en seco.

-Emma…Lo siento, no quería…

-Sí, lo sé…-la cortó la rubia, presintiendo que lo que venía podía romperle un poco más el corazón –Solo querría que olvidaras todo eso, si es posible, por favor…

-No- respondió Regina con tono determinado

-Comprendo que te moleste, de verdad no quería…Voy a volver a Granny's esta noche si es lo que deseas.

-No- repitió la morena –Y déjame acabar, por favor, Emma- añadió rápidamente para que su amiga no la interrumpiera una vez más. Inspiró profundamente para darse valor y vio a la rubia inclinar la cabeza, a la espera de lo siguiente.

-No quiero olvidar y no quiero tampoco que vuelvas a Granny's, porque…quiero besarte, Emma- Regina había dado unos pasos hacia la rubia, balanceándose de derecha a izquierda mientras hablaba como una niña pillada en una travesura. Finalmente, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los dos rostros.

Y con una dulzura infinita, Regina terminó de acercarse para depositar sus labios sobre los de Emma. Sin embargo, se trataba más de una hermosa caricia que de un beso. Lentamente, las dos mujeres se separaron, manteniendo siempre sus manos liadas, que durante el beso habían unido en un gesto natural.

-Wow- pronunció Emma que aún mantenía los ojos cerrados –He tenido la impresión de estar soñando…

-No quería turbarte…

Entonces fue Emma la que, esta vez, se acercó a Regina. Posó con algo más de fuerza sus labios en los de la morena que se dejó hacer. Y se besaron durante mucho más tiempo que la primera vez, apreciando el instante que se les ofrecía. Saborearon varias veces el labio inferior y superior de la otra, dejando escapar algunas risas entre beso y beso. Terminaron por separarse con una sonrisa, reveladora de los sentimientos que estaban naciendo entre ellas.

-¿Todo bien?- se arriesgó a preguntar Regina que quería asegurarse de que no era demasiado para la rubia

-El día me parece menos insoportable con este tipo de despertares- respondió finalmente Emma encogiéndose de hombros. Todo le parecía perfecto.

-Lo que tarde en ponerme algo más profesional que este pijama y vamos, ¿ok?

-No queda otra…

-Todo va a ir bien, estoy segura- intentó tranquilizarla la alcaldesa. Se había acercado de nuevo a Emma, posando su mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia y efectuando algunas afectuosas caricias con su pulgar. De nuevo, no pudo evitar besarla delicadamente antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Regina?- la llamó la rubia antes de que saliera por la puerta –Gracias por todo- le dijo finalmente.

Era un gracias por haberla salvado, por haberla curado, por haberla ayudado a superar cada una de las etapas que habían franqueado juntas. Un gracias por aceptar acompañarla a la comisaria, un gracias por su presencia, un gracias por haberla besado. Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, Regina no le había respondido sino con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza, incapaz de hacer más, ya que su corazón le golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho. Jamás la morena se hubiera atrevido a dar el primer paso estando tan presentes los dolores de su amiga. Era la razón por la que la alcaldesa siempre había hundido sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero en cuanto Emma hubo dejado la casa, en el instante en que la había dejado, Regina tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia: sentía por su amiga más cosas de las que hubiera querido sentir…

El viaje hacia la comisaria se hizo en silencio. Ambas intentaban, más mal que bien, encontrar respuestas a las miles de preguntas que les martilleaban la cabeza. Y los diez minutos en coche no bastaron para encontrar la mínima respuesta. Cuando la morena había desviado unos segundos los ojos de la carretera para mirar a su amiga, había visto la desesperación que la inundaba. Sin una palabra, posó su mano en el muslo de Emma para reconfortarla. Esta suspiró, intentando mantener contención y apoyó, a su vez, su mano sobre la de la alcaldesa, concentrándose en sus dedos, que se divertían uniéndose y soltándose incansablemente.

Cuando bajó del coche, Emma sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y casi se derrumbó. Entonces buscó apoyo en el Mercedes y Regina lo vio inmediatamente. Rápidamente rodeó el vehículo y posó su mano en su hombro ejerciendo una ligera presión.

-Todo va a salir bien, Emma, me quedo contigo. Vamos a lograrlo…juntas.

-Juntas- repitió la rubia para convencerse, la respiración entrecortada.

Graham las esperaba de pie, feliz de ver que la alcaldesa había, finalmente, logrado convencer a la rubia.

-Estoy contento de que haya querido venir, Emma…Vamos a ir despacio, prometido. Voy a empezar por tomarle las huellas y después hablamos.

-¿Puede Regina quedarse conmigo, por favor?

-Oh…eh, sí, no veo inconveniente.

Entonces se dirigieron a un despacho donde los avances tecnológicos permitían tomar las huellas digitales sin mancharse los dedos con la tinta azul. Emma temblaba, terriblemente consciente de que estaba llegando a un nuevo giro en su vida. Tenía miedo de que con lo que le iba a contar hoy al sheriff, este acabara averiguando su identidad en los próximos días. Ya lo estaba viendo llamar a la puerta de Regina, anunciándole todo lo que había encontrado y dando un vuelco definitivo a sus vidas. Egoístamente, rezaba para que su vida de antes no hubiera existido.

Solo le hizo falta unos segundos a Graham para meter la información en el fichero central. Y pocos minutos después de haber entrado en la comisaría todo dio un giro de 180 grados.

-Bien, es usted una vieja conocida de nuestros servicios, señora Emma Swan…Dos años de prisión en Phoenix, Arizona, por robo hace once años…- dijo el sheriff con voz monótona, desprovisto de sentimientos

Y el mundo pareció abrirse bajo los pies de ambas mujeres.

La continuación de la reunión en la comisaria transcurrió en una calma absoluta. A pesar de la presencia de Regina a su lado, Emma se sentía desesperadamente sola frente a su pasado que parecía querer atraparla a gran velocidad. Tras el anuncio de Graham, la morena no había pronunciado una sola palabra. La rubia intentaba, sin embargo, cruzarse con su mirada, pero sus ojos la rehuían, la morena se conformaba con una débil sonrisa que, aunque quería ser tranquilizadora, era todo lo contrario.

Emma, por su parte, continuaba explicando lo que había sufrido, contándole al hombre que no recordaba nada de su pasado y que temía tenerle que hacerle frente de nuevo. Estuvo reticente a revelarle la identidad de su agresor y confesarle la manera en que había logrado escapar.

-Ni siquiera sé si…Probablemente lo he matado.

-Lo que ha vivido, Emma, justifica sobremanera su gesto. Nada sacamos con lanzar conclusiones a la ligera sobre el estado de salud de ese hombre.

-Pero, ¿y si está muerto? ¿Y si realmente lo he matado?- dijo ella escapándosele un sollozo en su voz

-Entonces lo afrontaremos llegado el momento. Por el instante, voy a hacer unas averiguaciones sobre usted y próximamente volveré a verla. Mientras, vuelva a casa, descanse…Lo necesita.

-Gracias, sheriff…

-Todo va a salir bien, Emma.

Ella asintió con un débil movimiento de cabeza, sin estar realmente convencida de las palabras del joven. Las dos mujeres se despidieron de Graham y dejaron la comisaria envueltas en un pesado silencio. Cuando Regina cerró la puerta del coche, Emma-ya sentada en el asiento del pasajero- estalló en llanto. La morena posó entonces su mano en el muslo de su amiga para probarle su apoyo.

-Regina, te lo suplico…- Emma se había girado hacia la alcaldesa, posando su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de la morena y acercándose a ella con gesto desesperado –Te lo suplico, di algo…- entonces ella la besó, desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta su boca, con movimientos precipitados y torpes, y las lágrimas acompañando esa triste escena. La rubia sintió que su salvadora no se movía y no respondía a sus súplicas –No me abandones, por favor…

La morena retrocedió lentamente, acarició con la punta de sus dedos el rostro de la rubia en un mutismo que asustó a Emma. El corazón de esta última se encogió cuando vio una lágrima escaparse de sus ojos avellana para acabar estrellándose en sus rodillas.

-Déjame solo unos minutos, Emma. Solo…unos minutos.

Como a la ida, el trayecto de vuelta se hizo en una calma absoluta que inquietó más a Emma. Había logrado avisar a Granny de que ese día no iba a poder ir, y esta estuvo comprensiva y adorable como siempre con ella. Cuando su pasado le volviera de sopetón, el fingido equilibrio que había encontrado ahí corría el riesgo de acabar destrozado y de cabeza abajo.

Era cerca de mediodía cuando entraron en casa de Regina. Esta se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo.

-Yo…no tengo hambre, Regina.

-Yo tampoco- respondió la morena sin extenderse más, soltando sin la menor delicadeza el cazo que tenía entre las manos.

Emma sentía que la alcaldesa se le escapa. Se acercó entonces a ella, aferró sus manos pidiéndole tácitamente que la siguiera. Como una autómata, Regina caminaba tras su amiga sin lograr reflexionar sobre lo que pasaba. Solo tenía ganas de gritar para evacuar el dolor que le roía las entrañas y su corazón.

Finalmente, llegaron a la habitación, se recostaron lentamente sobre la cama, aún en silencio, la una al lado de la otra. Sin soportarlo más, Emma deslizó su mano por el brazo de la alcaldesa, y la depositó sobre su mejilla antes de hundir su rostro en su cuello. En un gesto natural la morena pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la rubia para estrecharla un poco más fuerte contra ella.

-Has estado en la cárcel- declaró en tono solemne

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-No. Fue hace mucho tiempo…Y además, estar en la cárcel por robo, no es tan importante- respondió la morena

-Dos años es mucho.

-En esa época vivías en Arizona.

-Al otro extremo del país…- constató repentinamente Emma

-Quizás tu familia esté ahí

-Quizás no tengo familia- dijo la rubia con chispa de esperanza en su voz

-Emma…- la morena se había incorporado, pasando su mano bajo el mentón de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla – Graham te ha llamado señora Swan…estás casada.

-Me da igual…Ya no lo amo. Si aún lo amara, no lo habría olvidado.

-No puedes decir eso…y lo sabes muy bien.

Emma suspiró. Sabía muy bien que Regina tenía razón, pero no quería escucharla. Le era más sencillo creer que el pequeño mundo que se había construido en ese último mes iba a continuar sin el menor problema. Pero era una vana esperanza. Un miedo incontrolable que no quería dejarla desde el comienzo de ese día la tenía presa. A pesar de los brazos reconfortantes de Regina, en los que se encontraba, la actitud de la morena mostraba perfectamente sus propios temores. La distancia que empezaba a poner, su manera de empujar a Emma hacia su pasado y su probable futuro. La rubia sabía muy bien que la alcaldesa hacía eso para protegerla, pero también para no sufrir. Emma estaba convencida.

-Hace un mes me salvaste en aquella playa- dijo la rubia recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Regina

-No…fuiste tú quien me salvaste hace un mes- respondió ella con dulzura

-No lo olvidaré jamás.

-Tú has dado un vuelco a mi vida

-Tú me has dado la posibilidad de creer que existía un mundo más hermoso, lejos del infierno. ¿Quién hubiera creído eso posible?

-Siempre he creído en ti, Emma.

Ese juego de pin-pong para saber quién tenía la última palabra, para saber quién había logrado salvar a quien…La verdad, y las dos lo sabían, era que estaban empatadas en eso. Las pruebas habían sido duras y particularmente delicadas. Y aunque tenían consciencia de ello y se habían preparado para ver sus vidas alteradas, las dos mujeres estaban lejos de imaginar todas las dolorosas pruebas que iban a tener que soportar en los próximos días.


	18. El pasado

**El pasado**

Tres días más transcurrieron sin que Graham diera noticia. Durante esas largas cuarenta y ocho horas, las dos mujeres no lograron vivir con naturalidad y cuando se veían por la noche tras sus respectivos trabajos, hablaban poco. Se dormían una al lado de la otra sin un beso, sin sus manos entrelazadas, sin tocarse. Cada noche, Emma se había despertado presa de terribles pesadillas y salía de la habitación para ir a tomarse un chocolate caliente al banco del jardín, como en sus comienzos en la mansión. Regina, por su parte, se daba cuenta enseguida del sitio vacío a su lado, se despertaba llena de dudas, pero tomaba la decisión de no irse a juntar con la rubia, como sin embargo hacía desde los primeros días. Las dos tenían miedo.

Esa mañana, cuando Emma, que llevaba despierta desde altas horas de la madrugada, había preparado ya el desayuno y ambas estaban comiendo en silencio, tocaron a la puerta. La rubia se tensó instantáneamente y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de la alcaldesa. Ambas sabían que ese día cambiaria todo.

Regina se había levantado tras algunos segundos para ir a abrir, Emma tras sus pasos, manteniendo las distancias.

-Buenos días, señora alcaldesa- saludó Graham que estaba ahí, de pie, en uniforme perfectamente planchado y el arma reglamentaria a la cintura –Emma…- dijo al ver a la rubia tras Regina, que se acercó entonces a la puerta –Hemos encontrado a alguien que…

-¡Emma!-

El sheriff no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase cuando un hombre salió del coche patrulla, con lágrimas en los ojos, gritando el nombre de la rubia. Y entonces, como un flash que le atravesara el cerebro, la rubia se acordó inmediatamente del que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella.

-¡David! ¡Oh, Dios mío, David!- dijo ella mezclando las lágrimas con las palabras.

Con un gesto puramente instintivo, los dos echaron a correr, el uno en dirección del otro, y Emma al llegar casi a su altura saltó a su cuello. El hombre, con un abrazo que parecía provenir de otro mundo de lo cargado de sentimiento que estaba, despegó a la mujer del suelo y la estrechó en sus brazos con fuerza.

Regina ya no se movía, ya no respiraba. Estaba confundida ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Estaba dividida entre el placer de ver a Emma feliz por encontrar a alguien que parecía importante para ella, y terriblemente triste por verla escaparse tan rápido y tan fácilmente a los brazos de un hombre, particularmente guapo y que de verdad parecía emocionado al volver a ver a la rubia. Graham posó su mano sobre el hombro de la morena con una sonrisa, seguramente convencido de que la emoción de la morena era debida a su alegría de ver a Emma reencontrarse con las personas que había tenido a su alrededor en el pasado. Oficialmente, el cuadro que se dibuja ante ella era magnífico, oficiosamente le parecía un caos.

-Em, por dios, no puedo creerlo- dijo el hombre dejando a la rubia en el suelo, rodeando su rostro con sus grandes manos –Te…te creíamos…muerta. ¡Pero tú…estás aquí, viva!

Como toda respuesta, la rubia estrechó de nuevo al hombre entre sus brazos con una infinita ternura. La alcaldesa, aún inmóvil, sentía cómo sus dientes se apretaban. Esos gestos que la rubia compartía con ese desconocido eran gestos que Emma solo solía compartir con ella y con nadie más. Y ese apelativo con el que él la había llamado le recordó de forma impactante que ella no era sino un pequeño capítulo en la vida de Emma.

-David, yo…no me acuerdo de nada de mi vida de antes. Pero cuando te he visto, he tenido un flash y me acordé de ti- había dicho ella con rapidez, alejándose un poco de él –Pero todo es muy vago, yo…

-Ahora estoy aquí, voy a ayudarte a que recuerdes. Ya no estás sola, Emma…Estoy aquí.

Ante esas palabras, Emma tomó a David de nuevo en sus brazos para un abrazo interminable, realmente aliviada de que las piezas del puzle podían volver a juntarse. Necesitaba tocarlo, oler su perfume, aferrarse, finalmente, a su pasado y renovar lazos con él. Ante esas palabras y ese gesto, una lágrima que había contenido desde hacía rato se escapó de los ojos de Regina, que rápidamente la borró de su rostro con un movimiento brusco de la mano. Cuando ellos, finalmente, se separaron, la rubia se giró hacia la alcaldesa que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Ven…- ordenó ella amablemente al hombre cuya mano agarró entre las suyas para conducirlo hacia el porche –Te voy a presentar a Regina Mills- dijo ella con solemnidad –Es la alcaldesa de este pueblo y da la casualidad que también es la que me encontró en la playa cuando…bueno, eso.

¿Acaso Emma acababa de decir "da la casualidad"? ¿De verdad? La morena sintió cómo la rabia se insinuaba en ella a una velocidad fulgurante. Acababa de ser barrida a un segundo plano sin el menor pestañeo en apenas un minuto. Sabía que Emma actuaba sin pensar, ya lo había experimentado la última vez…Pero Regina había pensado con ilusión que eso no iba a reproducirse y que su amiga había comprendido hasta qué punto podía herirla. Equivocación.

Entonces, se conformó con sonreír antes de extender su mano al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Acababa de volver a ponerse la máscara de mujer fría y autoritaria a la que nada golpeaba. Tenía la impresión de que le estaba costando volver a ponerse esa máscara, seguramente porque había cometido el error de olvidarla desde que la rubia estaba a su lado.

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, señora alcaldesa, le estaré eternamente agradecido. Ha salvado a nuestra Emma y…Es inestimable.

¿Por qué habla en pasado? ¿Creía él que lo que había hecho Regina solo se debía a su estatus de alcaldesa y que había terminado su misión? ¿De quién hablaba cuando decía nosotros? Hervía de rabia, pero tenía esa facilidad desconcertante para no dejar ver nada. Lo peor en todo eso era que no lo culpaba, porque parecía ser un hombre tremendamente bueno, que realmente no sabía lo que esas palabras podían significar.

-He sido feliz ayudándola e igualmente lo estoy al ver que ha encontrado a alguien con el que podrá contar- terminó diciendo con desapego.

Emma frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que algo no iba bien. Conocía a Regina mejor que nadie en ese pueblo y veía que su máscara estaba de regreso. Actuaba de forma diplomática, usando frases perfectamente pensadas.

-Cuando el sheriff me llamó para decirme que ella estaba viva…- había dicho lanzando una furtiva mirada a la rubia con una sonrisa como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando -…no dudé en coger mi coche y recorrer kilómetros para verla. Emma es como mi hermana pequeña y…la noticia era increíble.

-No dudo que ha debido ser un shock. ¿De dónde viene?

-De Nueva York, señora…Mi mujer y yo tenemos una casita allí- dijo él con una increíble y dulce sonrisa –Los chicos se van a poner tal felices de volver a ver a su madrina…Yo…aún no me lo creo, Em, es maravilloso.

Demasiada información desprendía de esa sencilla frase. Regina pasaba por todas las emociones posibles e inimaginables. Al principio, el dolor al saber que vivía tan lejos, después el alivio al constatar que no se trataba del compañero de la rubia y finalmente la cólera y la aflicción al escuchar que él ya tenía el plan de llevarse a la rubia con ellos, con los que eran sus allegados antes del secuestro.

-Deben estar tan…felices- dijo ella con tono que sonaba falso. Miró su reloj antes de enunciar –Oh, lo siento, pero ya llegó tarde al ayuntamiento, tengo una reunión esta mañana. Y además los dos tenéis tiempo que recuperar…

-Regina…- susurró la rubia que salió finalmente de su torpor. Había comprendido que algo iba mal y que la morena no estaba bien.

La alcaldesa sonrió una vez más antes de entrar en la mansión para coger sus cosas sin prestar atención a la súplica de su amiga.

-Espérenme aquí dos segundos- pidió Emma a los dos hombres que estaban parados en el porche. Entonces, entró en la casa y fue en busca de la morena que se había dirigido a la cocina. Había posado sus dos manos sobre la isla central, la cabeza agachada e inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

-Regina…- repitió Emma acercándose a ella y posando una mano sobre su hombro

La morena se apartó bruscamente y se alejó de ella, cogió su bolso en el que empezó a meter sus cosas.

-Cuando te marches, ¿podrás pasar por el ayuntamiento y dejarle las llaves a mi secretaria? Yo estaré en una reunión y no podré liberarme…- dijo sin la menor muestra de sentimiento, mientras seguía metiendo en su bolso una botella de agua, una manzana y su carpeta.

-Regina…- dijo de nuevo la rubia con un tono de reproche

-Así que supongo que aquí nos despedimos. He sido muy feliz de…

-¡Regina, para!- casi gritó Emma –¡No me marcharé hoy y sin duda no así!

-Hoy o mañana, ¿qué cambia Emma?- respondió la morena más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido, apuntando su índice en el pecho de la joven. Su voz se había roto en el momento en que había pronunciado el nombre de su amiga –No soy más que la alcaldesa que casualmente te encontró en la playa.

-No digas tonterías…- se suavizó entonces la rubia que comprendió que había herido a Regina con sus anteriores palabras –Eres mucho más que eso, y lo sabes…

-Él es tu familia, Emma, conoce tu vida. Mira lo que pasó antes…te hicieron falta menos de dos segundos para recordar y ser feliz de volver a verlo.

-Pero eso no significa que quiera irme.

-Será estúpido y egoísta no volver con los que te esperan. Y sabemos muy bien que no deseas ser egoísta- no pudo evitar añadir la morena, recordando con una ligera maldad lo que habían vivido algunos días antes.

-¿Es lo que quieres, Regina? ¿Que me vaya?

-Conoces la respuesta.

-Pero necesito escucharla…porque todo lo que me estás diciendo me da la impresión de lo contrario…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, dispuesta a dejar escapar el menor sollozo ante una situación que temía y que le dolía –Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No. Pero sabemos las dos que es inevitable.

-Si me fuera, volvería…Te lo prometo.

-Las promesas se hacen para romperlas y lo sabemos muy bien.

-Regina…¡Para por Dios!

Se miraron entonces durante varios segundos, sin moverse, midiendo el peso de la conversación que acababan de tener. Todo se derrumbaba. Emma tenía la sensación de que alguien acababa de pincharle su burbuja de felicidad con una espina muy fina y dolorosa. El mes que había pasado había contado mucho para la rubia, y los tres últimos días también…Se habían besado, con delicadeza y pasión. Uno no se inventa ese tipo de momentos…

-Me esperan- dijo finalmente la morena mirando a Emma. Colocándose su bolso al hombro, salió de la mansión y se despidió rápidamente de los dos hombres que aún estaban de pie en el porche.

-¿Todo va bien, Em?- preguntó David al ver a su amiga con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos cuando finalmente había salido de la casa un minuto después de la marcha de Regina.

-Es un poco complicado…Hay muchas cosas que encajar y yo…- Emma no encontraba las palabras para definir todo lo que pasaba por su mente. Tenía esa desagradable impresión de que su cerebro iba a estallar y visto el desbarajuste que era su vida en esos momentos, la joven se preguntan si no sería lo mejor que podría pasar en ese momento –Es complicado- volvió a repetir ante su amigo que no comprendía a dónde ella quería llegar.

-Vamos a ir poco a poco y juntos. Un paso tras otro. Una etapa tras otra.

-Sí- se contentó ella con responder, molesta sin quererlo ante las palabras que él usaba y que hubiera preferido atribuir a la alcaldesa –Ven, te llevo a Granny's…Necesito saberlo todo.

-Los voy a dejar…Creo que todo lo que he podido encontrar sobre usted hasta hora, su amigo se lo contará. Y seguramente será mucho más agradable que venga de él antes que de mí. Si tienen el menor problema, no duden en pasar por la comisaria- pronunció Graham que se sentía de más en esa escena.

Entonces, se marcharon en dirección al famoso restaurante, listos a escuchar las respectivas confesiones.

-Ha sido muy difícil para nosotros. Te creíamos muerta. Más de dos años y medio sin ti…- confirmó con dolor el joven –Yo quería disculparme, Em…

-¿Por qué?

-Por haber dejado de creer…

-Yo…no es grave, lo comprendo- dijo ella sencillamente. Entonces recordó las palabras de Regina el día anterior que le decía exactamente lo contrario - ¿Qué te ha contado Graham de mí, David?

-Me ha dicho que te habían encontrado y que estabas viva… Y que habías estado secuestrada todo este tiempo. Me ha contado lo que te ha pasado…Y lo siento tanto, Em.

-¿Por qué se puso en contacto contigo?

-Yo era la persona encargada de las pesquisas sobre tu desaparición. Los jefes no estaban demasiado de acuerdo dado nuestro lazo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Pasé meses y meses buscándote en vano, casi me vuelvo loco.

-Dame más detalles, David…No consigo recordar sino tu nombre, y poco más…Lo siento, pero creo me vi obligada a borrarlo todo para sobrevivir y…bueno.

-Somos compañeros. Te lo puedo asegurar, eres la mejor compañera que nunca he tenido y formábamos un equipo de choque los dos. Aunque al principio no era así, sobre todo cuando tuviste que demostrar que valías debido a tu ficha como delincuente- dijo con una gran sonrisa – También gracias a ti conocí a mi mujer…Mary Margaret. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

-Ahora que pronuncias su nombre…Me suena, sí.

-La considerabas un poco como tu hermana del alma. Erais inseparables las dos y me la presentaste una noche y se produjo el flechazo. Tú estabas tan feliz por nosotros…

-Se te iluminan los ojos cuando hablas de ella- dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante.

-No veo mi vida sin ella. Me hubiera vuelto loco sin ella a mi lado para apoyarme durante tu secuestro. Yo también intentaba ayudarla, porque sabía que estaba sufriendo por tu ausencia, pero no era lo mismo. Ha demostrado una fuerza increíble.

La rubia tenía la impresión de que sus palabras eran el eco de su propia relación con Regina. ¿Por qué tenía que ligar todos sus pensamientos a la morena? ¿Por qué tenía que comparar todo lo que le contaba el joven con Regina?

-Imagino que ahora que estoy de vuelta, todo irá mejor…

-Ella quería venir, pero tenía que cuidar a nuestros hijos.

-Lo comprendo, no te preocupes…Y…¿y yo? ¿Estoy casada?

-Lo estabas…- respondió él sin rodeos

-¿Divorciada?

-No…viuda.

-Oh- sintió su corazón saltarse un latido, sin saber por qué

-Se llamaba Neal, os conocisteis muy jóvenes, os casasteis en Las Vegas con dieciocho años, justo antes de que te dejara a tu suerte con la policía por robo de relojes, cuando hubiera sido él el que tendría que haber sido cogido. No comprendo aún por qué tú lo perdonaste cuando saliste de la cárcel…seguramente porque lo amabas de verdad….¿No te acuerdas, no?

-No. Y me culpo un poco por ello. No logro comprender por qué mi cerebro tiene este bloqueo.

-Yo…Estoy seguro de que…todo acabará volviendo- Emma frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que algo incomodaba a su amigo, sin lograr saber el qué –Mary tiene tanas ganas de verte…Killian y Belle también.

-¿Killian y Belle? Amigos, supongo.

-Sí. Killian siempre ha querido ponerte las garras encima, creo, pero nunca has respondido a sus embestidas. Belle es una mujer adorable que siempre ha estado ahí para ti y viceversa.

-Es de locos no lograr recordar.

-Quizás todo te vuelva cuando los veas de nuevo, como te ha pasado conmigo.

-David…No creo estar…preparada para volver a mi vida de antes. Todas esas personas, toda esa vida de la que me hablas, no la conozco…o ya no- respondió ella con pudor, consciente del daño que seguramente iba a ocasionarle a su amigo, que había puesto tantas esperanzas en su reencuentro.

-Pero…Espera Em, ¿quieres decir que…?- se detuvo, obligando a la muchacha a hacer lo mismo, y le cogió la mano –Emma, te necesitamos. No quiero volver a perderte.

-Ya no es mi vida, David…- ella no dejaba de pensar en Regina al pronunciar esas palabras. Se estrellaba, cabeza por delante, contra un muro, lista a abandonarlo todo por una mujer a la que conocía solo desde hacía un mes y que esa mañana misma había huido por miedo a perderla. Toda su relación era terriblemente frágil, pero era la morena a la que necesitaba aferrarse, no a su pasado.

-Después de lo que me ha pasado, no quiero mirar atrás. He logrado, poco a poco, reconstruirme aquí. Aún no está hecho del todo, pero…- intentaba más mal que bien encontrar las palabras justas para no herir a su amigo, pero sabía que era una misión imposible –No quiero ser egoísta contigo, sería horrible por mi parte, pero no estoy preparada.

-Escucha Emma, no puedes decir eso…Hay gente que te espera…desde hace años…

-Lo sé…No te pido que lo comprendas, David, solo que lo aceptes. Ya no soy la misma persona de hace tres años y…eso no quiere decir que ya no quiera verte, a ti o a los demás, al contrario…Estaré feliz de verlos aquí. Pero siento y sé que necesito quedarme aquí.

-Prométeme que un día intentaras volver, Emma…Es importante para nosotros, para ti, para tu vida…

-Yo…Te prometo intentarlo en todo caso.

-Te quiero Emma. Y no quiero sino tu felicidad…

Ella entonces le sonrió, feliz de ver que respetaba su elección. Algo acababa aplacarse en el fondo de su corazón en ese preciso instante. Finalmente habían llegado a Granny's donde decidieron entrar para continuar su conversación alrededor de un copioso desayuno. Continuaron charlando sobre la vida de Emma y esta última también se confió sobre lo que había vivido. Había reencontrado a un amigo en el que podía apoyarse, tenía la íntima convicción de ello. Sin embargo, la actitud de Regina de esa mañana continuaba ocupando sus pensamientos. Iba a tener que hablar con ella y tranquilizarla, y rápido.


	19. Creo que

**Creo que…**

-Ya está, ya conoces toda la historia- terminó por decir Emma encogiéndose de hombros tras ese largo relato contándole todas las cosas que había vivido durante su secuestro.

-Voy a matarlo. Si ya no está muerto, te juro que vaciaré mi cargador en su cabeza…- dijo el joven seriamente. Ella lo había visto tensarse a medida que le iba explicando los maltratos que había sufrido y había visto las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando le había confesado que en varias ocasiones había deseado dejarse morir.

-No digas eso, David…Destruirías tu vida y él no lo merece- intentó razonar la rubia que sabía muy bien que él estaba hablando en serio -¿Sabes si…Graham lo ha encontrado?

-Han ido a su última dirección en Boston…Pero no han encontrado nada. El apartamento no estaba vacío, pero él no estaba allí. Hace tres días que un equipo hace guardia para ver si hay movimiento, pero de momento no ha dado resultado.

-Así que no sabemos todavía si está vivo o no…- resopló ella. No sabía qué situación podía ser la peor. Si August estaba muerto, ella sería su asesina…y poco importaban las circunstancias, ella tenía un pasado delictivo y eso podía caerle encima. Si August estaba vivo, entonces podía volver a encontrarla, en todo momento…y hacerle pagar por haberse escapado.

-Lo vamos a encontrar, Em…

La rubia le sonrió débilmente. Aunque no lograra recordar todo, David había tenido la paciencia de explicarle su antigua vida, parecía que él aceptaba su deseo de quedarse en Storybrooke, ya que hablaba incluso de hacer venir a Mary Margaret al pueblo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás aquí?

-El tiempo que tú quieras

-Deberías pedir una habitación a Ruby, la camarera- dijo señalando con su mirada a la susodicha –Son geniales aquí y me gustaría seguir conociendo cosas de mí.

-Considéralo hecho- dijo él con un guiño

-¿Me reprocharías si te dejo una horas? Tengo una cosa que arreglar…

-Se trata de la alcaldesa, ¿verdad? Vi que algo no iba bien esta mañana…

-Ella me ha salvado, David. No es solo la alcaldesa, ¿sabes?...Ella cuenta mucho para mí…

-Entonces, vete rápido a arreglar ese algo con ella- respondió el joven posando una afectuosa mano sobre el antebrazo de su amiga.

-Gracias…- se levantó de su silla para marcharse, pero dio media vuelta y le depositó un rápido beso amistoso en la mejilla. Había reencontrado a un miembro de su familia, lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón. Si lograba tranquilizar a Regina, entonces sentía que su vida podría tener un futuro más agradable.

Entonces tomó la dirección del ayuntamiento, con una brizna de aprensión en el estómago. Sabía que Regina tenía miedo de ser abandonada, una vez más. Ella lo había perdido todo y le era inconcebible volver a vivir eso de nuevo, era la razón por la que erigía tantas barreras a su alrededor. Iba a necesitar tiempo para bajarlas una a una, pero Emma quería ser la que lo consiguiera.

-Buenos días, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?- preguntó la secretaria en cuanto hubo franqueado la puerta de la oficina

-Tengo que ver a Re…a la señora alcaldesa, es importante.

-Lo siento, pero me ha pedido que hoy no se la moleste. Puedo darle cita para…

-No- la cortó Emma ligeramente molesta con la joven que, sin embargo, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo –No es nada de trabajo, y es urgente.

-Yo…lo siento, pero…

-Escuche, ella no la va a despedir, cargo con toda la responsabilidad. Ahora, con su autorización o no, entraré en ese despacho.

La joven Rose se disponía a replicar, pero Emma ya caminaba hacia la puerta, incapaz de esperar más.

-Regina, tenemos que…

-Señora alcaldesa, lo siento, he intentado…

Las dos cabezas que acababan de hacer irrupción en el despacho habían hablado a la vez, haciendo alzar la cabeza a la susodicha. Ella resopló sobre el expediente que tenía delante, abierto por la misma página desde que había llegado al despacho por la mañana.

-No pasa nada, Rose, déjenos, por favor- pronunció la alcaldesa, con voz más débil que nunca, acompañando sus palabras con un gesto de los brazos.

Esta última asintió con leve movimiento de cabeza antes de salir del despacho en silencio. Las dos mujeres, la una frente a la otra, no habían desviados sus ojos, la mirada de una fija en la de la otra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- acabó por preguntar Regina

-Deseaba verte- respondió sencillamente Emma con honestidad –Deseaba hablar contigo de lo que acabo de vivir- confesó –Si fuera totalmente sincera contigo, añadiría que también deseaba besarte.

La morena abrió la boca, dispuesta a replicar algo, pero se contuvo en el último momento, tomada de improviso por las palabras que Emma se había atrevido a decir sin la menor vacilación.

-David me ha contado la historia de mi vida- retomó ella también con toda naturalidad, extrañamente cómoda con ese diálogo –Por lo que he entendido, no era infeliz, tengo algunos amigos, fui condenada en lugar de mi amor de juventud, me redimí ya que soy policía y…- hizo una pausa tras esa corta enumeración –soy viuda, pero estábamos divorciándonos cuando él fue asesinado.

-Emma…- dijo la morena con empatía e inquietud.

-No estoy triste, Regina- respondió ella rápidamente –Quizás sea horrible por mi parte, pero no estoy triste…- repitió ella

-Estabas casada con un hombre que ha muerto…¡Eso no es poca cosa, Emma!- se enervó Regina, que no podía evitar pensar en su propia historia, se levantó de la silla y se apoyó en su escritorio por la parte de delante

-Ya no lo amaba, Regina…Si un día mi cerebro viene a bien volver a funcionar…- dijo ella golpeándose dulcemente con su mano derecha su cabeza como si las neuronas fueran milagrosamente a interconectarse –entonces quizás me ponga triste, quizás lo eche de menos porque formó parte de mi vida, pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga el derecho de pasar página. Solo tengo más facilidad porque el interior de mi cráneo ya no funciona.

-Un día te acordarás, y no será tan sencillo.

-Lo sé. Sé que es lo que tú viviste. Peor aún, tú perdiste a Daniel cuando aún lo amabas…- Emma no se andaba con pies de plomo, deseaba turbar voluntariamente a la morena para que bajara sus barreras –Pero tienes el derecho a vivir de nuevo, Regina. Solo hace falta que lo aceptes.

-Lo sé. Solo necesito tiempo.

-No tengo intención de marcharme, así que esperaré…- respondió ella para hacerle comprender que pensaba quedarse en Storybrooke durante bastante tiempo –Siempre hablamos de mí y de mis problemas…Es injusto para ti.

-Tanto mejor…y si podemos evitar hacer un concurso sobre quién tiene la vida más miserable- dijo ella con un ligero sarcasmo

-Regina…No quiero que tú te abandones por culpa de lo que yo he vivido.

-Emma, por favor…- respondió la morena con expresión suplicante, no deseaba continuar la conversación por ese terreno resbaladizo

-Aún tengo ganas de besarte- dijo para relajar la atmosfera. La morena esbozó una ligera sonrisa, suficiente para hacer que el corazón latiera más fuerte en el pecho de la rubia. La conversación no había terminado, lo sabían, pero avanzaban a su ritmo.

-Entonces, hazlo…- termino por decir Regina con una voz algo más ronca que antes.

Emma avanzó hacia la alcaldesa que aún estaba apoyada en su mesa antes de rodear el rostro de la morena con sus manos, con una dulzura increíble. Depositó un tierno beso en él, después retrocedió lentamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era la primera vez desde su salida de la comisaria y desde los besos desesperados de Emma en el coche de la alcaldesa que se entregaban a ese gesto. Y porque parecía que ya no les bastaba, la rubia se inclinó de nuevo hacia Regina para otro beso, esta vez, más apasionado.

Emma finalmente salió del despacho de Regina satisfecha, consciente de que habían dado un gran paso. Los lazos eran aún frágiles, pero parecía que las dos tenían ganas de luchar juntas para reforzarlos. Se unió de nuevo a David para pasar el resto del día, muy feliz por tener a alguien de confianza a su lado.

EL joven le mostró numerosas fotos que tenía en su móvil. Su fondo de pantalla era una foto de sus dos adorables hijas y Mary Margaret. Cuando vio el rostro redondo y los cabellos cortos de la morena bajita, tuvo un sentimiento familiar. Como cuando había visto a su amigo en el sendero de la mansión de Regina, parecía que ciertos recuerdos le volvían al ver esa gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de esa mujer. Entonces él comenzó a buscar en su teléfono otras fotos que pudieran provocar el regreso de los recuerdos de la rubia, y ella comprendió que su vida estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo. El sentimiento que le estrechaba el corazón era extraño. Estaban ayudándole a dibujar diez años de su vida que se habían escapado al limbo del subconsciente.

A medida que el hombre le contaba su vida, ella tenía la impresión de recordar ciertos detalles que le arrancaban una sincera sonrisa. Todo lo que necesitaba era tiempo…

Regina había pasado un día extraño. El regreso de David a la vida de Emma claramente la había trastornado y se había sentido dejada de lado en un pestañeo. Se había aislado en su despacho, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Finalmente, Emma había ido a su encuentro, la había calmado y besado con ardor. No había sido un día tan malo…El expediente que había abierto esa mañana finalmente había sido acabado en cuanto la rubia había salido del despacho. Autorizó incluso a su secretaria a marcharse antes como agradecimiento por el trabajo de titanes que había hecho cuando ella se había tomado algunos días para quedarse con Emma en la casa. Sorprendida, la joven no había replicado y se había eclipsado rápidamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su casa esa tarde, se sorprendió al ver que la rubia la esperaba, con una sonrisa en los labios. Emma se acercó y se permitió besarla de nuevo. Era como si lo llevaran haciendo desde siempre, como si todo fuera natural. Hicieron la cena juntas y cenaron en un ambiente relajado, la rubia se divertía describiéndole algunos trozos de su vida que apenas conocía. Con amabilidad, la alcaldesa escuchaba el relato de su amiga, feliz de saber que ella iba por buen camino para recuperarse.

David, cinco días más tarde, había regresado a Nueva York para volver con su familia e incorporarse al trabajo. Le había prometido hacer todo lo posible para encontrar a August con la ayuda de Graham y tenerla al corriente. Por eso, le compró un móvil a Emma, y el joven le había hecho prometer que le daría noticias todos los días, para que él no se preocupara. Se comportaba como un verdadero hermano mayor y la rubia tenía la sensación de estar finalmente protegida.

Transcurrió de esta forma un mes. Treinta días pasaron en una rutina perfecta durante la cual Emma poco a poco se habituaba y se recobraba. Había vuelto a su trabajo en Granny's, las dos propietarias del establecimiento continuaban siendo adorables con ella. Ruby siempre la hacía reír y Granny era de una bondad natural y le daba consejos maravillosos. Un mes de reconstrucción. Un mes de ternura. Un mes de libertad.

Intercambiaba mensajes con David todos los días e incluso había retomado el contacto con Mary Margaret, Belle y Killian que parecían ser personas que le tenían un gran afecto. Los comienzos habían sido complicados con cada uno de ellos, ya que todos actuaban olvidando la pérdida de memoria de la rubia, lo que provocaba momentos incómodos.

Belle parecía ser una mujer muy dulce y muy comprensiva, con una cultura increíble. Visiblemente, ellas se habían conocido una noche a través de su difunto marido, Neal, y nunca más se habían separado. Trabajaba en la Biblioteca Central de Nueva York y vivía feliz con un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Es más, la joven le había precisado, durante una de sus conversaciones, que la rubia había sido la única que la había apoyado y ayudado cuando había anunciado su relación, lo que la había colocado rápidamente en el número uno de su lista de mejores amigas.

En cuanto a Killian parecía ser un hombre particularmente vanidoso, que no dudaba en hacer algunas bromas indecorosas que hacían reír a la rubia. Él actuaba con ella con naturalidad. El joven era un antiguo compañero que seguía trabajando como policía, pero que había cambiado de departamento, a la brigada de menores, algunos meses antes de su secuestro. Pero tras ese hombre seguro de sí mismo y algo machista, Emma comprendió que él era un apoyo sin falla y que era hombre de palabra. Emma lo había perdido todo durante casi tres años y ahora tenía la impresión de que la vida le ofrecía una segunda oportunidad sobre bandeja de plata.

Con Regina todo iba bien y las dos jóvenes continuaban descubriéndose día tras días. Seguían con sus gestos tiernos que, sin embargo, se mantenían castos. Una vez, Emma la había besado con un poco más de insistencia, pero se había contenido cuando había sentido las manos de la morena aventurarse bajo su top. La rubia había retrocedido con precipitación, poniendo fin rápidamente al abrazo. Regina había comprendido su malestar, no había dicho nada y nunca intercambió una palabra sobre lo que había pasado esa noche. Emma se culpaba por no poder pasar a una etapa superior cuando tenía unas ganas terribles. Pero también estaba terriblemente asustada por no estar a la altura, de no saber o ya no saber cómo hacer. Las únicas relaciones íntimas que había tenido esos últimos tres años habían sido violaciones repetidas, una más violenta que la otra. No sabía si era capaz de ofrecer dulzura y amor en unos gestos que solo había conocido con dolor.

Emma había vuelto un poco más temprano ese día porque sabía que las jornadas de trabajo de su amiga en esos últimos tiempos eran particularmente agotadoras. Regina volvía más tarde que el día anterior cargada de dosieres que debía revisar y de cosas que tratar. Eran más de las ocho y media cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a la alcaldesa.

-¡El informe debería haber estado listo para antes de ayer, Sidney! Necesito las conclusiones antes de nuestra reunión mensual y me gustaría evitar descubrir la cifras ese mismo día!- la morena parecía particularmente irritada. Sostenía entre sus manos varios papeles, su bolso y las llaves de su coche, y tenía su teléfono apoyado entre su hombro y su oreja. Ante esa visión, Emma no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó entonces a la morena para ayudarla a desembarazase de sus cosas –¡Eh, pues vale, me da igual! Encárguese de que se haga. ¡Buenas noches, Sidney!- Regina colgó sin esperar siquiera la respuesta de su interlocutor y resopló ruidosamente. Por fin estaba en casa.

«Buenas noches» dijo Emma con dulzura agarrando la mano de la alcaldesa

«Buenas noches…»respondió Regina con más serenidad que anteriormente «Perdóname por…» no puedo terminar su frase, detenida por los labios de la rubia que se habían posado sobre los suyos.

-Te he preparado un baño caliente en el que podrás relajarte escuchando tu música preferida, tu Ipod ya está preparado con el concierto de Bach. La cena estará lista en veinte minutos y estará acompañada por una buena copa de vino tinto- enumeró la rubia con una gran sonrisa, habiéndose colocado tras la alcaldesa para quitarle lentamente su abrigo y acabando su frase con un ligero murmullo en su cuello.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma, eres perfecta!- respondió la morena con emoción inclinando y apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Ve a relajarte y vuelve cuando estés lista…- dijo la rubia sonriendo, depositando un ligero beso en el cuello de la morena, en plena yugular. Regina cerró brevemente los ojos y ejerció una ligera presión en la mano de Emma que aún tenía agarrada, después se giró y la beso tiernamente.

-Gracias…- susurró antes de desaparecer en la planta alta.

Pero veinticinco minutos más tarde, el silencio era total en la mansión y Emma puso la oreja con la esperanza de escuchar los escalones crujir. Dejó pasar cinco minutos más antes de subir ella, tras haber sacado el plato del horno. Llamó dos veces a la puerta del cuarto de baño, pero nada. Ligeramente inquieta, Emma se permitió empujar la puerta lentamente.

Recostada en la bañera, cubierta por una capa de espuma, Regina parecía haberse quedado dormida con los auriculares puestos. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el corazón de Emma se hinchó al ver esa escena. La morena parecía tan apacible y tan relajada…Se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la bañera. Se inclinó y besó delicadamente a la alcaldesa para que no se asustara. Esta última abrió los ojos, pero los cerró inmediatamente cuando comprendió lo que estaba pasando. Sacó una de sus manos del agua, y la llevó hacia la nuca de la rubia que se estremeció. Dulcemente, Emma retiró los auriculares de la morena.

-Eres magnífica, Regina…- dijo ella clavando su mirada en la de la susodicha, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. Emma retrocedió finalmente para coger una toalla y tendérsela a la morena –Pero corres el riesgo de enfermarte si te quedas en el agua fría…- dijo con una sonrisa –La cena está lista…

La rubia se había dado la vuelta para dejar que Regina saliera de la bañera. Se disponía a salir del baño para volver a la cocina, pero la morena agarró su brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta.

-Bésame, Emma…

Regina estaba delante de ella, con una toalla anudada alrededor de su cuerpo, algunas gotas de agua escapándose de sus cabellos y deslizándose por su piel desnuda y desapareciendo en el valle de sus pechos. La rubia borró la distancia que separaba sus dos cuerpos, y colocó una mano tras la nuca de la morena y la otra en sus riñones. Y ese beso no tenía nada de casto, nada de discreto…Emma pasó su lengua por el labio superior de la morena, que abrió la boca para profundizar sus gestos. Sin realmente darse cuenta, las dos mujeres casi bailaban en mitad de ese baño. Finalmente, la rubia empujó a Regina hacia la puerta, apoyando su cuerpo contra el de ella, continuando con ese beso. Y cuando la alcaldesa pasó sus manos bajo el top de Emma, esta retrocedió inmediatamente, recobrando su estado mental.

-Espera, yo…yo…no puedo. Yo…

-Emma…Mírame- respondió la morena posando su mano bajo el mentón de la rubia para obligarla a alzar la cabeza –Explícame qué te da miedo. Háblame.

-Yo…Ya no sé lo que es. Conozco la violencia, el dolor…y no quiero infligirte eso.

-Confío en ti. Sé que no me harás ningún daño. Aprenderemos, juntas. Desde Daniel, yo jamás…Y tampoco nunca con una mujer.

-Yo tampoco…En fin, creo, ya no me acuerdo- dijo ella poniéndose roja y encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-Si no estás lista, no haremos nada. Nunca te forzaría, Emma…Jamás.

-Odio mi cuerpo…

-Déjame amarlo por las dos entonces…

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta. Era lo más bello que nunca le habían dicho. Se acercó de nuevo a la morena, tomó una de sus manos y ejerció una ligera presión. Como en sus comienzos, acaba de decirle un sí inaudible, pero con qué fuerza. Abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación e invitó a la morena a seguirla.

Paradas a los pies de la cama, Emma volvió a besar a Regina con tanto fervor como en el baño. Regina, entonces, agarró el top de la rubia y comenzó, poco a poco, a subirlo.

-Vamos a ir lentamente, te lo prometo. Y si no funciona, me paro.

Emma asintió débilmente antes de levantar los brazos para que la morena pudiera quitarle la prenda. Todo lo que pasó a continuación transcurrió a cámara lenta, cada gesto, cada beso, cada caricia eran lentas, dulces y delicadas.

Regina la besó en la clavícula, acariciando con sus manos la nuca de la rubia. Esta última cerró los ojos, constatando que todos sus sentidos estaban despiertos y que su respiración se hacía cada vez más caótica. Tenía miedo, era indudable, pero tenía plena confianza en la alcaldesa. Con un hábil movimiento de caderas, hizo retroceder a la morena con delicadeza hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama. Entonces se detuvieron, se miraron con deseo. Lentamente, Regina se recostó en el colchón, arrastrando a su amante con ella agarrándola de las manos.

Con un gesto protector, Emma, que estaba por encima de la alcaldesa, la besó con delicadeza en su frente, después en la mejilla, antes de fundirse de nuevo con sus labios. Durante sus besos, la morena se había incorporado, abrazando tiernamente a una Emma sentada sobre sus rodillas. La rubia posó su mano, ligeramente temblorosa, sobre el nudo de la toalla que aún rodeaba el cuerpo de la alcaldesa. Entonces lo soltó, dejándola caer sobre las caderas de la morena, dejando al descubierto la parte alta de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar sonreír, miles de mariposas se habían invitado repentinamente en su estómago.

Regina se sintió de repente avergonzada, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar su cuerpo a otra persona. Su ultima vez se remontaba a hacía más de tres años, con su marido. No pudo evitar enrojecerse antes de hundir la cabeza en el cuello de su compañera, como para esconderse. Como toda respuesta, Emma le acarició su espalda, desde lo alto de la columna vertebral hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, después ella misma se desabrochó su sujetador para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

Se besaron cada parcela de sus pieles, acariciando y jugando con sus pechos, saboreando esos nuevos sentimientos y esas nuevas sensaciones. Sin embargo, cuando la morena sintió el rostro de Emma acercarse a su vientre, no pudo evitar tensarse. Tocar su vientre, allí donde su hija no había sobrevivido…Sin una palabra, la rubia comprendió la aprensión de la joven y se acercó de nuevo a sus labios para transmitirle valor, fuerza y para demostrarle que todo iba a ir bien.

Recostadas una vez más, la una al lado de la otra, hicieron el amor esa noche con ternura y deseo. Primero una y después la otra, encontraron el momento perfecto para darse placer mutuamente. Emma volvía a enseñar a Regina los gestos del amor, Regina a Emma lo que era la ternura. Sus cuerpos se consumieron con pasión, olvidando el mundo entero. Solas en esa habitación, habían terminado por expresar su placer en un gemido común que acabaron con un beso ardiente. Sus manos estaban de nuevo enlazadas encima de la almohada.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Emma…

Rectificación…era eso…lo más hermoso que le habían dicho nunca.

* * *

 **Solo quiero avisar, porque quien avisa no es traidor, que comenzará el verdadero drama de este fic a partir del capítulo que viene. Hemos visto que nuestras chicas están aprendiendo a conocerse y aceptarse tanto a sí mismas como a la otra, pero ese camino se verá truncado, y tendrán que comenzar desde cero casi. Esta segunda parte del fic es bastante dolorosa y yo creo que es donde más vais a llorar, por lo menos así fue conmigo. Mis comentarios a la escritora eran de : ¿Por qué? Y le ponía Buahhh, como si estuviera llorando, porque sí, lloré con este fic, cosa rarísima en mí, soy poco llorona. Y ella solo me decía, "No te preocupes. Sufrirán, pero al final valdrá la pena". Y yo os digo lo mismo. Sufriréis, pero como ya me conocéis, ninguno de mis fics acaba mal.**


	20. Despertar doloroso

**Despertar doloroso**

Emma se había despertado temprano esa mañana y había pasado largos minutos, apoyada en su codo, mirando a la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Acostada boca abajo, con la espalda al descubierto y las sábanas solo cubriendo la parte baja de su cuerpo, Regina dormía profundamente con un rostro sereno. La rubia contemplaba ese espectáculo con una sonrisa no disimulada, apreciando el instante. Era hermoso, Regina era hermosa, y ella acababa de hacerle el amor. Emma casi tenía la impresión de que no merecía vivir ese momento, que no era posible ser tan feliz en tan poco tiempo después de haber vivido en el infierno. Cuando Regina la besaba, cuando Regina acariciaba cada parcela de su piel, cuando Regina le confesaba en murmullos que se estaba enamorando de ella, Emma olvidaba su pasado. Y era inesperado.

Regina le había dicho que se estaba enamorando de ella…Los sentimientos que había experimentado en ese momento fueron indescriptibles, incapaz de pronunciar la menor palabra, Emma simplemente la había besado una última vez, mezclando fuerza y dulzura, rezando para que ese beso tradujera lo que ella no había sabido decirle.

Con un gesto lento, teniendo cuidado para no mover mucho el colchón, la rubia se inclinó hacia la alcaldesa y le depositó un ligero beso en su omoplato. Le pareció ver una ligera sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de la morena, pero que, sin embargo, no quebró su sueño. Delicadamente ella salió de la cama, único testigo de su noche, después se vistió con presteza antes de bajar.

Dos horas más tarde, Regina abrió los ojos con la sensación de sentirse terriblemente bien. Pero cuando sintió que la plaza a su lado estaba fría, tuvo un flash de aprensión. Tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que la ausencia de Emma pudiera significar, miedo de ser la única en lo que las dos habían comenzado ayer por la noche. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó ruido en la planta de abajo, resopló de alivio. Emma no había huido, se había quedado…

Regina tenía la impresión de que la noche que acababan de pasar juntas nunca podría olvidarla, había sido muy importante para ella. Los gestos no habían sido perfectos, nada más lejos. Pero todas las caricias, todos los gemidos, todos los suspiros de placer…No pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Sí, había logrado devolver la confianza a una persona que le había hecho vivir un momento maravilloso entre sus brazos. Si le hubieran dicho tres meses antes que una noche como esa la esperaba, jamás lo habría creído.

La alcaldesa se levantó, se puso rápidamente su bata antes de bajar a la cocina. La rubia se encontraba allí, con una taza de café entre las manos, perdida en sus pensamientos. Ella se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso, pero esta giró la cabeza en el último momento, dejando que el beso muriera en la mejilla. La morena frunció el ceño, incapaz de comprender la situación.

-Esta noche ha sido…- comenzó a decir la morena con una sonrisa no disimulada

-No me ha gustado, Regina- dijo ella fríamente

-Oh…Pensaba que…

-Bueno, pensaste mal- dijo duramente

-¿Emma? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Todo esto…- dijo ella señalando con un gesto a su interlocutora y a ella misma -Ha sido un error

-¿Un error?- repitió la morena sorprendida, intentando comprender lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Emma -¿Qué entiendes exactamente por todo?- continuó ella más molesta de lo que hubiera querido.

-Todo. Mi llegada aquí, nuestro acercamiento, los momentos que hemos pasado, anoche…Me dejé llevar por el momento, pero…no lo deseaba

El vientre de la morena parecía contraerse a medida que la rubia hablaba. Todo iba bien anoche, aún podía escuchar a Emma gemir su nombre cuando posaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-No te creo- respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-Dejemos de engañarnos, Regina, no ha estado bien. Nada bien. No somos compatibles…Y mucho menos sexualmente hablando

-¿A qué estás jugando? ¿Qué hecho mal para que seas tan cruel conmigo esta mañana?

-¡No me ha gustado Regina!- repitió ella casi gritando, clavando su mirada en la de ella -Y encima me dices que te estás enamorando de mí…Es una tontería. No nos conocemos sino desde hace dos meses. Ni siquiera sé quién soy. Se supone que las dos somos heteros…Es ridículo…- había continuado hablando balanceando su cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

La alcaldesa se quedó con la boca abierta. Si Emma quería hacerla sufrir, había empezado muy, muy, muy bien. No comprendía la actitud de la joven que, sin embargo, parecía muy segura de sí misma. La rubia bajó de nuevo la mirada, como si eso no contara nada.

-Perdóname por pensar lo contrario- dijo ella débilmente, una lágrima acababa de escaparse de sus ojos y descendía por su mejilla

-Prefiero ser honesta contigo. No quiero que continuemos. Creo que me voy a ir a Nueva York, necesito volver a mi verdadera vida- había dicho Emma con voz firme y definitiva

-¿Quizás porque esta es falsa?- se enfadó Regina, golpeando la isla central de la cocina con su mano, a su pesar.

-Hubiera preferido que me hubieses dejado morir en aquella maldita playa, ¡sí!- había respondido gritando la joven que había lanzado la taza contra el otro extremo de la cocina, estrellándola contra la pared -Hubiera preferido eso antes que vivir lo que he vivido estas últimas semanas. ¡Ha sido ridículo, no tenía sentido!- se había levantado de un salto, haciendo que la silla cayera al suelo -¡De una manera u otra, tú también me has privado de mi libertad, encerrándome contigo costara lo que costara, haciéndome prometer cosas que jamás debí hacer, haciéndome sentir miserable al lado del fantasma de tu marido!

-Sal de mi casa…- respondió sencillamente la morena con voz débil y rota, reflejando bien el estado en el que se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

-Sabes que tengo razón, Regina, es tu culpa si estamos así…-

-¡Desaparece!- gritó ella mientras las lágrimas rodaban en abundancia por sus mejillas -¡Lárgate!- reiteró acercándose a la rubia, obligándola a retroceder

-Ni siquiera logras darte cuenta de lo que haces…Es patético Eres patética…- escupió Emma con desprecio

-¡No quiero volver a verte!- le gritó a la cara

-¡Yo tampoco, perfecto! ¡Adiós!- había respondió Emma que salió de la cocina sin hacerse de rogar, sin una mirada hacia atrás, ni siquiera una lágrima. Sin tomarse el tiempo de recoger sus cosas en planta de arriba, la rubia dejó la mansión golpeando la puerta tras ella con fuerza.

Regina, aún en la cocina, sentía cómo sus piernas temblaban, incapaces de aguantar más el peso de su cuerpo y sobre todo el peso de su tristeza. Derrumbándose en el mismo suelo, llevó una mano a su boca para contener un grito de desesperación mientras que la otra se apoyaba sobre su corazón como implorándole que no estallara. Y sin embargo, un grito de odio, de rabia, de tristeza y de desespero salió de su boca sin poder retenerlo. Y si hubiera sido posible, habría jurado que su corazón acababa de romperse en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo se habían deteriorado las cosas hasta ese punto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo había podido sentir sentimientos tan contradictorios en tan poco tiempo? ¿Pasar del amor…a la desesperación?

Lo que no sabía Regina, es que Emma no pensaba una maldita palabra de lo que acababa de decir. A penas se hubo alejado de la mansión, la rubia se escurrió en un callejón y se derrumbó en el suelo, a su vez, invadida por la pena. Para evitar gritar, comenzó a golpearse incansablemente contra la pared que tenía enfrente, hasta que el dolor físico fue tanto para hacerle olvidar por un segundo lo que acababa de hacer. La sangre que corría por sus dedos hizo que llegaran a su mente malos recuerdos. Si había hecho todo eso, si había herido a Regina…era porque no tenía elección.

Emma lloraba, incapaz de parar. Acababa de hacer una de las cosas más dolorosas de su vida y no había tenido otra elección sino romper en mil pedazos el corazón de la persona que la había salvado. Porque todo en pocos segundos había cambiado. Le habían quitado, de nuevo, todo en un breve instante.

Esa mañana, cuando había salido de la cama compartida dejando un ligero beso en el omoplato de Regina, había bajado con la voluntad de preparar un desayuno esplendido para que la alcaldesa pasara una mañana tan hermosa como la noche que habían vivido. Quería darle ese placer, despertarla con dulces caricias sobre su desnudo cuerpo, llevarle una bandeja llena de dulces y sus tazas de café y pasar toda la mañana con ella en la cama. Se habrían besado muchas veces, con sus rostros serenos y sonrisas que testimoniaban su hallada felicidad. Y en medio de ese hermoso cuadro, Emma seguramente le habría confesado que también se estaba enamorando de ella. Pero nada de eso había tenido lugar…

Cuando Emma salió de la mansión para ir a comprar todo lo que necesitaría para elaborar su desayuno ideal, todo cambió radicalmente.

A penas hubo dado la vuelta a la esquina de la calle que llevaba a Granny's, fue empujada con violencia contra la pared de cemento del pequeño callejón adyacente. Completamente aturdida por el impacto de su cabeza contra la pared, no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero, reconoció el olor a alcohol mezclado con el del cigarro, reconoció la mano que aprisionaba su cuello y la otra que mantenía sus brazos contra su vientre con una considerable fuerza. Reconoció a August.

Intentó soltarse, pelear, en vano, y se enfrentó a la sonrisa vencedora del hombre que había hecho de su vida un infierno.

-¿Cómo estamos, Emma…?

La rubia quería responderle, pero la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello era tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar correctamente.

-¿Creías que podías escapar de mí tan fácilmente? Eres mía, Emma y jamás te dejaré partir.

Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos sin que ella pudiera retenerla y se detestaba por no lograr ser más fuerte para resistirse a aquel que le había robado toda su vida y que pretendía hacerlo una segunda vez.

-Vas a volver a mí, porque me perteneces y no tienes elección.

-No…¡No!- logró ella responder sin aliento, intentando liberarse del agarre del hombre que había destruido su vida.

-¿Acaso crees que no soy capaz de repetir lo que le hice a Neal? Te llevo observando desde hace días, Emma, he visto que esa Regina es importante para ti…

Esas palabras ya hicieron rebosarse el vaso. Con un movimiento hábil de sus caderas, Emma logró liberar uno de sus brazos, lo que desestabilizó a August, que soltó por un breve momento su agarre en la tráquea de la rubia. Ella entonces consiguió respirar por un breve instante hasta que el hombre retomó las riendas de la situación, mucho más fuerte que la joven.

-Si la tocas…- amenazó con una oscura mirada, intentando escaparse de nuevo sin logarlo

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Apuñalarme con la última vez? Mírate…¡Ni siquiera eres capaz de matarme! He sobrevivido, estoy aquí, y si no haces exactamente lo que te diga, te prometo que la señora alcaldesa lo pasará mal- parecía tan seguro de sí mismo, convencido de tener el control de la situación. Emma tenía la impresión de volver dos meses atrás, cuando aún estaba bajo sus garras.

-Esta vez, Emma, no tendré la necesidad de hacerte perder la consciencia. Venga, incluso voy a ser simpático contigo…Te doy seis horas para que te despidas de ella. En seis horas, si no estás aquí, en este mismo sitio, será Regina quien tome tu lugar y visto su cuerpo, no me desagradaría en absoluto- Emma estrechó los dientes, una ola de cólera acababa de penetrar en sus entrañas.

-Y si piensas que podrás huir de mí, te equivocas…Solo necesité unos días para hallar a David en Nueva York, en un cafetería, hablándole de ti a su idiota de mujer y del sitio donde estabas viviendo. Créeme, Emma, seguirme sin decir nada es la mejor solución- hizo una pausa, enarbolando una sonrisa vencedora en su rostro -De lo contrario, me puedo imaginar muy bien a la morena atada en la viga del sótano, desnuda, conmigo y mi cuchillo…

Los ojos de August se habían puesto negros de deseo y de locura, incapaz de esconder por más tiempo el placer que sentía al imaginar esa escena. La rubia intentó una última vez soltarse y constató con sorpresa que el hombre había deshecho el agarre. Ella consiguió entonces separarse de la pared que la mantenía prisionera contra el cuerpo de su agresor. Alejándose de él, recobró su respiración inspirando a pleno pulmón.

-Dentro de seis horas aquí, Emma…Seis horas.

Y él se alejó como si nada por el callejón, único testigo de la escena que acababa de desarrollarse. Sin logar contenerse, la rubia tuvo que vomitar, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de vivir. Se quedó varios minutos, inmóvil, las ideas fusilando su mente a una velocidad vertiginosa. Pero la situación era evidente: no permitiría que nadie viviera el infierno que ella había vivido y mucho menos Regina.

Olvidó completamente los dulces que en un primer momento iba a comprar y volvió a la mansión con una aprensión no disimulada. Cuando entró y confirmó que Regina aún dormía, suspiró profundamente, una última lágrima acababa de deslizarse por su mejilla. Intentó tranquilizarse y encontrar la solución más adecuada. Tras la noche que habían pasado, tras todas las cosas que se habían confesado, tras la confesión de Regina tras haber hecho el amor…¿Cómo iba a poder justificar su marcha? ¿Cómo iba a lograr proteger a la joven?

Ella conocía su temperamento, esa manera de nunca rendirse, esa voluntad de querer siempre comprender y explicar todo con palabras. Y la solución, aunque fuera tan dolorosa, acabó por dibujarse. Tenía que marcharse, no tenía elección, era indiscutible. Pero no podía confesarle a la alcaldesa que August la había encontrado esa mañana y que había decidido irse con él. No sólo ella no lo comprendería, sino que nunca lo aceptaría.

Para que Regina no corriera peligro y para que ella no se hiciera miles de preguntas, para que Emma pudiera marcharse sin que Regina la retuviera ni la buscara, debían pelearse violentamente. La rubia prefería que Regina viviera odiándola antes que fuera torturada amándola. Si eso le pasara, Emma jamás se lo perdonaría.

-No quiero volver a verte- fueron las últimas palabras que la alcaldesa pronunció a la cara de la rubia. Eso le había partido el corazón en mil pedazos, pero no lo había dejado ver. Desafiándola una última vez con la mirada, Emma había salido de la mansión dando un portazo y había echado a correr alejándose. Y cuando finalmente estuvo hecho, dejó caer todas las lágrimas que habían retenido desde que la morena se había despertado. Había golpeado la pared que tenía delante varias veces, tenía que hacer que el dolor físico fuera más intenso que el dolor emocional.

La rubia miró su reloj, le quedaban poco más de dos horas antes de volver con August. La vida era definitivamente injusta. Sin embargo, no podía marcharse sin asegurarse de que Regina estaría bien. Conocía su fragilidad, el riesgo que corría tratándola de esa manera. Después de todo, el día que se conocieron, se habían salvado mutuamente…Por todas esas razones, Emma se dirigió hacia Granny's, su cerebro funcionaba a toda marcha para encontrar las soluciones adecuadas.

-Buenos días, Granny…¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?- dijo nada más llegar al restaurante

-Por supuesto…- la anciana se detuvo al ver la mano ensangrentada de la rubia -¡Emma! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le había tomado la mano, haciéndole señas para que la siguiera a la parte de atrás.

-No es nada, se lo aseguro. Yo he…nada, no es nada-

-Déjame ver eso y te curaré- dijo ella comenzando a limpiar la herida

-Granny, yo he…necesito de su ayuda-

-Me lo imagino, tienes pinta de estar muy nerviosa…¿qué ha ocurrido?-

-He tenido una fuerte pelea con Regina…- dijo ella, sin tiempo para andarse con rodeos -Sé lo que me va a decir…Tengo que hablar con ella, que arregle las cosas, que…- se detuvo ante la perpleja mirada de la dueña del local

-¿Pero?- preguntó Granny, comprendiendo que algo diferente había pasado. Emma resopló profundamente, la situación era tan difícil…

-Me voy a marchar a Nueva York por un tiempo-

-Emma…Huir no es la solución…- susurró dulcemente la anciana

-Hay ciertas circunstancias que hacen que…Hay cosas que no puedo decir por el momento, Granny. Pero le prometo que comprenderá más adelante. Pero por el momento, necesito de su ayuda, necesito que me prometa que cuidará de ella en mi ausencia, que le prestará atención. Sé que es frágil y lo que le he dicho esta mañana podría…- hizo una nueva pausa, consciente de que estaba hablando demasiado. Tenía plena confianza en Granny, pero conocía su deseo de ver a la gente feliz -He ido muy lejos, le he hecho daño, soy consciente de ello…Pero tengo mis razones. El día que nos conocimos, Regina iba a hacer algo irreparable. Necesito de usted para que ella aleje esos nefastos pensamientos. ¿Podrá hacer eso por mí?

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- dijo ella inmediatamente, comprendiendo por el rostro de Emma que se trataba de algo importante. -Pero yo…no comprendo, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Le prometo que le explicaré todo si vuelvo…

-¿Cómo que si vuelves?- la interrumpió la anciana

-Cuando vuelva…- se corrigió ella, rezando para que eso bastara a Granny, para que no insistiera más -Tengo que irme, siento que sea así de precipitado, pero no tengo elección. Prométame que cuidará de ella…Se lo suplico, prométamelo- imploró la rubia aferrando las manos de Granny sobre las que ejerció una ligera presión. Tenía la verdadera necesidad de escucharlo y de saber que Regina iba a estar bien.

-Te lo prometo.

-No le hable de lo que le acabo de decir, ¿de acuerdo?

-Emma…

-Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, Granny, le estaré eternamente agradecida. Se ha portado como una madre conmigo, y para la huérfana que soy, eso quiere decir mucho- y para evitar que la propietaria le hiciera más preguntas, Emma se inclinó hacia ella para tomarla en sus brazos, en un abrazo cargado de gratitud. Borró con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

Le dio las gracias una última vez antes de partir, lamentando que fuera aún tan pronto y que Ruby no hubiera comenzado aún su servicio. Desafortunadamente, no tendría la ocasión de darle también las gracias y de decirle un último adiós. Cuando estuvo fuera, cogió el teléfono que David le había regalado y entonces lo llamó, consciente de que si no le daba noticias cada día, él alertaría al mundo entero.

-Hola David- dijo inmediatamente, esforzándose por sonreír para que su voz no la traicionase -Sí, todo bien, ¿y tú?- él le respondió cualquier tontería porque Emma rápidamente retomó la palabra -¡De hecho te llamo para anunciarte una buena noticia!- dijo ella fingiendo entusiasmo -Regina ha conseguido tomarse unas semanas libres y hemos decidido tomarnos unas vacaciones lejos de todo. Pienso que me va a venir muy bien- Y su interlocutor se quedó mudo -Ha mantenido el destino como una sorpresa y me ha dicho que podríamos tener dificultades para la comunicación, así que he preferido avisarte. No te preocupes si no te envío mensajes estos próximos días- él le había respondido algo ligero, pero Emma vio que esa idea no le acababa de gustar, y que le costaba comprender. Aunque ella detestaba mentir, no tenía elección -Y…no sé exactamente cuándo, pero creo que haremos una parada en Nueva York durante el viaje, para bueno…ya sabes- añadió ella. Y él le había respondido que sería genial, volviendo a su legendario entusiasmo. Emma, por su parte, tenía ganas de llorar ante esa enésima mentira.

Para evitar que su actitud pareciese sospechosa, se quedó al teléfono algunos minutos con él, hablando de cualquier cosa para enredar las pistas. Si August había logrado encontrarlo fácilmente sin hacerse localizar, él podía repetir el movimiento y ser mucho menos indulgente que la vez precedente. Había visto en la mirada de su secuestrador toda la determinación que tenía. No podía poner en peligro la vida de las únicas personas que contaban para ella.

Cuando colgó, Emma se dirigió hacia la floristería del pueblo, era la única solución que había encontrado para asegurarse sus espaldas. A pesar de las preguntas de la vendedora, que se preguntaba por qué la rubia deseaba efectuar una entrega para dentro de dos meses, ella tomó el pedido y la carta que debía ser entregada junto con el ramo.

Miró su reloj; le quedaban diecisiete minutos de libertad. Así que tomó la dirección del famoso callejón, con un nudo en la garganta y el deseo de llorar, pero convencida de haber hecho todo para proteger a los que amaba.

* * *

 **Bueno, yo avisé, así que no me matéis. Ya sabemos por qué Emma actúa de esa manera, pero la pobre Regina sí que lo va a pasar mal, por no saber por qué Emma hizo lo que hizo,**


	21. Dos meses

**Dos meses**

-¿El señor Graham Humbert?

-Soy yo.

-Tengo un ramo de flores para usted.

-¿Un ramo de…?- se había dado la vuelta, intrigado por el anuncio hecho por la joven que acababa de entrar en la comisaria. ¿Quién diablos podría mandarle un ramo de flores a su trabajo? Arqueando una ceja, se acercó a la florista que sostenía en sus brazos un enorme ramo de diversas y variadas flores.

-Hay un sobre- dijo ella señalando con la mirada en medio del ramo del que efectivamente sobresalía un pequeño sobre rosado, consciente de que el hombre que tenía delante no comprendía lo que estaba pasando.

Él le dio las gracias, entonces, con una encantadora sonrisa antes de coger con torpeza el regalo que le había sido ofrecido. Lo dejó indolentemente sobre la mesa antes de volver a sentarse cómodamente en su silla con ruedas. Cuando cogió el mencionado sobre y lo abrió, descubrió una hoja plegada en cuatro escrita de arriba abajo. Comenzó entonces la lectura con prisa, impaciente por desvelar el misterio.

A medida que las líneas desfilaban bajo su mirada, sus ojos se habían desorbitado y su ceño, fruncido. Finalmente se enderezó en su silla, recto como un palo, arriesgándose a quebrar la parte baja de su columna ante la repentina tensión que se había apoderado de él. Cuando llegó al final de la primera página y le dio la vuelta a la hoja, constató que su mano temblaba ligeramente. Lo que estaba leyendo estaba bien lejos de todo lo que habría podido imaginar.

* * *

Regina Mills estaba con los ojos abiertos en mitad de la noche. Miraba hacia el techo de su habitación, una lágrima se había escapado de sus ojos. Estaba agotada de esa misma cantinela, de esa misma pena que cada noche la golpeaba.

Sobre su vientre desnudo descansaba una mano de hombre que detestaba sentir sobre ella. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado, no se llevó ninguna sorpresa. Seguía siendo él, seguía siendo la misma persona desde hacía más de un mes. Sin embargo, cogió esa mano para no sentirla sobre ella y lo despertó con gesto poco delicado.

«Deberías marcharte»

«Mmm, ¿por qué?» había gruñido su respuesta el hombre de las cavernas, aún hundido en un sueño que parecía profundo.

«Porque sí» fue la única respuesta que la alcaldesa encontró

«Regina…¿por qué sigues queriendo que me vaya de tu casa en plena noche?» el hombre se había finalmente incorporado, frotándose la nuca con fuerza, como si eso bastara para despertarse completamente «Es verdad…no tengo obligaciones ni tú tampoco…¿por qué escondernos?»

«Escucha Robin, yo…yo…» balbuceó, incapaz de poner en palabras lo que realmente pensaba de esa situación. No quería decir en voz alta lo que sentía en ese preciso momento por riesgo a herirlo considerablemente «Puedes quedarte si quieres» terminó ella por responder.

El hombre se volvió a recostar antes de resoplar ruidosamente, consciente de que la persona que compartía con él las primeras horas de la noche evitaba responder sinceramente la cuestión, solo respondiéndole lo que él quería escuchar. Acarició el antebrazo de la morena con un gesto que pretendía ser reconfortante, pero sintió los escalofríos que recorrieron la columna de ella.

La alcaldesa no tuvo que esperar mucho para que Robin se quedara dormido de nuevo. Entonces, desapareció de su cama con delicadeza, se vistió con algo cálido y se dirigió a la cocina de su mansión. Como una autómata, se preparó entonces un chocolate caliente y añadió un pellizco de canela, cosa que nunca había hecho realmente antes de la llegada de Emma a su vida. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento. Detestaba saber que todos sus gestos todavía giraban alrededor de ella…Sin embargo, siempre eran los mismos movimientos: acababa por enrollarse con la manta que se encontraba en su sofá antes de salir a su jardín y sentarse en el banco que ellas habían compartido tantas veces. Hacía particularmente frío desde que el invierno había llegado, pero la alcaldesa no le hacía caso. Tener frío, era al menos sentir algo.

Las estrellas estaban escondidas por las densas nubes que volvían el cielo particularmente pesado. La luna conseguía, a veces, abrirse un débil camino, iluminando con debilidad el mundo de la morena. Todo le parecía tan lúgubre y sin sabor. Robin no era malo, todo lo contrario. Era amable, delicado y a veces incluso adorable. Nunca le hacía preguntas embarazosas, salvo esa noche, y cumplía siempre el menor capricho de la joven.

Ella lo había conocido un mes antes, cuando se había dirigido a un bar. Cansada de ya no sentir nada, había bebido casi hasta perder la razón, y él la había acompañado como un caballero hasta su habitación. La había acostado en su cama y apenas su cabeza hubo tocado la almohada, la alcaldesa se había quedado dormida. Al día siguiente, se lo había encontrado en su cocina preparándole un copioso desayuno acompañado de una aspirina. Le había confesado que se había quedado velándola toda la noche para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Al minuto siguiente, ella le hacía el amor salvajemente.

No había sentido nada, ni el más mínimo placer, ni el más mínimo deseo. Solo le había saltado al cuello en un gesto desesperado del que él no se había dado cuenta. A cada beso, a cada caricia, Regina se odiaba un poco más. Pero por lo menos, sentía otra cosa que no fuera el vacío.

Cada noche o casi se habían continuado las citas clandestinas en las que hablaban poco, su relación era, a fin de cuentas, puramente carnal y la joven se acomodaba completamente a eso, consciente de que era incapaz de darle nada más importante, nada más real. En mitad de la noche, ella se despertaba siempre con ese profundo sentimiento de asco que se amparaba de todo su ser. Se odiaba a sí misma por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo con ese hombre que no se lo merecía.

Y así se quedó, perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el alba apartó la noche. Cuando los rayos del sol comenzaban a hacerse un sitio en la inmensidad gris, Robin se unió a ella en el banco.

-Gracias por haberme permitido quedarme esta noche. Era importante para mí…- dijo él con la voz más dulce que ella le conocía. La alcaldesa, por su parte, se había contentado con sonreírle falsamente encogiéndose de hombros –Sé que no estás lista para hablar de nosotros…Si la primera vez que te vi estabas en aquel estado, seguramente era porque tenías tus razones…- se detuvo unos segundos, dejando su frase en suspense, antes de retomar –Solo me gustaría que me prometieras que un día tendremos esa conversación.

Regina suspiró de nuevo antes de bajar la mirada hacia sus rodillas. Ya no podía hacerle vivir tal vida, tal relación cuando veía que en sus ojos estaban naciendo unos sentimientos hacia ella.

«Escucha, Robin, sé que esperas seguramente más por mi parte, pero no puedo ofrecerte más de momento. Comprendería si esto ya no te conviene, si quisieras marcharte…

-No me marcharé, Regina…Salvo que tú me lo pidas expresamente.

-Gracias- se contentó en responder. El hombre asintió antes de efectuar una ligera presión en el antebrazo de la morena

-Me voy a ir. Llámame…

Ella cruzó su mirada una vez más antes de hacerle una señal positiva con la cabeza como respuesta. Entonces, él se inclinó y le depositó un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios antes de marcharse sin una palabra más.

Regina se quedó varios minutos más en el banco que ya no lograba dejar. Revivía, eternamente, las primeras palabras que había pronunciado Emma en ese mismo lugar, la primera conversación, las primeras confidencias. Estaba agotada de pensar sin cesar en esa mujer que la había herido y asolado profundamente. Cada sitio al que iba le recordaba con intensidad los instantes que habían compartido. Culpaba tremendamente a la rubia que se había marchado sin una mirada hacia atrás, que le había roto el corazón sin pestañear. Emma le había dicho cosas terribles antes de pasar página definitivamente sobre su relación. La alcaldesa se culpaba a sí misma por haberse dejado engañar en cuanto a la personalidad de la rubia. La había creído totalmente. Para nada. No quería pensar más en ella, definitivamente Emma ya no debería formar parte de su vida.

* * *

Graham dejó la carta sobre su mesa con un gesto lento, aturdido por lo que acababa de enterarse recorriendo las palabras escritas por la mano de Emma Swan. Se quedó así durante largos segundos, incapaz de pensar razonablemente, incapaz de encontrar el camino por donde comenzar. Finalmente se recobró e hizo algunas averiguaciones necesarias en su ordenador: tenía que encontrar urgentemente el número de David Nolan a quien había llamado algunos meses antes. Sus manos aún temblaban.

-¿Señor Nolan? Soy el sheriff Humbert. Yo…yo he…- no pudo evitar odiarse ante la falta de profesionalidad de la que hacía gala en ese momento.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Emma?- se inquietó inmediatamente el hombre al otro lado de la línea, consciente de que los balbuceos de su interlocutor no presagiaban nada bueno.

-¿Ha tenido usted noticias de ella estos últimos dos meses?

-Ella me llamó hace dos meses para decirme que se iba con Regina de vacaciones por varias semanas y que vendrían seguramente a Nueva York a finales de las mismas…¿Qué ocurre, por Dios? ¿Han tenido un accidente?

-David…Nunca se marcharon de vacaciones. Ella le mintió- dijo de sopetón, incapaz de contener más la información que estaba en su poder.

-¿Perdón? No, no…Ella me llamó, me dijo que…- el hombre estaba en pánico y parecía comprender que algo grave se había producido

«Lo sé. Escuche, David, acabo de recibir una carta de Emma, fechada hace dos meses. En ella explica que August la encontró en Storybrooke y que la amenazó con tomarla con las personas que ella quería si no volvía con él.

-No, no…Es imposible, ella, ella…- era un momento difícil, Graham presentía que el mundo acababa de abrirse bajo los pies del inspector Nolan

-Ella lo dejó todo amarrado, para protegerlo a usted y proteger a Regina.

-Léame esa carta.

Graham comenzó la lectura de las líneas escritas por Emma ocho semanas antes. Al otro lado del hilo telefónico, escuchaba a su colega sollozar de vez en cuando, incapaz de esconder sus lágrimas. Estaba reviviendo todo por segunda vez, la pérdida de una persona que amaba, la ausencia de respuestas, lo desconocido de la situación. Cuando hubo terminado, un largo silencio se hizo como única respuesta.

-Es mi culpa- respondió David tras la larga tirada de su interlocutor –Si hubiera estado más atento, si hubiera cerrado mi puta boca en esa cafetería…¡Joder!

David había gritado su última frase con una rabia infinita. Lleno de cólera, golpeó su taquilla metálica, que se encontraba no lejos de él, su puño se aplastó con fuerza contra el metal, deformándolo ligeramente.

-Vamos a encontrarla, David…

-Cojo mi coche, estaré ahí en algunas horas- añadió con voz firme y decidida –Vamos a retomar todo desde el principio, desde su partida de Storybrooke. Y cuando encontremos a ese loco, juro por dios que va a pagar por lo que le ha hecho a Emma.

-Tenga cuidado en la carretera…- se contentó con responder Graham, consciente de que el estado de nervios en que se encontraba su colega podía ser peligroso. David estaba implicado emocionalmente en ese caso, pero él no tenía fuerzas para retenerlo ni impedirle que viniera. Y además, era el único que conocía el pasado de Emma, su ayuda iba a ser más que útil.

El sheriff de Storybrooke dejó escapar un enorme suspiro antes de sentarse de nuevo en su silla. Aferrándose la cabeza con las manos, se quedó así durante algunos segundos, sin moverse, intentando, más mal que bien, encontrar soluciones al problema que se le planteaba. No solo Emma le había explicado la situación, sino que le había pedido también que fuera discreto con la señora alcaldesa. Con gesto lento, cogió de nuevo la carta que no pudo evitar leer otra vez, en busca de algún indicio, alguna pista.

 _A Graham Humbert,_

 _Soy Emma Swan, la desconocida que fue encontrada en la playa por la señora alcaldesa. Hace dos meses, abandoné Storybrooke precipitadamente. Nadie le ha avisado de mi desaparición, pues nadie podía saber que había desaparecido._

 _Si le envío un ramo de flores, es porque es la única manera que he encontrado de que reciba esa carta hoy. Le he pedido expresamente a la florista que le envíe este ramo hoy. Quería dejarme dos meses para poder escapar o para que no intentara buscarme… porque sé que él estará muy pendiente de mí al principio._

 _August me ha encontrado. Estoy escribiendo esta carta unas horas antes de tener que encontrarme con él. No me ha dejado elección. Ha hecho averiguaciones para encontrarme y consiguió escuchar hablar a David de Storybrooke escondiéndose en una cafetería. Me ha estado observando durante varios días antes de reaparecer en mi vida. Me ha dicho que si no me iba con él, la tomaría con las personas que quiero y no duraría en convertir a Regina en su nueva presa. Me es inconcebible dejarla en manos de este loco. No tenía elección, tenía que protegerla._

 _Me ha dejado unas horas para decirle adiós a los que me rodean para no levantar sospechas. He tenido que hacer una cosa horrible para que ella no dudara de las razones de mi partida y me lo recrimino terriblemente. He pasado por Granny's también para que ella no se preocupara al no ver más a su empleada. Y durante mi última hora de libertad, le estoy escribiendo esta carta._

 _Me concedo dos meses para poder escaparme de nuevo, y dos meses sin que nadie comience a buscarme. August terminará por bajar la guardia sobre mi vigilancia. Si recibe esta carta antes de mi regreso…es que no he logrado escaparme o porque me ha matado. Solo a usted le puedo pedir esto: encuéntreme. Aunque esté muerta, no quiero que él gane, no quiero que sea el único en saber dónde está mi cuerpo. Estas últimas horas, he intentado, más mal que bien, recordar, darle pistas para que sus averiguaciones sean más sencillas, pero no he podido. Lo dejo todo en sus manos y en su competencia._

 _Llame a David, pídale que lo ayude. Él es el único que me conoce mejor que yo misma, quizás mi pasado lo ayude a encontrarme. Sobre todo, dígale que no lo culpo, nada es culpa de él._

 _En cuando a Regina…No le diga nada, se lo suplico. Prefiero que me deteste y que me odie porque lo que le acabo de hacer antes que saber que está triste y preocupada por mí. No quiero que se culpe. Si lo supiera, querrá encontrarme y vivirá con la esperanza. Quiero que pase página y sobre todo, quiero que sea feliz. Cuídenla, vigílenla, no la abandonen una vez más. Es una mujer excepcional y le juro que cuando ella sonríe…¡Dios mío! Su sonrisa es lo más bello que he podido ver en esta tierra. Así que háganla sonreír, estén todos ahí por ella, se lo merece._

 _Sé que será delicado para usted investigar sin que ella se dé cuenta, porque es su superior, pero es importante para mí. Mientras no me haya encontrado, sea discreto con ella. Si por un milagro, aún estoy viva cuando me encuentre, yo quizás le explique lo que pasó el día de mi marcha, a no ser que ella esté más feliz sin mí._

 _Si por el contrario, él me ha matado…Dígale que jamás quise hacerle daño, que todo lo que le dije antes de mi partida, no lo pensaba, todo lo contrario. Dígale que no es necesario que se culpe y que mi único deseo es que vuelva a encontrar a alguien, que se permita amar de nuevo y que sea feliz. Dígale que para mí no fue un error, dígale que amé cada momento, dígale que gracias a ella, gracias a que me salvó aquel día en esa playa viví días maravillosos a su lado y que no me arrepiento de nada. Dígale que era real, poderoso y verdadero._

 _Y sobre todo, sobre todo…Dígale que no estaba enamorándome de ella, dígale que ya lo estaba._

 _Encuéntreme Graham. Encuéntreme…_

 _Emma._

El sheriff resopló de nuevo frente a la situación. La búsqueda que lo esperaba iba a ser complicada. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para no desperrar las sospechas de la señora alcaldesa? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para canalizar a David que se daría en cuerpo y alma para salvar a su amiga? ¿Cómo iba a hacer para encontrar a Emma Swan y sacarla del infierno? ¿Estaría aún viva?

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, negándose a tener ese pensamiento nefasto, consciente de que la muerte de la rubia no era una opción. Si quería respetar las demandas de la rubia, es decir, cuidar de Regina Mills, estaba fuera de discusión encontrarla muerta. Mientras esperaba la llegada de David, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, era inconcebible, así que cogió su chaqueta y salió de la comisaria con precipitación para comenzar sus averiguaciones.

* * *

 **Sí, ha aparecido Robin. Ya sé que muchas vais a culpar a Regina por haberse echado a los brazos de un hombre, otras ya han culpado a Emma por no haber sido más valiente y haber confiado en Regina, pero cuando manda el corazón no somos racionales. Y además, no habría historia. Jajajajajaj. Ahora queda la búsqueda, las sospechas de Regina, y mucho arrepentimiento.**


	22. Y después nada

**Y después nada**

David Nolan había llegado esa media tarde a Storybrooke, particularmente inquieto ante la situación. La angustia de haber perdido de nuevo a la que consideraba como a su hermana pequeña le impedía actuar con racionalidad. Se culpaba terriblemente por no haber sabido ver las pistas, por no haberse inquietado al ver a su amiga irse de vacaciones durante más de dos meses, por no haber logrado protegerla una segunda vez. Mientras conducía para unirse a su colega había dejado que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro una par de veces, pero rápidamente el odio borraba esas lágrimas.

Tras los saludos habituales tras cruzar la puerta de la comisaria, inmediatamente había pedido ver la carta escrita por Emma. La leyó varias veces, buscando el menor indicio. En una hoja aparte, había anotado las primeras letras de cada frase, las últimas de cada línea e incluso las palabras que se encontraban en medio de cada sentencia…en vano. Había que constatar que la rubia no había escondido nada y no había dejado tras ella nada que los pudiera ayudar. Después de todo, su amiga había perdido la memoria y seguramente le era imposible ayudarlos de ninguna manera.

Al cabo de varios minutos, había dejado la hoja sobre la mesa del sheriff y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, resoplando. La investigación sería larga y el comienzo desgraciadamente poco favorable.

-Sé que debe ser duro para usted…

-Vamos a encontrarla. Voy a encontrarla. ¡Si es necesario que me pase la vida buscándola, lo haré!

-Y yo voy a ayudarlo. Emma me ha pedido expresamente que la encuentre y lo haré. Quiero respetar todo lo que ella ha dicho en esa carta- hizo una corta pausa, acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba su colega para tomar apoyo –Regina Mills no debe saber nada mientras no la hayamos encontrado.

-¿Piensa que es de verdad una buena idea escondérselo?

-Es Emma la que lo quiere. Así como desea que usted no se culpe por su desaparición. Y estaría muy bien comenzar por eso, David. Usted no tiene nada que ver…- había dicho el sheriff, la mirada clavada en la de su colega. David tenía que creérselo, no culparse…Sin eso le sería imposible trabajar a su lado.

-Si hubiera puesto más atención…Si hubiera cerrado mi maldito pico en vez de gritarle al mundo que ella estaba de regreso…Yo…

-No habría cambiado nada. Es un psicópata, la habría encontrado de una manera u otra.

-La vamos a encontrar, ¿verdad?- le había hecho esa pregunta con una fragilidad que desconcertó al sheriff por un segundo. Eso le reafirmó en la idea de que no podía fracasar en esa investigación.

-Sí, David. Vamos a encontrarla…- respondió Graham con certeza, él también tenía necesidad de creer –No le voy a esconder que será difícil…Al ser Regina mi jefa, va a hacer preguntas sobre mis actos. Habrá que ser discretos y…

-¿Está seguro de que no hay que decirle nada?- cortó David que deseaba de verdad tomar una decisión definitiva sobre la cuestión.

-Sé que ellas estaban cercanas y que es una de las últimas personas con las que Emma habló…Pero si supiera algo que pudiera ayudarnos, Emma jamás habría pedido que no lo dijéramos nada. Así que de momento, averigüemos por nuestro lado y como último recurso, iremos a verla. ¿Ok?

David pareció reflexionarlo por un instante, perdido entre su deseo de respetar las voluntades de Emma y el de tener todos las pistas en la mano para encontrar a su amiga. Sin embargo, la solución propuesta por Graham le pareció totalmente correcta y asintió con un movimiento seco de la cabeza. Regina no debería estar al corriente de las reales circunstancias de la partida de Emma.

Y así los dos hombres hicieron su primera reunión sobre esa investigación: era evidente que tenían que recuperar las grabaciones de las cámaras de la ciudad para rastrear el recorrido de la rubia antes de su marcha. También era necesario interrogar a Granny que fue la última en tener una charla con la rubia…Una visita a la floristería también sería necesaria. Y todo debía hacerse con una discreción total. La señora alcaldesa no debía saber que David estaba en Storybrooke, ya que eso levantaría las sospechas y ella comenzaría a hacerse preguntas.

* * *

-Señora alcaldesa, tengo una llamada para usted de parte del señor Hood

-Pásemela a mi despacho.

La joven asistente obedeció inmediatamente, aún asustada al hacer el menor movimiento. Desde hacía dos meses ya, Regina Mills estaba de un humor de perros y nunca daba una sonrisa. Ella temía por su puesto de trabajo del que corría el riesgo de ser despedida al menor error. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que en su interior, la señora alcaldesa estaba lejos de ser esa mujer rígida que pocas veces le dirigía la palabra. Algo iba mal, era evidente, pero no lograba hacer que eso pasara…para comodidad de su jefa y de ella misma.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames al despacho, Robin…- escupió ella con más veneno del que realmente quería cuando finalmente se sentó en su escritorio, tras cerrar delicadamente la puerta.

-No contestabas a tu teléfono, así que yo…

-Estaba ocupada. Tengo trabajo, no puedo hablar contigo- le cortó sin la menor vacilación. Ella no podía dejarse rebasar de esa forma, se negaba a acordarle la menor importancia. Porque las únicas dos veces en que realmente se había entregado, le habían arrebatado la felicidad en una fracción de segundo.

-Déjame invitarte a cenar esta noche.

Largo silencio. Frente a la invitación del hombre, Regina no sabía realmente qué responder, incómoda por estar hiriéndolo cuando él no era una mala persona.

-Robin…- dijo ella con tono de reproche –Sabes que no quiero estar…

-Por favor, Regina. Solo una vez, solo esta noche. Nada oficial, nada pomposo. Incluso podemos ir sencillamente a Granny's si eso te tranquiliza, con unos vaqueros y tenis…Solo quiero…charlar.

La susodicha resopló a través de su teléfono, intentando más mal que bien reflexionar sobre la situación. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, suspiró profundamente. Era plenamente consciente de que Robin se estaba aferrando a ella y que era una muy mala idea. Era incapaz de darle nada que fuera más allá de una simple relación física. Al final, ¿qué le quería contar durante esa cena? Ella no tenía la menor gana de hablar. Incluso Granny había intentado acercarse a ella tras la marcha de Emma, pero Regina se había cerrado como una ostra, forjándose un caparazón que le parecía indestructible…o casi.

-De acuerdo…- terminó por responder sin realmente darse cuenta.

-Gracias, cuenta mucho para mí, ¿sabes?...¿A las ocho? ¿Quieres que pase a recogerte?

-No, iré directamente tras el trabajo, nos vemos allí.

-Muy bien…Entonces hasta luego.

Podía sentir por el sonido de la voz que él sonreía. Y en cuanto colgó, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para aceptar tal cita que realmente no era una cita, pero que se le parecía mucho? Lanzó un rápido vistazo al gran reloj situado sobre la puerta de entrada. Las cinco. Suspiró una vez más y comenzó a ordenar precipitadamente unos expedientes que se encontraban delante de ella. Cogió su chaqueta para colocársela sobre sus hombros, y salió rápidamente del despacho.

-¡Rose! La dejo libre una hora antes hoy. Puede irse a casa.

-Oh…gracias señora alcaldesa- se conformó en decir la asistente que había desorbitado los ojos. Eso es lo que no era habitual. La señora Mills dejando el despacho antes de la hora no era algo corriente, y mucho menos que le dejara una hora libre. La muchacha agradeció en silencio esa famosa llamada de teléfono que le había pasado unos minutos antes. Si eso bastaba para volver a la alcaldesa más tranquila, a ella le venía bien. Sin esperar un segundo más y por miedo a que su jefa cambiara de opinión, recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo antes de abandonar la oficina.

Regina aún tenía tres largas horas antes de ir a Granny's para compartir una cena con Robin. Sin embargo, no tenía el menos deseo. Al volante de su Mercedes, intentaba recordar la última vez que había tenido deseo por algo. Suspiró cuando la cara de Emma apareció inmediatamente tras sus párpados, que había cerrado medio segundo. Dio media vuelta precipitadamente sin prestar atención a los otros conductores que allí había. Le eran necesarios menos de seis minutos para alcanzar su destino.

Había movimiento en la playa a esa hora. Las olas golpeaban la arena con ferocidad, volviendo la sinfonía ambiente particularmente ruda. Como una autómata, se había dirigido al banco donde todo había comenzado y se sorprendió maldiciéndolo. ¿Y si ese día Emma no hubiera aparecido?

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Estaba cansada de tener ese tipo de pensamiento, estaba agotada de revivir sin cesar su historia, intentando comprender lo que había podido salir mal. La conclusión era siempre la misma: lo que había ocurrido no había tenido nada de real, todo se había hecho precipitadamente y bajo los efectos de la emoción. Emma y Regina…eso no existía.

Sin realmente darse cuenta, las horas pasaron a una velocidad vertiginosa. Cuando miró su reloj, comprobó que solo que quedaban unos minutos para ver a Robin en Granny's. Se encogió de hombros como si estuviera en plena conversación con su yo interior. ¿No era hora de pasar página, de pasar a otra cosa? ¿Necesitaba de verdad venir a esta playa a cada final de jornada? No. Definitivamente no.

Emma había sido más que clara con ella en su última conversación en la cocina de su casa. No le había gustado su noche y no la amaba a ella, simplemente. En el fondo, Regina se culpaba por haberse abierto a la rubia a la que no le importaba nada. A veces, la alcaldesa pensaba que toda esa historia no tenía sentido…que las palabras, los gestos y las confidencias que habían intercambiado bastaban para demostrar que todo lo que habían vivido las dos era verdad. Había creído que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de su amiga. Pero había que rendirse a la evidencia…Emma jamás había vuelto a la casa para disculparse. Se había marchado y seguramente había vuelto a su vida de antes en Nueva York, sin mirar tras ella. A menudo, muy a menudo, la morena no podía evitar creer que todo era por su culpa y que había sido estúpida.

* * *

David y Graham finalmente habían interrogado a la florista al atardecer, intentando encontrar algo de información extra. Desafortunadamente, Emma había ido completamente sola ese día y le había pedido expresamente que entregara su ramo dos meses más tarde, lo que particularmente había intrigado a la vendedora. Así que ellos se habían marchado del establecimiento, irritados por no poder hacer más.

Cuando sonaron las ocho en el reloj de la Iglesia, el inspector Nolan no puedo evitar expresar su descontento con un suspiro. No podían permitirse perder el tiempo, si Emma estaba aún viva, era imperativo encontrar una manera de salvarla sin que corriera el riesgo de morir.

-Tenemos que ir a Granny's- dijo cerrando la puerta del coche y sentando en el asiento del copiloto

-Ya son más de las ocho, deberíamos retomarlo mañana.

-No. Mañana nos dedicaremos a visionar las cámaras de vigilancia y si eso no lleva a nada, volveré a Nueva York para recomenzar desde el principio- David no quería estar de brazos cruzados, la seguridad y la vida de Emma estaban en juego. Ya había fracasado dos veces y no pensaba por nada del mundo hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez, tenía que encontrarla, y lo más rápido posible. Graham cedió, comprendiendo muy bien que su colega no quería dar el brazo a torcer.

-David, hay muchas posibilidades que ni Granny ni Ruby puedan darnos más de lo que tenemos…No se desilusione si eso, ¿de acuerdo? La encontraremos de una forma u otra.

Como toda respuesta, el rubio asintió con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza. Llegaron al establecimiento deseado unos minutos más tarde. Cuando Graham abrió la puerta, haciendo resonar la campana, algunos clientes se giraron para ver quién era, mientras que otros continuaron degustando su comida. David, tras él, mantenía la esperanza de obtener algún indicio sobre Emma gracias a su antigua jefa. Sin embargo, chocó contra su colega que se había quedado quieto.

-¡Mierda! ¡La señora alcaldesa está aquí…!- dijo al divisar la cabellera tan característica de la morena que se había sentado a una mesa, de espaldas a la puerta.

David se asustó ante la idea de ser visto por ella, pero no pudo evitar girar la cabeza en la misma dirección que su colega para confirmar sus palabras. Apenas su mirada se posó sobre la amiga de Emma, su sangre se heló.

Regina, por quien su amiga Emma se había sacrificado dos meses antes, cenaba a solas con un hombre que acababa de cogerle la mano por encima del mantel….Emma seguramente estaría viviendo el infierno para protegerla, quizás incluso habría muerto para salvarla, y Regina estaba coqueteando…Emma estaba claramente enamorada de ella y Regina pasaba olímpicamente. Sin controlarse, avanzó hasta la mesa con cólera, incapaz de detenerse…Cuando llegó a su altura, golpeó violentamente su puño contra la mesa, haciendo sobresaltarse a las dos personas que no lo habían visto llegar, y plantó su mirada en la de la alcaldesa, que, asustada, había alzado la cabeza y había quitado su mano de la del hombre que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo se atreve…?- escupió él lleno de odio a la mujer que se encontraba delante.

-Da…David, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- se asombró ella, completamente desconcertada ante la escena que estaba pasando, y de la que ella era una de las protagonistas y no una espectadora.

-David, deténgase. Venga…- añadió Graham que había alcanzado a su colega y que había posado su mano en el antebrazo del rubio para que no hiciera nada que más tarde lamentaría.

-Usted está aquí…- dijo haciendo grandes aspavientos señalándola a ella y al hombre con quien esta cenando, con una evidente expresión de asco en su rostro –mientras que ella…ella está…

-¡David, stop!- lo había interrumpido Graham con voz firme, haciendo que todas las conversaciones del restaurante se detuvieran –¡No es lo que ella quiere!- había añadido en voz alta también, rezando para que esas palabras bastaran para convencerlo de que no dijera nada más.

Él se había callado, la mirada aún plantada en la de Regina que ya no se movía un ápice. La alcaldesa no comprendía lo que estaba pasando y se quedó asombrada ante la situación. ¿Qué diablos hacía David Nolan en Storybrooke? ¿Por qué parecía tan enfadado al verla acompañada de alguien cuando fue Emma quien la había abandonado dos meses antes sin mirar hacia atrás? ¿Qué podía haberle contado la rubia sobre ella para que el hombre reaccionara de esa manera? Y sobre todo, ¿qué significaban las palabras de Graham que habían hecho que la cólera de David se detuviera repentinamente? Empujado por Graham, los dos hombres salieron del restaurante tan rápido como habían llegado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Robin fríamente

-No tengo idea…- respondió ella débilmente. Aún sentada, se había girado hacia la puerta de cristal de Granny's por donde acababan de salir los dos hombres que se habían acercado a la mesa. Fuera, gracias a la débil iluminación de las luces del restaurante, distinguía a David haciendo grandes gestos ante un Graham que intentaba desesperadamente calmarlo. Se escuchó un ruido sordo cuando el rubio golpeó con violencia una papelera de metal que se encontraba en su camino, oyéndose hasta en el restaurante y haciendo sobresaltar a la alcaldesa.

-¿Es por él? ¿Lo amas todavía y no quieres que nos vean juntos?

-¿Qué?- respondió la morena completamente turbada por la pregunta de su amante -¿David? No, no, te equivocas completamente, David no es…- ¿es más quién era David? ¿El amigo de una amiga que ya no era una amiga? ¿El amigo de un amor que no existía y que se había marchado? –Solo es un conocido…

-¿Un conocido? ¿Qué te agrede de esa manera sin la menor razón? Regina, deja de tomarme por un estúpido- soltó con cierta arrogancia, no para herir a su amante, sino para hacerla reaccionar.

-Será mejor que me vaya…Gracias por esta cena- había respondido ella categóricamente, levantándose por escapar

-Regina, espera, no es lo que yo quería decir…- pero el hombre no tuvo tiempo de explicarse más, la alcaldesa ya se había ido del restaurante. Ya no había nadie fuera, Nolan y Humbert se habían eclipsado tan rápidamente como habían llegado, dejando una y mil preguntas en la cabeza de Regina.

-No me lo puedo creer…Que ella…, pero, joder, eso me vuelve loco.

-David…- Graham conducía su coche patrulla en dirección a comisaria y aún intentaba calmar a su colega que no lograba desprenderse de su cólera.

Ver a Regina de manitas con ese hombre lo había vuelto loco. Aunque se iba a arrepentir dentro de un par de horas por haber reaccionado de aquella manera, en ese instante no podía evitar focalizarse en el odio que sentía. Emma había hecho de todo para proteger a Regina, incluso de había sacrificado por la persona de la que estaba enamorada. ¿Acaso la señora alcaldesa daba tan poca importancia a lo que podía sentir la rubia?

David cerró los ojos unos segundos y las palabras escritas de puño y letra por Emma aparecieron en su mente. Las había leído tantas veces que tenía la impresión de sabérselas de memoria. La rubia había repetido que Regina era una mujer maravillosa, que merecía ser feliz en los brazos de otra persona y que eso era lo que ella más deseaba. Todos sus deseos estaban realizándose y los dos policías habían decidido respetar los deseos de Emma…así que, ¿por qué le daba eso tanta pena? ¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado con la alcaldesa?

-Tenemos que dormir…o al menos intentarlo. Mañana, a primera hora, retomaremos la investigación- Graham intentó tomar las riendas y tranquilizar a su colega. Su implicación emocional le impedía ser razonable en ese asunto, pero su ayuda era valiosa. –Leroy me ha confirmado que las cintas de video estarán listas desde por la mañana, si actuamos metódicamente, deberíamos terminar antes de mediodía…

-Lo que nos deja tiempo para marchar a Nueva York y continuar las averiguaciones allí…¿Alguien puede remplazarlo aquí? Me gustaría que fuera mi compañero…No estoy seguro de poder llevar la desaparición de Emma solo.

-Debería poder apañármelas…Regina podría impedírmelo, pero francamente, me importa poco, me iré de todas maneras.

David alzó la cabeza ante aquella confidencia que le había conmovido particularmente. Estaba convencido de haber encontrado en Humbert un colega y compañero con el que se llevaría bien. Si no hubiera estado esa noche en Granny's, David seguramente habría hablado de más y Emma se lo habría podido reprochar. Graham cogió su llavero en las manos y se acercó a las celdas para abrirlas. Comprendiendo que iban los dos a dormir en comisaría para no perder tiempo, David suspiró de alivio. Estaba convencido de tener delante de él al hombre más adecuado para ayudarlo a encontrar a Emma.

-¿Graham?- lo llamó con voz temblorosa. Cuando este se dio la vuelta arqueando una ceja, el rubio añadió sencillamente –Gracias por lo que hace…por mí y sobre todo por Emma.

Sin sentirse cómodo ante las demostraciones de afección, Graham se conformó con encogerse de hombros, como para decirle que lo que estaba haciendo era completamente normal, después le dio una amistosa sonrisa. La noche y los días siguientes prometían ser largos.


	23. En tu búsqueda

**En tu búsqueda**

Finalmente, los dos policías no habían dormido mucho, no podían evitar pensar sin cesar en lo que Emma podría estar viviendo. Y si fueran completamente honestos, no lograban decidirse cuál de los escenarios que se habían imaginado era el peor…¿Encontrar el cuerpo de Emma sin vida, abandonado vulgarmente en el bosque o encontrar a Emma mutilada y torturada, golpeada con violencia por un psicópata sin escrúpulos?

En cuanto un rayo de sol atravesó la ventana de la comisaria, David se había levantado inmediatamente, no deseando perder un minuto más combatiendo sus negativos pensamientos. En ese momento preciso, habría dado todo por estar en lugar de su amiga…Poco le importaba las bárbaras condiciones que eso supondría. Sin haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, se concedió el placer de prepararse un café negro e hizo lo mismo para su colega que seguramente estaría en su mismo estado. La falta de comodidad de las camas de las celdas era tal que David casi se sintió culpable por embarcar a Graham en sus historias.

En el gran panel de corcho que se erigía en el despacho de su colega, David había comenzado a colgar los pocos elementos que habían podido recolectar. En el centro de este se encontraba la carta de Emma, pinchada con una chincheta rojo intenso. Una línea del mismo color trazaba el recorrido de la rubia antes de su partida. En una hoja blanca había sido escrito en letra mayúscula «MILLS» decorado con un enorme signo de interrogación y que había sido pinchada en la parte superior izquierda del tablón, el sitio más vacío de este. La línea continuaba sobre otra hoja donde estaba escrito «¿Encuentro con August?», después «Granny» y «Florista» antes de acabar con una última palabra «¿Dónde?»

Había que rendirse a la evidencia: los indicios eran pocos y nada explotables. Siguiendo lo que había escrito Emma en la carta, David había intentado encontrar la cronología de los sucesos el día de su marcha, sin lograr llegar a un resultado fructífero. No estaba seguro de nada y comenzaba visiblemente a perder la paciencia mientras Leroy seguía recopilando las cámaras de seguridad.

Sin embargo, todo se aceleró cuando el susodicho llegó a la comisaria con los valiosos videos. Humbert finalmente se había despertado y le había dado las gracias y recordado que eso era estrictamente confidencial y que nadie debía estar al corriente. El hombre se había conformado con asentir antes de preguntar de qué estaban hablando, como si deseara mostrar que era leal.

Los dos hombres, entonces, se concentraron en las cámaras de vigilancia que estaban situadas en la calle de la señora alcaldesa. Vieron a Emma salir de la mansión a las 07:54 y cuando David vio la sonrisa que enarbolaba la rubia en ese momento, sintió las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. Al verla, viva, delante de sus ojos…Y tomar consciencia de que esas imágenes databan de hacía dos meses.

De esa manera siguieron a la rubia durante toda su mañana en cada mínimo detalle. Con cada nueva información, imprimieron una foto para añadirla al panel que comenzaba a llenarse considerablemente.

Los dos colegas constataron que el callejón donde seguramente había tenido lugar la confrontación entre el secuestrador y la rubia no formaba parte de la zona cubierta por la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba en la calle principal. Eso les impedía saber lo que realmente había sucedido entre los dos durante 87 segundos: se trataba del lapso de tiempo entre la desaparición de Emma en el callejón y la partida de August de este. Tras haber identificado claramente al hombre y las ropas que llevaba, los dos policías lograron fácilmente trazar su itinerario.

El secuestrador de Emma había llegado a Storybrooke en una berlina negra cuya matrícula pudieron ver claramente. Extrañamente, había aparcado no lejos de la casa de la alcaldesa antes de seguir discretamente a Emma y tomar un atajo para esperarla en el famoso callejón. Por como actuaba, parecía evidente que el hombre conocía el terreno y que no era la primera vez que estaba ahí. Seguramente hacía varios días que seguía la pista de la rubia para estar seguro de su golpe.

Volvieron a observar el recorrido efectuado por Emma y pudieron observar su regreso a la mansión de Mills donde estuvo más de dos horas, después su partida precipitada de esta en lágrimas, su parada durante varios minutos en otro callejón no filmado, después los pocos minutos que pasó en Granny's y la llamada que había hecho a David no lejos del restaurante. Transcurrieron un par de horas más sin que Emma hiciera otra cosa, perdida en sus pensamientos y despareciendo varias veces de las zonas cubiertas por las cámaras. Finalmente, lograron encontrarla cinco horas después de su encuentro con August entrando en la floristería. Al salir cuarenta y tres minutos más tarde-seguramente se trataba del tiempo que necesitó para escribir la carta- Emma se había dirigido de nuevo hacia el callejón donde la esperaba August.

En el video que registraba los últimos minutos de Emma en Storybrooke, se podía ver a la rubia recibiendo un violento golpe en su mandíbula que la hizo tambalearse peligrosamente. En su mano izquierda, el hombre sostenía un largo cuchillo que utilizaba como arma de amenaza. Ante esas imágenes, David apretó los puños hasta que sus dedos se volvieron blancos, incapaz de respirar con normalidad, la cólera aferrándose a sus entrañas. El secuestrador le asestó un segundo golpe en el vientre que la hizo retorcerse de dolor y caer de rodillas al suelo. La había agarrado por el pelo brutalmente y la obligó a levantarse poniendo el cuchillo en su cuello. La obligó a dirigirse hacia la famosa berlina negra donde le ató pies y manos antes de meterla como un fardo en el maletero y abandonar el pueblo, pisando a fondo el acelerador.

Y eso era todo. Nada más iba a poder ayudarles a saber más cosas sobre ese célebre día. Había abandonado Storybrooke con una Emma herida y lista para todo, lista para sufrir lo impensable para proteger a Regina. Cuando David había colgado en el tablón la última foto en donde se veía a Emma vivía, pero herida, así como la berlina negra y su matrícula, suspiró pesadamente. A la vista de las imágenes sacadas y de las circunstancias, las oportunidades de encontrar a su amiga viva se reducían.

-¿Leroy? Soy Humbert…- el sheriff del pequeño pueblo de Maine había cogido su teléfono para contactar con el hombre que había venido tres horas antes –Escuche, tengo que marcharme algunos días a Nueva York para mi investigación y voy a necesitar otra vez tu ayuda…

David alzó la cabeza, inseguro de la petición de su colega que caminaba de arriba abajo por la comisaria mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Te voy a enviar el número de una matrícula y la foto de un hombre. Querría que te remontases a dos meses atrás en los archivos y que me digas si aparece ese coche o ese tipo en Storybrooke- el hombre al otro lado de la línea pareció hacerle una pregunta a Graham a la que este respondió inmediatamente –No sé mucho…espera dos segundos…- dejó su teléfono en su clavícula para esconder el micrófono y se dirigió a David -¿Cuánto tiempo pasó entre su marcha de Storybrooke la primera vez que se encontró con Emma y la llamada de ella el día de su secuestro?

-Hum, diría que más o menos un mes, quizás un poco más…- Humbert asintió antes de volver a ponerse el teléfono en la oreja

-Revisa los 30 días antes de la fecha de los videos que te pedí estas mañana. Hay muchas posibilidades de encontrarlo en la calle de la señora alcaldesa y en la calle de Granny…Si encuentras la más mínima información, me llamas inmediatamente.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron algunas banalidades antes de colgar. Era muy posible que August haya estado menos pendiente los días precedentes al secuestro de Emma y esa era la única posibilidad que tenía para hacerse con algunas valiosas pistas más.

David, por su parte, también había cogido su teléfono para sacarle una foto al inmenso tablón que tenía delante. Quería guardar con él cada pista y cada foto que habían logrado recolectar…Quería tener todos los medios a su disposición para salir airoso de esta investigación y, con su pequeña voz interior, no dejaba de prometerle a Emma que la encontraría. Cuando lo hubo hecho, comenzó a quitar cada foto y cada pista que deslizó en una carpeta sobre la que escribió en letras mayúsculas Emma Swan. No deseaba que nadie mal intencionado diera con las pistas que habían conseguido. Y la primera persona en que pensó mientras hacía eso era Regina Mills quien, como alcaldesa del pueblo, podía perfectamente venir a la comisaria. Y después de lo que había visto la víspera en Granny's, la idea de que ella supiera sobre Emma le era inconcebible. Cuando el tablón estuvo completamente despejado, se giró hacia su colega, listo a partir.

-Antes de marcharnos para Nueva York, tengo que pasar por el ayuntamiento para avisarle de mi marcha a mi jefa- David apretó los dientes ante ese comentario, comprendiendo que Graham se refería a Regina –Solo me tomará un minuto…De todas maneras, no le dejaré opción. Y enseguida saldremos.

* * *

Robin había vuelto esa misma noche a la mansión, y comenzó a golpear violentamente la puerta sin dejar de excusarse por las palabras fuera de lugar que había dicho durante la cena. Molesta con sus lloriqueos, Regina había subido al piso de arriba, a su habitación, y sencillamente le había mandado un mensaje para decirle que se marchara. Tras un enésimo rechazo, había tenido que prometerle una conversación en los próximos días alrededor de otra cena. Solo tras haber obtenido esa promesa, el hombre había dejado el porche de la mansión de la alcaldesa.

Sentada en el borde de su cama, Regina ya no sabía qué hacer. Desamparada ante la situación, ya ni siquiera lograba pensar con claridad.

David Nolan, mejor amigo de Emma estaba en Storybrooke en ese momento. ¿Qué podía significar eso? ¿Acaso la rubia también estaba de vuelta en el pueblo? ¿Por qué Graham acompañaba a David? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué parecía él tan enfadado con ella?

Miles de preguntas de ese estilo martilleaban en la cabeza de Regina que ya no conseguía dilucidar lo real de la mentira. No sabía nada y todas las respuestas que intentaba encontrar no eran sino pura especulación. Tras horas de reflexión, acabó por quedarse dormida, agotada, y se había prometido que a partir del día siguiente intentaría sacar en claro algo de esa situación. Había decidido hacerle todas esas preguntas a Graham y no se iría de la comisaria sin haber conseguido las suficientes explicaciones.

Cuando su despertador sonó esa mañana, no pudo evitar maldecir las numerosas preguntas que se había hecho durante la noche. Estaba agotada por solo dormir unas cuantas horas cada noche desde hacía meses y ya no soportaba estar tan débil. Sin embargo, tenía una cita importante a las 08:30 con un promotor inmobiliario que no podía aplazar. Pero no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Emma.

El regreso de David a Storybrooke la había turbado completamente. Y si ella se había prometido, la misma tarde anterior, dejar de pensar en la rubia y pasar página, ese regreso inesperado había echado por tierra todas sus buenas intenciones.

Su reunión duró más de lo esperado, seguramente porque ella en muchas ocasiones estaba ida, y tenía que preguntar sobre cada cosa dos veces. Afortunadamente, Rose había sido un apoyo sin falla, sin dudar en quedarse en el despacho de su jefa en cuando se había dado cuenta de su expresión cansada al llegar a la oficina esa mañana. La secretaria, que se había quedado presente durante la reunión, rellenaba todos los papeles y preguntas que tenía en su posesión. Regina, por su parte, estaba…más allá. El hombre amargado y un poco rácano dejó el despacho a las 11:47, volviendo la mañana de la alcaldesa completamente inútil.

En cuento hubo cerrado la puerta de su despacho para sentarse cómodamente en su silla y suspirar profundamente, Rose llamó a la puerta. Molesta y sobre todo cansada, le mandó entrar con voz firme

-Señora alcaldesa, el sheriff querría verla unos minutos.

Ese anuncio hizo enderezarse a la morena inmediatamente, como si acabara de recibir una inyección de adrenalina en pleno corazón. Habiendo previsto ir a ver a Graham esa tarde misma para obtener respuestas, iba a poder ganar tiempo.

-Hágalo entrar, Rose…Gracias

La muchacha movió dulcemente la cabeza asintiendo antes de desaparecer para dejar sitio a Humbert que sostenía un fino sobre en sus manos.

-Entre, Graham, precisamente iba a verle a su despacho esta tarde para…

-Vengo a pedirle unos días sin sueldo con efecto inmediato…- dijo él interrumpiendo a su superiora, consciente de que ella en cualquier momento podría hacerle preguntas embarazosas. La susodicha, tomada de improviso ante tal petición, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Tengo que marcharme de Storybrooke esta mañana por razones personales y es la mejor solución que he encontrado…Como normal general y porque usted es mi superiora, se supone que debe darme su consentimiento.

-No pienso…

-Pero si no lo hace, entonces presento inmediatamente mi dimisión…Mi carta ya está redactada- respondió él fríamente, mientras jugaba con el sobre que sostenía en sus manos. Era doble o nada, o funcionaba su farol, o ponía en juego su carrera para resolver esa investigación –Pienso volver lo más rápido posible y retomar mi trabajo…Si no acepta mi petición y desea mi dimisión, tendrá que encontrar y formar a alguien en tiempo record. Si acepta…mientras no esté y vista la calma que reina actualmente en el pueblo, Leroy podrá reemplazarme. Sus competencias serán suficientes.

Regina se quedó muda ante la petición de su subordinado, que estaba parado, recto como un palo, delante de ella. Se había imaginado de todo, menos eso…Se quedó mirándolo durante varios segundos en silencio, volviendo la atmosfera particularmente pesada e incómoda. Finalmente, tras una reflexión demasiado corta, ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra elección sino aceptar su oferta.

-Acepto que se coja esos días sin sueldo a cambio de que responda a mis preguntas…¿Por qué se va, Graham?

-Por razones personales, señora alcaldesa

La morena frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta que no arrojaba luz a su propia investigación.

-¿Piensa responder con esa misma frase a cada una de mis preguntas…?

El sheriff suspiró, dividido entre su deseo de contarle todo y la promesa que les había hecho a Emma y a David de no decir nada. La señora Mills estaba lejos de ser estúpida y él ya estaba convencido de que su superiora se estaba montando muchas ideas sobre la situación. El hecho de que David estuviera en el pueblo ya habría debido ponerle la mosca tras la oreja.

-Todo dependerá de sus preguntas. Pero, tiene que saber que debo marcharme en pocos minutos…

-¿A dónde va?

-A Nueva York- respondió tras unos minutos de silencio. Qué le den a la buena educación, después de todo, Regina no había actuado correctamente hacia Emma la noche anterior pavoneándose con ese Robin, de manitas. Si él pudiera darle algunas pistas que la volvieran loca por no saber nada, entonces quizás no estaría nada mal.

-¿Se marcha con el señor Nolan?

-Sí.

La morena desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida por esa respuesta monosilábica. Esperaba en su yo más interno que se lo confesara, pero no comprendía por qué. Regina quería respuestas y deseaba comprender lo que se tramaba a sus espaldas. Seguramente habría miles de preguntas diferentes que podría haberle hecho en ese momento, sin embargo una sola se escapó de su boca.

-¿Su partida tiene algo que ver con Emma?

Esta vez, el sheriff frunció el ceño, consciente de que quizás había ido demasiado lejos, sorprendido ante la rapidez a la que la morena había dado en el blanco. Casi se culpaba por haber sido desconfiado con ella. Su última pregunta le evidenciaba que la alcaldesa seguía teniendo a la rubia en su mente y era muy probable que Mills apreciara a la rubia. ¿Tendría que decirle la verdad o mentirle?

-Lo siento, señora alcaldesa, pero tengo que marcharme…Gracias por haber aceptado mi petición.

-¡Graham, espere!

Pero la orden de su jefa no hizo que el sheriff se diera la vuelta, se había ido más rápidamente que nunca. Regina, por su parte, se quedó estupefacta. La escena que acababa de desarrollarse ante sus ojos era surrealista. Su corazón acababa de estrecharse tan fuertemente que tuvo que posar su mano en su pecho para comprobar que aún latía. Se le estaba escondiendo deliberadamente algo sobre Emma.

Tras haberse recobrado, se dirigió hacia la ventaba de su despacho. De lejos, vio un coche blanco en cuyo capó David Nolan se apoyaba. Parecía cautivado por su móvil del que no desviaba la mirada. Graham llegó y los dos hombres intercambiaron algunas palabras. El sheriff asintió mientras que el rubio se encogió de hombros. Este último se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor y cuando hubo abierto la puerta y se disponía a tomar asiento, elevó la cabeza hacia el despacho de la alcaldesa. La mirada que intercambiaron fue breve, pero particularmente intensa. Frunciendo el ceño de cólera, David rompió ese momento metiéndose en el coche antes de partir aceleradamente.

Loa kilómetros desfilaron en un silencio ensordecedor. Incluso la radio estaba apagada, dejando vía libre a los pensamientos de los dos hombres que no habían intercambiado palabra desde hacía varios minutos.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Graham finalmente, rompiendo el instante con una única frase

-No. Mientras no la hayamos encontrado…- había respondido inmediatamente el rubio sin pensarlo, asolado por la pena que se había apoderado de todo su ser.

-Tiene derecho a derrumbarse, David…Es su amiga.

-¡No es solo una amiga, es mi familia!- respondió con enfado, elevando el tono de voz más de lo acostumbrado –Es mi familia- repitió esta vez mucho más dulcemente, como si tomara conciencia de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

-Hábleme de ella…De la Emma que usted conoce

-Es…cabezota. Creo que es el primer calificativo que me viene a la mente cuando pienso en ella. Cuando tiene una idea en la cabeza, iría hasta el final para defenderla y ¡Dios ampare al que se meta en su camino…! Lo he vivido en mis carnes durante una de nuestras investigaciones.

El hombre que conducía había sonreído al recordar esa historia, parecía que se hundía en los recuerdos felices que tanto apreciaba. Quería a Emma, eso estaba claro.

-Pero sobre todo es alguien sincero y que va de frente…Esa muchacha realmente no ha tenido suerte en la vida y es asqueroso que el destino se cebe de esa manera con ella…Cuando la conocí, inmediatamente la puse bajo mis alas aunque no conocía su pasado, porque comprendí enseguida que tras esa inmensa coraza se escondía una gran sensibilidad- hizo una corta pausa y se rascó tras la nuca –Ella detesta la injusticia y en nuestro trabajo, no he visto a alguien tan paciente y comprensivo con las víctimas como ella. Tiene un don para comprender la pena de los otros, para aliviarla y para hacerlos sentirse mejor.

Esta vez se calló durante un rato más largo. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y tenía la impresión de ya no tener fuerzas para contenerlas. Pero no quería derrumbarse, ahora no. No antes de haberla encontrado viva.

-Emma en muy pocas ocasiones da su confianza, ha sufrido demasiado en el pasado. Pero una vez que ama, una vez que llega a abrirse…Sé que daría la vida para salvar a los que ama.

Cuando pronunció esas últimas palabras, su corazón se encogió. La frase le había salido con naturalidad, sin pensar…Y acababa de darse cuenta de hasta qué punto era verdad. Emma se estaba sacrificando por Regina. Sus manos se crisparon en el volante, sus dedos emblanqueciéndose.

-Emma forma parte de esas personas increíbles que te dejan una huella imborrable. Nunca podré agradecerle a la vida el haberla puesto en mi camino.

Y se detuvo, incapaz de pronunciar más, ya que su garganta se había cerrado con un nudo. Graham sonreía frente a la descripción tan positiva que David había hecho de su amiga. La quería, con un amor verdadero y sincero. Y era hermoso. Para evitar que un malestar se instalara en el vehículo, el sheriff prefirió cambiar de tema

-¿Por dónde comenzamos cuando lleguemos a Nueva York?

-Por el principio…Vamos a hacerle una visita a Ingrid, su madre adoptiva.


	24. Tras las pistas

**Tras las pistas**

Hacía frío en nueva York. La nieve se había instalado en la calles, paralizando la ciudad. Pero haría falta mucho más al binomio de investigadores que quería imperativamente encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. David había detenido su coche en Brooklyn, frente a un inmenso edificio de numerosos apartamentos. Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, se pusieron de acuerdo para entrar en el inmueble. El rubio del equipo ya no sabía si era el frío del invierno lo que le hacía tener escalofríos o si se trataba del instante que estaba a punto de vivir.

Cuatro pisos que subieron a pie fueron necesarios para llegar delante de una puerta verde en la que figuraba el número 23. David inspiró profundamente antes de dar tres pequeños y tímidos golpes.

Los segundos siguientes parecieron durar una eternidad o casi. Ya se había hecho de noche desde hacía un rato y era incómodo estar llamando tan tarde en casa de la madre adoptiva de Emma, que probablemente estaría durmiendo. Al ver que nadie venía, llamó de nuevo, algo más fuerte. A continuación, una luz se escapó por debajo de la puerta, señal de que alguien se acercaba finalmente. Los dos hombres distinguieron pasos que se pararon tras el la puerta. Ingrid estaba mirando por la mirilla para saber quién la estaba molestando tan tarde. Y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

-¿David?- ¿Qué haces…?

El hombre no le dio tiempo a la mujer a acabar su frase porque la abrazó fuertemente. El abrazo duró más de lo acostumbrado y Graham retrocedió un paso. La intimidad de la escena lo hizo enrojecer y se sentía de más. David había interiorizado toda su pena desde el comienzo de la investigación y volver a ver al alguien cercano a Emma le acababa de hacer bajar las barreras.

-¿Cómo está él?- preguntó el rubio tras separarse de su amiga

-Está bien, está durmiendo…David, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Podemos pasar unos minutos? Es muy importante…- había respondido haciendo una señal con la cabeza hacia Graham para indicarle que el sheriff venía con él.

La alta rubia asintió educadamente y se apartó para dejar pasar a los dos hombres. Cuando el sheriff Humbert pasó por delante de ella, le extendió su mano que él estrechó amablemente, agradeciéndole implícitamente con la mirada haber consentido a la petición de David.

Se instalaron los tres en el salón, en un silencio pesado. Ingrid había ofrecido un vaso de agua a los hombres, que habían aceptado de buen grado. Ella se esforzó en hacer el menor ruido posible al retirar la silla y sentarse en ella, y Graham comprendió que alguien estaría probablemente durmiendo en la estancia de al lado, seguramente el marido de la dueña de la casa.

-Es sobre Emma…- soltó de sopetón David, que tenía su mirada fija en el vaso que sostenía entre las manos

-¿La habéis encontrado? ¿Está viva?- preguntó rápidamente la mujer en cuyos ojos habían aparecido las lágrimas con una velocidad fulgurante.

-La he cagado, Ingrid, lo siento…Todo es mi culpa, yo…Lo siento tanto, de verdad. Debería haberte avisado…Yo lo siento.

Y una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de David que seguía con la cabeza baja, pasó un segundo, después otro. Intentaba, más mal que bien, hacerlas desaparecer con la manga, sin conseguirlo, ya que estas eran numerosas. Ingrid, más discreta, lloraba en silencio y se contentó con posar una mano reconfortante en el brazo de su amigo. Graham, por su lado, observaba la escena, incómodo e incapaz de comprender el dolor que reinaban en esa familia.

-Está muerta, ¿verdad?- terminó por decir la mujer en un susurro casi inaudible

-¡No…No, no, no está muerta!- respondió él precipitadamente alzando la mirada para cruzarse con la de su amiga –Bueno…Realmente no lo sabemos.

La confusión podía leerse en los dos rostros. Humbert, por su parte, no sabía realmente lo que debía hacer frente a esa situación. Se estaba produciendo un malentendido en esa habitación, convirtiendo al atmosfera en algo pesado.

-Emma ha desaparecido de nuevo- terminó por decir Graham para evitar seguir con la confusión. El anuncio tuvo por efecto hacer que Ingrid girara la cabeza alternando su mirada entre David y el sheriff.

-¿Cómo que "de nuevo"? David, ¿qué significa todo esto?

-Encontré a Emma hace tres meses…

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Y Graham se hundió un poco más en su asiento. La situación era mucho más compleja de lo que hubiera imaginado y la implicación de David también lo era. Visiblemente, el hombre efectivamente había cometido algunos errores durante todo este caso y parecía de verdad culparse por ello.

-La he cagado, no hice buenas elecciones…Cuando la encontré, ella ya no era…Ya no era la misma. ¡No se acordaba de mí, Ingrid! Lo había olvidado todo, nos había borrado de su memoria. ¡A todos!- David parecía verdaderamente desamparado ante la confesión que estaba haciendo. Pero, era consciente de que eso no bastaba para justificar su actuación.

-Me dijo y repitió que necesitaba tiempo antes de volver a su vida de antes. Pensé que si te lo decía…bueno, que él acabaría por comprender, que se enteraría, que esperaría…Y tú sabes muy bien que habría sido complicado explicarle que ella no iba a volver inmediatamente.

-No deberías haber tomado esa decisión…¡Sabes muy bien que eso habría podido cambiarlo todo!

David bajó de nuevo la mirada, consciente de que su amiga tenía razón. No había tomado buenas decisiones, y era también por eso por lo que August lo había escuchado hablar en un bar sobre Emma y por lo que esta había sido de nuevo secuestrada.

-Todo es mi culpa…

-Quiero saber la verdad. ¡Ahora!- ordenó la rubia en tono firme y decidido, que no dejó duda a la conversación que vendría. Graham carraspeó entonces para tomar la palabra y apoyar a su compañero, que estaba al borde de sus fuerzas.

-Encontramos a Emma en Storybrooke, en Maine, a finales de verano, en la playa. Fue la señora alcaldesa quien la acogió en su casa. A las dos las une un lazo muy fuerte de…amistad- explicó él no muy seguro de qué términos usar para calificar la relación incipiente entre Emma y Regina –Cuando la encontramos y los médicos la examinaron, se me anunció que ella había sido…torturada.

EL rostro de Ingrid se crispó ante las palabras del sheriff quien no pudo evitar odiar su trabajo en ese preciso momento. Hablar a la familia de ese tipo de casos era particularmente difícil, sobre todo cuando veía que su interlocutora estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-Tuvo que quedarse casi una semana en el hospital y no hablaba con nadie. Solo en la señora alcaldesa tenía la suficiente confianza para en silencio comunicarse…Tenían una especie de…código entre ellas- ante esas palabras, el hombre no pudo evitar pensar en la primera vez que había visto a las dos mujeres juntas. Ya en la época, algo ligaba fuertemente a Regina y Emma, quienes se habían ayudado mutuamente.

-Emma había perdido la memoria, no se acordaba de nadie concerniente a su pasado y se negaba a explicarnos lo que le había sucedido. La alcaldesa la tomó bajo su protección y la acogió en su casa. Allí, volvió a aprender a confiar, a hablar con los demás y poco a poco a restablecerse. Yo la volví a ver un mes más tarde, lista a explicarme lo que le había sucedido.

Hizo una pausa para darle tiempo a Ingrid a comprender lo que había vivido su hija adoptiva. Por falta de tiempo y porque necesitaban saber lo máximo posible con rapidez, se vio obligado a dar la versión corta.

-Cuando tomé sus huellas, vi que tenía antecedentes policiales y pude buscar sobre ella…Así me topé rápidamente con su último trabajo y con David a quien llamé enseguida.

-Emma le dijo también quién era su secuestrador, Ingrid…» dijo David con la voz baja más de un octavo, seguramente a causa del nudo que tenía en su garganta «Es August…» dijo hundiendo sus ojos en los de Ingrid

Esta última tuvo un movimiento de retroceso en la silla y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su boca para no dejar escapar un grito de estupor. Y muy rápidamente, tuvo la sensación extraña de estar ahogándose, le faltaba el aire y no conseguía respirar con normalidad. Sus ojos se movían en todos los sentidos, asustados ante la revelación que se le acababa de hacer.

Graham, en un gesto puramente instintivo, cogió la mano de la rubia para intentar tranquilizarla y hacer volver con ellos. Como un electroshock, se había levantado de la silla de un salto, casi haciéndola caer. Dio varios pasos hacia delante y hacia atrás antes de ser parada por un mueble que le cerró el paso. Lo que acababa de decir ese policía, el nombre del secuestrador de Emma…Después de todos esos años…Era imposible. Ingrid se quedó estupefacta durante largos segundos, incapaz de hacer el menor movimiento.

Los dos hombres habían intercambiado una mirada cómplice, comprendiendo que la rubia necesitaba un minuto para digerir la información que se le acababa de dar. Cuando observó que su interlocutora temblaba algo menos, Graham retomó la palabra con voz suave, para no asustarla más.

-David fue a Storybrooke inmediatamente, encontró a Emma y confirmó que ella había perdido la memoria. Solo algunos trazos de recuerdos parecían venirle, pero… eso, creo que él se lo podrá explicar mejor que yo- había terminado de decir, consciente de que no era el más apropiado en esa situación.

-Pude comprobar que estaba desconcertada, que no se acordaba de nada. Apenas lograba ponerle nombre a mi rostro. Cuando le hablé de Mary Margaret, de Belle o de Killian, me decía claramente que ya no sabía quiénes eran- se detuvo un instante. David tenía la desagradable sensación de estar buscando excusas a los errores que había cometido y que eran imperdonables.

-Ni siquiera de acordaba de Neal- añadió un poco más bajo –Después no dejaba de decirme que había cambiado, que seguramente ya no era la misma persona que antes, que estaba bien en Storybrooke, que había encontrado un equilibrio con Regina…- al ver a la rubia fruncir el ceño ante ese nombre, precisó –la alcaldesa…

-También había encontrado un empleo, se estaba abriendo poco a poco a los demás, sonreía a veces a los desconocidos, reía a menudo cuando Regina estaba con ella. Revivía. Y se sentía libre- añadió Graham para ilustrar las palabras de David que ya no lograba hablar del dolor que le encogía el corazón.

-Para no asustarla, yo respondí a sus preguntas sin extenderme más sobre lo que realmente era su vida de antes. Me dije que, cuando volviera a Nueva York entonces…entonces habríamos encontrado la solución para darle la noticia

-¿Darle la noticia?- repitió Ingrid, una vena de cólera apareció de improviso en su frente

-La he cagado, Ingrid, lo sé…

-¡Es su hijo!- le gritó la rubia a David avanzado hacia él con expresión amenazante

Graham desorbitó los ojos ante la revelación que acababa de escuchar. ¿Emma Swan tenía un hijo? ¿Y nadie había tenido a bien informarle, de decirle que la carne de su carne la esperaba en alguna parte? El rubio se había levantado de un salto ante la cólera de la mujer, listo a reaccionar si se producía otro ataque verbal.

-¿Y si se hubiera bloqueado? Tú no la viste como yo, Ingrid…¡No era la misma Emma que conocíamos! Rota, completamente perdida, sin memoria…¡Incluso físicamente ya no era ella! Tenía las mejillas hundidas, la expresión cansada y parecía que si el viento soplara un poco más fuerte, se la llevaría con él de lo frágil que estaba…Creí que antes de meter al pequeño en esto, era preferible que Emma se recuperase completamente. ¡Él podría haberse asustado!

-¡Él necesita a su madre, David! Hace casi tres años que la espera…¡Tres años, mierda!

-¿Abuela? ¿Por qué gritas?- había dicho una vocecita medio adormilada al otro lado de la estancia.

En el marco de la puerta, estaba un pequeño que no debía tener más de siete años. Se frotó sus ojos medio cerrados que parecían picarle con su mano derecha, mientras que sostenía un peluche en forma de cisne en la otra, que había colocado de forma natural sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón. Tenía los cabellos despeinados y parecía medio tambaleante, casi a punto de desfallecer de cansancio en el mismo sitio donde se encontraba. Acababa de ser sacado de su sueño por los gritos de dos amigos que se peleaban algunos segundos antes y que se habían detenido en seco a su llegada.

-No es nada, corazón…- dijo la rubia acercándose a él, con los brazos tendidos para tomarlo en su regazo.

Mientras ella lo levantaba del suelo para cogerlo, a pesar de lo que ya pesaba, ese último colocó inmediatamente su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su abuela y se acurrucó, los brazos a lo largo de su cuerpo, contra ella. Cerró los ojos al instante, Morfeo lo quería recuperar muy rápido. Ingrid, por su parte, daba lentas caricias a la espalda de su nieto, con la esperanza de calmarlo y dormirlo.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de la rubia, que tomaba conciencia de la información que le acababan de dar. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que la historia no había terminado y que tenía que pasarle algo grave a Emma si David había venido a verla en persona y le había confesado sus errores. Se sorbió la nariz, incapaz de retener el sollozo que se había anclado en su garganta.

El pequeño, entonces, se incorporó con dificultad y hundió sus pequeños ojos marrones en los de su abuela que lo sostenía en brazos aún. Posó su pequeña mano en la mejilla por la que aún se deslizaban algunas lágrimas y se inclinó para besarle la otra con una infinita dulzura.

-¿Por qué estás triste, abuela?

-No te preocupes por mí, Henry, solo necesito que me des un gran abrazo y todo irá mucho mejor.

El niño, muy contento por tener la edad para poder cumplir esa misión, lo hizo inmediatamente, rodeando con sus pequeños bracitos el cuello de su abuela. Mientras estaba efectuando correctamente su tarea y consolándola, sus ojos se posaron sobre Graham al que no conocía, y después en David. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de la presencia del rubio, se soltó de Ingrid y movió sus brazos para obligarla a que lo bajara.

-¡Tío David!- casi había gritado, una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus finos labios.

En cuanto hubo tocado el suelo, salió corriendo hacia su tío, con los brazos extendidos, listo a saltarle a los brazos. Nolan se agachó para ponerse a su altura antes de recibirlo en un fuerte abrazo. Posó sus grandes manos en la espalda del pequeño, incapaz de moverse más y disfrutando el instante.

Henry había vivido bastante mal la desaparición de su madre y le había costado comprender la situación, sobre todo cuando los adultos que se lo explicaban realmente no tenían tampoco respuestas. Además, madre e hijo estaban muy unidos…el niño, tras muchas crisis de lágrimas finalmente se había anclado en un mutismo profundo durante varios meses.

Pero un día, David había ido al apartamento de Ingrid para saber del muchacho, rezando interiormente para encontrar una solución para sacarlo de ese silencio. Se había sentado en su cama, mirándolo jugar con algunos dragones de plástico durante varios minutos antes de unirse a él, cogiendo una de las figuritas. En mitad del juego, sin aviso, el policía había terminado por prometerle al niño que iba a encontrar a su madre y traérsela de vuelta. Entonces, por primera vez desde hacía semanas, el pequeño le había dado las gracias a su tío con su voz, y este lo había apretado fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Desde ese momento, Henry volvió a hablar, pero solo usaba la palabra cuando era necesario. No era un muchacho como los otros, no le gustaba realmente el contacto con los demás. Aunque le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, detestaba la escuela porque le costaba llevarse bien con los otros niños.

Y como una letanía perpetua, cada vez que David iba al apartamento, el muchacho se acercaba a él, le pedía que lo tomara en sus brazos y le preguntaba, susurrándole al oído, si había encontrado a su mamá. La respuesta era siempre la misma: "lo siento, mi pequeño, pero aún no he encontrado a tu mamá…Pero la encontraré, te lo prometí" Y el muchacho bajaba de sus brazos y volvía a su habitación en silencio.

El corazón de David se rompía cada vez un poco más y esa fue la razón por la que fue espaciando las visitas a casa de Ingrid, se sentía cada vez menos capaz de enfrentarse a los ojos llenos de lágrimas del pequeño Henry, que había puesto tantas esperanzas en su persona. Porque cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, menos David lograba creerlo. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y no lograba encontrar la menor pista que pudiera ayudarlo en su búsqueda.

Y helo ahí, siete meses hacía que no había vuelto a casa de Ingrid y no había visto al pequeño-que había crecido en ese intervalo de tiempo. Ya no lograba mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía demasiado culpable por abandonar y no confiar.

Al igual que Ingrid, David no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizase por su mejilla y acabara en la espalda del niño. Culpándose inmediatamente por no esconder su pena frente a él, borró las otras con el dorso de la mano. Sin embargo, también con él, Henry se soltó de los brazos de su tío para posar su mano en su mejilla.

-¿Estás triste por mi mamá?

El hombre miró por encima de los pequeños hombros de su interlocutor, interrogando con la mirada a su abuela. No quería cometer más errores, no quería lamentarlo más. El peso de la culpabilidad era un fardo muy pesado. Todo era por su culpa. Por su culpa August la había encontrado. Además, quizás Emma habría vuelto a Nueva York si hubiera sabido de Henry y no la hubieran secuestrado una segunda vez…Ingrid asintió despacio para alentarlo a continuar.

-Sí, chico, es sobre tu madre…

El joven Henry comenzó a estrujar más fuerte el peluche que sostenía aún en su mano y sobre su corazón. Ese muñeco representaba tantas cosas para el muchacho…Él sabía que el cisne pertenecía a su madre y que era el único regalo que ella había recibido cuando era pequeña, de parte de Ingrid. Él no lo soltaba casi nunca y se volvía loco si lo perdía.

-¿Está muerta?- preguntó de sopetón sin la menor expresión en su rostro. Había sufrido demasiados dolores, demasiadas esperanzas…Haciendo esa pregunta no se parecía a un niño de siete años.

-No lo sé, Henry…He hecho una gran tontería y por mi culpa, debemos esperar un poco más antes de encontrar a tu mamá.

El pequeño retrocedió un paso y frunció el ceño. Parecía estar analizando la frase de su tío e intentando comprender el sentido. Se quedó así durante largos segundos, sin hacer el menor gesto. La hora tardía sin duda no lo ayudaba a pensar tan rápido como lo acostumbrado.

-Me prometiste que la encontrarías, tío.

-Y lo haré. No romperé esa promesa, Henry.

-La necesito. Es mi mamá…

Él movió dulcemente la cabeza asintiendo e Ingrid se acercó a él, posó una mano en el hombro del muchacho, invitándolo a volver a su cuarto. La rubia volvió cinco minutos más tarde, con el rostro vacío de expresión. Estaba completamente aturdida por la situación y sabía muy bien que las explicaciones no habían acabado.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- dijo mirando a Graham, sin lograr aún mirar a David a los ojos

-Todo está en este dosier- dijo él dejando la carpeta en la mesa, incitando a la rubia sentarse cerca de él –Hace dos meses, Emma fue de nuevo secuestrada por August, que visiblemente le hizo un chantaje. Amenazó con tomarla con la señora alcaldesa, de quien Emma…estaba muy cerca. Recibí esta carta hace dos días. Tenga, léala, creo que comprenderá mejor.

Él había abierto la carpeta y le había extendido la hoja a la rubia, quien la cogió. Sus manos temblaban de tal manera que tuvo que dejarla en la mesa para conseguir leerla. A medida que las líneas desfilaban bajo sus ojos, las lágrimas caían sobre la mesa. ¿Cuántas veces había llorado ya esa noche? Ya no llevaba la cuenta.

-Siempre queriendo proteger a los que ama en detrimento de ella misma…- pronunció la rubia tras haber leído la carta -¿Le han dicho la verdad a Regina?

-No…- respondió inmediatamente Graham –Quería respetar la última voluntad de Emma.

-No hable así. No hable como si ella ya estuviera muerta y esta carta fuera lo último que nos quedara de ella. ¡Emma está viva! ¡Emma debe estar vivía! Su hijo la necesita…

Ingrid parecía cansada de esperar y de esperar. Quería encontrar a su hija, costara lo que costara. Cuando la había recogido en su casa a los dieciséis años, había recogido a una joven rota por la vida, destrozada por familias sin escrúpulos, asustada por el amor y movida por la cólera. Con el paso del tiempo, había logrado ganar su confianza, pero sobre todo, a devolverle su autoestima. Había curado sus heridas, físicas, psíquicas y morales, una a una. Y por primera vez en su vida, Emma tenía un hogar.

El día de los diecisiete años de la joven, once meses después de su llegada a su casa, Ingrid le había propuesto adoptarla oficialmente y tenerla con ella para siempre. Emma no había dicho nada, contentándose con bajar la mirada. No lograba creer que alguien le estuviera ofreciendo finalmente aquello con lo que en secreto llevaba soñando siempre.

Después, como era amiga desde hacía mucho tiempo del director del orfelinato, Ingrid había aceptado encargarse del joven August, que pronto iba a cumplir dieciocho años. Ella no tenía miedo del pasado de los chicos, sabía que a menudo era duro de llevar y terriblemente doloroso. Ella se acomodaba a eso y siempre hablaba de que había que poner el contador a cero y comenzar de nuevo. Si él conseguía mantenerse en la línea hasta su mayoría de edad, seis meses más tarde, evitaría la detención.

Los tres primeros meses pasaron sin llamar la atención, aunque al precio de muchos esfuerzos. August también había vivido un hecho traumático en su infancia y se negaba a confiar en nadie. Después, una mañana de febrero todo había dado un vuelco. Emma, accidentalmente había hecho caer un valioso recuerdo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. Se volvió loco y le dio a Emma un fuerte puñetazo, abriéndole la ceja. Como toda respuesta, la muchacha había gritado de dolor. Y en lo que tardó Ingrid en subir a la habitación de los muchachos, August ya le había asestado dos puñetazos más en el vientre a la rubia que, por el dolor, se había caído al suelo. Cuando ella abrió la puerta velozmente, Ingrid se encontró con el joven sentado a horcajadas sobre su hija adoptiva, intentando estrangularla con una fuerza increíble.

Ella logró quitárselo de encima sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía: las de una madre por su hija, lista a todo para salvarla. Había tenido que enviarlo de nuevo al orfelinato a pesar de los esfuerzos hechos durante los últimos tres meses. Su destino estaba sellado.

Después de eso, las secuelas físicas, pero sobre todo las morales, fueron difíciles de curar, y para Ingrid, algo se había roto entre su hija y ella. Emma ya no le tenía confianza y consideraba que su madre adoptiva era la única responsable del calvario que ella había vivido durante esos minutos. Ingrid había aceptado que August fuera a vivir con ellas, y por eso, ella había revivido todas las atrocidades de su infancia.

El día de sus dieciocho cumpleaños, Emma se marchó de la casa de brazos del joven Neal, su amor de juventud al que había conocido unos meses antes. Sin darse la vuelta, había dejado Nueva York para irse a vivir a Arizona. En un momento de locura se casaron, sin decírselo a sus allegados. Muy raras veces daba noticias e Ingrid se había preocupado de verdad cuando Emma entró en la cárcel a los diecinueve años por robo de relojes. Al salir dos años más tarde, perdonó a Neal, que era el responsable de su encarcelación y los dos enamorados quisieron recomenzar de cero.

Con algo más de veintiún años, Emma supo que estaba embarazada. Neal reaccionó muy mal y le gritó al mundo entero que no estaba preparado para ser padre tan joven. Aunque Emma había hecho todo lo posible por guardar las apariencias y salvar su pareja, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia…Ya no estaba enamorada de Neal y su relación ya no daba para más. Emma estaba embarazada de ocho meses cuando había interpuesto las medidas necesarias para divorciarse de su primer amor de juventud. El proceso sería largo y no acabó por no llegar a buen puerto…Tres semanas más tarde, Neal fue asesinado con una bala en la cabeza durante un ajuste de cuentas entre bandidos. Aunque ya lo amaba, su ex marido sería siempre su primer amor y el padre de su hijo. Un hijo que nunca conocería a su padre. Cuando supo la noticia, Emma comenzó a sentir contracciones y Henry nació ese mismo día.

He ahí porque, después de tantos esfuerzos por construirse su propia vida, en vano, Emma había regresado a Nueva York, consciente de que Ingrid era la única que podía ayudarla y meterla en vereda. Su madre adoptiva había dejado sus dudas y sus rencores de lado, acogiendo con los brazos abiertos a la hija que había elegido para que fuera su familia. Y poco a poco, Emma comenzó a salir adelante, había conseguido un trabajo, había hecho amigos y parecía feliz con su hijo a quien amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Ingrid no conseguía comprender cómo Emma había podido olvidarlo…Los había visto tan próximos, tan fusionados, tan amorosos. El traumatismo de su primer secuestro ha debido ser espantoso. La vida, claramente, era injusta con su hija.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Ingrid hojeaba al mismo tiempo el dosier que Graham había puesto delante de ella, cogiendo cada una de las fotos e intentando comprender las últimas pistas que los dos hombres habían conseguido recolectar. Por primera vez desde hacía tres años, veía a su hija…En las fotos de Emma con August golpeándola, justo antes de su partida, Ingrid se había detenido más tiempo, llevando su mano a su boca para ahogar un enésimo gesto de sorpresa.

Las dos policías se aplicaron en contar la historia entera una vez más, Ingrid necesitaba saberlo todo, conocer los momentos de libertad de su hija. Había emitido su deseo de ver a Regina lo más rápido posible, pero Graham le había pedido expresamente que esperase unos días.

Pero Ingrid ya no sabía nada de August. No conocía nada de él y no sabía lo que había sido de su vida cuando dejó su casa, casi doce años antes. La investigación no había avanzado y los dos hombres ya no sabían qué hacer para encontrar a Emma rápidamente. No tenían el derecho de abandonar, debían tener fe, costara lo que costara.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando el móvil de Graham sonó. Asombrado al escuchar su teléfono a una hora tan tardía, descolgó inmediatamente cuando el vio el nombre de Leroy.

-Sí, Leroy…Espera, pongo el altavoz, estoy con Nolan.

-Sí, vale…¿Me escuchan?

Los dos hombres respondieron a la vez e Ingrid, más atrás, no se atrevió a decir nada. Con los ojos fijos en el móvil esperaban el informe.

-Escucha, Graham, creo que he encontrado a tu tipo investigando lo que me has pedido. Volvió algunas horas después de haberse marchado de Storybrooke, pero con otro coche y completamente disfrazado. No estoy seguro, porque el tipo es bueno, pero levanta sospechas. Yo vivo aquí desde pequeño, conozco a todo el mundo, pero él…hay algo que no encaja.

-¿Cómo sabemos si es él?- respondió el sheriff entrecerrando los ojos, inseguro de la información que le estaban dando

-No puedo afirmarlo. Pero tiene la misma corpulencia, mismo caminar y sobre todo, las mismas zapatillas, nunca se hace caso a los zapatos, es eso lo que me puso la mosca tras la oreja. Y además, ha vuelto a la misma calle, así que…

-¿Cómo que a la misma calle?- preguntó David rápidamente

-Bueno, ha metido su coche en el garaje de una casa en el 13 de Mifflin Street. He buscado quién es el propietario y…ha sido vendida hace menos de tres meses a un tal Gus Velberk. Y algo extraño, no hay modo de encontrar nada sobre este tipo…Pero en fin, te estoy mandando a tu email las fotos…Las deberías recibir en unos minutos.

-Gracias Leroy…Continúa buscando y si encuentras algo, llámame.

-Eh tío, pensaba volver a casa, ya he pasado un buen número de horas extra que me las vas a tener que devolver.

-Sí, perdóname- dijo el sheriff recordando la hora que era –Vuelve a casa, estamos al corriente. Creo que volveremos pronto a Storybrooke.

-Ok, ningún problema, venga…

-¡Leory, espera! Sobre todo…todo lo que acabas de contarnos, no se lo digas a nadie, ¿está claro? Y mucho menos a la señora alcaldesa…

-No te preocupes, amigo, ya te he dicho que no diré nada.

Y colgaron con esas últimas palabras, dejando a las tres personas completamente aturdidas por la revelación hecha por Leroy.

-¡Joder…No me digas que ha hecho eso, no me digas que estaba bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo…!- se enervó David, incapaz de controlar la cólera y la rabia que se apoderaban de él.

Iban a tener la respuesta deprisa, el teléfono de Graham sonó anunciándole la llegada de una nueva notificación. Acababa de recibir el email con las fotos…

* * *

 **Bueno, ya sabemos el pasado de Emma. Y sí, Henry aparecería. ¡Qué triste olvidarse de su propio hijo! Ya veremos cómo reacciona Emma, y por supuesto Regina al enterarse de todo la verdad.**


	25. Encuéntrenme

**Encuéntrenme**

No había el menor ruido, solo una respiración lenta y dificultosa cortaba el silencio del momento. En el mismo suelo una lámpara de mesa estaba encendida iluminando las paredes grises de la pequeña estancia. También estaba ese viejo colchón, polvoriento y agujereado, apoyado en la esquina de esa habitación que le había sido asignada. Y era todo.

Estaba acostada en ese lecho, intentando recobrar un ritmo de respiración regular. Sus costillas la estaban haciendo sufrir atrozmente y le impedían inspirar convenientemente. Con gesto torpe, apartó sus mechones rubios y sucios de su frente aún cubierta de sudor, de sangre y de polvo, y ese sencillo movimiento le arrancó un suspiro de dolor que contuvo mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a dejarla tranquila tras lo que le acababa de hacer sufrir ese mismo día?

Encerrada en ese cuarto, le era difícil tener noción del tiempo, ya que los días y las noches se parecían siempre. A veces, la llevaba a la planta de arriba y volver a ver el sol a través de las ventanas la deslumbraba terriblemente. Pero no decía nada, no abría la boca ni intentaba escaparse. Porque su secuestrador había aprendido la lección…Había logrado huir una vez, pero no pensaba dejárselo hacer una segunda. Así que la alimentaba poco, llevándole lo mínimo para que no muriera y le hacía pasar por golpes y por todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, cuando lo quería.

Ese día, una enésima lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Estaba agotada y ya no podía soportarlo. Tenía la impresión de llevar ahí una eternidad y estar sola. Deseaba darse por vencida…definitivamente.

¿Habría recibido Graham su carta o hacía menos de dos meses

que August la tenía encerrada? ¿O la habría recibido hacía semanas sin saber qué hacer para encontrarla? Después de todo, se había marchado sin dejar la menor pista y tras la primera huida de Emma, era evidente que August habría tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que eso no se volviera a producir. Lo único que ella sabía era que no soportaría mucho más tiempo.

Pensaba en Regina, en su piel y en sus caricias la noche antes de su marcha. Pensaba incansablemente en las etapas que habían atravesado juntas, en los momentos que habían pasado y en las palabras que se habían dicho. Esta vez, ella no quería olvidar…

-¿EMMA?

Otra vez ellos, esos innumerables pensamientos que se mezclaban en su cabeza…A veces tenía la impresión de escuchar la lluvia o el viento, pero se daba cuenta de que eran sonidos que ella inventaba. A veces también, le parecía escuchar a Regina que la llamaba, que murmuraba su nombre como había podido hacerlo durante su primera y única noche de amor.

-¿EMMA? ¿EMMA?

Otra lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla para morir en el hueco de su cuello. Estaba agotada, completamente exhausta ante la esperanza que se fabricaba. En sus sueños, Emma se imaginaba viviendo feliz, con una sonrisa en los labios, sentada en el banco del jardín de la alcaldesa mirando el horizonte, un té a su lado y la cabeza de su compañera sobre sus rodillas mientras le acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos. Y en su mente repetía incansablemente ese momento, aspirando a un sueño que ahora le parecía inaccesible.

-¡EMMA!

¿Por qué la voz fuerte de David venía a inmiscuirse en el interior de su cerebro en ese preciso momento? Su amigo…Emma habría querido que realmente estuviera ahí, estrechándola de nuevo en sus poderosos brazos, sosteniéndola y apoyándola una vez más, levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas en el aire como había hecho la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Se culpaba terriblemente por haberle mentido y haberle hecho creer que iba a ir a Nueva York. Habría dado todo por estar ahí en ese momento. Habría querido conocer a Belle y a Killian, ver cómo era sus amigos, ver de nuevo a Mary Margaret que parecía ser una mujer muy importante en su vida…Renovar lazos con su pasado, vivir libre.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma…!

Casi podría jurar que la puerta se había abierto, su sueño parecía tan real. La fatiga, el dolor, la esperanza le impedían reflexionar correctamente y las alucinaciones se hacían cada vez más reales y eran cada vez más numerosas. Emma había cerrado los ojos, incluso conseguía sentir las manos de su amigo David acariciándole la frente, ayudándola a colocar algunos mechones rubios tras su oreja. Y si se concentraba mucho, lograba incluso notar cómo temblaba.

-Se acabó Emma…Estoy aquí. Se acabó…

Dificultosamente había abierto los ojos, lista a afrontar la verdad y la ausencia de su amigo que habría podido jurar sentir a su lado de lo real que era su sueño. Pero él estaba ahí, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Con gesto firme, pero delicado al mismo tiempo, había pasado su brazo izquierdo bajo los omoplatos de la rubia y la otra la sostenía bajo sus rodillas. La había levantado despacio, sosteniéndola firmemente contra él.

-Te tengo. Se ha acabado…- murmuró el rubio con increíble temblor en su voz

-¿David…?- fue lo único que Emma fue capaz de pronunciar en ese preciso momento.

Ella oscilaba entre sueño y realidad, incapaz de discernir lo verdadero de lo falso, de discernir entre su deseo y el infierno. En un último gesto que le costó un mohín de dolor, la rubia se aferró al cuello de la camisa de su amigo, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Lograba sentir su olor, lograba sentirlo bajo sus dedos…¿La había salvado realmente o estaba de verdad soltando amarre y muriendo?

* * *

Habían abierto el email para descubrir las fotos enviadas por Leroy y se habían consternado al comprobar que el hombre tenía razón. Disfrazado con una terrible peluca y un viejo abrigo beige, el caminar del hombre era fácilmente reconocible y algunas similitudes, entre ellas los zapatos que eran los mismos, daban poco margen al error. August, el hombre que había secuestrado a Emma, vivía en Storybrooke, a apenas unos cientos de metros de la mansión de alcaldesa.

Sin poder evitarlo, David golpeó violentamente la mesa haciendo temblar los vasos vacíos. Ingrid se sobresaltó ante ese gesto, asustada, pero comprensiva frente a la rabia que exteriorizaba su amigo. Emma había estado esos dos meses al alcance de la mano, estaba viviendo un infierno sin que nadie sospechara nada.

-Nos vamos inmediatamente- terminó por decir David tras haber inspirado profundamente para recobrar contención

-David…No podemos ir así como así, sin preparar nuestra…

-¡Me importa un comino! No voy a dejar que Emma vivía un día más junto a él.

Graham bajó la cabeza, consciente de que era inútil añadir nada más. Comenzó entonces a recoger sus cosas, organizar las pruebas del dosier que la rubia había desperdigado por la mesa, listo a partir en cuanto su colega lo deseara.

-Me gustaría acompañaros, pero con el pequeño…

-Escucha, Ingrid…- respondió David, acercándose a ella y aferrándole las manos -Te prometo que no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. La voy a rescatar porque estoy seguro de que sigue con viva…Voy a cuidarla y haré que recuerde su pasado, que se acuerde de ti, de su hijo y del amor que aquí tiene. Y Henry volverá a tener a su mamá…

Ingrid cerró los ojos y consintió con un leve gesto de la cabeza, incapaz de añadir nada más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Las próximas horas serían decisivas y la rubia no lograba ser tan optimista como David en cuanto al estado de salud de su hija adoptiva. Después, los dos amigos se dieron un abrazo para darse valor y fuerza frente a lo que les esperaba.

El viaje de vuelta había sido testigo de sus planes, uno más bárbaro que el otro. Estaba siendo difícil controlar a David, el odio que había acumulado no tenía visos de resquebrajarse. La verdad era que se culpaba terriblemente por los numerosos errores que se habían cometido por su culpa.

Ya amaneciendo enfilaron la calle Mifflin Street, pasaron primero por el número 108, que correspondía a la casa de la alcaldesa en la que, a esa hora tan temprana, las persianas estaban cerradas. Regina Mills, de la que Emma claramente se había enamorado, no sabía nada de lo que se estaba desarrollando a algunos metros de su casa. No haberle dicho nada, haberla dejado en la ignorancia seguramente había sido otro error que tenía la voluntad de corregir en cuando encontraran a su amiga, sana y salva.

Y todo se sucedió con una precipitación insospechada. Apenas el coche se había detenido enfrente de la casa del infierno, David se había eclipsado, listo a plantar cara inmediatamente. Graham, preocupado por el ardor de su colega corrió tras él, rezando interiormente para que ese frenesí no se volviera una pesadilla. Y por una suerte milagrosa, logró encontrar una puerta en la parte de atrás de la casa que no resistió al golpe que le dio con su hombro. Armados con sus armas reglamentarias, los dos hombres avanzaron con rapidez en el dédalo que era ese inmueble.

Él estaba ahí, recostado vulgarmente en un viejo sofá gris, con la televisión aún encendida y botellas de alcohol a su lado. El desecho que era estaba lejos del hombre lleno de tácticas y de ingeniosidad de dos meses atrás. David, de odio, gruñó. Apunto su arma entre los ojos del diablo, con mano temblorosa.

-¿Dónde está?- escupió con repugnancia y asco.

Dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, August abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos, una inmensa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Entonces comenzó a reírse, para nada asustado de la amenaza que tenía delante, justo en su frente.

-Llegas demasiado tarde, David…La mataste en el momento en que amablemente me indicaste dónde se encontraba.

La mandíbula del rubio se contrajo, un relámpago de rabia atravesó sus ojos. Su mano temblaba cada vez más, listo a soltar el gatillo a la menor oportunidad. Humbert se acercó entonces despacio a su colega, estirando los brazos, listo a saltar sobre David.

-No lo hagas, Nolan. No le des esa satisfacción…

-¡Ha matado a Emma!

-Ella no lo habría querido, te lo dijo. Piensa en tu mujer, en tus hijos…No te prives de tu libertad por él, no se lo merece.

El tiempo se había suspendido, dos lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de David, incapaz de retenerlas ante el sufrimiento que invadió todo su ser. Había perdido a Emma, había faltado a la promesa que le había hecho a Henry. Acababa de convertir en huérfano a ese pequeño. Todo era su culpa.

-Nolan…Deja tu arma y pon patas arriba la casa. Quizás esté todavía aquí. Yo me encargo de él…

Él no quería esperar inútilmente, estaba cansado de hacerlo desde que había sabido lo del secuestro. Sin embargo, cuando Graham posó su mano en su antebrazo, alentándolo a bajar su arma, se dejó hacer. Su cansancio era más intenso que su odio, su tristeza más profunda que su cólera. Y como un autómata, retrocedió algunos pasos, hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.

Humbert, con toda la brutalidad de la que era capaz, asestó un golpe con la culata de su arma en el rostro de August, haciendo que se tambaleara y cayera echado en el viejo sofá. Él se encogió de hombros, como si eso bastara para justificar su gesto puramente gratuito. Lo inmovilizó plantando lo más profundo que pudo su rodilla en sus costillas, le pasó las esposas que apretó al máximo. El hombre, medio inconsciente tras el golpe que había recibido, sangraba por la ceja, pero continuaba exhibiendo una sonrisa triunfante.

-David…quizás haya una oportunidad. ¡Rebusca en esta jodida casa!

Nolan, que no se había movido durante varios segundos, alzó repentinamente la cabeza e inspiró para darse valor. Comenzó entonces a gritar el nombre de su amiga, una bola de nervios y miedo se estaba formando en su estómago. Graham, por su parte, continuaba vigilando a August y ya estaba marcando el número de urgencias.

¿Cuántas veces la había llamado? En un último grito de desesperación, chilló su nombre con la esperanza de que eso bastara para que se produjera un milagro. Había buscado por todas partes de la casa sin lograr encontrar la menor pista. Sin embargo, sabía que no tenía derecho a perder esperanza mientras su cuerpo no fuera encontrado. Ya había fracasado la primera vez, no podía fallar de nuevo.

Estaba en el sótano, lugar sombrío y poco acogedor. Cogió su teléfono para alumbrar un poco la estancia, buscaba el menor indicio que podría probar la presencia de Emma. Entonces observó la ausencia de polvo al lado de un gran armario particularmente imponente.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma…!

La había encontrado ahí, en esa pequeña estancia apenas iluminada por una lámpara de mesa. Acostada en el suelo, con la cabeza reposando en un viejo colchón, llevaba un top sucio y rasgado y un sujetador negro que no había podido ponerse correctamente. Tenías las rodillas terriblemente rasguñadas y los muslos llenos de hematomas. Sus brazos, más delgados que nunca, enarbolaban numerosos cortes, algunos aún abiertos de los que la sangre se escapaba poco a poco para morir en su pecho. Sus cabellos, tan dorados y bien peinadas habitualmente, estaban sucios y apagados. Sobre su mejilla izquierda, una gran herida se había dibujado mientras que su ojo derecho no lograba abrirse de lo hinchado que estaba. Tenía tantas morados por todo su cuerpo.

-Se acabó Emma…Estoy aquí. Se acabó…

La había visto abrir los ojos con dificultad, o al menos su ojo izquierdo, pero lo volvió a cerrar rápidamente ante la falta de fuerzas. David, por su parte, no podía detener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y que morían sobre el cuerpo destrozado de su amiga.

Con delicadeza, había colocado sus dos manos bajo el cuerpo de su amiga para levantarla. Ella parecía tan liviana, tan fácil de sostener entre sus brazos, tan frágil…

-Te tengo. Se ha acabado…

Ella estaba ahí, aún estaba viva. En un terrible estado, pero viva. La había encontrado…David estrechó a su amiga contra él, casi incapaz de darse cuenta de que ella estaba de verdad entre sus brazos. Quería protegerla e impedir que nadie le hiciera daño.

-¿David…?

No puedo evitar sonreír al escuchar su nombre, y se echó a llorar aún más. La vida le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad…A Emma, por supuesto, pero también a él que iba a poder reparar todos los errores que había cometido. La joven, en un esfuerzo que le debió parecer sobrehumano, había hundido su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de David y se dejó llevar, incapaz de más.

-Se ha acabado…- repitió él con más convicción –Nunca más te hará daño, Emma, te lo prometo.

La rubia ya no tenía fuerzas para responder, se conformó con apoyar ligeramente su mano en el cuello de su amigo. Era su manera de agradecerle por haberla encontrado y por haberla salvado. Si era un sueño, parecía muy real.

* * *

Regina Mills se había vuelto a despertar temprano esa mañana, incapaz de continuar durmiendo, su noche había estado invadida por numerosas pesadillas, una vez más. Desde la marcha de Graham la víspera, y la extraña conversación mantenida, no dejaba de pensar en Emma. Ella, que había hecho todo para olvidarla, sin jamás conseguirlo, se encontraba pesando en ella continuamente.

Idiotamente, la alcaldesa había llamado a Robin presa de lo que le parecía un exceso de cólera contra ella misma. Le había invitado a ir a la casa y casi le había saltado encima, rechazando las lágrimas que amenazaban por abandonar sus ojos. Comprendiendo que no sería la noche en que tendrían su conversación, el hombre se dejó guiar a la habitación de su amante donde pasaron parte de la noche juntos.

Ella se odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, se detestaba por reaccionar de esa manera ante la situación. En cuanto pensaba en Emma, la cólera la invadía y sus actitudes eran estúpidas. Todo lo que tocara de cerca o de lejos a la rubia la volvía febril…y triste.

Tenía en sus manos una taza caliente a la que miraba sin prestar atención. Sentada en su banco, constató que sus mañanas era todas iguales. El sol acababa apenas de alzarse y hacía frio fuera. Con una gruesa manta sobre sus hombros, miraba frente a ella. Hoy debería saber algo más de la precipitada marcha del sheriff del pueblo, marcha sobre la que él no le había dado elección. Detestaba que la tomaran con la guardia baja y no soportaba la idea de no conocer todo. La actitud de Graham era demasiado misteriosa.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, fue sacada de ellos por las luces azules y rojas de una ambulancia que pasó por su calle. Pero las luces se alejaron sin debilitarse, señal de que el coche se había parado en la misma calle. La curiosidad fue tal que entró en su casa para ponerse un largo abrigo y enterarse de algo más sobre lo que pasaba cerca de su casa.

Y lo que vio cuando se acercó hizo que su corazón se parara por un momento. David Nolan salía de la casa delante de que se había parado la ambulancia. En sus brazos, una mujer de largos cabellos rubios tenía su rostro hundido en su cuello. Él la dejó con delicadeza en la camilla que dos enfermeros habían sacado de la ambulancia. Los brazos de la rubia cayeron a cada lado de la camilla, y su rostro se movió hacia el lado opuesto al que se encontraba la alcaldesa, haciendo que no pudiera identificar a la persona herida.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los dos hombres acababan de cerrar las puertas traseras de la ambulancia con David en el interior, llevándose con ellos a la rubia que seguía sin moverse. Tenía esa aprensión y sobre todo ese ligero no sé qué que le impedía mirar hacia otro lado. Algo grave acababa de pasar.

Graham acababa de salir de la casa en donde todo se había producido. Sostenía a un hombre esposado cuya sangre se deslizaba por su arcada ciliar y que enarbolaba una rara sonrisa. Ella avanzó un poco más hacia ellos y se puso su máscara de impasibilidad.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- dijo dirigiéndose a Graham

-Acabo de detener al sospechoso que buscaba con Da…con el inspector Nolan.

El sheriff se había dado la vuelta, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su jefa. Sabía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento si Regina insistía más y estaba convencido de no ser la persona que debía anunciárselo. Sin la menor delicadeza, empujó al hombre a la parte de atrás de su coche y dio la vuelta para ponerse al volante. Incapaz de resistir la tentación y negándose a quedarse un segundo más en la incomprensión más total, Regina se volvió a acercar a Graham, posando con violencia su mano en la puerta, impidiéndole que entrara en el coche.

-¡Joder, Humbert! ¿Quién es ese hombre?

El sheriff se detuvo, suspirando profundamente. Sabía que iba a pasar así, sabía que la señora alcaldesa iba a insistir. Sabía que su respuesta corría el riesgo de hacer que todo cambiara.

-August Wood, señora.


	26. Lentamente

**Lentamente**

-August Wood, señora.

Regina tuvo la impresión, en ese preciso momento, que acababa de recibir un puñetazo en pleno diafragma, cortándole en seco la respiración. Se quedó así varios segundos, sin moverse, incapaz de interiorizar la confidencia que acababa de hacerle el sheriff. Las piezas del puzle parecían ir encajando lentamente, pero numerosos huecos oscuros le impedían comprender la importancia de esa revelación. ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada a ella? ¿Qué diablos había ocurrido tras esa puerta? ¿Y por qué razón había sido mantenida apartada de esa investigación? ¿Era un pedido expreso de Emma?

Estaba ese cuerpo inerte, esa joven que David sostenía en sus brazos, la ambulancia que se había marchado hacía poco. No quería creerlo. Se negaba a admitirlo. Era inconcebible.

-La…la joven…¿Era…era…?

No lograba finalizar su frase, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, muy consciente de lo que eso podría significar. Había visto la inquietud en el rostro de David, había visto que la rubia que había recostado en la camilla ya no se movía, había visto…

-Sí, señora…Era Emma.

En el mismo instante en que Graham pronunció su nombre, una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de la morena que no pudo controlarse. Los temblores que tomaban cuenta de su cuerpo le impidieron permanecer firme y sus piernas no soportaron más el peso de su cuerpo. El sheriff la agarró en el último momento, evitando que se rompiera las rodillas con el granito. El hombre, poco acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, no sabía qué actitud adoptar con su jefa, que ya no parecía en condiciones de efectuar el menor movimiento.

Se quedaron así, encogidos en el suelo, los sollozos de la alcaldesa comenzaron a romper el silencio que se había instalado. Con un gesto torpe, el sheriff posó su mano en la espalda de Regina, intentando consolarla como podía. Al cabo de largos minutos, él le alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos

-La hemos encontrado a tiempo. Está viva…- precisó en un murmullo –Regina, debe recomponerse, estos dos últimos meses han sido terribles para ella y va a necesitar de usted más que de nadie.

Ella lo miró entonces profundamente, intentando reconectarse a la vida que la rodeaba e intentando tomar consciencia de lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Cómo…que…dos…dos meses?- susurró ella, con débil voz, sintiendo el gusto de sus lágrimas saladas que se habían estrellado en sus labios

-No me toca a mí decírselo…

-Graham…

-Ella nos hizo creer que su marcha era voluntaria…Lo hizo para proteger a la gente que quiere.

Y como una autómata, la alcaldesa alzó sus ojos vacíos de toda expresión. Tomó la dirección de su casa sin una palabra más hacia su subordinado que se había incorporado turbado. Graham no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar por la mente de la alcaldesa, pero sabía que estaba conmocionada por la situación.

* * *

Ya llevaba David dos horas en el hospital, esperando desesperadamente noticias del médico sobre el estado de salud de Emma. La había estrechado contra su pecho, todavía viva, la había escuchado murmurar su nombre antes de que se hundiera en la inconsciencia. Le había sostenido la mano en la ambulancia y le costó soltarla cuando los doctores habían deseado examinarla. Sentado en la silla de la sala de espera, se quedó inmóvil. Necesitaba saber que su amiga estaba bien antes de actuar y antes de avisar a todos los que la querían. Su responsabilidad en ese asunto era muy importante para permitirse fracasar una segunda vez. Su pequeño la esperaba, sus amigos, su familia también…¿Y Regina?

David suspiró. Ya no sabía qué pensar de esa relación en que Emma se había entregado en cuerpo y alma y por la que había sacrificado su vida. Él había visto a la alcaldesa en brazos de un hombre tan solo dos meses después de la partida de la rubia. Según la carta de esta, había pasado algo grave entre ellas y estaba claro que no tenía toda la información en mano. Pero, ¿cómo podía aceptar su actitud?

Y como respuesta a su pregunta, vio a la morena aparecer al final del pasillo, deteniéndose en seco cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron así, mirándose? Quizás una eternidad…Por lo que se veía, suficiente para calmar la cólera y la vergüenza de ambos. Con un gesto breve, David movió la cabeza para señalarle que también ella tenía su lugar ahí. Regina entonces bajó la mirada y resopló profundamente, como si hubiera retenido su respiración durante todo ese intercambio silencioso. A paso lento y particularmente tembloroso, avanzó hacia él antes de sentarse en la silla que estaba a su lado, apoyando sus manos en los reposabrazos antes de cruzar sus piernas y bajar la mirada.

No intercambiaron una palabra sobre la situación, los dos incapaces de pronunciarse ante los sentimientos que los desbordaban. El odio, la tristeza, la cólera, el dolor, la rabia, la vergüenza, la pena…Así que, con un gesto que pretendía que pareciese reconfortante, David posó su mano sobre la de Regina y ejerció una ligera presión que le hizo alzar la cabeza. De nuevo, sus miradas se anclaron, la una en la otra, y estas parecieron hablar por ellos. Se perdonaron el mal que hubieran podido cometer y se apoyaron ante el dolor que iba a venir. Una lágrima silenciosa se escapó de los ojos de Regina, después otra de los de David, haciendo que los dos bajaran sus cabezas.

Tres horas más pasaron, sin que uno u otro dijeran la más mínima palabra. Sus manos se habían quedado entrelazadas largos minutos antes de separase con naturalidad cuando el teléfono de Nolan comenzó a sonar. No se tomó la molestia de cogerlo, se levantó irritado y comenzó a caminar de arriba abajo por la sala de espera. Tras un largo rato, se sentó de nuevo en su sitio, perdido en sus pensamientos, uno más sombrío que el otro.

-¿Señor Nolan? ¿Señora alcaldesa?

Inmersos en sus pensamientos, no se habían dado cuenta de que la puerta batiente se había abierto dejando paso al doctor Whale. Había una cogido una silla, y se acercado para poder sentarse frente a ellos.

«¿Cómo se encuentra?» preguntó con voz temblorosa, temiendo una respuesta negativa

«Físicamente, sobrevivirá…- Regina y David se miraron entonces, un brillo de esperanza se había depositado rápidamente en sus ojos hasta ese momento tan tristes –Pero moralmente…La primera vez que la atendí aquí ya fue difícil, pero ahora…Va a necesitar de ustedes más que nunca.

-No la abandonaré jamás- respondió inmediatamente David, que quería retomar su sitio de hermano mayor y sobre todo, no fracasar en ese papel.

Regina no decía nada, conformándose con escuchar la conversación entre los dos hombres. Estaba dividida entre el alivio al saber que Emma estaba viva, la cólera por no haber estado al corriente de nada y haber estado en la ignorancia todo ese tiempo, y la vergüenza por no saber qué actitud adoptar.

-Sigue durmiendo…Hemos tenido que operarla de múltiples fracturas, sobre todo en las piernas y su convalecencia será larga y dolorosa. Necesitará cuidados, apoyo y amor.

Regina desvió la mirada, perturbada por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el doctor Whale. Emma no la amaba, se lo había dejado claro el día de su partida. Ella no tenía su sitio ahí y ya no lo tenía en su vida.

Ante esa última constatación, la morena se levantó bruscamente, dispuesta a marcharse. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas, las dos habían sufrido mucho. La morena tenía esa desagradable sensación de no poder retener sus sentimientos, que sabía, en su yo más profundo, que eran destructivos. Había vivido momentos extraordinarios con Emma, pero también momentos dolorosos que aún hoy la hacían sufrir.

David la agarró por le antebrazo, impidiéndole que se moviera. La alcaldesa estaba cansada de llorar, cansada de no poder dormir las noches enteras porque su relación con Emma invadía su mente, y cansada de ser infeliz.

-Quédese, por favor. Ella la necesita

-Ella…No soy yo a quien ella quiere.

-Regina…No se vaya. Ahora no.

Las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar, sus gestos y sus miradas lo testimoniaban por ellos. La situación era inviable. Sin embargo, la joven volvió a sentarse al lado del inspector Nolan para escuchar las siguientes novedades del doctor Whale. Aprender a soportar, indefinidamente. Él les explicó entonces las operaciones que había tenido que llevar a cabo, los riesgos de las secuelas físicas que la rubia podría tener, la ignorancia de su estado de salud mental y de cuándo despertaría.

-¿Quieren ir a verla?

Ante incluso de que Regina declinase la invitación, por miedo a no lograr tenerse en pie, David la había de nuevo agarrado por la mano para que lo siguiera y lo acompañara.

-No lo conseguiría sin usted, Regina.

Se equivocaba de parte a parte al pensar que ella era lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir a eso. Ya había sobrevivido milagrosamente a esos dos últimos meses, dando un paso tras otro sin saber verdaderamente cómo. Sin embargo, se aferró a él, estrechando con fuerza su agarre, por si se desmoronaba.

Y así fue. En el mismo momento en que el médico abrió la puerta de la aséptica habitación, en el mismo momento en que su mirada se posó sobre Emma, Regina sintió sus piernas doblarse bajo ella. Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la mano de David, , que se había vuelto temblorosa, para no caer mientras ahogaba un grito con la otra, llevándosela a la boca.

Dos meses…Emma estaba físicamente golpeada por dos meses de tortura. Tenía un vendaje alrededor de su cabeza, dos grandes cortes en su frente y su ojo izquierdo estaba azul e hinchado. Sus labios, que tanto había besado en otro tiempo, estaban tumefactos y un grueso apósito estaba colocado sobre su nariz. Su pierna izquierda estaba escayolada mientras que la derecha llevaba una férula como, una vez más, su muñeca. Y eso era lo que Regina veía en un primer vistazo, no se atrevía a imaginar lo que se escondía bajo las sábanas: las heridas, las mutilaciones, los cortes y los hematomas.

Se quedaron así largos segundos, casi sin respirar ni moverse, mirando a Emma y tomando consciencia de los últimos meses que había vivido. Cuando el doctor Whale salió de la habitación, David se acercó a Emma y le tomó la mano

-Estamos aquí, Emma…Se ha acabado. Y nunca más te dejaremos, te lo prometo.

Esa manera de hablar por los dos, esa promesa que le estaba haciendo incomodaba a Regina. Aún al pie de la cama, ella finalmente retrocedió para sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón que allí había. Su mirada no se desviaba del rostro de la rubia a la que hubiera querido poder sanar con un simple movimiento de varita mágica. No lograba borrar de su memoria las palabras que Emma le había dicho antes de dejarla dos meses atrás así como no lograba dejar de mirarla. Los sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento eran tan contradictorios que le daban vértigo.

Los bips habituales de la máquina de monitorización eran monótonos y la morena tuvo la impresión de que su propio ritmo cardiaco se había sincronizado con ese ruido. Las horas desfilaron en un silencio pesado. David y Regina no lograban apartar los ojos del cuerpo de Emma cuya caja torácica se elevaba a una frecuencia regular.

-Todos esperan noticias de ella…¿Puedo dejarla unos minutos? Tengo que avisarlos

Ella asintió con un rápido movimiento de la cabeza y se levantó para dejarlo salir de la estancia. Cuando él cerró la puerta, Regina ya no sabía dónde meterse, incomoda ante la situación. Emma le había dejado claro que no quería volver a verla nunca más…¿Por qué David había insistido tanto para que se quedara?

Con paso algo incierto, la alcaldesa se dirigió al lado de la rubia, y se apoyó en los laterales de la cama. Se quedó así largos minutos, redescubriendo los trazos de su antigua compañera. Y, casi con toda la naturalidad del mundo, acercó su mano al rostro de Emma, rozando con la punta de sus dedos su frente, sus mofletes y sus labios. Temblaba terriblemente y no lograba acercarse más para tocar la piel de la rubia. Era demasiado.

Regina, entonces, retrocedió, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas. Su espalda chocó con la mesa que se encontraba tras ella. Sorprendida por el ruido que acababa de romper el silencio ambiente, se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar huir de esa habitación.

-Necesito algunos días más, Ingrid, y después le diremos todo, te lo prometo, no cometeré dos veces el mismo error.

Regina se detuvo en seco, teniendo cuidado de agarrar la puerta para que no se cerrara provocando un estrépito.

-August ha sido detenido y la hemos encontrado a tiempo…Pero sigue en coma y no se sabe cómo va a reaccionar cuando se despierte.

El hombre hizo una pausa, seguramente la otra persona lo detuvo en su relato. Regina no se movía, escuchando atentamente al hombre que le estaba dando la espalda y que aún no la había visto.

-Lo sé, Ingrid…Él la quiere, y la espera desde hace años y necesita estar con ella. Pero es demasiado pronto.

La morena se quedó paralizado ante las últimas palabras del inspector Nolan. Le seguían escondiendo demasiadas cosas del pasado de Emma. Estaba cansada de pelearse contra lo desconocido y cansada al ver que David les había mentido, a ella y a Emma, desde su primer encuentro. ¿De quién diablos podría hablar con la madre adoptiva de la rubia?

-No, ella no está al corriente…No me toca a mí decírselo, Ingrid y lo sabes, es Emma quien tiene que hacerlo. En esa carta, ella no quería que Regina estuviera al corriente de que…

-¡STOP!- completamente harta, la morena había gritado golpeando la pared donde se había apoyado. David se giró rápidamente, asombrado ante la repentina aparición de la alcaldesa -¡Stop! ¡Ya basta! Deje de mentirme, ¡quiero saberlo!

-Ingrid, tengo que dejarte…- y David colgó, acercándose a la alcaldesa –Escuche, Regina, yo…

-¡No, stop, stop, stop!-repitió –Si no me cuenta inmediatamente lo que le ha sucedido a Emma, le juro que…que yo…

Ella tenía la mirada oscura y el ceño fruncido, su dedo apuntaba ahora al pecho del joven y lo amenazaba

-August la encontró. La amenazó con atacarla a usted, a las personas que quería. Así que ella prefirió sacrificarse…para protegernos.

-¿Ella…qué?

-Creo que es hora de que le dé una cosa…Tome esta carta…- dijo él sacando una hoja doblada en cuatro de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Él le agarró el brazo y le depositó en la palma de la mano el papel ya arrugado debido a las numerosas lecturas sufridas –Léala, con la cabeza fría. No se culpe de nada, sea lo que sea. Y regrese cuando esté lista.

Regina se quedó mirando durante un rato la carta, después a David antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar rápidamente el hospital. Sus pasos la llevaron inmediatamente a la playa, donde se sentó en su banco habitual. Había posado la carta en sus rodillas, con miedo de abrirla y descubrir en ella la verdad…

* * *

-Emma, soy yo…- detestaba la idea de hablarle cuando aún seguía en ese estado. Los médicos no dejaban de repetir que los pacientes en coma escuchaban cuando se les hablaba. Habría dado todo por ver sus ojos verdes, aunque fuera medio segundo –Por favor, te lo suplico, despierta. Si me escuchas, si sientes que estoy aquí…Hazme una señal, cualquiera…

Regina miró el rostro de la rubia, rezando interiormente a todos los dioses del mundo para que su súplica fuera escuchada. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que se produjera un milagro…Verla abrir los ojos, verla sonreír, verla viva.

Nada. Emma no había esbozado el menor movimiento, incluso su electrocardiograma se había quedado plano. La alcaldesa lo habría dado todo para que se produjera algún milagro. Tras un largo rato, suspiró, posando su frente en la mano de la rubia. Quería notar su mano moverse. Y para ser completamente honesta, quería que los dedos de Emma recorrieran de nuevo su piel, que sus labios la besaran, una y otra vez de nuevo, quería también dormir a su lado, sentirla respirar en su cuello…y amarla.

Se quedó así, sentada en su silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de la rubia y su mano enlazada con la de ella que había posado en su mejilla. Era la primera vez que Regina había conseguido hablarle, la primera vez que había logrado tocarla.

 _Doce días_. Ya hacía doce días que David y Graham habían encontrado a Emma en la Mifflin Street en un lamentable estado. Esa vez, las marcas que había dejado August sobre su cuerpo tardaban en desaparecer. El doctor Whale se preocupada al no ver una notable mejoría en el estado de salud de la rubia y no lograba explicar medicamente la razón por la que ella no se despertaba. Las enfermeras iban y venían a su habitación, tomando sus constantes y cambiando sus vendas cada día sobre el inanimado cuerpo, frío y casi cadavérico de la rubia.

Sentada en el banco al que tantas veces había acudido esos últimos meses, frente al mar, allí donde todo había comenzado, había tardado horas en lograr abrir y leer la carta que David le había entregado. Cada palabra, cada revelación había roto un poco más a la morena que sentía cómo su vida se le escapa completamente. Había tenido esa horrible sensación de haber vivido dos meses llenos de mentiras y traiciones. Se culpaba amargamente por haberse acercado a Robin, por haber tenido todos esos pensamientos negativos contra Emma, por haberla creído capaz de marcharse sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, por no haberla retenido, por no haber intentado comprender…Se culpaba del estado de Emma. Todo era su culpa.

No había vuelto al hospital en tres días, incapaz de afrontar la situación, incapaz de mirar el cuerpo destrozado de su antigua compañera. La alcaldesa se había encerrado en su casa, sin salir. Había revivido las escenas de su vida un millón de veces, cambiando sus historias, imaginándolas a las dos felices y quizás incluso enamoradas…Pero la vida real se alejaba espantosamente de eso.

El sheriff Humbert había acabado por ir a su casa, y la había obligado a que le abriera la puerta. La había sermoneado y sacudido, obligándola a volver en sí e ir a ver a Emma, que la necesitaba. También le había llevado el dosier de la investigación sobre la rubia y le había dicho que, cuando despertara, su amiga de verdad la iba a necesitar. Y se había marchado tan rápido como había llegado…Al día siguiente, Regina volvía al hospital.

David no había hecho ningún comentario sobre su ausencia de los últimos días. Hablaban poco y se turnaban para cuidar a Emma. La alcaldesa se sentaba en el sillón que había en la habitación sin decir una palabra, y se quedaba mirando fijamente a su amiga. No hacía otra cosa sino observarla dormir. Se sentía incapaz de moverse, de hablarle ni de tocarla.

Nueve días pasaron así sin que ninguna mejora se manifestara. Ese día, Regina había llegado a comienzos de la tarde, habiéndolo planeado el día anterior con David. Había dado dos golpes en la puerta antes de entrar en silencio. El hombre entonces se había levantado, con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Acarició la frente de Emma con un gesto tierno antes de depositarle un beso en la mejilla. Parecía cansado y al límite de sus fuerzas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Regina posó su mano en su antebrazo como para darle su apoyo. Ese gesto fue la gota que colmó el vaso de David, y se derrumbó completamente en los brazos de la morena.

-No puedo más…Tiene que despertarse. No se puede quedar así, tiene que despertarse. Regina, se lo suplico, haga algo.

Estrechando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de David que parecía un niño de tres años en ese momento, ella le acarició la parte alta de la espalda para transmitirle algo de fuerza y coraje. Él intentaba secarse las abundantes lágrimas retenidas desde hacía días.

-Vaya a casa algunos días con su mujer y sus hijos…Yo la cuidaré, se lo prometo.

Era la primera vez que Regina se autorizaba a hablarle cuando se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia. David sacudió negativamente la cabeza para mostrarle su rechazo.

-Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte…

-Lo llamaré inmediatamente si así sucede. Necesita reposo y apoyo de las personas que lo quieren…No puede cargar con esto solo.

-¿Y usted?- dijo él en voz baja, clavando su mirada en la de la alcaldesa

-Yo…De momento, aguanto.

-¿La ama, verdad?

La morena bajó la cabeza, dejando la pregunta sin responder. Era demasiado duro e inapropiado responder a esa preguntar de esa manera. David le dio una sonrisa de respeto, antes de abrazarla de nuevo, después, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. La alcaldesa sabía que el hombre no iba a escuchar sus consejos, sino que se iría al hotel y esperaría pacientemente hasta volver otra vez.

Regina se apropió una vez más del asiento que ahí se encontraba. Pero por primera vez desde el regreso de Emma, se acercó un poco más a la cama para agarrarle la mano.

-Por favor, te lo suplico, despierta. Si me escuchas, si sientes que estoy aquí…Hazme una señal, cualquiera…

Se lo había pedido, le había suplicado que hiciera un gesto, que se despertara, pero nada sucedía. Su mirada permaneció fija en el rostro de la rubia, a la espera de la menor reacción. Como si el gesto fuera espontaneo y habitual, ella acarició dulcemente el antebrazo de su antigua compañera, la sensación bajo sus dedos la había echado tantísimo de menos.

Los minutos desfilaron así y Regina terminó por quedarse dormida, cansada de las innumerables horas de sueño que le faltaban. Y el sencillo hecho de sentir la mano de Emma entre las suyas pareció relajarla, ya que, a pesar de la incómoda posición, logró recuperar algunos preciosos momentos de sueño.

* * *

Su boca estaba pastosa y tenía esa desagradable sensación de que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Sus párpados parecían pesarle una tonelada y le costaba respirar. En un esfuerzo que le pareció sobrehumano, abrió, poca a poco, los ojos para volver a cerrarlos inmediatamente a causa de la claridad que le quemó la retina. Intrigada por la situación, repitió el gesto más despacio aún para tomarse el tiempo a acostumbrarse a lo que la rodeaba.

Inmóvil, Emma Swan acababa de abrir con dificultad los ojos tras doce largos días en coma. Se quedó varios minutos así, mirando el techo blanco, intentando desesperadamente comprender la situación en la que estaba. Volver a recobrar uno a uno los sentidos que le habían sido arrancados era un combate más difícil de lo que hubiera creído. La vista, en un primer momento, que le costó ajustar debido a la luz que inundaba la estancia en la que se encontraba. Después, el olfato, estaba claro que se encontraba en un hospital. Reconocía el característico olor de esos sitios a los que les había tomado odio. El oído fue el que tardó más tiempo en volver, pero tras unos minutos, le pareció reconocer el sonido regular de un electro que le confirmó su primera intuición, estaba en un hospital. Después el gusto, sentía su boca seca y solo soñaba con un vaso de agua fría.

Y a continuación el tacto. Si todo su cuerpo parecía no ser más que dolor, habría jurado sentir lo contrario en su mano izquierda. No sin dificultad, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para ver lo que tenía en la mano. Y ella estaba ahí…


	27. Precisamente aquí

**Precisamente aquí**

Emma se quedó de esa manera, sin moverse, mirando a Regina Mills, que parecía dormir profundamente. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus mejillas ligeramente más hundidas de lo que recordaba. Llevaba una camiseta gris sobre la que había posado de forma negligente su chaqueta negra e igualmente se había hecho una cola de caballo. En su sueño, fruncía a veces el ceño y su respiración se hacía más rápida, más irregular. Así que por tercera vez desde cerca de una hora la alcaldesa se agitó en sus sueños, finalmente acabó por abrir los ojos, el rostro crispado ante un doloroso recuerdo y la respiración entrecortada. Tardó algunos segundos en volver a la realidad, borrando las pocas gotas de sudor que perlaban su frente con su mano, que soltó de la de Emma.

Y sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde hacía meses…

Regina se quedó petrificada, completamente paralizada. Emma se había despertado, sus magníficos ojos verdes estaban abiertos y ella la miraba con la misma intensidad que durante sus primeros días. Con gesto febril y que parecía causarle dolor, Emma acercó su mano sana a su boca, señalándole que tenía sed y que su garganta estaba seca. Al ver la incomprensión dibujarse en el rostro de su antigua compañera, hizo un gesto con el pulgar haciendo el gesto de beber y Regina comprendió entonces. Como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiera alcanzado de repente, se levantó de un salto de la silla para coger el vaso antes de desaparecer hacia el pequeño baño que había en la habitación. Cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo, tuvo ganas de llorar. Emma estaba de vuelta.

Volvió a la habitación, se acercó con aprensión a la rubia. Le tendió el vaso, que Emma cogió con algo de dificultad. Mientras se lo acercaba a la boca, el dolor de tensar el cuello para alcanzarlo fue tal que fuertes temblores se apoderaron de su mano. Rápidamente, Regina cogió el vaso de agua y colocó delicadamente su mano tras la nuca de Emma para sostenerla mejor. La ayudó a beber unos pequeños sorbos que quemaron más que aliviaron la garganta de la rubia.

Cuando hubo acabado, dejó el vaso vacío en la mesita antes de volver a posar sus manos en el borde la cama. Emma no desviaba los ojos de la morena, por miedo a que desapareciera. Tenía esa desagradable sensación de estar soñando, esa impresión de que iba a ser despertada por August en los próximos minutos para seguir golpeándola, una y otra vez. Regina, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. ¿Por dónde comenzar esa conversación? ¿Tenía el derecho? ¿Quería Emma que la alcaldesa estuviera ahí?

-Ya no te hará más daño…David y Graham lo han detenido. Está en prisión y yo haré de todo para que se quede ahí el resto de su vida.

La rubia no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos durante medio segundo, aliviada por saber esa noticia. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos para morir en su almohada.

-Se ha acabado, Emma…Se ha acabado.

A su vez, Regina se echó a llorar, un tornado de sentimientos acababa de expandirse por cada una de sus venas. A pesar de sus débiles fuerzas, Emma elevó su brazo para aferrar la mano de la morena, que estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo. Frente a ese gesto, las lágrimas de la alcaldesa se intensificaron. Emma estaba de regreso.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…- dijo en voz baja, sin lograr evitarlo.

Entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama con un gesto rápido antes de posar su cabeza en el vientre de la rubia, aferrándose desesperadamente a sus ropas de hospital, incapaz de contenerse. Y se derrumbó. Sus mejillas se inundaron de lágrimas mientras que su cuerpo entero era preso de sacudidas.

A pesar del dolor que la rubia sentía en su costado, seguramente a causa de un puñetazo dado por August, no rechazo a su antigua amante. También llorando, posó su mano sana en los cabellos de Regina, a los que comenzó a acariciar dulcemente.

Se quedaron así durante largos minutos, esperando que los sollozos de la una y de la otra se calmaran. Regina se puso a acariciar el brazo de Emma mientras que esta continuaba pasando lentamente sus dedos por los cabellos de la morena. Ellas estaban reaprendiendo, poco a poco, a sentir la piel de la otra bajo sus dedos, pero también a sentir el olor de la otra. Sabían que ese instante robado no iba a durar, que la realidad iba a golpearlas rápidamente. Solo necesitaban un instante para ellas, fuera del tiempo, sin explicaciones, sin palabras. Solo dejar hablar a sus cuerpos y a sus corazones.

-Debería ir a avisar al Dr. Whale de que te has despertado…

No quería hacerlo, hubiera querido quedarse así por la eternidad, pero sabía muy bien que por el bien de Emma, los médicos debían examinarla. Así que se soltó lentamente de la rubia y se incorporó en la cama. Emma seguía mirando a la morena sin decir nada, sin moverse.

-Y a David también…Toda tu familia espera noticias tuyas.

La rubia frunció el ceño, ligeramente decepcionada de que ese momento se rompiera tan bruscamente.

-Todos estaban ansiosos por que despertaras…

Esa vez, la rubia la interrogó con la mirada, aún incapaz de pronunciar la menor palabra.

-Hace doce días que te encontraron- dijo Regina con voz débil, respondiendo a la cuestión silenciosa de su antigua amante.

Emma cerró los ojos, midiendo el peso de la revelación hecha. Había estado dormida casi dos semanas. No conseguía recordar su liberación, y esa era seguramente la razón por la que Emma tenía la impresión de que la pesadilla aún no había acabado y podría despertarse de ese sueño en cualquier momento, y seguir estando encerrada en el sótano de August.

Regina entonces se levantó y haciendo un gesto desesperado, Emma le agarró rápidamente el antebrazo. La rapidez de la que había hecho gala se hizo sentir por un dolor asombroso en sus costillas, en su hombro y en su espalda. Hizo una mueca, antes de mirar a la morena, con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella la retenía, como podía, suplicándole con la mirada que no huyera.

-Vengo rápido. Te lo…- se calló en mitad de la frase, consciente de que iba a hacer una enésima promesa. Ya había habido demasiadas, que no habían sido respetadas, demasiadas palabras que no habían tenido ningún valor –Ya vuelvo- repitió sencillamente.

Entonces posó su mano en la de Emma antes de estrechársela delicadamente y soltarse. Cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación y se encontró en el pasillo, sintió la necesidad de apoyarse en la pared para tomar una bocanada de aire. Lo que acababa de pasar era surrealista.

Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el mostrador de recepción donde había varias enfermeras, e informó del despertar de Emma. Dos de ellas, que iban regularmente a mirar las constantes de la rubia, saltaron de alegría. Otra le mandó un mensaje al busca al Dr. Whale, diciéndole a la alcaldesa que llegaría pronto. Regina puso una sonrisa de circunstancia antes de retirarse para llamar a David.

-¿Diga?

-David…Se ha despertado…- dijo lentamente, sabiendo que los sentimientos del inspector podrían estallar en el momento en que escuchara la frase.

-Ella…¡Oh, Dios mío, Regina! ¡Usted lo ha hecho! Usted…¿Cómo se encuentra?

-El médico va a ir a examinarla. Debería usted venir…

-Llego enseguida- dijo antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta.

El flujo de emociones que atravesó su cuerpo la hizo temblar ligeramente. Se apoyó en un sillón que se encontraba no muy lejos de ella antes de hundirse en él, agotada. El simple hecho de respirar le parecía difícil y tuvo que calmarse antes de logar recobrar contención. Llevándose las manos a las sienes, intentaba asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder. Emma estaba de vuelta. Emma estaba viva. Y no había ninguna duda…Emma se acordaba de ella.

Y David Nolan llegó al hospital, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos húmedos. Regina se había levantado al verlo, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó con un agarre increíblemente fuerte.

-Gracias, Regina. Sin usted, ella…no habría…Es gracias a usted si…

-No he hecho nada, David- lo cortó ella, no podía escuchar lo que ella consideraba mentiras –Ella es fuerte y ha sido usted quien la ha encontrado a tiempo.

Después de todo, ella era la razón por la que Emma había tomado la decisión de sacrificarse y volver a ponerse en las garras de ese loco. Regina no lograba aceptar tales cumplidos que la ponían terriblemente incómoda.

-He cometido errores, Regina. No es usted la persona a la que hay que culpar en esta historia…

La susodicha frunció el ceño, no estaba convencida de lo que le estaba contando su interlocutor, pero porque ignoraba de lo que estaba hablando.

-No le he contado todo sobre su pasado. La he visto tan rota, tan destruida que pensé que…que esconderle algunas cosas para darle tiempo a ponerse mejor era la solución. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

¿Tenía ella derecho de preguntarle de qué hablaba? ¿Tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse en la vida de la rubia cuando ayer mismo ella no creía en nada? Tendría que haberse callado, asentir, aceptar y dejar que fuera ver a Emma

-¿De qué habla, David?- no puedo evitar preguntar

-He escondido su regreso a gente que la quiere, a gente de su anterior vida que la ama desesperadamente y por quienes ella habría podido tomar una decisión diferente…Todo es mi culpa. Yo quería esperar a que estuviera preparada…pero no puedo cometer el error dos veces. Tengo que decírselo.

Regina ya no sabía qué decir, ni qué hacer. Era consciente de que David no quería hacerle esa confidencia, Emma era la que debía hacerlo. Por no tener elección, por estar en la ignorancia total, le dio la impresión de ser débil y no tener sitio en esa ecuación. ¿Así que el cariño que se había autorizado por desespero hacía unos minutos antes era el último? ¿Era su última conversación? ¿Su último momento juntas? Si esa revelación podía cambiarlo todo, ¿quién era ella para interponerse?

-Debería ir a verla- dijo con la voz rota y carga de emoción

-¿Y usted?

-Yo…mi sitio ya no está ahí- decidió ella decir siendo honesta con lo que sentía

David hizo un ligero no con la cabeza. Su mirada se ancló en la de la morena con una intensidad increíble, como si estuviera tomando una decisión cargada de significado, como si estuviera decidiendo ahí, ahora, tomar las buenas resoluciones. Entonces, la agarró por el brazo antes de alentarla, tiernamente, a que lo acompañara a la habitación de Emma.

-¿Comprendes lo que te digo, Emma?

David, seguido de Regina, había entrado en la estancia donde se encontraba ya el doctor Whale examinando a Emma. Su amigo se precipitado hacia la cama antes de aferrar su mano.

-Estoy tan feliz de verte, Emma…¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella lo había mirado apenas un segundo antes de lanzar una mirada tras su hombro y ver a la morena que se había quedado atrás con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared más alejada, incómoda.

Finalmente, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia David y asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Él le había sonreído antes de pasar su mano sobre la frente de su amiga, que puso una ligera mueca ante ese contacto.

-¿Doctor?- preguntó dándose la vuelta hacia el susodicho, preguntándole implícitamente si Emma de verdad estaba bien.

-Sus constantes son buenas, Emma…- se dirigió directamente a ella-Va a necesitar aún mucho reposo y numerosas sesiones de rehabilitación en cuando le quiten las escayolas. ¿Lo entiende?

La rubia movió afirmativamente una vez la cabeza.

-¿Puede hablar?

Emma se quedó inmóvil ante esa pregunta. Solo su caja torácica se elevaba a un ritmo regular. De nuevo, se giró hacia Regina que mantenía su mirada baja, intentando contener las enésimas lágrimas. Todo había empezado así, o casi, meses antes. A causa de que Emma había confiado en ella, había podido acercarse a ella y comunicarse. Unir sus manos en una infinita dulzura para sostenerse…Y todo lo que vino después…

-¿Emma?- preguntó de nuevo el doctor para hacerla volver a la realidad.

Ella asintió finalmente.

-Sus heridas en la cara comienzan, poco a poco, a reducirse y acabaran por desaparecer. Parece que ya puede abrir su ojo derecho completamente y eso es una buena noticia…Su nariz estaba rota, ayer quitamos la escayola, pero aún está frágil, los morados desaparecerán en algunos días.

Emma lo escuchaba esta vez atentamente, rezando interiormente para que esa fuera la última vez que escuchara sobre los maltratos de August.

-Su tobillo izquierdo estaba fracturado y aún necesitará dos semanas de completa inmovilización. Tenía un esguince en tu rodilla derecha y pase lo que pase, necesitará esperar algunos días antes de poder levantarse completamente. Estaremos con usted, la ayudaremos y nos tomaremos todo el tiempo que sea necesario, Emma…

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos. Su secuestro, quizás, había terminado, pero seguía estando prisionera de su cuerpo y obligada a quedarse encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes blancas. La rubia suspiró de fastidio, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada, enervada.

-Sé que le parece mucho tiempo, pero es por su bien…No está sola, sus allegados están aquí, con usted.

-Ya no te dejaremos, Emma, te lo prometo- añadió David para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Debería descansar para recuperar fuerzas, Emma…- dijo él apretando delicadamente su antebrazo –No se demoren mucho, ella necesita descansar- dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, David carraspeó ligeramente para recobrarse. Regina, por su parte, apenas podía respirar de lo concentrada que estaba para no derrumbarse.

-Lo siento Emma…- dijo él con voz débil, como la de un niño que hubiera sido pillado haciendo una travesura –Todo es mi culpa.

Ella presionó la mano de David dos veces antes de recordar que solo con Regina compartía ese código. Movió entonces la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, el ceño fruncido, para hacerle comprender a su interlocutor que se equivocaba.

-Yo…Tengo tanas cosas que decirte, Emma.

Ella cerró los ojos durante largos segundos para hacerle comprender que estaba cansada. David suspiró, consciente de la actual fragilidad de la rubia.

-Sí, yo…Puede esperar a mañana. Vamos a dejarte descansar.

Emma miró entonces a Regina que acababa de alzar la cabeza tras las palabras de David, pero que seguía extrañamente en una posición retrasada y en silencio. Las barreras que se imponía parecían difíciles de sostener. Entonces él depositó un rápido beso en la frente de su amiga, la rubia continuaba mirando a la alcaldesa que no se había movido. Cuando se disponía a seguir al joven fuera de la habitación, Regina escuchó a Emma golpear la barra lateral de la cama. Ella se giró entonces hacia su antigua amante para captar su mirada y comprendió su demanda silenciosa. La morena hizo un rápido gesto a David para decirle que se quedaría unos minutos, lo que le hizo sonreír.

Finalmente, Emma golpeó delicadamente su cama para señalarle su deseo de que se acercara. Pero ella no se movió, asustada ante la idea de desmoronarse una vez más.

-Regina…- dijo Emma, con voz más ronca de lo habitual, debido a su boca aún pastosa por haber estado dormida esos últimos doce días.

La morena había alzado la cabeza, mirando intensamente a su antigua compañera, conmovida de escuchar su voz de nuevo. Había mucho significado en esa primera palabra que Emma pronunciaba.

-Por favor…ven a mi lado.

Casi le estaba suplicando, tendiendo como podía su mano sana hacia la morena. Y esta última finalmente cedió. Con una precipitación no disimulada, se acercó a Emma antes de cogerle la mano. Con naturalidad, se sentó cerca de ella y se quedó así, disfrutando de ese contacto, divirtiéndose en enlazar y desenlazar sus dedos.

-Lo siento- dijo Emma

-Chut…No digas nada, por favor…- sí, la rubia claramente la había herido y destruido el día de su partida. Le echaba en cara no haber mantenido su promesa, le echaba en cara no haber tomado otra decisión, no haberle hablado. Le echaba en cara haberla abandonado. Pero, ¿quién era ella para aceptar excusas de una persona que había vivido tal infierno por ella? Emma no tenía que excusarse. Dos meses de sufrimiento, de tortura, y era Emma la que se excusaba…No tenía ningún sentido.

-No habría sobrevivido sin ti…

-Emma, para…Soy la razón por la que has vivido todo eso. No eres tú…

-Tú no tienes nada que ver, Regina- la cortó ella con un tono brusco para asegurarse de que sus palabras entraban bien en la mente de la morena –Es todo menos tu culpa- añadió la rubia tomándose el tiempo de detenerse en cada palabra para que comprendiera y la asimilara.

Emma, entonces, tiró del brazo de la alcaldesa para hacerle comprender que quería que se acostara a su lado. Sin una palabra más, la morena accedió, se recostó y subió hasta la altura de su ex compañera. Con cuidado y delicadamente, Emma se retorció, no sin dolor, para poder hundir su rostro en el cuello de la morena. En un gesto que le pareció natural, Regina acarició con su mano izquierda el cuero cabelludo de la rubia, quien se aferró al brazo que la rodeaba.

Se quedaron así un largo rato antes de que la morena se diera cuenta de que Emma se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, aferrándose desesperadamente a su ropa. La situación se había invertido. Incapaz de despertarla ni de molestarla, la alcaldesa acabó también por dormirse, con sus brazos rodeando de forma protectora a la rubia. Era más fuerte que ellas, más fuerte que cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza o de abandono…Se necesitaban. ¡Al diablo las discusiones, al diablo los remordimientos, al diablo el dolor…! Esperarían a mañana. Ahora, solo necesitaban eso, ese momento entre las dos.

* * *

David se había ido, comprendiendo que algo inexplicable pasaba entre las dos mujeres. Se había marchado a Granny's donde lo esperaba su habitación y suspirando de alivio se tendió en la cama. Emma estaba viva y había despertado del coma. Aún le quedaban muchas etapas por recorrer, pero ya no corría el riesgo de volverse a encontrar sola nunca más. Tres toques de llamada pasaron antes de que escuchara la voz de su mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Mi amor…¡Se ha despertado hoy!- no lograba esconder su alegría y un sollozo se añadió a esa revelación. Necesitaba derrumbarse él también.

-Los niños y yo vamos a reunirnos contigo, y sobre todo a darle nuestro apoyo.

-Aún está débil, sabes…Su estancia en el hospital será larga.

-Te echamos de menos, y a ella también…

-Te voy a necesitar. Le tengo que decir que Henry la espera, que tiene un hijo, que le mentí, yo…- su garganta se cerró. Se culpaba aún por haberle escondido la verdad y haber estropeado meses a un pequeño que esperaba a su mamá desde hacía varios años. Nunca, pero nunca se perdonaría ese error.

-¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?

-Lo más pronto posible…Ahora solo necesita reposo y a Regina.

-¿Y Regina? ¿Cómo está ella?

-Creo que se siente culpable también. Pero gracias a ella Emma se ha despertado, estaban solas las dos cuando ella abrió los ojos.

-Necesitará tiempo.

-Y yo llegaré con mis grandes revelaciones…Mary Margaret, tengo la sensación de ser un monstruo.

-No estás solo, David, los dos hemos cometido el error al no decirle nada. Yo también lo sabía y te apoyé en esa decisión cuando no debimos hacerlo. La única manera de redimirnos ahora es contándole la verdad.

Un silencio más largo que de costumbre se hizo ente los dos cónyuges. Intentaban perdonarse sin lograrlo, conscientes de la bomba que estarían lanzando en el instante en que le contaran todo a Emma.

-Tengo que decirle a Ingrid que Emma se ha despertado.

-Seguramente se lo dirá al pequeño…Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Entonces tendré que hablar con Emma mañana. Si la hubieras visto como yo la he visto. Está tan frágil, tan destruida…Tengo miedo de lastimarla aún más, que se eche la culpa por haberlo olvidado.

-No tenemos el derecho de seguir mintiéndole.

-Te echo de menos.

-Estaremos ahí mañana.

-Te amo, Mary.

Los dos esposos colgaron, tomando consciencia de la prueba que los esperaba. Porque al día siguiente, seguramente, Emma conocería la existencia de Henry…


	28. Por la verdad

**Antes que nada, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Veo que el comportimiento de ambas ha suscitado controversia, pues sí, ninguna de las dos actuó bien hacia la otra, yo creo que sobre todo por miedo. Hay muchas cosas aún por aclarar entre ellas, y las personas que rodean a Emma, como hemos visto, no han sido sinceras con ella, y eso arrastrará lo suyo. Por otra parte, Regina se ha sentido humillada, vejada, lo de Robin ha estado mal, completamente de acuerdo, pero yo creo que ella buscaba simplemente ser amada.**

 **Otra cosa, a la guest Pauline, antes de hablar sobre un fic que no conoces, léelo hasta el final para después decir si lo he clasificado mal o no. Y por supuesto no voy admitir que se me llame mentirosa. En ningún momento negué que iba a aparecer Robin, pero no voy a desvelar lo que pasa en una historia, es como una película o serie, nadie quiere spoilers. Tus palabras me resbalan, yo elijo lo que quiero traducir. Ninguna de mis lectoras (está claro que tú no lo eres) se ha sentido defraudada con mis elecciones, como es lógico habrá habido fics que gusten más que otros, pero no creó que como norma general se hayan sentido defraudadas. TODOS mis fics son swanqueen. ¿Regina se ha acostado con Robin? Sí, pero Emma para tener a Henry, he de suponer que también se ha acostado con un hombre, no es la Virgen María. ¿Te desagrada el sexo hetero? Lo siento por ti. Yo tampoco soy fan, pero no voy a criticar un fic porque lo haya. Pero en este mío, se ha nombrado una relación hetero, pero en ningún momento se ha descrito acto sexual entre Regina y Robin. Tus palabras no me enfadan, lo que me demuestran es muy poca comprensión lectora, o sencillamente ganas de fastidiar y perder tu tiempo.**

 **Por la verdad**

Algunos rayos de sol atravesaron la ventana de la habitación del hospital número 414. Cansadas por semanas de sufrimiento, Emma y Regina se habían quedado finalmente dormidas en los brazos de la otra sin una palabra más. Poco importaba la estrechez de la cama, al contrario, ya que así podían estar pegadas una a la otra, ya que se sentían incapaces de separarse. Las enfermeras habían pasado dos veces para comprobar que todo fuera bien y para tapar a las dos mujeres con una manta, dejando de lado, por una vez, el estricto protocolo de las visitas. El doctor Whale conocía el lazo tan fuerte que las unía, y había pedido expresamente que miraran para otro lado ante esa situación.

Regina se despertó la primera. Ver y sentir a Emma pegada a su cuerpo la tranquilizaba y por nada del mundo habría cambiado de sitio. Daban igual los sentimientos contradictorios que pudiera experimentar, daba igual el hecho de que su cerebro le gritaba que no actuara así, los gestos y caricias que se habían intercambiado eran naturales. Y no lograba contenerlos.

La alcaldesa sabía bastante bien que numerosas serían las pruebas que les quedaba por atravesar, que David aún tenía verdades que decirle y que la sanación tanto física como mental sería larga para Emma…

-¿Aún estoy soñando?- preguntó la rubia que se había despertado desde hacía unos minutos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Regina

-No. Estás presente. Aquí. Conmigo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con una voz muy débil

-Bien- contestó con una mentira que no había podido contener –Y tú, ¿cómo te sientes tú?

-Me duele por todas partes. Pero tú estás aquí.

Regina suspiró dulcemente, aún incapaz de aceptar ese reconocimiento. Estaba mirando fijamente el techo, sin fuerzas para afrontar la mirada de su antigua compañera. Esta última mantuvo su rostro en el cuello de la alcaldesa, con esa irremediable necesidad de sentirla pegada a ella.

-Emma, yo…lo siento.

-No debes sentirlo.

-Debería haberte retenido. No debería haberte creído esa mañana. Habríamos encontrado otra solución, habría estado contigo y…

-Yo no te he olvidado- la interrumpió la rubia –Esta vez, elegí tener a alguien a quien aferrarme para aguantar en ese infierno…No hubo un solo segundo en que no estuvieras conmigo.

Era demasiado. La culpabilidad que roía el alma de la morena era muy pesada. Se había acostado con Robin. Había intentado olvidarla, costase lo que costase, en los brazos de otro. No había nada peor. Y el sentimiento de asco que sentía le impedía casi respirar correctamente. Tomando cuidado para no hacerle daño a Emma, Regina se separó finalmente para levantarse de la cama bajo un gruñido no disimulado de la rubia. Ella no tenía el derecho de escondérselo y de mentirle.

-Emma, yo…

Fue interrumpida por tres pequeños golpes en la puerta. David apareció entonces con una tímida sonrisa, y un ramo de flores inmenso en la mano.

-Hey…- dijo a las dos mujeres, para nada asombrado de ver a Regina ya presente en la habitación -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor…Creo- respondió la susodicha suavemente, recolocándose como podía en la cama con la única ayuda de su mano sana.

-¡Qué placer es escucharte, Em!

-Será mejor que me vaya y os deje solos- propuso la morena que cogió sus cosas para salir de la habitación

-No, Regina, espere…- David había colocado su mano en su antebrazo, impidiéndole que diera un paso más –Tengo que decirle una cosa a Emma…Y creo que también le concierne a usted.

Regina se petrificó. ¿Sería posible que David quisiera contarle la escena que había visto en Granny algunos días antes de la liberación de la rubia? ¿De verdad iba a atreverse a ser él quien se lo contara, poniendo a Regina en una posición delicada? Esta última frunció el ceño, ligeramente asustada ante lo que pudiera escuchar.

-Emma, verdaderamente la he cagado. Te mentí sobre varias cosas de tu pasado cuando no tendría que haberlo hecho. Yo…Lo siento por decírtelo ahora, sé que aún estás débil, pero no tengo el derecho de hacerte esperar más tiempo.

-David…¿De qué hablas?- dijo la rubia, inquieta por la actitud tan estresada de su interlocutor que movía frenéticamente las manos.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo de lo que ocurrió cuando August se marchó de casa de Ingrid?

Emma murmuró un débil no, temiendo las revelaciones de su amigo. Regina, por su parte, se había sentado en el sillón que durante tanto tiempo había ocupado en silencio durante el coma de la rubia.

-Cuando Ingrid descubrió que August te golpeaba, lo mandó inmediatamente de nuevo al orfelinato, e intentó de todo para mantenerte con ella…Pero tú ya no confiabas en ella, para ti, en esa época, ella era la culpable de que August hubiese entrado en tu vida y te hubiera hecho sufrir todo aquello. A pesar de que te quería, a pesar del hecho de que, oficialmente, se había convertido en tu madre adoptiva, tú abandonaste la casa a los dieciocho años.

Hubo una corta pausa. Era necesario comenzar desde el principio, aunque eso corriera el riesgo de empeorar su última revelación.

-Dejaste Nueva York y te marchaste a vivir a Arizona con Neal del que te habías enamorado locamente. Os casasteis en un arranque de locura en Las Vegas y justo antes de cumplir diecinueve años, fuiste arrestada por robo de relojes, pasando dos años en prisión en lugar de tu marido, quien había sido el responsable del delito. Saliste dos años más tarde y a pesar de todo lo perdonaste.

Regina se crispó al escuchar esas palabras. Estaba enterándose un poco más del pasado de su ex compañera, lo que incluía, por lo que se veía, un amor incondicional por su ex marido. Ella movía sus manos, incómoda ante esas revelaciones.

-¿Te…acuerdas de todo eso, Emma?

-Yo…no lo sé, quizás. Tengo la impresión de que…hay algo más, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- David bajó la mirada. Era el momento de decirle la verdad. No podía retrasarlo más –Emma…a tus veintiún años quedaste embarazada de Neal.

Emma se quedó paralizada, mientras que Regina se llevó su mano a la boca, ahogando un grito. Las lágrimas, inmediatamente, aparecieron en los ojos de la rubia ante esa revelación para la que no estaba preparada.

-Neal no lo aceptó, según él era demasiado joven…Tú te diste cuenta de que él no era para ti y comenzaste con los papeles del divorcio ocho meses más tarde. Y algunas semanas después Neal fue asesinado.

-August…- murmuró ella llorando, completamente atónita ante las palabras de su amigo.

-¿Qué pasa con August? ¿De qué hablas?

-Fue él…fue él quien…- no lograba hablar ante la emoción que la embargaba –Fue él quien lo mató, me lo dijo.

David se mordió el labio para no estallar de rabia. Él consideraba como su sobrino nunca conocería a su padre por culpa de ese monstruo. Habría querido matarlo con sus propias manos en lugar de haber bajado el arma cuando Graham se lo hubo pedido.

-Emma, cuando te enteraste, estabas tan conmocionada que comenzaste con las contracciones…y…y tu hijo nació ese mismo día.

Emma, estupefacta, inspiró ruidosamente, buscaba desesperadamente aire. El dolor que sentía parecía aplastarle el pecho hasta el punto de no poder respirar.

-Tengo un hijo…- logró articular al cabo de varios segundos, emocionada por lo que acababa de enterarse.

-Sí…De momento está con Ingrid. Se llama Henry, pronto cumplirá los ocho años…

Regina, que no se había movido ni casi respirado desde la revelación de David, se levantó bruscamente, incapaz de quedarse más tiempo en esa habitación.

-Yo…lo siento- logró murmurar.

-¡Regina, espera!

Pero la súplica de Emma cayó en saco roto, la alcaldesa ya había huido corriendo. Caminaba rápido por los pasillos del hospital, con las lágrimas nublando su visión. En ese dédalo, acabó por encontrar un pasillo desierto. Atenazada por el dolor, se pegó a la pared, sus manos sobre su boca para evitar gritar. Encogida sobre sí misma, la morena ya no podía pensar con claridad.

Emma tenía un hijo. Un niño al que había olvidado durante su primer secuestro. Emma tenía un hijo…

Por instinto, se pasó una mano por su vientre, haciendo subir a la superficie el recuerdo de su hija a la que había perdido trágicamente. Esa situación, esa revelación…era demasiado. No podía sobrevivir a más, era incapaz, todo eso le hacía demasiado daño. Se habían cometido demasiados errores por omisión, demasiadas mentiras, demasiado pasado. Aunque había sentimientos, todo lo que giraba alrededor de ellas pesaba mucho para poder superarlo.

-Encuéntrala, David…- había suplicado Emma al ver a la morena salir corriendo de la habitación

Era plenamente consciente de que esas revelaciones podían conmocionar a Regina, a causa de su pasado. Pero la necesitaba tanto a su lado, tanto sentirla cerca de ella. Era egoísta, lo sabía, pero era más fuerte que ella. La pérdida de su hija en aquel accidente de coche tenía que habérsele dibujado en la mente a una rapidez fulgurante, estaba segura.

Y ella, ella tenía un hijo. Un hijo al que deliberadamente había olvidado durante todos esos años. ¿Qué clase de madre podía hacer eso? Se sentía avergonzada, se asqueaba, asustada ante lo que era capaz. Regina habría dado todo por tener a su hija con ella, y ella olvidaba a su propio hijo.

David se había marchado a la búsqueda de la alcaldesa, pero volvió algunos minutos más tarde, terriblemente solo.

-Yo…No he conseguido encontrarla, Emma, lo siento.

La rubia frunció el ceño, el miedo atenazado en el vientre ante lo que podría suceder. Todo lo que pasaba realmente era demasiado. Para ella, para Regina y para todas las demás personas que la rodeaban. Estaba dividida entre su fuerte voluntad de saber más sobre su hijo y la de tranquilizar a la morena y encontrarla.

-Dame tu teléfono, por favor.

Él obedeció y Emma no tardó en marcar el número de su amiga a la que conocía de memoria. El timbre resonó en el silencio antes de que saltara el contestador. La rubia dejó escapar una maldición antes de marcar otra vez, y otra vez, y otra, y más veces de las que pudo contar. Le envió entonces un simple mensaje escrito, rogándole a todos los dioses para que lo leyera _«Respóndeme Regina, te lo suplico»_

Esperó un minuto antes de repetir la operación. Un timbre, dos, tres…y ella descolgó

-¿Regina?

El silencio respondió. A continuación, la escuchó llorar al otro lado de la línea

-Vuelve, por favor.

La escuchó respirar más fuerte de lo habitual

-Sé lo que sientes…Tú me lo echas en cara y ella te falta, los echas de menos a los dos…

La morena dejó escapar un sollozo que rompió un poco más el corazón de Emma

-Lo siento tanto.

Ninguna respuesta. Regina era incapaz de responderle a su antigua amante. Hubiera querido que su corazón estallara de una vez por todas y que la historia se acabara ahí.

-Perdóname…- continuó la rubia que hablaba desesperadamente sola

Emma se había echado a llorar. Lo habría dado todo porque Regina volviera. Todo.

-Si…Si es demasiado para ti, si no quieres…No tengo el derecho de envolverte en esto. Sería egoísta por mi parte. Y sabes hasta qué punto no quiero ser egoísta.

Enjugó con el reverso de su manga las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla, pero enseguida otras venían a reemplazar a estas. Su discurso hacía referencia a lo que ya habían vivido. Tanto camino recorrido para llegar ahí.

-Si es lo que tú quieres, si es lo que necesitas, te devuelvo tu libertad…Solo quiero que seas feliz, Regina. Y si para eso no debo estar a tu lado, entonces acepto. Difícilmente, pero lo acepto. Mi corazón me grita lo contrario, me suplica que te pida que te quedes y que vuelvas a mi lado. Pero no tengo el derecho de hacer eso.

Seguía solo escuchando el llanto al otro lado de la línea, señal de que ella aún estaba ahí, pero que no deseaba hablar, o que no lo lograba.

-Solo hazme una última promesa…Tú, tú siempre las has respetado. Yo he sido incapaz de hacerlo, pero tú, tú las has respetado. Así que…prométeme que serás feliz.

Y todavía el silencio.

-Prométemelo, Regina.

Pero nada. Si Emma no la escuchara respirar, se habría preguntado si la morena seguí a aún en esa surrealista conversación telefónica.

-¡Prométemelo!- repitió la rubia más fuerte, asustada ante el silencio que se empeñaba en mantener la morena

-¡Mierda Regina, prométemelo! No lo conseguiré si sé que no eres feliz…¡Así que prométemelo!- gritó, incapaz de contener las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas

Y el bip señalando el fin de la llamada fue su única respuesta.

Encolerizada, y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que apenas había recobrado, Emma lanzó el teléfono a través de la habitación, este se estrelló violentamente en el suelo.

Era mucho. Extremadamente demasiado.

Había vivido dos meses de infierno. Infierno del que había salido viva de milagro. Acababa de perder a Regina que era la única persona por quien había soportado ese infierno. Y tenía un hijo. Al que había olvidado deliberadamente. ¿Qué tipo de madre era para olvidarse de su propio hijo?

Una rabia inconmensurable se insinuó en ella, corriendo por cada una de sus venas. No veía en ella sino a un monstruo que extendía el dolor y la tristeza a su alrededor. Una madre indigna. Una compañera indigna. Una mujer indigna. Ella ya no era nada.

Solo necesitaba que el dolor cesara. De una manera u otra, quería que todo acabara, que los últimos meses que había vivido se borraran y que, por milagro, pudiera reparar los numerosos errores que había cometido.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, intentó levantarse de la cama, ignorando el dolor lacerante que golpeó sus costillas. Con la ayuda de su único brazo sano, ayudó a sus piernas a pasar por encima de la cama, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que su pierna entablillada pudiera soportar el peso de su famélico cuerpo. La idea era insensata y claramente irrealizable, pero la rubia parecía no razonar con claridad.

Apenas intentó ponerse de pie, ayudándose con su mano agarrada a la cama, Emma se derrumbó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. El dolor que atravesó su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies le arrancó un grito. Pero, sin querer detenerse, olvidó sus heridas para levantarse, sin éxito.

Una mano llegó entonces a agarrarla de su antebrazo en un gesto brusco.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó ella -¡Suéltame!- repitió la rubia

Temblaba de miedo, intentando soltarse con una débil violencia, debido a que sus fuerzas estaban demasiado mermadas. ¿Era August que volvía y que le estaba poniendo de nuevo los pies en la tierra? ¿Había soñado esos momentos de descanso en los brazos de la morena? ¿Estaba aún prisionera en ese maldito sótano?

Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Regina, arrodillada a su lado, intentando que entrara en razón y que se sentara.

Emma, entonces, se paró, mirando a los ojos morenos, embargados de lágrimas que tenía delante de ella. Usó las fuerzas que le quedaban para colgarse al cuello de la morena, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos. Tenía miedo. Un miedo desesperado.

-Perdóname- repetía en bucle –Te lo suplico, perdóname, Regina.

La alcaldesa le señaló que se callara, dedicándose a acariciar desde su cabeza hasta su espalda con movimientos lentos, intentando calmar sus temblores.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, en silencio, hasta que una enfermera entró y las descubrió a las dos en el suelo. Rompiendo la burbuja en la que las dos mujeres se habían encerrado, ayudó a la morena a volver a meter a Emma en la cama. Esta enseguida se durmió, agotada.

Regina se quedó a su lado durante unos minutos, incapaz de abandonarla, a pesar del rencor que sentía. Había vuelto a esa habitación para mostrarle que quería intentar aceptar la situación. La alcaldesa sabía que iba a necesitar tiempo para digerir la noticia y para tomar una decisión. Pero no podía aceptar abandonar a Emma. Eso hubiera sido cruel y desprovisto de sentido, injusto, egoísta y espantoso. Y aunque su futuro parecía incierto, no podía pretender que los meses que habían pasado juntas no habían significado algo.

David entró en la habitación sin anunciarse y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando constató que Regina había vuelto. La había buscado por todos lados, en vano, y se sentía aliviado al saberla de regreso al lado de Emma que la necesitaba.

-Ella no lo conseguirá sin usted- dijo en voz baja acercándose un poco más

-Yo…Es…Solo necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Yo tendría que haberle dicho la verdad la primera vez, sé que eso hubiera podido cambiarlo todo, para ella y sobre todo para Henry.

-Seguramente- se conformó en contestar ella

-No la abandone…Pero tampoco se abandone usted.

-David, por favor…Déjeme solo un poco de tiempo- interiormente ella estaba molesta con la actitud del amigo de Emma que era el que lo había estropeado todo. Había habido demasiadas mentiras y demasiadas cosas no dichas para que ella aceptara tan fácilmente.

-Debería volver a casa a descansar, yo me quedo esta noche.

La morena suspiró y se agachó para recoger el móvil de David que estaba hecho pedazos en una esquina de la habitación. Ella se lo pasó, y él le dio las gracias con un asentimiento.

-Cuando se despierte, dígale que volveré, pero que necesito un poco de tiempo.

-Se lo prometo.

Ella se acercó a Emma, y tomó su mano en la suya, delicadamente. Se quedó así unos segundos, mirando a la rubia dormir, después salió de la habitación sin una palabra más. David, por su lado, tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de su amiga, esperando su despertar para algunas explicaciones más.

* * *

-¡Dios mío, Regina! ¡Estaba tan preocupado!

-Robin…Lo siento, pero de verdad no es el momento.

Él la esperaba en su porche desde no sabía cuánto, y se había levantado yendo a su encuentro en cuando la había visto aparcar.

-Regina, hace casi quince días que no tengo la menor noticia. ¿Va todo bien?- preguntó tras haberle posado su mano en su brazo

-Escucha, lo siento, pero no vamos a poder continuar así- respondió ella soltándose de su agarre.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

-No. No, no tiene nada que ver contigo, sino conmigo. Mira, eres adorable y tienes un gran corazón, pero no soy la que tú necesitas.

Ella no tenía ganas de hacerle daño. Después de todo, Robin siempre había sido correcto con ella y le había mostrado una increíble dulzura en el momento en que ella más lo necesitó. Regina, simplemente, lo había usado de la manera más hipócrita posible.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque mi cuerpo puede que esté contigo, pero mi…mi cabeza está en otra parte. Por favor, Robin, necesito estar sola.

Él, entonces, retrocedió unos pasos, comprendiendo que ese ya no era su sitio y que ya no era la persona que Regina necesitaba. Su corazón se estrechó sin poder evitarlo. A fin de cuentas, se había atado a la morena y pensaba que podría estar comenzado entre los dos un camino que podría haber sido recorrido.

-Ya sabes…Aunque no sea la persona que necesitas, siempre puedo ser tu amigo. Si le necesitas, no dudes. ¿De acuerdo?

-Gracias- respondió ella con una débil sonrisa

Entonces él avanzó para darle un abrazo amistoso. Regina le dio gracias al cielo por haberse cruzado con Robin que nunca se había portado mal con ella cuando perfectamente podría haberlo hecho, y con razón. Ella lo había tratado mal y numerosas veces lo había recibido de malas maneras. Esa era una enésima razón por la que la alcaldesa se culpaba tanto.

Y así se despidieron, en el porche del 108 de Mifflin Street. La morena soltó rápidamente sus cosas y se sirvió un vaso de sidra, esperando que eso bastara para calmar sus penas. Emma estaba definitivamente de vuelta, rota mentalmente, pero aún presente físicamente. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para reencontrarse cuando David le suelta que la rubia tenía un hijo.

Sentada en su sofá, la morena replegó sus piernas hacia su vientre, intentando crear una débil barrera. No quería que el mundo la alcanzase. Solo necesitaba soledad y tiempo. Y sobre todo, sobre todo, necesitaba pensar en su hija.

* * *

-Hey.

Emma se movió con dificultad en la cama, intentando estirarse como podía. Finalmente se había dormido durante unas horas, agotada por haber llorado tanto y haber vivido demasiadas emociones.

-Hey…- respondió ella débilmente, buscando la mirada de Regina

-Ella necesita tiempo…Pero volverá, no te preocupes.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Es evidente, Emma, está muy apegada a ti.

-¿Y si eso no basta?

David no respondió, consciente de que las palabras jamás serían tan reconfortantes como los gestos. Solo Regina podía tranquilizarla y ella debía tomar la decisión de si iba a volver…o no.

-¿Cómo está él?- terminó por preguntar Emma

-Bien…Te espera y jamás ha dejado de creer en tu vuelta.

-¿Tú…vosotros le habéis dicho que me habéis encontrado?

-Aún no, Ingrid está al corriente, pero ella prefería hablarlo contigo. Él estaría feliz de verte, pero…

-Pero podría asustarse al verme y comprender que yo no me acuerdo de él, ¿es eso?- lo interrumpió Emma a quien le costaba perdonarse -¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de mi hijo, David? ¿Cómo?

-No te culpes, Emma. Las cosas…los acontecimientos…todo lo que has vivido…Has logrado sobrevivir, de una manera u otra, has logrado mantenerte con vida a pesar de lo que él te hizo. Y si olvidar a Henry te permitió aguantar, entonces no te culpes. Lo principal es que estás aquí aún para él hoy en día.

La joven cerró los ojos. Lo lograba creer en esas palabras. Había olvidado a su hijo. Era imperdonable.

-David, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Todo lo que quieras.

-Necesitaría un teléfono. Creo que tengo cosas que hablar con Ingrid y…

-Y con Regina, ¿verdad?

-¿Puedes, por favor?- dijo ella, prefiriendo no hablar de la morena con su amigo

-Mañana te traigo uno, a primera hora. Ahora, descansa…

Ella asintió. Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, gesto que a Emma le costaba apreciar, sobre todo, desde su salida del infierno. Ella prefirió no decir nada, acostumbrada a callarse, y esperó a que David saliera de la habitación para dormirse de nuevo, exhausta por los calmantes y por los dolores. Los próximos días serían difíciles.


	29. Vuelve a mí

**Vuelve a mí**

David había vuelto a la mañana siguiente con un nuevo teléfono para la rubia. Le había dado el número de la Ingrid y había dejado a la rubia sola en su habitación para dejarle la intimidad que necesitaba, diciéndole que la llamara en cuanto estuviera preparada. Ella se había quedado largos minutos mirando el número de su madre adoptiva sin conseguir apretar el botón de llamada. Todo esto era demasiado, todo iba demasiado deprisa. Y lo único que necesitaba en ese preciso momento, la única persona que necesitaba era a Regina…Así que finalmente, había marcado su número, rezando para que su antigua compañera le respondiese. Un primer timbrazo, después un segundo…El esquema parecía repetirse, igual que la noche anterior.

-¿Sí, diga?

-Soy yo…- respondió la rubia dulcemente –Te lo ruego, no cuelgues- añadió precipitadamente

No obtuvo respuesta. Emma no soportaba escuchar ese silencio al otro lado de la línea.

-Regina, de verdad te necesito. Sé que te pido mucho, sé que me culpas, sé que te culpas. Estoy…estoy completamente destruida, física, moralmente…

Emma hablaba rápido, soltando aquellas palabras que realmente no parecían tener sentido. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

-No soy nada, ya no soy nada, Regina. Y si tú no estás aquí, yo…No lo lograré sin ti. Y la carta…Sé que David te la ha dado, sé que la has leído. Era más fácil escribirlo que decírtelo, y…

-Emma, para, por favor- la cortó amablemente Regina, incapaz de escuchar más –Sé todo eso. Solo ha sido un poco duro de encajar…

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

-Deja de excusarte, Emma, no es tu culpa. Nada es tu culpa.

Esta vez, fue el turno de la rubia de no responder, convencida de que las palabras de la alcaldesa no eran verdad. Ella se sentía culpable de todo, absolutamente de todo.

-¿Podrías…podrías venir al hospital hoy?- preguntó al final para cambiar de tema

-Emma, no sé si…

-No hablaremos de eso- cortó Emma rápidamente –Tú necesitas tiempo, lo comprendo y lo respeto. Así que no hablaremos de eso…Pero, por favor, ven.

La morena suspiró al otro lado de la línea, sopesando los pros y los contras de esa petición. A pesar de la culpabilidad que sentía, le era inconcebible abandonar de nuevo a Emma cuando esta la necesitaba.

-Deja que me prepare y voy- terminó por decir

Emma suspiró de alivio ante la idea de que Regina aceptara volver. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y su corazón pareció latirle más fuerte.

-Gracias…Hasta luego.

Tontamente esperó a que fuera la morena la que colgara, no estaba decidida a cortar ese precioso lazo que había logrado anudar. Al cabo de algunos segundos, el bip de fin de llamada resonó en su oído. Regina iba a venir.

Tomada por el impulso, se detuvo de nuevo en el nombre de Ingrid en su agenda y marcó, sin pensarlo un segundo más. Solo un toque más tarde, su madre adoptiva había descolgado.

-Emma…- dijo inmediatamente, un temblor en su voz declaraba su emoción

David había tenido que avisar a Ingrid de que Emma podría llamarla esa mañana, dándole posiblemente el nuevo número de la rubia. Emma notó cómo repentinamente numerosas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. Tras años de sufrimientos, escuchaba a su madre adoptiva por primera vez. Numerosos recuerdos volvieron a la superficie en algunos segundos, sobre todo los buenos momentos que las dos mujeres habían vivido juntas antes de la llegada de August a la casa.

Entonces, con una naturalidad que la asombró bastante, Emma respondió suavemente

-Mamá…

Se quedaron así al teléfono durante largos minutos, apreciando la felicidad de reencontrarse tras los años de separación. Emma se había excusado numerosas veces, sintiéndose demasiado culpable por haber olvidado a su hijo durante más de tres años. Su madre, entonces, la había tranquilizado, explicándole que Henry era un pequeño muy inteligente a quien se le había explicado la situación sobre la desaparición de su madre.

Las dos mujeres finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo para no revelarle a Henry que su madre estaba de vuelta. No quería asustar a su hijo y su estado físico estaba aún lejos de una completa sanación. Deseaba hacer las cosas bien, aprender más de la vida de su hijo antes de volver a verlo y sobre todo estar mucho más fuerte mentalmente para afrontarlo, para responder a las miles de preguntas que él debía tener en la cabeza.

Emma había confesado que volver a ver a Henry le daba particularmente miedo y que no quería hacerle más daño aún. Aunque desde su despertar, ella estaba escondiendo su angustia psicológica, sabía que iba a necesitar tiempo para recobrarse del infierno que había vivido.

Ingrid le habló durante largo rato de su pequeño, contándole que era un jovencito enamorado de la lectura, y que tenía una imaginación muy desarrollada. Y seguramente era eso lo que le había permitido aguantar, inventándose historias ante la ausencia de su madre. Le contó también hasta qué punto estaba encariñado con su pequeño peluche en forma de cisne que había pertenecido a su madre y jamás soltaba. Y la esperanza que siempre había mantenido.

Aún estaba al teléfono con su madre cuando tres breves golpes se escucharon. La puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente dejando ver a Regina esbozando una débil sonrisa. Emma le hizo señas para que entrara, con el corazón hinchado de alegría al saber que la morena había mantenido su promesa.

-Tengo que dejarte, mamá…Te volveré a llamar muy pronto, te lo prometo.

-Ningún problema, me llamas cuando quieras- un corto silencio hizo creer a Emma que su madre ya había colgado, pero esta añadió simplemente –Te quiero.

La rubia hizo un pequeño mohín de sorpresa, poco habituada a que tales palabras fueran dirigidas a ella. Sus ojos se posaron instantáneamente sobre Regina, que estaba dejando su bolso en la mesita cerca de la ventana. La última vez que había escuchado esas palabras habían venido de ella.

Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, aún convencida de no merecer ese tipo de declaración. Ante el silencio que reinaba desde hacía algunos segundos, la alcaldesa se había girado para mirar a la rubia que aún sostenía su teléfono contra su oreja, y la interrogó con la mirada.

-Yo…- su garganta se cerró inmediatamente. No lograba decirlo, pronunciar esas palabras tan cargadas de significado y de consecuencias –Te llamaré pronto- terminó por responder con prisa, colgando rápidamente.

Dejó con cuidado el teléfono en la mesita de noche, con un silencio que hizo fruncir el ceño a Regina.

-¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?

-Ella…Me ha dicho que me quiere.

-Oh- respondió la morena que se sorprendió al ver a Emma confiarse tan abruptamente –Cuentas mucho para ella, te considera como su hija…

-No merezco su amor- cortó Emma

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque no soy alguien a quien se deba amar

-Para Emma, no digas eso.

-¿Decir qué? ¡Es la verdad, Regina! No soy capaz de amar, todo lo que sé hacer es dañar a la gente que me rodea. David, Ingrid, mi hijo…tú- había pronunciado su última palabra en voz baja, desviando la mirada –Mírame…- añadió incorporándose como pudo, señalando con su dedo su propio cuerpo –No soy nada. No soy capaz de moverme sin que me duela, destruida física y psicológicamente. Él…él me lo ha quitado todo. Finjo desde que salí del coma. Todo se me cae encima, me entero de que tengo un hijo…No era suficiente con ser una inútil que hace sufrir a los adultos que tiene a su alrededor. No…encima hay que añadir que soy un monstruo con los niños. ¡Con mi hijo! ¡Mi propio hijo!

Había gritado su última frase, golpeándose el pecho con su mano sana, como si el dolor físico fuera más soportable que el dolor moral.

-Eres muchas cosas, Emma. Solo tienes que volver a aprender a serlas. Eres una maravillosa amiga, una mujer…magnífica, con un corazón tan grande que no dudaste en un solo segundo en sacrificarte para protegernos a todos nosotros. Eres una hija que tiene la suerte de tener una madre que te quiere. Y tú misma eres madre, maravillosa, estoy convencida. Concédete tiempo para recordarlo.

-Sí- soltó ella poco convencida de la tirada de su ex compañera –De todas formas, te había dicho que no hablaríamos de eso.

Regina asintió con un breve gesto de la cabeza, comprendiendo que era aún demasiado pronto tanto para ella como para Emma.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- preguntó la morena sentándose en su eterno sillón

-Mejor, creo. Tengo unas ganas de poder levantarme

Regina frunció el ceño. Era extraño ver a Emma reaccionar tan bien a lo que había vivido. Desde su despertar, no había dado muestras de ningún sufrimiento psicológico, reaccionando bastante bien a todo lo que la rodeaba, salvo la noche anterior que parecía aterrada durante su ataque de nervios. Sin embargo, razones había como para volverse loca.

-Emma…- comenzó delicadamente la alcaldesa. Había aceptado ir al hospital si no iba a tener lugar ninguna conversación sobre temas tensos. Pero era ponerse una venda en los ojos si creía que eso sería posible. Había tantas cosas que decir -¿Cómo estás…de verdad?

Había hecho la pregunta en voz suave, dispuesta a escuchar a su antigua compañera hundirse en el dolor y en terribles recuerdos.

-Estoy bien- respondió la rubia secamente y con un tono definitivo. Se removió en su cama para colocarse mejor, olvidándose del dolor que martilleaba su espalda.

-Sé que…que no debe ser fácil, pero puedes hablarme, lo sabes.

-¿Creía que precisamente no querías que habláramos?- replicó fríamente –Creía que era tu única condición para aceptar estar aquí, conmigo- continuó igual de brusca –¡Pensaba que me tenía que callar para tener el honor de tu presencia a mi lado!

-Emma…- se conformó con murmurar Regina, que había bajado su mirada, consciente de que se merecía las réplicas mordaces de su amiga.

-¡Te necesito!- gritó la rubia tan fuerte que hizo que la alcaldesa alzara el rostro, que plantara rápidamente su mirada en la de ella. Las lágrimas que se formaban de nuevo en sus ojos probaban hasta qué punto sus últimas palabras eran sinceras –No lo lograré si no hablamos, no lo lograré si tú no estás conmigo a cada instante…Joder, ¡no lo lograré sin ti, Regina!

-¡Para, Emma! ¡Para! ¡PARA!- continuó repitiendo la morena en bucle, sin lograr aceptar todas esas frases.

Regina se había levantado de un salto, prohibiéndose escuchar más. Se había tomado la cabeza entre sus manos, asustada por lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No lo merezco! ¡No estoy a la altura, Emma!- acabó por responder en el mismo tono, poniéndose de espaldas a la rubia, para posar su mirada en el horizonte que se veía a través de la ventana.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó la rubia, que intentaba incorporarse, más mal que bien, en su cama, aterrada de ver a la morena darle la espalda y no responderle –Regina, mírame…

Pero la morena ya no se movía, paralizada por la situación. No estaba lista para perder a la rubia, no después de haberla vuelto a encontrar hacía unos días solamente. Y era vidente que confesarle lo que había hecho en esos dos últimos meses sería imposible de encajar. La había traicionado.

-Mírame…- repitió la rubia que finalmente había logrado sentarse, con mucha dificultad, en la cama –Háblame. Dime qué va mal…

-¿Lo que va mal?- dijo ella girándose hacia en Emma de golpe –Es que yo…Emma, tú has vivido algo indescriptible… Él te ha…Él…- no lograba ni decirlo, era demasiado duro –Y tú…tú te preocupas por mí. ¿Te das cuenta de que no es normal?

-No…Porque siempre se ha tratado de mí y de lo que he vivido. Siempre han sido las desgracias de Emma, los dolores de Emma, el infierno de Emma…¿Dónde estás tú en todo esto? ¿Quién se ha ocupado de ti y de lo que tú sentías?

Regina miró a su antigua compañera con los ojos como platos, asombrada por lo que estaba escuchando. Desde la muerte de Daniel y de su hija, siempre había sido ella sola y había acabado por resignarse a que así seguiría durante toda la vida, que no podía contar con nadie. Solo Emma había logrado que bajara sus barreras, solo Emma había entrado en su vida.

-Aquel día te dije cosas espantosas…Creí que si me odiabas, sería más fácil para ti. No quería que me retuvieras…

-Yo te creí capaz de decirme tales cosas.

-Era esa la finalidad

-Quizás había otras soluciones- no pudo evitar responder duramente la morena

-Había amenazado con hacerte daño a ti, hacerte sufrir lo que yo había sufrido. No podía dejar que se acercara a ti.

-Graham hubiera podido detenerlo si tú…

-No- cortó la rubia –Al minuto siguiente de que hubiera hablado con Graham, habría huido para volver más tarde a buscarte- Regina tenía que comprender que no había habido otras soluciones más razonables que la tomada por Emma.

-¡No tenías que sacrificarte por mí!- se enervó la morena que se sentía espantosamente culpable.

-¡Tú no tenías por qué sufrir lo que él me hizo por el hecho de mis sentimientos hacia ti!- respondió Emma igual de abrupta

Regina se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba ahí, plantada en mitad de la habitación del hospital de su antigua compañera que, por primera vez, le estaba confesando en voz alta que había tenido sentimientos por ella. Su mirada se había anclado en la de la rubia, preparada a discernir la menor mentira. Pero nada, lo que había escrito Emma en su carta y lo que acababa de decirle parecía ser la verdad. Y todo había sido arruinado.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, tomando consciencia de lo que acababa de decir, pero sobre todo del silencio de la morena

-¿Lo vamos a conseguir?

-No lo sé- respondió honestamente la alcaldesa a quien el tornado de sentimientos que se abatía sobre ella la estaba agotando cada segundo más.

-Tengo la impresión de que todo lo que gira a nuestro alrededor nos impide estar juntas.

-Sí. Puede ser que…Quizás no estemos hechas para…

-No termines esa frase, por favor- la cortó Emma, que se negaba a ver la realidad que tenía delante

-Tu familia te necesita- dijo Regina con voz que pretendía ser alentadora –Tu madre necesita reencontrarte. Tu hijo necesita a su madre…

-Ingrid y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo en no decirle nada hasta que yo no esté mejor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó la alcaldesa que se había asombrado ante esa decisión que encontraba particularmente dura para el pequeño.

-No quiero que me vea así. Tengo miedo…de asustarlo- hizo una corta pausa, intentando recobrar el ritmo normal de respiración que se había entrecortado ante la mención de tema tan delicado –Quiero estar a la altura…Poder estrecharlo en mis brazos sin que me duela todo el cuerpo, poder caminar a su lado, no asustarlo con todos mis hematomas

A la morena le costaba entender esa elección, ya que ella hubiera dado todo por ver a su hija al momento si la vida le hubiera dado esa oportunidad. Entonces, se giró de nuevo hacia la ventaba, se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Esa conversación realmente era muy complicada para ella.

-Regina…¿puedo pedirte una última cosa?- preguntó la rubia tras un silencio incomodo que había durado varios segundos

La morena se volvió a dar la vuelta, comprendiendo que ese pedido era bastante importante.

-¿Podemos al menos quedar como amigas?

El corazón de Regina se encogió ante esa petición. Los obstáculos parecían demasiado numerosos y demasiados dolorosos para que fueran pasados por alto y franqueados. Era estúpido y más fácil actuar así, no luchar, abandonar. Pero Emma tenía una familia que la esperaba, un hijo que seguramente iba a llevarle todo su tiempo-y era normal, toda una vida para concertar, todo un pasado por recordar. Ella no forma parte de esa ecuación. Regina no se esperaba que esa constatación llegase tan rápidamente tras el regreso de la rubia.

-Por supuesto Emma- terminó por responder, casi convencida de que se trataba de la mejor solución.

Sí, Regina no tenía el derecho de continuar destruyendo, cada día un poco más, la vida de su antigua compañera. La había creído capaz de abandonarla de aquella manera, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta de que había sido secuestrada de nuevo por aquel loco, no estaba al corriente de la investigación en curso para encontrarla, y ni siquiera la había buscado…En lugar de eso, intentaba desesperadamente olvidarla en los brazos de otro. Ella la había engañado. La había traicionado. Y por todo eso, la morena no conseguía perdonarse a sí misma. Había cometido numerosos errores para seguir siendo digna de quedarse a su lado.

-Las primeras sesiones de rehabilitación de mi rodilla derecha comenzarán mañana, solo quieren comenzar con movimientos suaves para rehabilitarla poco a poco, pero no podré levantarme…- dijo Emma, intentando pasar por alto la respuesta de Regina, que le había roto completamente el corazón –Van a aprovechar para quitarme la escayola. El Doctor Whale ha dicho que mi tobillo estaba recuperándose bien y que la fractura no era tan grave- hizo una corta pausa, no muy convencida de que esa charla banal fuera muy buena idea –Voy a tener que quedarme aquí aún varias semanas.

-Debes tomarte el tiempo que sea necesario para sanar tus heridas.

-Odio los hospitales- se contentó con responder la rubia encogiéndose de hombros

¿Sería el momento de lanzarse? ¿De decirle hasta qué punto estaba escondiendo su sufrimiento y hasta qué punto la necesitaba a su lado? ¿Sería el momento de decirle que le estaba mintiendo al pedirle que si quería que quedasen como amigas? ¿Tendría el derecho de pedirle que se quedara con ella, que continuaran el camino juntas, que se amaran?

-Regina, yo…

Se detuvo en su impulso, su nuevo teléfono acababa de sonar. Cogió la llamada, haciendo un signo con la mano a la morena para que se quedara a su lado.

-¿Sí?- respondió sin desviar los ojos de su antigua compañera para asegurarse de que no saliera de la habitación. Esta última esperaba, sin realmente quererlo, saber quién era al otro lado de la línea –Oh, sí, por supuesto. ¿Esta tarde?- preguntó, haciendo que la alcaldesa frunciera el ceño –Sí, de acuerdo. Hasta luego entonces…

Colgó y dejó el teléfono en sus muslos y resopló ligeramente. La mirada perdida sobre el objeto que acababa de soltar.

-¿Todo bien?- no puedo evitar preguntar la morena

-Mary Margaret está en Storybrooke, y quiere venir a verme.

-Oh…

-Está aquí desde antes de ayer, pero no se ha atrevido…

-Debe echarte de menos.

-Ella está al corriente- soltó duramente- Ella sabía que David me mentía sobre mi hijo.

Regina se estremeció. Le era difícil asimilar que la rubia tenía un hijo, con el que indudablemente formaba una familia de la que ella no formaba parte. Tras años de ausencia, el pequeño Henry necesitaba reencontrarse con su madre, él solo, y ella no tenía el derecho de interferir en esa historia. Era puramente egoísta. La felicidad de un niño pasaba por delante de todo lo demás.

-Ellos son tu familia…Querían protegerte y proteger a tu hijo

-Seguramente- respondió fríamente -¿Estarás aquí?

-Quizás ella quiera volver a verte y pasar tiempo contigo a solas

-Entonces, ¿volverás mañana?

-Emma…- reprendió dulcemente la morena

-Por favor.

¿Tendría el derecho de negarse a una petición de Emma tras lo que había sacrificado por ella? La respuesta era clara, no. Pero, ¿era juicioso continuar aferrándose de esa manera cuando el dolor por estar a su lado, el dolor ligado a la culpabilidad, el dolor de verla en ese estado estaba omnipresente? No. La respuesta era no.

-Sí- respondió no obstante –Mañana estaré aquí.


	30. Rehabilitación

**Rehabilitación**

Regina había dejado la habitación del hospital una media hora más tarde, pretextando que tenía una reunión importante en el ayuntamiento. A la rubia le costaba muchísimo dejarla marchar y siempre encontraba un tema de conversación importante para abordar. Estaba claro que las conversaciones elegidas eran terriblemente falsas y que ni la una ni la otra deseaba realmente estar en esa extraña posición. Sin embargo, ellas se acomodaron y continuaron fingiendo hasta la marcha de la alcaldesa.

Emma soltó un gran suspiro cuando la puerta de su habitación se cerró, consciente de volver a una soledad que odiaba. Pero, paradójicamente, detestaba también la muchedumbre y la idea de saber que Mary Margaret deseaba hacerle una visita esa tarde le daba nauseas.

La realidad era que estaba enfadada con el mundo entero…Y aún más con ella misma. Se aferraba, costara lo que costara, al brazo de Regina que no parecía receptiva, que parecía querer huir y quedarse al mismo tiempo. ¿Serían lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todas las pruebas que les esperaban aún? ¿Tenía ella el derecho de pedirle que se quedara? ¿De encerrarla con ella en esa nueva prisión? ¿De privarla, a ella también, de su libertad?

¿O, por una vez en su vida, tenía derecho de ser egoísta? ¿De dejar hablar a su corazón y no ponerle ningún filtro? ¿De decir en voz alta lo que pensaba realmente? ¿De suplicarle a Regina, cada día si fuera necesario, que se quedara a su lado?

Tres breves golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, dejando aparecer a una pequeña mujer morena de cabellos cortos que se quedó quieta al instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la de Emma.

-¡Dios mío, Emma…!- no pudo evitar pronunciar Mary Margaret que volvía a ver a su amiga por primera vez desde hacía años, en carne y hueso. Viva.

-Hola- se contentó en responder, incomoda ante la situación

Tras las revelaciones que David le había hecho, Emma había reflexionado durante toda la noche sobre su pasado y algunos recuerdos parecían volverle a la mente. Y finalmente, al ver a su amiga plantada delante de ella, tuvo la impresión de que Mary Margaret jamás la había abandonado.

Porque Emma recordaba numerosos momentos que habían vivido, numerosas noches en las que la morena bajita le había dejado su sofá, o el sólido hombro que era ella cuando la rubia dudaba, la amiga sincera que había sabido reconfortarla tras la muerte de Neal y la increíble madrina que había sido para su hijo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien- respondió ella con naturalidad sin saber ni ella misma si era una mentira o no.

-Estoy tan, tan, tan feliz de volver a verte…

Emma suspiró. Sabía que la bomba que se agazapaba en ella podría causar más destrozos si explotaba más tarde. Así que, sin medias tintas y sin ningún filtro, respondió sencillamente con voz anormalmente calmada.

-Quizás podrías haberme visto unos meses antes, pero sentías demasiada vergüenza por ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo.

-Emma, yo…

-Déjalo estar, Mary. Os guardaré rencor toda mi vida, a ti y a David, por hacerme esto- los ojos de la morena bajaron, traicionando la culpabilidad que la corroía.

El peso que pensaba arrancarse de su corazón al contarle las cuatro verdes a Mary Margaret se quedó, sin embargo, anclado en ella. Entonces, comprendió que esa solución no era forzosamente la más adecuada. Emma suspiró entonces.

-Pero no tengo fuerzas para pelear con vosotros. Os perdono. Paso página y quiero concentrarme en mí, en mi vida y en mi hijo.

-Lo siento tanto, Emma…Si pudiera dar marcha atrás, nunca lo habría…

-Lo hecho, hecho está. Cometisteis un error, pasemos a otra cosa.

La morena asintió con un breve gesto de la cabeza antes de cogerle dulcemente la mano a su amiga. Con una mirada se pusieron de acuerdo en nunca más mencionar esa historia y comenzar de cero.

Se quedaron así varias horas, hablando del pasado, recordando preciosos momentos que Emma volvía a aprender a amar. Su vida de antes no era completamente rosa, pero amaba poder aferrarse a algo de su pasado.

Dos semanas pasaron así. Cada día, la alcaldesa reservaba una hora o dos para pasar a hacerle una visita a Emma y deliberadamente se retrasaba en llegar a la alcaldía. Su asistente Rose se hundía en los expedientes que estaban a la espera y se angustiaba al ver que estos se acumulaban en la mesa de la morena que no se molestaba en tomarse tiempo para firmar los diferentes contratos. Porque cuando su jefa se tomaba el tiempo de ir a trabajar, realmente no estaba presente. Físicamente, quizás, pero su mente estaba completamente lejos de ahí. Y en cuanto su teléfono sonaba, se encerraba en su despacho indicándole que bajo ninguna excusa nadie la molestara. La antigua Regina, llena de pena y de dolor, estaba de vuelta.

Regina, a veces, le gritaba, sin razón aparente. Pero Rose no se lo tomaba en cuenta, contentándose con encajar las réplicas acerbas sin nunca protestar. Porque ella la escuchaba, mucho más a menudo de lo que hubiera querido, llorar en su despacho. Muchas fueron las veces en que su jefa se acercaba a ella, los ojos enrojecidos, excusándose por su comportamiento. Rose aceptaba esa actitud y deseaba solo que la rubia que ella había visto algunas veces en el ayuntamiento y que le había devuelto la sonrisa a su patrona, volviera a su lado. La joven asistente, a pesar de esos últimos días difíciles, se había tomado la molestia de conocer a la morena y sabía que ese comportamiento solo se debía a un intenso sufrimiento.

Daba igual lo que pensaran los habitantes de Storybrooke, poco importaban los rumores que comenzaban a circular sobre la salud mental de la alcaldesa, poco importaban las personas que empezaban a temer su cólera, Rose lo sabía. Sabía que Regina solo era infeliz.

Un día, ella había escuchado un gran ruido proveniente del despacho de la morena y cuando había corrido hacia allí para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, había visto a su jefa con los puños apretados apoyados sobre su meda cuyo contenido, visiblemente, había acabado violentamente en el suelo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Regina, llenos de confusión, de odio y de dolor, no había dicho nada, se acercó para recoger uno a uno los bolígrafos desparramados por la estancia. Regina se excusó una enésima vez antes de decirle que se podía ir, asegurándole que ella repararía su error.

Ese día, ella había decidido ir a ver a Emma por la mañana, dado los numerosos mensajes que se habían mandado la noche anterior. Un nuevo enfermero había ido a auscultarla, pero el examen había sido una catástrofe, Emma se negaba a que la tocaran. Se había puesto a chillar y a agitarse, intentando desesperadamente escaparse de la cama.

-¡No me toque! ¡No me toque!- no había dejado de gritar.

La angustia en la que se encontraba su antigua compañera encogió el corazón de la morena que veía, por segunda vez, las huellas internas que August había dejado en Emma. Las secuelas físicas, quizás, se cicatrizarían, pero psicológicamente, la rubia seguía frágil. Sin embargo, intentaba no mostrar nada, permanecer fuerte y no dejaba de repetir a quien quisiera escucharla que todo iba perfectamente.

-¡Salga!- había pedido Regina con voz firme y decidida que dejó al enfermero cabizbajo. Cuando el puño de la rubia golpeó de nuevo los laterales de su cama haciendo un ruido sordo, el joven se había sobresaltado y abandonado la estancia sin hacerse de rogar.

Como una niña pequeña, Emma había acercado sus manos temblorosas al rostro de Regina y dibujó el contorno de este con sus dedos, rozándole apenas la piel. Ese instante fuera del tiempo la había conmocionado más de lo normal. Y si el doctor Whale no hubiera entrado unos minutos más tarde, todas las barreras que había logrado alzar podrían haber caído en ese preciso momento.

Tras esa primera crisis, el doctor decidió que solo mujeres se ocuparan de su paciente, ya que Regina se negaba tajantemente a que otra escena como esa se produjera. A pesar de la advertencia de Whale sobre el hecho de que Emma corría el peligro de encerrase en sí misma y sobre el hecho de que podía desarrollar una verdadera aversión hacia los hombres, la morena se negó a causarle más pena a su antigua compañera.

Se había quedado con ella hasta la hora de almorzar y la había dejado tras la llegada de David. Y esa sobremesa, asolada por el odio que sentía contra August y lo que le había hecho a Emma, asolada por el sufrimiento que había leído en los ojos de la rubia, ella había tirado con un fuerte golpe del brazo todo lo que se encontraba en su mesa.

Tras ese suceso, Regina se quedaba cada día un poco más de tiempo de lo normal, encargando, a veces, ella de hacerle las curas y cambiarle las vendas a Emma, siempre con la aceptación del personal médico del hospital. Físicamente, parecía que la rubia se estaba recuperando rápidamente de las numerosas heridas. Moralmente, sentía que Emma ya no soportaba más estar entre cuatro paredes, postrada en su cama del hospital. Y al final, llegó la hora de ponerse de pie.

-Hoy es hora de intentar ponerse de pie. ¡Se acabaron mis buenos masajes, le toca a usted mover ficha, Emma!- el entusiasmo de la enfermera hizo palidecer a la rubia que ya se ponía a temblar pensando en la dura prueba que la esperaba.

Entonces, ella avanzó hacia Emma para tenderle las manos y se agarrara a ellas para sostenerse. De forma muy lenta, con una paciencia increíble, la joven la ayudó a ponerse de pie, a mantenerse sobre sus piernas. Por medio segundo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emma. Ya era un gran paso. La enfermera entonces alentó a su paciente a agarrarse a la barandilla que se encontraba a su lado y cuando lo hubo hecho, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. Estaba de pie.

-Un pie delante del otro, a su ritmo. Será cuando usted lo quiera…- dijo dulcemente la enfermera que se había alejado, pero que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial por seguridad, dispuesta a correr hacia ella si corría el riesgo de caerse.

Sin embargo, ella no se movió, petrificada ante la significación de ese sencillo gesto.

-Venga, Emma, tú puedes hacerlo, estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo…- no pudo evitar murmurar Regina, con voz baja, que se había sentado en un sillón no muy lejos.

La rubia hizo una mueca, asustada ante la idea de no conseguirlo, aunque fuera un movimiento tan sencillo. Sus manos se aferraban tan fuertemente a las barras de seguridad que sus falanges se volvieron blancas. Ella miraba sus pies y no lograba moverse, paralizada por el miedo.

-Mírame- dijo dulcemente la alcaldesa, que finalmente se había levantado para acercarse a ella y para posar su mano en la de su antigua compañera –Mírame…

Emma, entonces, alzó la mirada hacia la morena, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se quedaron así algunos segundos, suficientes para darle un poco de valor.

-Puedes hacerlo- repitió Regina

Emma, entonces, agarró la mano que la morena había posado sobre la suya para estrechársela como prueba de un apoyo sin falla. Y, como un niño que aprendía a caminar, dio un primer paso, difícil, pero, ¡cuán significativo! A medida que avanzaba, Regina reculaba en el mismo movimiento, con una sonrisa radiante dibujándose en su rostro a cada paso que efectuaba Emma.

Cuando Regina notó que las piernas de Emma empezaban a temblar, señal de que el esfuerzo comenzaba a cansarla, ella se detuvo y la tomó en sus brazos, estrechándola tan fuerte que creyó desfallecer. Ese apoyo, ese gesto del que tenía tanta necesidad, hizo que se dejara ir, y afortunadamente su antigua compañera estaba ahí para sostenerla, ya que sus piernas amenazaban con ceder y hacerla caer.

-Lo has logrado, Emma…¡Lo has hecho!- se expresó con alegría no disimulada la morena que seguía enlazando a la joven.

-Contigo. Gracias a ti- es lo único que pudo responder Emma, que cansada por el esfuerzo tenía la respiración entrecortada –Contigo- repitió antes de aferrarse más fuerte al cuello de Regina, hundiendo una de sus manos en la cabellera de su antigua amante.

La enfermera, que se había quedado atrás durante esa escena, se acercó para ayudarla a volver a sentarse. Con un gruñido de dolor, pero también de frustración por ser separada ya de la morena, Emma se recolocó en su asiento.

-Ha hecho un gran progreso, Emma, es una muy buena señal. Mañana la repetiremos para que sus piernas logren…

-¡Lo volveré hacer ahora mismo!- dijo la susodicha con una determinación que parecía que le estaba sentando bien.

-Si se fuerza demasiado, corre el riesgo de lastimarse y volver a tener que guardar cama semanas.

-Me siento capaz.

-Emma…- le sermoneó la morena con dulzura –Concédete tiempo. No precipites las cosas.

-Pero, siento que puedo hacerlo…Regina, si tú estás aquí, puedo hacerlo.

La morena se quedó quieta. Emma ponía tanta confianza en ella que eso le revolvía las entrañas. Después de lo que ella había hecho, tras su aventura con Robin, le costaba aceptar por parte de Emma esa confianza inconmensurable. Se acercó finalmente para arrodillarse cerca de la silla donde estaba la rubia.

-Entonces, prefiero marcharme antes que verte haciéndote daño.

Su voz era dulce, calma, al límite de una declaración importante. Emma frunció el ceño, interrogándole con la mirada.

-¿De qué estamos hablando, Regina? ¿De mi rehabilitación?- respondió la rubia con voz mucho más seca de lo habitual.

Al sentir el malestar que crecía en la habitación y que la conversación podría derrapar en cualquier momento, la enfermera carraspeó antes de precisar que ya era hora de que la rubia volviera a su habitación.

-Es tarde, yo debería irme también…

La alcaldesa se inclinó hacia Emma para despedirse de ella, pero esta le giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-Hasta mañana…- se conformó en decir, tomando ya la dirección de la puerta.

Los días pasaron así…Regina volvía algunas horas cada día, las más de las veces durante las sesiones de rehabilitación de la rubia. No la había vuelto a ayudar desde sus primera pasos, pero los progresos de Emma eran considerables. Su rodilla recobraba fuerza y su tobillo soportaba su peso sin el menor problema. Aún cojeaba, pero se desplazaba sola por los pasillos del hospital, volviendo, poco a poco, a acostumbrarse a los pequeños gestos de la vida.

Ese día, Regina había ido al final del día, habiendo dejado el ayuntamiento antes de lo habitual. Había dado la vuelta al hospital tres veces con Emma a su lado, hablando de esto y de lo otro, de lo que pasaba en Storybrooke, y de su salud, tomando cuidado en evitar los temas que hacía que se sintieran molestas.

Cuando se estaban acercando a la habitación de la rubia, constataron que el doctor Whale salía precisamente de ahí. Cuando él las vio, se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Emma! Precisamente la estaba buscando…¿Estaba recorriendo otra vez los pasillos del hospital? Se los va a conocer de memoria.

-Ya me los conozco, doctor, y me hubiera gustado no conocer tan bien los recodos de este sitio.

-¡A eso vengo! De eso quería hablarle…- se detuvo en su frase, esbozó una aún más grande sonrisa –Emma…¡Ya puede marcharse!

-¿Q..Qué?

-Con la única condición de que me prometa que será extremadamente prudente, que no abusara, que volverá dos veces a la semana para su seguimiento y que le concederá tiempo a su cuerpo para que se restablezca completamente.

Ella no lograba creérselo. Tras semanas y semanas encerrada en ese hospital, tras meses de cautividad con August, ¿finalmente estaba libre?

El ruido del busca de su médico la hizo volver a la tierra. Whale leyó el mensaje con el rostro serio.

-Lo siento, pero uno de mis pacientes me necesita…Solo tiene que firmar sus papeles de salida. Es libre, Emma. Y si tiene el menor problema, tiene mis señas, no lo dude- posó su mano en el hombro de la joven antes de darle un amistoso apretón –Saldrá adelante, estoy convencido. Está bien rodeada y creo en usted, Emma- añadió antes de excusarse de nuevo e irse precipitadamente.

Lo miraron marcharse sin una palabra, asombradas por la noticia. Sus ojos se encontraron y Regina no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Emma estaba curada. Emma era libre.

La rubia, por su parte, estaba perdida entre los sentimientos que la invadían. Así que, mecánicamente, dio los pasos que le faltaban para entrar en su habitación. Y cuando se encontró ahí, se sintió conmocionada por la situación. Habitualmente, se acostaba en su cama tras el paseo por el hospital, pero ahora, ¿qué debía hacer?

-Emma, ¿estás bien?- se atrevió a acercarse la alcaldesa

-Llévame a la playa- respondió la rubia alzando el rostro para mirar a la cara a su antigua amante

-¿Qué?

Regina miró a la rubia con interrogación. ¿Acaso el primer deseo de Emma en su libertad reencontrada era volver a la playa donde todo había comenzado? No podía creérselo.

-Allí donde todo comenzó- retomó ella como si hubiera escuchado los sentimientos silenciosas de la alcaldesa –Llévame allí donde nos conocimos. Allí donde me sentí libre por primera vez. Llévame allí donde tú me salvaste…

Emma le suplicaba a la morena con voz temblorosa. Sus manos se habían posado mecánicamente en los antebrazos de la alcaldesa y sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Regina se contentó con asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces las dos jóvenes salieron rápidamente de la habitación, llevándose con ellas las pocas cosas que Regina le había llevado a Emma durante esas semanas que se había quedado en el hospital. En el mostrador de recepción, los papeles del alta, preparados por las enfermeras que habían seguido la estancia de Emma, fueron rápidamente rellenados y sin mirar atrás, las antiguas amantes salieron del lugar que había sido la segunda prisión de la joven.

Y por primera vez desde hacía meses, la rubia pudo respirar el aire de fuera sin volver a tener la impresión de estar encerrada, todo lo contrario. Como si fuera una señal, el cielo estaba de un azul resplandeciente y los rayos de sol no tardaron en calentar la piel blanca de Emma, que no pudo evitar esbozar una débil sonrisa. Libre…Era libre.

Regina se quedó unos pasos atrás, admirando la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Emma había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado los ojos, una débil sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente ante esa sencilla imagen que tenía delante de sus ojos. Entonces, como para inmortalizar ese primer día del resto de su vida, la morena sacó su teléfono para sacarle una foto a su antigua compañera. El momento era demasiado bello para no guardar un recuerdo.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la rubia se dio la vuelta hacia la alcaldesa para mostrarle que estaba lista. El trayecto en coche fue en silencio. Emma había sacado su brazo por la ventana y disfrutaba sintiendo el viento acariciar su piel. Regina lanzaba a veces miradas en su dirección antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera. Por espacio de un instante, las dos mujeres olvidaron todo lo que las rodeaban, su pasado y su futuro y sus numerosas heridas.

Y ahí, en ese instante presente, estaban bien. Solo bien.

El ruido de las olas que morían en la orilla hizo temblar un poco a la rubia que se acercó cerca del agua como un niño que descubría el mar por primera vez. Regina se contentó con asistir a la escena con cierta contención, consciente de que era importante para su antigua amante experimentar esas sensaciones demasiado tiempo olvidadas. Caminaron así durante largos minutos, a lo largo de la orilla, alejándose cada vez que las olas se acercaban demasiado a ellas. La morena se alejó cuando vio el banco en el que ella se había sentado numerosas veces.

Emma se detuvo. Era allí donde todo había comenzado. En ese sitio preciso, justo ahí. Estaba aún cerca de las olas y miraba a la alcaldesa que se había sentado en ese famoso banco. Algo que no habría sabido explicar le golpeó el corazón cuando vio a su antigua compañera colocarse un mechón rebelde tras la oreja. Ese gesto, aunque fuera de lo más sencillo, quería verlo todos los días.

-¡Regina!- la llamó casi gritando para que alzara la cabeza.

Emma se acercó a paso apresado a la morena, que la interrogó con la mirada, intrigada ante su comportamiento. Sin previo aviso y sin decir palabra, ella le había rodeado su rostro con las manos antes de la obligarla delicadamente a alzar el rostro para que la mirara cara a cara.

Y la había besado.

Había depositado sus labios en los suyos con urgencia y con un deseo increíble. Su mano acarició su mejilla para descender hasta su cuello, redescubriendo la sensación de felicidad que la invadía cuando sus dedos recorrían la piel de la morena. Esta última se quedó atónita durante un corto instante, sorprendida ante la intensidad del gesto. Después, un largo estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal y con más naturalidad de lo que habría querido, una de sus manos se posó sobre el ante brazo de la rubia mientras que la otra acariciaba tiernamente su mejilla, con la punta de su pulgar.

Volvía a ser un instante fuera del tiempo, un instante que estaban apreciando con tal celo porque no sabían si se iba a volver a producir, si sería el último. El mundo a su alrededor podría explotar, ellas no lo notarían. Una en los brazos de la otra, se besaban hasta quedarse sin aliento. Se quedaron así un largo minuto, redescubriendo los labios tan deseados de la otra. Cerraban sus ojos, deleitándose en ese momento de dicha. Se besaban. Una y otra vez.

Un gruñido de frustración se escapó de los labios de Emma cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Como atravesada por una corriente eléctrica, Regina se había separado bruscamente, alejándose de su antigua amante antes de mirar cómo descolgaba.

-¿Diga?-dijo ella visiblemente enervada por haber tenido que cortar ese momento que estaba esperando desde que se había despertado –Con Regina, le he pedido que me trajera a nuestro…a la playa. Necesitaba aire.

Regina bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, entreteniéndose haciendo pequeños círculos con el pie en la arena. Era la tercera vez que eran interrumpidas en un momento importante para ellas. ¿Debía tomarlo como una señal? Y además, ¿por qué Emma se había retraído en su manera de calificar su playa, el sitio donde ellas se habían conocido? Cruzó sus brazos bajo su pecho, con los ojos fijos en sus pies.

-Oh. Yo…Gracias, David. Solo necesito un momento y vuelvo, no te preocupes- la rubia sabía que era necesario tranquilizar al que consideraba como a un hermano mayor, que, por supuesto, se negaba a que nada más le pasara a ella –Ningún problema, nos vemos dentro de poco- él le respondió algo que la hizo pararse en sus movimientos, antes de añadir rápidamente y colgar después –Sí…Hasta luego

Si su teléfono le había servido de mucho durante su estancia en el hospital y le había permitido salvar su relación con Regina, tenía ganas de lanzarlo al mar en ese instante preciso. Porque cuando la rubia miró a la alcaldesa, esta se había alejado considerablemente.

-Creo que se ha asustado un poco al no verme en el hospital- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros rezando para que eso bastara para relajar la atmósfera.

Regina sonrió débilmente, sus ojos traicionaban el caos que reinaba en su interior. Ellas se habían besado, ahí, en el mismo sitio donde sus ojos se habían cruzado por primera vez. Más de tres meses habían pasado desde su primera y única noche de amor. Tres meses desde su último beso. Tres meses desde que le había confesado a Emma que se había enamorado de ella…

-Él no sabía si nosotras…Él…Si yo…De repente, voy, yo…

Los tartamudeos de Emma hicieron fruncir el ceño a la alcaldesa, que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para intentar comprender mejor.

-Emma…- la reprendió dulcemente la morena que comenzaba a sentir la chispa de aprensión anudar su estomago -¿Qué ocurre?

-Me ha alquilado una habitación en Granny's si…lo necesito- dijo ella bajando sus hombros, asustada por la respuesta que le daría su antigua compañera.

-Ya veo…- se conformó en responder Regina, que parecía estar pensando a toda velocidad.

Y Emma lo supo. Supo, en el mismo momento en que la morena había cruzado sus brazos en su vientre, que no volvería a entrar en la mansión ese día y que las barreras de la alcaldesa habían sido de nuevo alzadas en tiempo record.

Mientras la lágrimas ya se formaba en sus ojos, la rubia desvió la mirada de la de la mujer que acababa de besar apasionadamente y caminó en dirección al agua. Era incapaz de escuchar un enésimo rechazo, de asistir a un enésimo paso atrás, de perderla un poco más.

Emma había deslizado sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros y miraba las olas agitarse cerca de ella. Inhalaba y exhalaba ruidosamente, intentando tragarse sus lágrimas, ya que se negaba a verlas correr por sus mejillas.

Regina se había quedado sentada en ese banco, con los brazos cruzados, y había visto a la rubia alejarse hacia el agua. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Aceptar que volviera a su casa, a su mansión, sabiendo muy bien que nada estaba arreglado en la vida de Emma, en la suya y que la relación de ambas no estaba nada clara? Pero ella no podía ignorar las pequeñas mariposas que sentía en su estomago cuando posaba sus ojos en su antigua compañera. Le gustaba verla mirar el horizonte, y le gustaba verla libre. Una brisa ligera hizo revolotear los rizos rubios, y Regina sintió su corazón estrecharse…Emma le había hecho tanta falta. Terrible, abundante, increíble e inmensamente.

Entonces, se levantó para unirse a su antigua compañera y cuando se disponía a posar su mano en su hombro, Emma se giró hacia ella, quedando cara a cara.

-¿Puedes llevarme a Granny's, por favor?- dijo con voz monocorde que traicionaba lo que sentía a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo. La mano de la alcaldesa cayó pesadamente a su costado, el gesto dulce que se disponía a iniciar se evaporó rápidamente.

-Emma, yo…

-Por favor, Regina.

Su tono era rudo, abrupto y casi seguro de sí. Regina suspiró profundamente, pasando mecánicamente su mano por sus cabellos antes de rascarse la parte posterior del cráneo.

-Bien. Te llevo.


	31. Henry

**Henry**

El trayecto hacia Granny's se hizo en silencio. Emma había girado su rostro hacia la ventanilla y observaba el paisaje desfilar bajo sus ojos. En cuando a Regina, sus manos sostenían firmemente el volante y su pecho se elevaba a un ritmo mucho más regular. La verdad era que se estaba concentrado en su respiración para no derrumbarse, para no detener el coche en el arcén y besar a Emma, suplicándole que le perdonara los errores que hubiera podido cometer.

Cuando llegaron y echó el freno de mano, ninguna de las dos mujeres se había atrevido a moverse por miedo a que todo se parase. El silencio no era de los más agradables, pero al menos estaban juntas, una al lado de la otra.

-Gracias- terminó por pronunciar Emma en un suspiro

-De nada- murmuró la morena que finalmente se había girado hacia ella

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, el tiempo se detuvo. Sus manos se encontraron tan rápidamente que podrían haber sentido vértigo. Sus dedos se habían enlazado con una facilidad desconcertante y Emma cerró los ojos

-A veces tengo la impresión de seguir allí abajo. Soñé tantas veces con poder hacer esto…- dijo ella señalando sus manos enlazadas -…que quizás sigo soñando…quizás él va a acabar por venir a buscarme.

-Mírame, Emma…Mírame bien porque solo te lo diré una vez- dijo la morena con voz serena, calmada, segura de sí misma. Había agarrado dulcemente el mentón de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos –Nunca más te hará daño. Nunca jamás. Te lo prometo.

Emma se contentó con asentir débilmente, muy emocionada ante tal promesa. El pulgar de Regina se había perdido acariciando la mejilla de su antigua compañera que ya no se movía.

-Es como si…Tengo la sensación de que nunca más seré yo misma y que una parte de mí se ha marchado para siempre. Y al mismo tiempo, recuerdo lo que era antes, mis recuerdos han vuelto, mi pasado…Lo que me faltaba para saber quién era de verdad.

-Todo acabará por encontrar su sitio…

-No estoy segura de poder tener todo lo que deseo- no pudo evitar responder, al ver que a Regina le era difícil aceptar la situación. A pesar de las varias semanas que habían pasado, las dos mujeres no habían vuelto a hablar de verdad de Henry. Y el pequeño le faltaba terriblemente. Ella quería volver a verlo, a pesar del inmenso miedo que tenía. Debía estar tan grande…Se había perdido tanto…

-Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí mañana, conmigo- se atrevió a añadir Emma

-¿Mañana?

-El día en que saliera del hospital sería el día en que significaría que estaría lo bastante fuerte para volver a ver a Henry. Ingrid me ha prometido coger el coche y venir en cuanto yo se lo pidiera.

Los músculos de Regina se habían, instintivamente, tensado, haciéndola alejarse un poco de la joven, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a la rubia y que le rompió un poco más el corazón.

-¿Piensas en ella, verdad?

-Sí- respondió inmediatamente –Cada día que pasa.

-Lo siento tanto- respondió con algo de torpeza, sin saber realmente cuál era la fórmula ideal en ese tipo de situaciones.

Ella casi se había olvidado del dolor de Regina, la razón por la que la morena se encontraba en esa playa, el día en que se conocieron. Echaba de menos tanto a su hija que estaba lista para irse a su encuentro…

Regina se encogió de hombros y cerró brevemente los ojos. Se produjo un silencio incómodo que Emma no intentó, sin embargo, romper, dándole el tiempo que necesitara a su interlocutora para sus recuerdos.

-Quiero que te reencuentres con tu hijo, que lo estreches en tus brazos y que él sea muy feliz por volver a tener a su madre. Y quiero verte sonreír en ese momento, ver cómo tu corazón estalla de amor.

-Tú…- Emma no sabía qué responder. Era hermoso. Terriblemente hermoso.

-Lo que yo quiero es verte feliz.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estarás aquí?

-Aunque nos queden muchas cosas por arreglar, aunque sé que será difícil…Sí, estaré aquí.

Ante esas palabras, los labios de Emma se aplastaron sobre los de la alcaldesa a una rapidez vertiginosa. Había agarrado el rostro de la morena entre sus manos, golpeándose una mano contra la palanca de cambios, y salpicó la boca de Regina con miles de delicados besos. Sin realmente darse cuenta, habían sonreído, apreciando le momento casi infantil que estaban creando.

-No puedes saber hasta qué punto cuenta para mí…- respondió Emma alejándose de su antigua compañera

-Lo sé…¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Mañana, sobre las doce en Granny.

Se sonrieron una última vez antes de que la rubia saliera del coche y se dirigiera al restaurante, con el corazón henchido de felicidad.

A penas hubo atravesado la puerta, Granny corrió hacia ella para estrecharla en sus brazos. El abrazo duró más de lo normal y la anciana le deslizó al oído su alegría por verla fuera del hospital. Emma le dio las gracias por haber ido a verla durante su convalecencia, confesándole con toda la honestidad del mundo que su presencia le había hecho mucho bien. Porque las largas semanas que había pasado allí habían sido interrumpidas por las visitas de Regina, por supuesto, pero también David, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Granny e incluso Graham habían ido a interesarse por ella. Emma había tenido la curiosa sensación de sentirse rodeada por primera vez en su vida, y de poder contar con las personas.

Cuando Ruby se liberó de los clientes a los que acababa de servir, saltó también al cuello de la rubia, que hizo un ligero movimiento de retroceso ante tanto fervor. Pero la energía y el entusiasmo de su amiga le hacían tanto bien que hizo de tripas corazón para no dejar ganas a sus miedos. No tenía el derecho de dejar ganar a August, debía volver a confiar en sí misa y aceptar vivir.

David esperaba su turno, tras las dos jóvenes, y enlazó a su amiga con delicadeza antes de sonreírle, con sus ojos algo húmedos. También él expresó su alegría de ver a la rubia libre y físicamente en condiciones de vivir alejada del hospital. Sin embargo, aún poco habituada al gentío y a sus muestras de ternura, Emma se disculpó ante sus amigos y subió deprisa a su habitación. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, buscó el número de su madre en la agenda del teléfono. Quería volver a ver a su hijo, a cualquier precio. Las pocas fotos que Ingrid le había enviado por mensaje ya no le bastaban. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo contra ella, respirar su olor y reencontrarlo…Sobre todo, después de que sus recuerdos habían vuelto.

Para ser honesta, tenía un miedo atroz ante ese reencuentro, temía la reacción de Henry, pero deseaba sentirse capaz, deseaba creer que ese momento sería hermoso. Y por primera vez desde su regreso, deseaba ser feliz.

* * *

-¿Henry? ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

Ingrid había recibido una llamada de Emma la noche anterior, explicándole que finalmente había salido del hospital. Habían conversado durante horas de la situación, la rubia no dudó en hacerle partícipe de su angustia frente a ese reencuentro con su hijo. Aunque Ingrid tranquilizaba a su hija, explicándole hasta qué punto Henry era un muchacho inteligente y comprensivo frente a la situación, que sabría encontrar qué actitud adoptar para que todo saliera lo mejor posible, Emma no podía evitar tener miedo. Todo le había vuelto, se acordaba de cada instante que había pasado con él, pero se culpaba tanto aún por haberlos olvidado durante un tiempo. Pero solo ansiaba una cosa: volver a verlo y estrecharlo contra su pecho.

Las dos mujeres habían acordado no decirle nada hasta su llegada a Storybrooke, porque no querían perturbarlo más y para que no perdiera la paciencia. Emma lo esperaría en Granny's, cuya dueña había aceptado cerrarlo excepcionalmente al público para acoger al muchacho. Solo las personas invitadas podían estar presentes. Mary Margaret y David evidentemente estaban invitados, elección inevitable que permitiría al muchacho tener un punto de referencia y rostros conocidos. Emma también le había pedido a Granny si aceptaba quedarse junto a ella, amando la idea de tener a esa mujer que tanto la había ayudado desde el primer momento, cosa que la anciana aceptó de buen grado. Y Regina. La alcaldesa había sido invitada a ese acontecimiento, pero no había intercambiado ningún mensaje con la rubia para confirmarle su presencia.

El pequeño había salido de su habitación para ir al encuentro de su abuela. Aún en pijama y con los cabellos despeinados debido a que estaba recién levantado, se había acercado a ella con una mirada interrogadora, estrechando contra su pecho el peluche que nunca soltaba.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti hoy, hombrecito. Tienes que prepararte rápidamente porque nos vamos de viaje unos días.

Los ojos del pequeño se desorbitaron, sorprendido por ese anuncia repentino. Como si acabara de recibir una palmadita en la espalda, se puso recto como un palo, con una radiante sonrisa dibujándose en su carita.

-¿A dónde vamos abuela? ¿A dónde vamos?- exclamó lleno de entusiasmo, listo a poner caritas para que su abuela cediera.

-¡Es una enrome sorpresa, pero no puedo decirte nada de momento! Vístete, saldremos en unos minutos.

Él echó a correr hacia su habitación, excitado por la noticia. Tras un aproximado lavado de dientes, por las prisas que tenía, y largos minutos necesarios para ponerse su suéter, por el que su cabeza se negaba a entrar, volvió a donde estaba su abuela, listo a marcharse, sus ojos iluminados cuales estrellas.

El camino fue largo y propicio para las innumerables preguntas del muchacho que intentaba, por todos los medios, hacer ceder a Ingrid. Tras finalmente haber comprendido que ella no diría nada, Henry se puso a jugar con su consola, refunfuñando. A medida que los kilómetros desfilaban, el corazón de Ingrid latía más fuerte, a tal punto que habría creído que este saldría de su pecho. Henry tuvo que darse cuenta porque hacía varios minutos que no decía nada. Había fruncido el ceño, comprendiendo que la sorpresa que lo esperaba se anunciaba muy importante. Inconscientemente, la imagen de su madre se dibujó en su mente y no pudio evitar creer un poco en ello. A menudo le sucedía eso, quizás más que a menudo…Cuando veía una cabellera rubia ante él, no podía evitar pensar que podría ser ella.

Cuando el coche se detuvo finalmente delante del restaurante, Henry alzó la cabeza de la consola para mirar a su abuela que se había aferrado al volante de su coche y suspiraba profundamente.

-Hemos llegado, corazón…

El pequeño miró a su alrededor, sin comprender realmente por qué todas esas horas de coche habían sido necesarias para llegar a un sitio como ese, y por qué había sido necesario tanto secretismo.

-Escucha, Henry, tengo que hablar contigo antes de salir del coche…

El tono solemne de su abuela le hizo fruncir el ceño porque ya no entendía de verdad lo que estaba pasando. ¿Tendría el derecho de creer? ¿Tenía el derecho de pensar que la llegada de David hacía varias semanas antes no era por casualidad?

* * *

Emma había bajado particularmente temprano de su habitación, y se había sentado en la barra con un miedo no disimulado. Sabía que Ingrid y su hijo no llegarían antes de varias horas, pero no podía evitar mirar más allá de las cristaleras, esperando que llegaran al momento. Granny intentaba serenarla, en vano. Sus palabras, aunque alentadoras realmente no tenían sentido y la joven no deseaba sino una única cosa en ese momento: volver a ver a su hijo.

Su corazón latía más rápido de lo habitual y tan fuerte que le dolía. Tardó varios minutos en beberse su chocolate caliente de lo temblorosas que tenía las manos.

A las diez, Mary Margaret y David habían llegado. Tras charlar de tonterías y darle algunos consejos que Emma no escuchaba, se habían alejado un poco, esperando que ellos llegaran. El silencio que duró una eternidad fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta.

Cuando Regina apareció tras esta, Emma tuvo la impresión de que un enorme peso se había disipado de sus hombros. Se tragó rápidamente las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su antigua compañera.

-Gracias…- se conformó con decirle, consciente del esfuerzo que la morena estaba haciendo

La alcaldesa le respondió con un breve gesto de cabeza y se sentó a su lado, sin una palabra más. Y eso bastaba. Saber que su ex amante estaba presente, que la apoyaba de una manera o de otra le bastaba. Ella estaba ahí.

Y el reloj de la Iglesia de Storybrooke sonó doce veces cuando fue mediodía. Emma se levantó del taburete al escuchar ese ruido, y se puso a mirar fijamente la cristalera del restaurante. Ingrid le había dicho que si no había mucho tráfico, llegarían sobre mediodía.

Su hijo no estaba sino a unos kilómetros de ella.

Regina no se había movido, pero había comprendido que la llegada de Henry no tardaría mucho en suceder. Observó a la rubia, que ya no desviaba su mirada de la puerta de entrada, lista para volver a ver al hombre de su vida. Su respiración rápida era caótica y los temblores que agitaban su cuerpo casi asustaron a la alcaldesa.

Para calmarla, Regina deslizó su mano en la de Emma, quien suspiró profundamente ante ese contacto, pero sin desviar los ojos de los cristales del restaurante. Sus temblores se detuvieron y la joven enlazó sus dedos con los de su antigua compañera, apreciando enormemente ese gesto. Mary Margaret y David intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus rostros.

Y el coche de Ingrid se detuvo frente al Granny's. Cuando el motor fue apagado, las respiraciones de todos se detuvieron y Regina también se levantó, sin soltar la mano de Emma. La rubia, por su parte, sentía ya las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos. A lo lejos, divisaba a su pequeño sentado en el asiento delantero del coche. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca, presa de una emoción incalificable. Parecía tan grande, tan guapo, tan perfecto…Los segundos que siguieron parecieron durar una eternidad, pero ella sabía que su hijo necesitaba una explicación antes de verla. Emma estrechó un poco más fuerte la mano de Regina que aún estaba en la suya y esperó a que su hijo abriera finalmente esa puerta.

* * *

-Hace algunas semanas, David encontró a tu mamá…

Henry se puso recto inmediatamente ante esas palabras, con la boca abierta ante esa revelación que no se atrevía a creerse del todo.

-Un señor malo le hizo mucho daño a tu mamá y por su culpa ella no podía estar con nosotros, porque él era muy malo y la mantenía con él.

El pequeño movió despacio la cabeza, y el mutismo del que hacía gala inquietó a Ingrid, que temía una mala reacción por su parte.

-Felizmente, David encontró a tu mamá y los doctores han tenido que curarla porque ella estaba herida. Pero ahora…ella está mejor.

Ingrid se detuvo, analizando la reacción de su nieto que seguía sin decir nada. Él la miraba con sus grandes ojos, sin lograr creerse lo que su abuela le estaba contando. Porque había esperado tanto, porque hacía más de tres años que esperaba ese momento. Porque nunca había dejado de creer.

-Y tu mamá está justo ahí…En el restaurante que hay ahí- dijo señalando con el dedo el establecimiento –Sé que no te lo esperabas, cariño…Tienes que saber que aún está débil, pero…de verdad tiene unas ganas enormes de volver a verte.

Ingrid observaba a su nieto, que seguía aún sin moverse un centímetro y que parecía estar tomando conciencia de lo que realmente estaba pasando. En apenas unos segundos, iba a reencontrarse con su madre.

A pesar de su joven edad, se acordaba de todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos y se sorprendió imaginando revivirlos una vez más. Por primera vez en tres años, casi era una posibilidad. Sin embargo, por espacio de un instante, un miedo visceral le estrechó el estómago y le impidió caminar hacia el restaurante: ¿sería posible retomarlo todo como si nada? ¿Borrar esos tres años y volver a tener, de nuevo, todos esos momento que no dejaba de recrear en sus sueños?

Con sus siete años, hizo una señal con su cabeza para indicarle a su abuela que estaba listo. Y sin esperar el permiso, dejó a Ingrid tras él antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia Granny's. Cuando posó su pequeña mano en el pomo, se detuvo medio segundo e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta cuya campanilla sonó.

* * *

-Todo va a ir bien…- murmuró Regina al oído de Emma que mantenía sus ojos fijos en su pequeño que escuchaba a Ingrid explicándole la situación. Instintivamente, la rubia estrechó la mano de su ex compañera una sola vez, retomando con naturalidad el lenguaje que habían instaurado aquellos primeros días –Tu hijo es magnífico, Emma- añadió la alcaldesa dulcemente, consciente de que no tendría tiempo de hacerle esa confidencia cuando Henry estuviera definitivamente de vuelta en la vida de Emma.

Por espacio de un segundo, la rubia apartó los ojos del horizonte para mirar a Regina, que le sonreía amablemente, esperando que eso bastara para darle ánimos.

-Me gusta saber que estás aquí- respondió solamente Emma, que tenía un nudo en la garganta debido al estrés. De nuevo, estrechó la mano de la alcaldesa con ternura, volviendo a posar su mirada en su hijo.

Al cabo de un minuto que le pareció durar horas, Henry se dirigió finalmente hacia la entrada y Emma contuvo la respiración. Y cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar aparecer al pequeño, la rubia soltó la mano de Regina para llevársela a la boca, ahogando un grito de felicidad que habría podido dejar escapar. Literalmente tenía la impresión de que su corazón iba a estallar de alegría y amor en ese preciso instante.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse de su sitio, analizándose con mirada inquisitiva, pero ¡con cuánto amor! Emma que seguía sin respirar y cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sentía que iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

Pero fue el pequeño el que cedió en primer lugar. Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojitos marrones y con un gesto de lo más natural, la enjugó con el dorso de la manga, dando vida a una escena que parecía haber sido parada en el tiempo. Él bajó la mirada medio segundo antes de volver a mirar a su madre. No. No estaba soñando. Ella estaba ahí.

-Mamá…- no pudo evitar murmurar con su vocecita.

Y cuando escuchó esa palabra, Emma creyó desfallecer. El peso de sus sentimientos era tanto que sus rodillas ya no eran capaces de sostenerla.

Mientras caía al suelo, Henry corría hacia ella, los brazos extendidos para lanzarse hacia su madre. Y cuando estuvo finalmente en sus brazos, cuando Emma estrechó finalmente a su hijo contra su pecho, tuvo la impresión de ser ella de nuevo y de revivir.

Él había hundido su nariz en el hueco del cuello de su madre, feliz por poder sentir de nuevo su olor. Su manita se había aferrado a su cuello, mientras que la otra se había posado en el hombro de la rubia. Emma había posado una mano protectora sobre la cabeza del pequeño y la otra en su espalda para sostenerlo, recuperando con una desenvoltura increíble su instinto maternal que pensaba haber perdido. Se quedaron así en el mismo suelo durante largos minutos, acunándose el uno al otro con los ojos cerrados, sin prestar la mínima atención a lo que pasaba alrededor de ellos.

En el restaurante, todo el mundo lloraba. Ingrid, que se había quedado en la entrada, tenía el rostro enrojecido por la marea de lágrimas que se escapaba de sus ojos, muy feliz de ver a su nieto reencontrarse con su madre, pero también increíblemente satisfecha de poder volver a ver a su hija viva por primera vez desde hacía años. Granny estaba limpiándose las gafas de media luna, ella también víctima de sollozos. Mary Margaret y David se habían abrazado y observaban la escena con amor, una dicha increíble se amparaba de sus entrañas ante esa escena que habían creído no poder asistir un día.

Regina, por su parte, lloraba en silencio y se había acercado al mostrador para poder sujetarse a este, sintiendo que le estaba costando mantenerse firme. La escena era tan magnífica e increíble que no lograba desviar sus ojos de esa pequeña familia. Y por espacio de un instante, tuvo las irresistibles ganas de unirse a ellos, de formar parte de ese cuadro y de también ser feliz. El rostro de Emma parecía haber cambiado durante ese abrazo; incluso con los ojos cerrados, parecía desprender una serenidad que la alcaldesa nunca había tenido la ocasión de leer en el rostro de aquella que había sido secuestrado durante tanto tiempo.

Nadie se atrevía a molestarlos en ese reencuentro, dejándoles el tiempo necesario para acostumbrase el uno al otro. Emma se habría podido quedar así hasta el fin de sus días, saboreando el olor del champú de su hijo que se introducía en sus entrañas.

El pequeño, al cabo de unos largos minutos, se separó de su madre y hundió sus pequeños ojos marrones en los verde esmeralda con los que tanto había soñado esos últimos años. Sus manitas tomaron el rostro de Emma que ya no se movía, aún sentada en el suelo. Él trazaba con lentos gestos cada rasgo que formaba su rostro, como si buscara recodar, pero también crearse una nueva imagen más precisa y más actual de su madre. Se detuvo unos segundos en la cicatriz que decoraba la frente de la rubia, vestigio de los numerosos cortes de August. Emma bajó la mirada, triste por hacer vivir eso a su pequeño.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó con su vocecita, y su índice aún apoyado en la marca

-Un poco- respondió ella débilmente, la garganta seca de la emoción –Pero me voy a curar- añadió para tranquilizarlo

Henry movió su cabeza de arriba abajo, como para señalarle que había comprendido. Sus dedos continuaron su camino por el cuello de la rubia donde aún subsistían marcas rojas que acarició delicadamente, por miedo a lastimar a su madre. A continuación, colocó su mano derecha sobre el corazón de Emma.

-¿Y aquí? ¿Te duele?

La rubia dejó de respirar, y a su vez, movió positivamente su cabeza, las lágrimas formándose otra vez en sus ojos

-Sí, mucho…Pero ahora que estás aquí, ahora que te tengo, voy a estar mucho mejor.

-¿Te quedas para siempre?- preguntó, sin poder ocultar su angustia

-Para siempre- afirmó ella en tono firme y seguro, para estar segura de que su hijo comprendiera bien el significado de la frase.

Una sonrisa se dibujó entonces en el rostro del pequeño que pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia para un segundo abrazo igual de importante. Emma cerró los ojos un instante, aún poco acostumbrada al hecho de volver a sentir esas increíbles sensaciones. Alzo la cabeza, con su hijo aún aferrado a ella, cuando escuchó a Ingrid sollozar.

-Tengo que ir a saludar a tu abuela- dijo en voz baja, a su oído. Ella lo notó asentir en su cuello y se soltó de ella para tomarle la mano y ayudarla a levantarse. Ingrid no esperó ni un segundo más para acercarse a su hija y estrecharla en sus brazos.

Tenía esa extraña sensación de volver a encontrar su vida de antes y una gran parte de la felicidad con cada nuevo abrazo. Se soltaron entonces para mirarse, y como cualquier otra madre, la mayor colocó un mechón rebelde que se había aventurado sobre la frente de su hija. Emma entonces le sonrió, consciente de que sería necesaria una gran conversación y que el tiempo perdido debería ser recuperado.

Henry se mantenía pegado a ella, incapaz de soltarse de su madre que tanto tiempo había esperado. Emma, entonces, se inclinó hacia él, ligeramente temblorosa.

-Henry, te tengo que presentar a una persona muy importante para mí…- el pequeño frunció entonces el ceño y esperó lo siguiente –Tú sabes que fue tío David quien me encontró, pero antes que él, alguien me cuidó mucho, me curó y me permitió estar aquí, hoy, contigo.

Regina ya no se movía, increíblemente emocionada por ser presentada tan pronto al hijo de Emma, cuando ese momento solo era de ellos dos. Entonces, se puso derecha, intentando, con cierta dificultad, aparentar estar bien, queriendo a toda costa gustarle al pequeño. Las lágrimas que habían descendido por sus mejillas y la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro parecían ser la perfecta representación de su estado de ánimo y de sus sentimientos.

-Henry…- dijo solemnemente la rubia agarrando a su hijo por los hombros y girándose hacia la morena –Te presento a Regina.

Él observó a esa mujer durante un corto instante, impresionado por su elegancia y belleza. Parecía analizarla con una mirada tan profunda que a la alcaldesa le costó mantener las formas y no sentirse incómoda.

Pero cuando se disponía a inclinarse hacia él para presentarse ella misma, el pequeño se soltó del agarre de su madre para correr y abrazar a Regina, posando su cabeza sobre su vientre y aferrándola con sus brazos y con todas sus fuerzas.

Desestabilizada, la morrena ya no sabía cómo actuar y tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Después, a su vez, posó una mano en la cabeza de Henry y la otra en su espalda. Ella estaba a punto de dejar caer todas las lágrimas que tenía su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando la mirada cargada de dicha de Emma se cruzó con la suya. Las dos mujeres se sonrieron entonces y la rubia murmuró un gracias inaudible que la alcaldesa leyó en sus labios.

Henry se soltó entonces de ese abrazo y le pidió a la morena que se agachara, está se inclinó hacia el pequeño que le murmuró en su oído

-Gracias por haber salvado a mi mamá…

Ella lo miró entonces y le acarició amablemente la mejilla para agradecerle en silencio las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar. Las lágrimas que se escaparon de nuevo de sus ojos fueron suficientes para demostrar sus sentimientos y la alegría que sentía tras haber escuchado esas palabras.

Para Emma, aunque los obstáculos parecían aún numerosos, también le parecían menos difíciles de franquear ahora que ya no estaba sola. La ruta sería larga, pero algo nuevo parecía añadirse a la ecuación: ahora, le parecía factible…


	32. Fingimientos

**Fingimientos**

Los minutos desfilaron a una rapidez vertiginosa, Emma mantenía sus ojos fijos en su hijo que se había acercado a su tío David y a su mujer. Ella se sorprendía sonriendo cuando lo veía reír con una broma y le entraban ganas de escuchar ese sonido a cada momento de su vida. Ingrid se había acercado a su hija y de nuevo la había estrechado entre sus brazos, muy feliz por volver a tener ese contacto físico que pensaba nunca más volver a experimentar. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había podido hacerlo y las lágrimas que habían terminado por secarse en sus mejillas testimoniaban su alegría. Emma estaba de vuelta.

Su hija había cambiado, se había convertido en una verdadera mujer con heridas aún visibles sobre su cuerpo. Las huellas de algunos golpes costaban que desaparecieran e Ingrid se culpaba por no haber podido hacer nada por detener ese infierno. Se sentía culpable, ella también, de las desgracias que había sufrido su niñita rubia y habría dado todo por tomar ella su lugar. No habían hablado de verdad de lo que le había sucedido, Emma evitaba cuidadosamente describir la abominación que había vivido. La curiosidad malsana, pero totalmente humana que habitaba en el corazón de Ingrid, hacía que deseara saber más…Como si eso le permitiera sentirse más culpable. Sin embargo, la rubia no decía nada y ponía buena cara, contentándose con hablar de su hijo…Una y otra vez.

Regina no se había movido y se conformaba con estarse sentada cerca del mostrador, sin resistirse de vez en cuando a lanzar algunas miradas a su antigua compañera. Necesitaba asegurarse, saber que ella estaba bien…Y el corazón de la alcaldesa parecía latir a toda velocidad cada vez que veía una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de aquella a la que se había atrevido a amar durante un breve instante, durante una única noche que había terminado en una mañana de pesadilla.

-¿Cómo estás tú?- preguntó la propietaria del establecimiento acercándose a la morena tras haber servido a sus privilegiados invitados del día.

-En realidad no lo sé…- respondió Regina con naturalidad, casi sorprendida por su propia honestidad.

-Ella parece ir mejor, ¿no?- dijo Granny acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Emma, que justamente acababa de sonreír durante la conversación que mantenía con su madre.

-Lo único que le faltaba en su vida era su hijo. Aunque el camino de la sanación será largo, ahora que lo ha reencontrado, pienso que será más sencillo…

-¿Y tú?- se atrevió a preguntar la anciana

-¿Yo qué?

Regina desvió su mirada de la rubia para agradecerle con un movimiento de cabeza a su interlocutora que acababa de ponerle delante de ella una gran taza de café.

-¿Qué piensas tú de todo esto?

La alcaldesa pareció pensar durante un breve momento, mientras hacía círculos lentos con la cucharilla en el brebaje al que acababa de añadirle el azúcar.

-Estoy feliz por ella. Me gusta verla sonreír…

-¿Sabes?...- comenzó Granny permitiéndose tomar entre sus manos el brazo de Regina, que estaba posado sobre el mostrador –Ella te necesita.

La morena suspiró. Emma le había repetido esa frase numerosas veces. Ella, que no se sentía a la altura de nada, no lograba concebir que fuera tan importante para la rubia.

-Pero tú también la necesitas a ella, Regina…

La susodicha alzó la cabeza, que había bajado, cruzándose con la brillante mirada de esa mujer que en otro tiempo había sido su amiga. Granny la conocía mejor que nadie en ese pueblo y había sido la única que se había molestado en preocuparse por ella tras la marcha de Emma. La sonrisa de la propietaria, reconfortante y alentadora, desconcertó terriblemente a la alcaldesa.

-Deberían…las dos, deberían darse una segunda oportunidad.

Una tímida sonrisa fue la única respuesta. Sintió una mano posarse en sus riñones antes de desaparecer casi inmediatamente. Emma acababa de sentarse a su lado y no había podido evitar anunciar su llegada con ese simple contacto. La rubia no había dicho nada más y se había conformado con quedarse a su lado con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, mirando cada cierto tiempo a su hijo por encima del hombro de la alcaldesa.

-Es un muchacho adorable…- dijo la morena

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerlo mejor y recobrar el tiempo perdido.

-Estoy segura que lo lograrán, los dos, volverán a conocerse por entero- respondió Regina para darle ánimos, convencida de que los obstáculos que quedaban por franquear no eran sino bagatelas.

-¿Estarás mañana?- preguntó Emma con una débil voz -¿Y los días siguientes?- añadió aún más suavemente

-Emma, yo…- su garganta se cerró entonces, forzándola a detenerse en medio de la frase. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo la rubia?

-Lo sé…Necesitas tiempo y espacio- soltó la rubia, con el alma de nuevo hecha pedazos por el giro que estaba tomando esa no-conversación –Y te estoy pidiendo demasiado- añadió encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose un buche de su café a la boca.

-No te abandonaré y estaré ahí si necesitas cualquier cosa, te lo prometí.

-Sabes lo que necesito, Regina…Y no deseo forzarte a nada- retomó algo más secamente la rubia, cansada de luchar contra algo que no llegaba a comprender –Si soy egoísta por pedirte que te quedes si no es lo que deseas, te libero.

El tono abrupto de su antigua compañera rompió un poco más el corazón de Regina que, no obstante, ya estaba hecho migajas. Finalmente desvió la mirada de su taza para encarar a Emma, que enarbolaba un rostro perdido. Henry reía tras ellas, haciendo girar la cabeza de la rubia que quería saber por qué su hijo reía. Por espacio de un corto instante, ella esbozó una ligera sonrisa también.

-No me perdería ese momento por nada del mundo, Emma.

La rubia miró de nuevo a Regina a los ojos, concentrándose otra vez en la conversación que estaban teniendo y que pensaba que había acabado.

-Porque eres hermosa cuando sonríes- añadió la alcaldesa para ilustrar sus palabras.

Emma se conformó con sonreírle de nuevo, aliviada al ver que podría subsistir aún una débil esperanza. Invitó con un gesto de la mano a su antigua compañera a unirse a la mesa donde ya se encontraban David, Mary Margaret, Ingrid y Henry. Ya todos sentados, comenzaron a charlar serenamente, casi felices por poder hacerlo. La morena, por su parte, se mantenía retraída y se contentaba en responder a las preguntas que se le hacían. Apreciaba el hecho de ver a Emma al lado de su hijo, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de felicidad.

Se improvisó un paseo por Storybrooke durante la sobremesa y Henry monopolizó la atención de su madre, entusiasmado por poder contarle esos últimos años. Mary Margaret y David habían juntado sus manos y conversaban sobre la situación, caminando uno al lado del otro sin separarse. Regina, más atrás, observaba al grupo con una dulce mirada. La imagen era hermosa y sin embargo, inimaginable apenas unas semanas atrás.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Henry así…- dijo Ingrid que se había acercado a Regina que ahora caminaba a su lado.

-Parece ser un muchacho adorable.

-Lo es…a pesar de todo lo que ha atravesado, nunca perdió la esperanza de volver a ver a Emma

La alcaldesa suspiró y hundió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Aún tenía la desagradable sensación de no haber creído y haber abandonado tan rápido, cosa de la que aún se culpaba terriblemente.

-Regina, yo…- Ingrid se detuvo un breve instante, posando su mano en el antebrazo de la morena para obligarla a detenerse unos segundos –Quería agradecerle lo que ha hecho por Emma. Por haberla salvado, por haberla ayudado y por haber estado a su lado hoy…

-Yo…- se sentía incapaz de responder, estrictamente incapaz. ¿Tenía el derecho de recibir esos agradecimientos tras lo que había hecho durante los meses de ausencia de Emma? –Le tengo mucho cariño.

-Lo sé…- no pudo evitar responder Ingrid –El sheriff Humbert me hizo leer su carta.

Regina sintió sus nervios tensarse en su cuerpo. Detestaba ser vulnerable. La situación se le escapa totalmente y sabía que ella era la única responsable. Ella estaba escondiendo deliberadamente la existencia de Robin, aterrada por la reacción que Emma pudiera tener.

-Ella también la aprecia mucho, ¿lo sabe?

Regina se detuvo un breve momento, mirando a su interlocutora. Asustada ante la idea de que esa afirmación fuese falsa, intentaba vislumbrar alguna huella de mentira en el rostro de Ingrid, en vano.

-Y si es con usted con quien ella logra recobrarse, entonces yo estaré feliz- añadió la rubia al ver que la alcaldesa no estaba lista para contestar.

-Es…Es un poco complicado.

-Lo sé…Emma me ha contado algo por teléfono. De hecho…- se corrigió enseguida –Me ha hablado tan a menudo de usted que tengo la sensación de conocerla un poco.-Precisó Ingrid con una ligera sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros.

Regina se encontraba dividida entre el sentimiento de orgullo de ser tan importante a ojos de Emma y el de la vergüenza, sabiendo que Ingrid estaba al tanto de más cosas de su vida de las que ella hubiera querido.

-Concédanse una segunda oportunidad, Regina. Siento que valdrá la pena.

Tras esas palabras, Ingrid aceleró el paso para alcanzar al grupo que finalmente se había detenido en un pequeño lago donde Henry le mostraba a su madre que sabía hacer ondas lanzando guijarros al agua, dejando a Regina atónita ante esas últimas palabras. Una vez más quedándose atrasada, observaba al grupo reír y divertirse con liviandad. En apenas unas horas, le habían pedido dos veces que concediera una segunda oportunidad a su relación. ¿Deberías ser as? Encontró un banco sobre el que se detuvo un momento antes de que, de nuevo, Emma se uniera a ella.

-Ven con nosotros…- dijo la rubia amablemente

-No, os voy a dejar en familia, yo voy a irme- respondió la alcaldesa dulcemente, una sonrisa reconfortante dibujándose en sus labios.

Mientras Emma asentía tristemente, Regina se levantaba para despedirse de todos los presentes con una discreta señal de la mano. Volvió a centrar su mirada en su antigua compañera a la que le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girarse y emprender la marcha.

Apenas hubo dado unos pasos, Emma la agarró por el brazo, haciéndola girarse. No tuvo tiempo de calcular nada que ya los labios de la rubia se habían posado sobre los suyos. Dulcemente, delicadamente, con naturalidad...

-Para mí tú formas parte de esta familia, Regina- añadió la rubia en un tono definitivo que no dejaba transparentar ninguna duda.

Tan rápido como había hecho el gesto, Emma se había alejado de nuevo para unirse a su hijo, dejando a Regina sola, en mitad de ese parque, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa ella de decir. Sus dedos rozaron el sitio del beso y vio a lo lejos la sonrisa que Ingrid le daba.

* * *

Cinco días pasaron así: Emma y Henry no se despegaban, y aprendían poco a poco a conocerse. El pequeño hacía enormes esfuerzos para asegurarse de que su madre se portaba bien. Mantenía siempre un ojo puesto en ella y no se alejaba nunca demasiado tiempo. Ingrid soportaba la nueva ausencia de su nieto, pero aceptaba la situación por lo feliz que estaba por él. No podía evitar hacerse centenares de preguntas sobre cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante y la de Henry, una pregunta que no se había atrevido a hacerle a Emma, deseándole darle tiempo.

Dos días después de la llegada de Henry, Mary Margaret y David habían regresado a Nueva York, tenían a sus hijos allí, y deseaban dejar a los miembros de esa pequeña familia a solas. Las despedidas habían sido duras, pero llenas de promesas: sobre todo la de volver a verse lo más pronto posible.

Ingrid, Henry y Emma vivían desde hacía algunos días en Granny donde habían hecho domicilio. La primera noche, el pequeño había golpeado tímidamente la puerta de la habitación de su madre, pidiéndole con su vocecita su permiso para quedarse con ella. Emma lo había velado toda la noche, incapaz de pegar ojo. Mantenía su mirada fija en su pequeño cuerpo y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Él se había acurrucado de nuevo contra su madre y su respiración moría en el cuello de la rubia. Medio dormido, le había dicho por primera vez que la quería mucho, que la quería más grande que el mundo entero, más grande que el planeta, más grande que el universo, y eso hizo que Emma se derritiera por completo.

Ingrid había llamado a su puerta por la mañana temprano, bastante inquiera por no haber encontrado a Henry a su lado. Entonces se tranquilizó al verlo en los brazos de su madre y no puedo sino sonreír ante esa escena. Emma le había hecho un gesto para que se mantuviera callada, y le hizo comprender que bajaría a unirse a ella en cuanto el pequeño se despertara.

Su hijo estaba ahí y quería disfrutar al máximo y se negaba a hacerse demasiadas preguntas. Sabía que nada estaba solucionado: con Ingrid, con su pasado, con August, con Regina…Pero necesitaba ese paréntesis. Necesitaba no preocuparse por el mañana y disfrutar. Necesitaba olvidarlo todo.

Cada mañana, Regina se unía a ellos con gusto para compartir un copioso desayuno. Ella se quedaba al lado de Emma, apreciando su presencia, y adoraba escuchar a Henry. Hubiera querido quedarse con ellos horas enteras, disfrutando de esa burbuja de felicidad antes que cualquier otra cosa, sabiendo muy bien que estaba eligiendo permanecer ciega. A media tarde, ella volvía al ayuntamiento donde los expedientes seguían apilándose. Distraída, poco proclive a trabajar, la morena se tomaba su tiempo y su mente divagaba. Rose, su secretaria, se permitía ayudarla con mucho gusto porque le gustaba ver a su jefa con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El teléfono de la alcaldesa sonó esa tarde, y una débil sonrisa se pintó en su rostro cuando vio aparecer el rostro de Emma en la pantalla. Era pueril por su parte, pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Diga?

-Hey…Soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

-Igual que esta mañana- respondió riendo, consciente de que los gestos y palabras eran aún tímidos y llenos de torpezas. Escuchó a Emma carraspear y habría podido jurar que ella sonreía. Sin embargo, la rubia se quedó callada y se produjo un silencio.

-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?- preguntó finalmente la morena, algo inquieta por ese silencio

-¿Es que…estarías de acuerdo en cuidar de Henry unas horas? Tengo que mantener una seria conversación con Ingrid…- Emma había hablado rápido, asustada de recibir una respuesta negativa.

-Oh…- Regina, instintivamente, se había puesto derecha en la silla, su corazón se había saltado un latido –Sí, sí, por supuesto…¿Cuándo?

-¿Mañana después del desayuno? ¿Podrías llevártelo contigo?

-Sí, sin problema.

-¿Segura? Entendería si eso te moles…

-Está todo bien, Emma. Te juro, no me molesta en absoluto. Henry es un adorable muchacho, estaré contenta de tenerlo conmigo.

Continuaron hablando durante unos minutos, las dos incapaces de colgar. Pero cuando llegó el momento, la alcaldesa sintió cómo un gran pánico la invadía. Conocía muy poco a Henry, ella había estado muy pocas veces con niños y…¡Jolines! ¿Cómo lo iba a conseguir?

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó el pequeño en cuanto la puerta del restaurante estuvo cerrada

Regina miró a Henry con ternura, sorprendida cuando este deslizó su manita en la suya.

-¿Qué te parece volver al parque?

-¡Chachi!- se contentó en responder antes de dar un primero paso.

Sin embargo, Henry echó un último vistazo hacia Granny como para asegurarse de que Emma estaba aun al lado de ella, como para grabar en su mente el último sitio donde la había visto.

-En unas horas nos reuniremos con tu mamá, te lo prometo Henry.

Él asintió, aferrándose a esa promesa, pero aún inquieto por la situación. Regina se preguntó si ese dolor permanecería a lo largo de su vida, si seguiría buscando a su madre e intentando tenerla cerca de él durante mucho años.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, tras haber hablado de muchas cosas durante una larga media hora, del cole y de los amigos de Henry, Regina se sentó en un banco y miró al pequeño caminar hacia los columpios. Se subió a este y se quedó ahí durante largos minutos, en silencio, observando el horizonte. Al cabo de un momento, saltó con los pies juntos a la arena y se unió a la morena sentándose a su lado.

-¿Regina?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Cómo hiciste para…para ayudar a mi mamá cuando la encontraste?

-Oh…Me quedé con ella y le mostré que yo estaría a su lado si me necesitaba.

-De acuerdo- respondió él con su vocecita, como si pensara tras la respuesta que se le había dado –Y yo…¿sabe ella que yo estaré ahí si me necesita?

Regina lo miró con una sonrisa y posó su mano en sus cabellos por un instante

-Sí, ella lo sabe…Y el hecho de que estés aquí ya le hace mucho bien.

-¿Qué más podemos hacer para que mejore más rápido?

-Bueno, no hay que dudar en decirle a la gente que nos importa que la queremos, eso siempre hace mucho bien…

Henry asintió y fijó su mirada en el horizonte. Regina estaba subyugada por su inteligencia y su deseo de curar a su mamá lo más rápido posible. No había duda, era un muchacho increíble.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú le has dicho a mi mamá que la amas?

La alcaldesa estuvo a punto de ahogarse ante esa pregunta que no se esperaba. Sintió cómo sus mejillas se enrojecían y detestaba reaccionar así. Ante el silencio de Regina, Henry hundió su mirada en la de ella y esperó su respuesta.

-Sí…Pero no desde hace un tiempo…- eligió responder con toda honestidad

Él había fruncido el ceño, como si algo en esa respuesta le preocupara.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no hay que decirlo a menudo?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí…¡Tan a menudo como lo desees, tan a menudo como lo pienses!- quiso ella tranquilizarlo

-Pero si tú no lo has dicho desde hace un tiempo, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no lo piensas?

¿Desde hace cuanto que había contenido la respiración? Esa conversación, que la alcaldesa no se había esperado, estaba derivando a un asunto verdaderamente peliagudo. Ella suspiró. ¡Dios! Mira que los niños tenían el don de sacarnos las cosas que deseamos mantener en lo más hondo de nosotros…

-Sí…Aún lo pienso, pero no me atrevo a decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo miedo

-¿De qué?

-De perderla otra vez…

Henry bajó la cabeza ante esas palabras y emitió un pequeño sollozo. Regina se culpó inmediatamente por hacer sido demasiado franca con un niño tan pequeño y tan envuelto en la situación. Quiso tranquilizarlo, pero él la miró de nuevo con sus ojos rojos

-Yo también tengo miedo de que se marche otra vez…

Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder lo que fuera, Henry se había levantado del banco para pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la morena. Sorprendida ante ese abrazo, Regina necesito un momento de adaptación antes de darse cuenta, finalmente, de lo que estaba pasando y devolverle el cariño.

Se quedaron así un largo momento y terminaron por separase cuando el teléfono de la alcaldesa sonó. Emma al otro lado de la línea le dijo que podía volver a Granny. Dados de la mano, volvieron entonces al restaurante, caminando con sus corazones que parecían más ligeros.

Henry saltó al cuello de Emma en el mismo instante en que ella apareció en su campo de visión. Él tenía esa necesidad irrefrenable de asegurarse de que ella seguía aún ahí.

-¿Ha ido bien?- preguntó la rubia con su pequeño en los brazos, que no se soltaba de su cuello y se divertía jugando con sus rizos.

-Sí, es adorable…Hemos pasado un buen rato…¿Verdad, Henry?

El susodicho alzó la cabeza y extendió los brazos hacia Regina quien, sorprendida de nuevo, no pudo evitar acogerlo y encajarlo en su cadera.

-¡Ha sido super bien! Hemos estado en el parque, hemos hablado y jugado…¡Ha sido chachi!- contó él a su madre estando en los brazos de la morena

-Volveremos otro día si lo deseas, cariño…Pero ahora, tengo que volver al trabajo.

El pequeño mohín que hizo ante esas palabras derritió a Regina que le dio un beso en su frente. Cuando se disponía a decirle que se volverían a ver muy pronto, Henry miró a la alcaldesa a los ojos después de haber agarrado su collar con el que jugueteaba entre sus dedos

-Yo…Te quiero mucho Regina.

Emma hizo un movimiento de asombro ante esa declaración, temiendo la reacción de la morena. Las lágrimas que se formaron en los ojos de la alcaldesa eran la prueba de los sentimientos que la estaban embargando.

-Yo también te quiero mucho Henry…

Lo estrechó un poco más fuerte contra ella y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Emma había posado sus manos en la espalda de Henry y había posado sus finos labios en las mejillas de la morena, en la comisura de los labios.

¿Se parecían a una familia?

La escena se detuvo cuando Henry pidió que lo dejaran en el suelo, pero quedándose al lado de su madre. Con una mirada discreta, las dos mujeres se despidieron y Regina deslizó su mano por los cabellos del pequeño antes de regresar al ayuntamiento.

* * *

Esa misma noche Emma cerró los ojos tras ese día agotador, pero los volvió a abrir inmediatamente. Tenía miedo de volver a tener esas pesadillas, como cada noche. Hacía una semana que había salido del hospital y no había dormido sino un puñado de horas, llenas de dolor. Emma estaba cansada, agotada y ya no podía con la situación. Henry dormía profundamente a su lado y no se había atrevido a molestarlo. Se levantó y escribió en un papel que necesitaba dar una vuelta y que nadie tenía de qué preocuparse. Poniéndose su chaqueta sobre los hombros, salió de Granny's sin mirar atrás.

Rápidamente lo lamentó, porque al mínimo ruido se giraba en seco, asustada ante la idea de que alguien la encontrara sola por las calles. Aceleró el paso y en pocos minutos apenas se encontró cerca de la casa de Regina.

Dudó un momento antes de llamar y se decidió rápidamente cuando un ruido proveniente de un animal no identificado la hizo sobresaltarse. La morena abrió la puerta algunos segundos más tarde, enrollada en su bata de seda.

-¡Emma! ¿Va todo bien?

-Yo…¿Puedo entrar, por favor?

Regina asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza, inquietándose al ver aparecer a su antigua compañera a una hora tan tardía. Plantada en medio del salón, Emma jugaba con sus dedos y mantenía la mirada baja.

-¿Qué ocurre, Emma?- acabó por preguntar la morena

-¿Quieres la verdad o te sigo dejando el tiempo que necesitas para…para no sé qué…

El reproche le atravesó el corazón, pero no dijo nada, encajando la reprimenda.

-Ya no consigo dormir…Desde que salí del hospital, tengo…- Emma de detuvo en medio de su frase. ¿Tenía el derecho de decírselo de nuevo? ¿Tenía el derecho de meterla en eso con ella?

-Te echo de menos y deseo sentirte cerca de mí. Solo una noche…solo una.

Regina suspiró. Antes incluso de responderle, antes incluso de escucharla decir esas palabras, sabía que iba a derrumbarse.

-Ven…- se conformó en responderle tendiéndole la mano para que la siguiera hasta la habitación que tantas veces habían compartido.

Se recostaron sin un ruido, la una al lado de la otra, y observaban el techo en silencio.

-Tengo la impresión de no ser más que un monstruo- dijo finalmente Emma rompiendo el silencio

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No estoy hecha para ser feliz. August me lo hizo comprender muy bien

-No eres tú el monstruo Emma. Es él. Poco importa lo que haya podido decirte, no lo creas nunca.

-Él…nos observó. Me dijo que nunca estaríamos juntas…- había girado su cabeza y miraba a su antigua compañera que mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo. Vio una lágrima escaparse de sus ojos, y que ella ni se molestó en limpiarse con el dorso de la mano –Y bueno…¿Tenía él razón?- preguntó en voz baja, aterrada ante la reacción que pudiera tener la morena

Regina se calló, incapaz de responder a esa pregunta.

Y cuando sintió los dedos temblorosos de Emma acariciar con una infinita delicadeza sus mejillas, su respiración se entrecortó

Cuando notó que la cama se movía a su lado y se dio cuenta de que Emma se encontraba encima de ella, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, ella cerró los ojos.

Y cuando sintió los cabellos de la rubia hacerle cosquillas en su cuello, cuando sintió la respiración de esta entremezclarse con la suya, ya no se movió.

-No hagas esto, por favor- suplicó la morena en un murmullo. Había sentido los labios de Emma tocar los suyos cuando había pronunciado esas palabras de lo cerca que ella estaba.

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me quieres- dijo la rubia, que mantenía con desespero su rostro cerca del de su antigua compañera –Dímelo y me marcharé para siempre- añadió con la esperanza de que eso bastara para que Regina cediera y decidiera finalmente besarla.

Pero la morena no se movió, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos cerrados. Estaba atenazada por dos sentimientos diametralmente opuestos que no conseguía controlar. La culpabilidad y el amor. Tenía tanto miedo de hacerle daño a Emma…

-No puedo vivir sin ti Regina- añadió la rubia con una voz tan débil que la morena creyó por espacio de un segundo que lo había soñado.

Sus párpados se abrieron con precipitación. Emma estaba ahí, mirándola a los ojos con una determinación en el fondo de sus pupilas que cortó de nuevo la respiración de la alcaldesa.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si el mundo alrededor de ellas fuera a derrumbarse de un minuto a otro, Regina besó a Emma con pasión. Sus labios se aplastaron sobre los de la rubia mientras sus manos habían aferrado la nuca para alentarla a acercarse a ella, para sentirla contra ella, para que su corazón fuera aplastado por el peso de su cuerpo.

¿Debía considerar Emma ese beso como el último? ¿Cómo un adiós? ¿Acaso ese momento estaba fuera del tiempo y ya no existiría en cuando el sol se levantara?

Emma quería todo de ella. Su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Quería su piel, su boca, sus labios. Ella quería sus risas, sus lágrimas. Quería sus brazos para confortarla y sus manos para tocarla y hacerla sentir viva. Quería sus cóleras para poder calmarlas, quería sus miedos para enseñarle a domarlos. Quería amarla, con toda su alma, todo su ser, todo su corazón. Y quería ser amada a su vez.

-Perdóname- suplicó Regina entre besos dolorosos –Perdóname- repitió

-Nada es tu culpa- le respondió ella dulcemente, deslizando sus besos por el cuello de su amante, provocando que esta alzara la pelvis porque ese momento era potente y cargado de sentimientos.

Regina había cerrado los ojos, deleitándose con la sensación de sentir a Emma pegada a ella, sentir que la besaba, sentir cada poro de su piel ser besado. Había posado sus manos en la cabellera rubia, alentándola, contra su propia voluntad, a continuar sus gestos.

Sin embargo, cuando sintió los dedos de Emma aventurarse bajo su blusa, cuando los primeros botones de esta fueron abiertos y la boca de su amante se posó en el valle de sus pechos, Regina se incorporó precipitadamente, haciendo caer a su compañera a un lado, atónita ante el brusco cambio de temperatura.

-No puedo…- se contentó con decir sollozando mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a la rubia

Cuando Emma posó su mano sobre su hombro, Regina tuvo un violento movimiento de rechazo que la hizo levantarse de la cama. El peso de la culpabilidad era tanto para soportar y esa noche era incapaz de esconderlo.

-Háblame…Explícame…

-Te abandoné. Te creí cuando me dijiste que lo nuestro había sido un error. Te creí capaz de dejarme mientras que tú…

-Es lo que yo quería que creyeras. No te sientas culpable por algo que procedía de mí.

-¡No es eso Emma!

-Tienes miedo de que te abandone de nuevo, ¿es eso?- dijo la rubia que estaba emocionada ente la intensidad de la conversación que estaban teniendo –Si es eso, te prometo que…

-¡Para!- gritó ella -¡Deja de prometer! ¡Te engañé Emma!

Tuvo la impresión de que el golpe de puñal recibido en pleno pecho en ese instante le hacía más daño que cualquier de las torturas infligidas por August. El silencio que se produjo en la estancia era testigo de la incomodidad y del dolor tan profundo que emanaba de las dos mujeres.

-Yo estaba muy mal…Me sentía menos que nada sin ti. Me habías dicho que todo era mi culpa y te creí. No merecía nada más que ser una…

Las palabras tenían dificultad para salir de su boca ante el dolor de la revelación. ¿Ser una qué? ¿Una zorra? ¿Una puta? ¿Una mujer que no merecía nada más que ser infeliz?

-No sentía nada más que dolor…Y sin embargo, ¡joder! Me había prometido nunca más sentir ese dolor, nunca más aferrarme a alguien, nunca más amar como amé a mi marido y a mi hija. Bajé la guardia cuando tú estuviste aquí, rompí mi propia promesa.

Ella había alzado la voz, golpeando con su puño su propio pecho. Sin embargo, Emma se había quedado paralizada, sentada sobre sus rodillas en medio de la cama, escrutando la pared que tenía enfrente sin conseguir pensar con claridad, encajando como podía las confesiones que estaba haciéndole Regina.

-Bebía cada noche un poco más, Granny me traía, no sé por qué, a mi casa. Y después una noche, Robin me acompañó y…

-Cállate- corto Emma fríamente

-Cada vez que nosotros…cada vez, Emma…Cada vez me culpaba más, tenía la sensación de ser un monstruo. Creía que obligándome no sufriría tu ausencia

-Entonces, mientras August me violaba, mientras me golpeaba, tú te estabas acostando con otro para olvidarme…- constató Emma que aún no se había movido y que no conseguía mirar a la morena.

¿Qué podía responder a eso? Emma acababa de pronunciar la pura y simple verdad. Y decirlo en voz alta rompió un poco más el corazón de la morena. Lo que ella había vivido, lo que había sufrido…Las lágrimas inundaban sus mejillas y solo tenía eso como única respuesta.

-Lo siento tanto Emma…

-Deberías habérmelo dicho hace semanas- le respondió ella sin la menor compasión con una voz extrañamente ronca

-Los é. Solo quería…no quería hacerte sufrir más.

-¿Acaso crees que es más fácil encajarlo ahora?

Emma se había levantado, la rabia que sentía en su vientre le impedía estallar y llorar. Estaba tan enfadada con Regina, pero sobre todo con ella misma, por haber sido la causa primera de la forma de actuar de su antigua compañera, por haber ido tan lejos aquella mañana con sus palabras provocando que la mujer que amaba no tuviera ninguna autoestima.

-¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?- no pudo evitar preguntar Regina, a pesar del indecente miedo que le roía el estómago por chocarse con una respuesta negativa.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Hacía apenas unos minutos, se besaban fogosamente, bajando las barreras que habían erigido a su alrededor. Regina podía aún sentir el olor de Emma en su piel, sus labios contra los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Te culpo. Te culpo tanto, joder…Pero si pudieras saber cómo me odio yo aún más por haberte hecho sufrir todo eso. Me odio por haberte hecho sufrir. Me odio por hacerte sufrir todavía. Me odio por infligirte eso. Me odio por…

Ni siquiera la había visto acercarse a ella. El abrazo fue tan fuerte que la ahogó, impidiéndole terminar su frase. Regina se había aferrado a su cuello, en un último gesto cargado de tristeza y angustia. Durante unos segundos, la bola de nervios que se había formado por todo su cuerpo le impidió moverse. Sin embargo, con naturalidad, sus manos se posaron en las caderas de la morena antes de que una de ellas ascendiera por su columna vertebral. A continuación, ella deslizó su cabeza en el cuello de su antigua compañera, sintiendo su perfume, que tanto amaba.

-No hacemos sino destruirnos- terminó por constatar.

La escena era surrealista. Las dos mujeres estaban de pie, en pleno centro de la habitación, abrazadas con una fuerza a la altura de su sufrimiento. Esa necesidad de sentirse, la una pegada a la otra a pesar de sus mentes que las alentaba a separarse lo más lejos posible.

-Debería volver…- murmuró Emma que contaba deliberadamente con el sentido común de Regina para ayudarla a huir de esa situación demasiado dolorosa.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó Regina dulcemente sin lograr soltarse del abrazo que había comenzado

-A Nueva York…Debería volver a Nueva York- precisó la rubia.


	33. A kilómetros

**A kilómetros**

Le costaba respirar, sus pulmones parecían incendiarse en cuando intentaba inhalar el aire a su alrededor. Emma sentía sus rodillas despellejadas por una tremenda caída en el bruto cemento del sótano. Su mano temblorosa intentó recolocar sus cabellos sucios tras su oreja, pero su falta de fuerza física convirtió ese gesto anodino en una verdadera hazaña. Su movimiento le provocó un mohín de sorpresa, tanto fue el fulgurante dolor que sintió en sus costillas. Se vio obligada a tomarse unos minutos más para calmar su caótica respiración y darle tiempo a su cuerpo a acostumbrarse al dolor. Desnuda y en el mismo suelo, la rubia estaba helada y tuvo que hacer varios intentos para lograr arrastrase al lecho que su secuestrador le había colocado, dejando caer con delicadeza la sábana sobre ella. Se concentró entonces en su silbante respiración, que la inquietaba, intentaba ralentizar también los latidos de su corazón y pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor.

¿Desde cuándo soñaba ella con una vida con Regina y su hijo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba encerrada en ese sótano?

Despertarse la hacía sufrir. Más que los golpes de August. Discernir lo verdadero de lo falso le parecía imposible. Hubiera querido que David estuviera de verdad ahí, que la apretara contra él y la sacara de ese infierno.

Y la puerta de la estancia se abrió, dejando entrar una ligera fuente de luz que la cegó durante un corto momento; no tuvo tiempo de sentirse asustada, ya la cogían por el tobillo. A pesar del dolor lacerante que golpeaba sus costillas, Emma intentaba soltarse, rogando con todas sus fuerzas para que una patada mal dada fuera lo suficientemente eficaz para salvarla…Pero nada pasaba.

-¡Emma!

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Quería gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Esa tortura debía acabar.

-¡Emma…Emma!

Ella gritó

-¡Emma, soy yo! ¡Despiértate!

Asustada, completamente aterrada, la rubia abrió los ojos y se incorporó bruscamente para caer en los brazos de Ingrid que la sujetaba firmemente por los hombros. Con la respiración jadeante, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sus pupilas brillaban por las abundantes lágrimas.

-Chuuutttt…Se acabó

Su madre acariciaba delicadamente la parte alta de su espalda e intentaba, más mal que bien, calmar a la joven rubia que ya no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Ya habían pasado más de tres semanas desde que habían dejado Storybrooke bajo petición expresa de Emma. Tras haberse despedido discretamente de Granny y de la camarera, la rubia había deseado marcharse del pueblo sin dar más explicaciones. Ingrid, sin embargo, había podido comprender que algo había pasado entre su hija y Regina, nombre que se había convertido en tabú en el seno de esa pequeña familia. Las únicas tres veces que Henry se había atrevido a hablar de ella, Emma había levantado su tono violentamente sin poder controlarse y casi asustó al pequeño.

Tres semanas que Emma había vuelto a Nueva York, que se estaba quedando en casa de Ingrid, junto con su hijo, pero no había salido a la calle ni una vez, asustada ante la numerosa población. Y cada noche, era la misma letanía. La mayor se despertaba con los sollozos y los gritos de su hija a quien le costaba calmar. Cada noche, la sacudía para sacarla de su pesadilla. Cada noche, le acariciaba la espalda para intentar sosegarla.

Pero nunca era suficiente.

A veces, como en ese momento, escuchaba a la rubia pronunciar el nombre de Regina…Pero no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer con esa información. Alguna vez había evocado esos trastornos del sueño y el nombre que la rubia pronunciaba. Pero Emma lo negaba siempre y rechazaba comentar su debilidad.

Esa noche otra vez, desamparada ante la idea de que su hija estuviera condenada a vivir con el fantasma de su pasado, Ingrid ya no sabía qué hacer. Con un gesto desesperado del que se arriesgaba a arrepentirse más tarde, aprovechó la fragilidad de Emma para decirle dulcemente

-¿Acaso…acaso iría mejor si Regina estuviera aquí?

La rubia que se había aferrado a la camiseta de su madre asintió con fuerza, sorbiéndose la nariz hundida su cabeza en el cuello de esta, incapaz de decir la más mínima palabra. Acurrucada en sus brazos, Emma parecía una pequeña angustiada a la que había que salvar. Nunca le había hecho la pregunta…Pero hoy al borde de sus fuerzas al ver a su hija destruida, había aprovechado su debilidad para conocer sus verdaderos deseos.

En el umbral de la puerta, con su peluche apretado contra su pecho, Henry observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. También él era despertado por los gritos de su madre, él estaba un poco más triste cada día por verla así. Había encontrado a su mamá, era un hecho…Pero algo iba mal.

Se frotó los ojos cansados y se quedó varios segundos cerca de ellas, reflexionando a toda velocidad a pesar de la hora tardía de la noche. Era hora de actuar…

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Emma se despertó dificultosamente, constatando con debilidad que Ingrid se había quedado dormida a su lado tras otra pesadilla nocturna. En su yo más profundo se culpaba por estar haciendo sufrir su propia desdicha a su familia. Agotada por la noche que acababa de tener, echó un rápido vistazo al despertador, que ya marcaba las 09:18 horas de la mañana. Mientras intentaba salir despacio de sus sábanas para no despertar a la que la había calmado durante horas, Ingrid abrió también sus ojos.

-No quería despertarte…

-No pasa nada, no te preocupes- respondió su madre

-Lo siento…Sé que esto no debe ser fácil para ti…

-Emma, para. Eres mi hija, me da igual las noches que tenga que consolarte, lo haré. Es mi papel.

Emma bajó la mirada, de repente atraída por sus manos con las que no se cansaba de jugar.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- añadió la mayor, no muy segura de la respuesta que obtendría

-No hay nada que decir, mamá.

-¿Y Regina?- se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué pasa con Regina? Te he dicho que no quería nunca más…

-Déjalo, Emma. Tú…Te encierras en una burbuja que no te corresponde. Comprendo que no quieras hablar de ella porque lo que hizo aún te hace sufrir, pero…¡Por Dios, Emma! ¡Salta a la vista que la necesitas!

Ingrid había interrumpido a su hija abruptamente, hablando con rapidez de ese tema que se le escapa totalmente. Vio a su hija fruncir el ceño, lista a explotar en cualquier momento, y eso que el día apenas había comenzado. Tenía que decirlo y sobre todo, que Emma lo escuchara. Quizás era hora de darle un empujón

-Gritas cada noche, te despiertas sudando y completamente en pánico. Tus recuerdos…Sé que te hacen daño y que, aunque él esté encerrado a kilómetros de aquí y que ya no pueda hacerte nada, aún consigue alcanzarte- continuó hablando alzando el tono, incapaz de contener por más tiempo todo lo que guardaba en su corazón –Pero cada noche, Emma, cada noche no soy yo a la que tú llamas al rescate, ¡es a ella! ¡Es a Regina!

-¡Ella me engañó, mamá! Cuando yo estaba allí, encerrada, ¡se estaba tirando a otro!

-¡Porque tú la habías dejado, Emma! Sin una mirada hacia atrás, asestándole una riada de reproches falsos solo para hacerla sufrir y para que te culpara. ¡Mira el estado en el cual estás hoy estando separadas y ponte dos segundos en su lugar!

Ese último comentario cortó la respiración de la más joven que ya no sabía qué argumentar. Echaba de menos a Regina, eso era indudable, y era pueril esconderlo. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para perdonarle el engaño? Sí. ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para perdonarse a sí misma todo el mal que le había causado a Regina? Nada era menos seguro.

Emma se levantó finalmente de la cama y se encogió negligentemente de hombros. Con ese comportamiento parecía tener doce años, refunfuñando porque su mamá le ponías las cosas en su lugar de forma algo brusca.

-Voy a ver a Henry…- se conformó en responder, feliz de que su hijo estuviera ahí en ese primer día del fin de semana para servirle de escapatoria.

Ingrid suspiró. ¿Había logrado cambiarle la forma de pensar o había fracasado? Se tomó la cara entre las manos antes de resoplar ruidosamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba aún Emma a estar en ese estado? Si Regina no era la solución, ¿qué debía hacer para tranquilizar y ayudar a su hija?

-¡HENRY!

Ingrid alzó bruscamente la cabeza al escuchar a su hija gritar el nombre de su nieto. Cuando se estaba levantando de la cama para ir a ver a su hija, esta reapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Henry no está en su cama!

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que fue capaz de pronunciar -¿HENRY?- gritó ella a su vez recorriendo las estancias de su apartamento en pánico total.

Pero Henry ya no estaba ahí…

* * *

El pequeño, parado ante la puerta del 108 de Mifflin Street, se había recolocado su mochila en la espalda con gesto nervioso. Se había marchado con algunas cosas esa mañana temprano, había roto su hucha y robado algunos billetes grandes del escondite de su abuela que se conocía de memoria, solo por si acaso. De forma inteligente había esperado el momento oportuno antes de entrar en el autobús, gorra en la cabeza, deslizándose entre una familia que subía con sus dos hijos. El chofer no había visto nada, se había escondido al final del autobús, sabiendo que el trayecto seria largo.

Si sus cálculos eran correctos, debería estar en Storybrooke a mediodía. Le costó permanecer despierto todo el viaje ya que sus últimas noches habían sido cortas, pero estaba convencido de que su acto valdría la pena.

Por milagro, el autobús se detuvo un poco más abajo de la calle principal del pueblo. Entonces ascendió el camino para llegar ante la puerta de la alcaldesa en donde había tenido la suerte de pasar algunos momentos cuando aún estaban allí, varias semanas antes.

Y llamó con tres golpes…

* * *

Emma estaba en pánico, su respiración se había acelerado considerablemente y no dejaba de repetir que su hijo había sido secuestrado. Sin lograr ver la realidad, estaba convencida de que August se escondía tras esa desaparición de Henry.

Ingrid, por su parte, estaba asustada ante los hechos y tampoco podía pensar con claridad. Sin embargo, se tomó un minuto para respirar e intentar razonar. La cama de su nieto estaba hecha, su mochila, su libro fetiche y su consola portátil también habían desaparecido. La puerta de entrada no había sido forzada y la mayor sabía muy bien que cada noche ella la cerrada con doble llave. La evidencia estaba clara: había muchas posibilidades de que se hubiera escapado solo. ¿Pero por qué razón?

Cuando finalmente se recobró un poco, constató que su hija estaba acurrucada en la cama de Henry, con la espalda en la pared y rodeándose las piernas con los brazos.

-Emma…Emma, mírame…

-Ha sido él, ha sido August. ¡Se lo ha llevado, lo va a matar para castigarme por haberme escapado!

-¡Emma! No ha sido August, te lo prometo. ¡Estoy casi segura de que Henry se ha marchado por su propio pie!

-Pero…

-La puerta no está forzada, se ha llevado sus cosas preferidas: su libro, sus ropas, sus tenis y su consola…No debe estar lejos.

Emma asintió, pero aun parecía estar en un mundo paralelo completamente desconectada de la realidad.

-¡Emma! ¡Para! ¡Muévete y llama a David antes de que se aleje más!

Como una autómata, la joven se levantó para buscar su teléfono y marcar el número de su amigo. Él se asombró de la llamada tan matutina, pero comprendió lo que estaba en juego con esa llamada. Haría lo máximo para recuperar las cintas de video de las calles de la ciudad para rastrear el recorrido de Henry y su hora de partida. Colgó tras haber tranquilizado a Emma por enésima vez. Y ahora…Había que esperar.

* * *

Tres pequeños golpes se escucharon y Regina se levantó del sofá para abrir. ¿Quién diablos podía venir un sábado al mediodía durante el almuerzo? Suspiró cuando vio su pálido reflejo en el espejo del pasillo de entrada. Vestida con una vieja camiseta gris y un chándal negro, se encogió de hombros antes de abrir.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando vio al pequeño ante ella.

-¡Henry!

No tuvo tiempo de nada más, ya que él se lanzó a abrazarla con sus pequeños brazos. Con un gesto instintivo, ella posó su mano en los cabellos del niño que cerraba los ojos. Se quedaron un momento así, y Regina aprovechó para mirar tras él, con la esperanza de encontrar a Emma. Pero por lo que se veía estaba solo.

Entonces ella se colocó a su altura, posando una rodilla en el suelo y recolocándole los cabellos en su sitio. Se dio cuenta hasta qué punto había echado de menos esa carita y hasta qué punto se había atado a él durante los pocos días que había estado en Storybrooke.

-¡Henry! ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Con la abuela, en Nueva York…

-Pero…¿cómo has hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

-¡He venido a buscarte, para que vengas a casa conmigo!- eludió el resto el pequeño que sentía que corría el riesgo de que le echaran al bronca

-Ok, Henry, antes de nada, debo llamar a tu madre, debe estar muerta de preocupación y ella vendrá a buscarte…

-¡No…no, Regina!- dijo el pequeño que comenzaba a sentir miedo de que su plan fracasara –Ella te necesita, llora todas las noches y te llama todo el tiempo. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! Tú debes llevarme…

-¿Qué? Espera, espera, espera Henry…Yo…- Regina se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, incapaz de pensar correctamente en lo que estaba pasando.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos del pequeño, que veía las posibilidades de salvar a su madre reducirse. Para él, no había medias tintas: Regina era la única persona que podía consolar a su madre.

-Escucha, cariño…- se había acercado de nuevo a él, posando sus manos en sus temblorosos hombros –Te prometo que voy a intentar ayudar a tu mamá, ¿de acuerdo?- él asintió – Pero tengo que llamarla para tranquilizarla, debe estar muy muy muy asustada de que no estés en su casa…

-Me va a pelear, ¿no?

-Sí, muy seguramente…¡Es normal Henry! Lo que has hecho es muy grave…- intentó ella explicarle

-¡Pero yo solo quería que ella dejara de llorar!

La alcaldesa suspiró, consciente de que él no había querido hacer mal. Entonces, pasó sus manos por las mejillas del pequeño, antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano.

-Estoy segura de que no has comido…Ven, voy a prepararte algo.

Antes de ponerse a cocinarle el almuerzo, le sirvió algo para picar y salió de la estancia con su móvil. Su mano tembló cuando marcó el número de Emma…Estas últimas semanas lo había hecho tantas veces sin nunca presionar el botón de llamada que se conocía su número de memoria.

Solo hubo un corto toque.

-¿Diga?

Una palabra. Una única y sola palabra y Regina se derrumbó. Podía sentir a mil la angustia en la voz de su antigua compañera. Y escucharla a sí le rasgó el corazón.

-Emma…Soy yo

-¿Re…Regina?- tartamudeó ella, completamente asombrada de tener a la morena al otro lado del teléfono tras tres semanas de silencio –Lo siento, pero no puedo…

-Lo sé…Henry está conmigo.

-¿Q… Qué?- grito ella al teléfono. Aunque aliviada ante la noticia, la cólera se infiltró en cada una de sus venas -¡Joder! ¿Pero qué carajo hace en tu casa?

-Él está bien Emma, y yo…

-¿Cómo es posible?- la cortó aún enfadada. La angustia de perder a su hijo tras solo semanas a su lado la había corroído por dentro. Había tenido tanto miedo que la única respuesta que lograba encontrar era la cólera.

-Lo ha hecho por ti, para protegerte…- intentó explicar la morena que sentía que su antigua amante estaba a flor de piel.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ha venido completamente solo a buscarme porque…- se detuvo un instante y se preguntó, por un segundo, si debía decirle la verdad. No tenía elección –Te escucha llorar cada noche, te ve triste y ha creído que yo podía ayudarte.

Emma suspiró al otro lado de la línea, incómoda por la situación y en cólera contra ella misma por hacerle sufrir esa vida a su hijo.

-Le preparo algo de comer y te lo llevo a final del día…

-No, no, no te molestes…Me las apaño para conseguir un coche y…

-Emma, no me molesta…Lo quiero mucho y creo que necesita ser tranquilizado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ni eso soy capaz de hacer, ¿no?

-No es lo que he querido decir…- hizo una mueca la alcaldesa –Escucha, me gustaría de verdad que habláramos las dos, si…Si aceptas, por supuesto.

El silencio que se hizo tras la pregunta empalideció a la morena. Solo escuchaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad en su pecho.

-Te envío la dirección en un mensaje y te espero.

-Gracias…Hasta luego.

El tono fue la única respuesta. ¿Podría arreglar su error? ¿Era el momento? Una cosa estaba clara: ese viaje a Nueva York era claramente su última oportunidad.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, Henry estaba sentado tranquilamente en su sitio, esperando pacientemente que la sanción cayera. Regina se acercó entonces a la cocinilla para prepararle algo rápido al muchacho. El silencio era pesado. La morena no lograba quitarse de la cabeza su futuro encuentro con Emma. Cuando dejó el plato delante del muchacho, ella suspiró

-En cuanto acabes, nos vamos…Tu madre y tu abuela te esperan.

-¿Me van a castigar?

-Seguramente sí…Lo que has hecho es muy peligroso, Henry y no debes hacerlo nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

Él asintió despacio, consciente de que las próximas horas en Nueva York iban a ser complicadas para él. Se tragó el primer bocado y se deleitó con su exquisito sabor, Regina era indudablemente una gran cocinera.

-¿Regina?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-Estoy seguro de que tú la vas a salvar.

La sonrisa que ella le dio pretendía ser reconfortante, pero traicionaba su angustia. Continuaron charlando durante el almuerzo del pequeño antes de que la alcaldesa lo dejara para ir a preparar algunas cosas. Ante su armario, la morena no sabía qué hacer: ¿tendría el derecho de tener esperanzas y coger más ropa de lo necesario? ¿O debía esperar volver esa misma noche, algunos minutos después de haber dejado a Henry?

Cortó su razonamiento en seco: si su encuentro con Emma no transcurría como ella deseaba, encontraría un hotel en Nueva York donde dormir y volvería al día siguiente.

El trayecto fue largo y agotador, ya eran las nueve cuando atravesó los límites de la gran ciudad y su compañero de viaje se había dormido en el asiento de atrás. Cuantos más kilómetros desfilaban, más estaba angustiada la conductora.

Se detuvo delante de un gran edificio, en la dirección indicada por su antigua compañera. Se tomó un minuto para reunir el valor y salir del vehículo y abrir la puerta trasera. Henry gruñó cuando fue zarandeado en su sueño y solo se contentó con pasar sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de la morena que lo cogió en brazos. Con la cabeza hundida en el cuello de la morena, se volvió a dormir rápidamente.

Ella dio dos golpes secos a la puerta, que Emma abrió inmediatamente.

¡Qué hermosa estaba…!

Se quedaron largos segundos observándose, con discretas lágrimas escapándose de los ojos de la rubia.

-Todo está bien…Él está bien, te lo prometo.

Cuando creyó que Emma se estaba acercando para coger a Henry, esta posó su mano en la mejilla de la alcaldesa y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Era su manera de agradecerle, ya que las palabras no lograban salir de su boca. Su otra mano estaba posada en la espalda de su hijo que seguía durmiendo.

-Tendremos una conversación mañana, jovencito- dijo ella mientras le besaba su cráneo.

Con un signo de la cabeza, invitó a la morena a entrar y yendo por delante de ella le mostró la habitación del pequeño. Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, ella lo acostó en su cama mientras que la rubia le quitaba los zapatos. Lo arroparon juntas y se quedaron unos segundos observándolo dormir.

-Te echo de menos- fue la única frase que rompió ese silencio.


	34. Nueva York

**Nueva York**

-Te echo de menos.

¿Era un enésimo sueño?

Regina había girado la cabeza al escuchar a Emma murmurar esas palabras. Su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad frente a esa situación. La rubia, por su parte, había mantenido su mirada clavada en su hijo dormido, como si esa confidencia la hiciera sufrir. El camino sería largo aún entre las dos mujeres. La alcaldesa suspiró.

-Yo también te echo de menos, Emma…

Había hablado en voz baja quizás para no despertar al pequeño, pero sobre todo porque estaba asustada ante la idea de que esa revelación no cambiara nada de su situación. Emma alzó su mirada para posarla en la morena, una muy débil sonrisa se había dibujado en la comisura de sus labios. Acabó por levantarse, haciendo un signo de la cabeza a su antigua compañera para que la siguiera.

-¿Quiere beber algo?- le preguntó cuando llegaron a la cocina.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor…

-¿No piensas regresar esta noche, verdad?

-Yo…- tenía el derecho de decirle sus verdaderas esperanzas, cuando solamente habían hablado cuatro cosas –No…Tenía la idea de encontrar un hotel y partir mañana por la mañana.

-Entonces, tomate una copa de vino conmigo.

Regina asintió con una sonrisa. Cogió la copa tendida por la rubia y se dirigieron hacia el sofá del salón. Sentadas, rectas como un palo, no se atrevían a moverse un centímetro. El silencio que siguió fue embarazoso, pero ninguna de las dos mujeres parecía tener el valor de romperlo. Sin embargo, había que hacerlo…

-¿Cómo estás?- terminó por preguntar la morena

-Tirando…- dijo con lasitud, como si se tratara de una respuesta mecánica que no cambia a pesar de las circunstancias –De hecho no lo sé…- añadió al final –si Henry fue a buscarte es que seguramente hay algo que no va bien.

-Se preocupa mucho por ti. Solo quería que estuvieras mejor…

-Y solo tú podías ayudarme, ¿es eso?

-Quizás…No lo sé. Es algo presuntuoso, ¿no?- había desviado su mirada de la copa para mirar a Emma, casi excusándose por la conversación que estaban siendo obligadas a mantener.

-Ya me salvaste una vez…¿Por qué no dos?

-Tú eres la que me tienes que decir si me das una segunda oportunidad…

Sus dos corazones comenzaron a latir tan rápido que sintieron un ligero aturdimiento, que solo borraron al llevarse un buche de vino a la boca. Sin embargo, la copa de Emma golpeó con algo más de fuerza la mesita de centro, y la morena la escuchó inspirar profundamente.

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó ella en tono abrupto y casi colérico

-¿A quién?

-Al hombre con el que te acostaste…- dijo ella haciendo una mueca que no ocultó -¿Lo amas?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez más nerviosa que nunca

-¡No Emma! Nunca…- a esa respuesta Emma bajó la cabeza aliviada y exhaló todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Regina, con un gesto rápido, tomó la mano de su antigua compañera antes de repetirle con certidumbre –Jamás.

La rubia observó sus manos unidas antes de entrelazar despacio sus dedos con los de la alcaldesa. Siempre habían hecho eso…Era de esa manera que todo había comenzado entre ellas, en el hospital, tras su primera escapada.

-Emma…- llamó su atención Regina para que su antigua compañera la mirara. Ella carraspeó, preparada a decirle todo –Siento lo que hice, estoy…terriblemente apenada. Si pudiera borrarlo todo, lo haría, pero, desgraciadamente, no tengo ese poder. Si…hubiera sabido que tú habías vuelto a ese infierno para protegerme, haría hecho de todo para encontrarte. No habría pasado ni un minuto sin buscarte.

Hizo una corta pausa, estrechando un poco más fuerte la mano de Emma

-Cometí un terrible error. En mi desespero, no reflexioné. Solo necesitaba odiarme aún un poco más, de cualquier manera posible…porque cada vez, Emma, me detestaba por hacer eso. Porque lo que te dije la noche antes de tu partida, lo pensaba de verdad. Necesita una razón, yo tenía que ser alguien malo porque no lograba comprender por qué tú te habías ido, mientras que yo pensaba que…

Si Regina estaba determinada a decirle todo, las palabras, no obstante, no pasaron la barrera de sus labios _. Yo pensaba que tú también me amabas_ …habría querido decir.

-Pensaba que…estábamos bien- se retrajo a media frase.

-Y así era…Esa mañana me desperté temprano y te observé dormir durante un tiempo. Estabas…

 _Bella, magnífica, perfecta, maravillosa_ …Sin embargo, la joven no logró pronunciar esas palabras.

-Tenía la impresión de estar soñando. De no tener derecho a ese increíble momento. Era duro de creer que todo era posible, creer que se podía estar feliz cuando todos los días te repetían que no eras nada. Sin embargo, esa mañana…Yo lo creía.

Ella se detuvo, pensando en la felicidad que había experimentado aquella mañana. Cierto, muy efímera, pero qué poderosa. Regina se quedó muda ante las palabras de su antigua compañera, cargadas de significación.

-Yo creía gracias a ti. Gracias a tus palabras, tus gestos, tus caricias, tus brillantes ojos y tus ardientes besos…

 _Gracias a tu " te amo"_ …Casi iba a añadir. La morena sintió su vientre contraerse, reviviendo preciosos recuerdos.

-Estabas acostada boca abajo, completamente desnuda, y besé tu omoplato antes de salir de nuestra cama. Esa mañana…Yo solo quería prepararte un desayuno perfecto, decirte millones de cosas y hacerte el amor de nuevo. Así que salí para ir a Granny's y en ese momento él me encontró, me dijo que quería hacerte daño y trastocó nuestra vida.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerla. Antes de que otra trazara el mismo camino, Regina posó sus manos sobre la mejilla ya enrojecida de Emma. Se quedaron así un largo rato, hablando sin la menor palabra, solo con sus miradas, clavadas la una en la otra.

Y soltar amarre

Y vivir.

Emma fue al encuentro de los brazos de la morena, que la abrazaron de una manera más protectora que nunca, su cabeza encontrando con naturalidad el camino en el cuello de la alcaldesa. Y la dicha de sentir su olor de nuevo. De sentir su piel. De tenerla a su lado.

Las lágrimas que murieron sobre la piel de Regina fueron numerosas. Las caricias que ella efectuaba sobre el brazo de la rubia no se detuvieron, suspendiendo el tiempo. Hasta que la respiración de Emma se hizo más pesada y más lenta, señal de que se había quedado dormida.

En el camino de vuelta, Henry le había explicado a Regina que su madre ya no dormía, que sus sueños estaban plagados de numerosas pesadillas. Así que, con la mayor dulzura del mundo, para no despertarla, la morena se instaló más cómodamente, teniendo sobre ella a Emma que se colocó confortablemente sin abandonar el sueño.

La rubia comenzó a agitarse en sueños una hora más tarde y Regina reforzó un poco más su agarre, depositando besos sobre la frente de su antigua compañera, deslizando sus dedos en sus cabellos y prometiéndole, en voz baja, que todo iba bien. Y milagrosamente, Emma se calmó.

También Regina acabó por quedarse dormida, sosegada por el olor de la rubia que, y no podía negárselo, le había hecho tanta falta. Emma fue tomada dos veces más esa noche por las pesadillas, pero la alcaldesa se mantuvo a su lado, calmando sus angustias con su presencia.

* * *

Ingrid se había escapado poco antes de la llegada de Regina a Nueva York, serena de que su nieto estuviera en buenas manos y sobre todo consciente de que una gran conversación era necesaria entre su hija y su antigua compañera. Había estrechado a Emma en sus brazos antes de marcharse, aconsejándole en voz baja que se perdonara, se concediera una segunda oportunidad y que obtuviera los medios para vivir de nuevo.

Se había marchado confiada y volvía esa mañana con la esperanza de ver a su hija más libre, más serena y quizás incluso más feliz. Con prisa, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, preparada para saber más sobre la conversación que Emma y Regina habrían mantenido.

Su sonrisa se dibujó de inmediato cuando vio a las dos mujeres aún dormidas, una en los brazos de la otra…Era mucho más de lo que hubiera podido esperar. Las manos protectoras de Regina sobre la espalda y los brazos de su hija fue lo último que le faltaba para convencerse de que la morena era lo que faltaba para que todo fuera a mejor. Emma dormía aún y era la primera vez que la veía con los ojos cerrados a esa hora de la mañana.

Henry acababa de despertarse y su primer reflejo fue dirigirse a la cocina para servirse un vaso de leche. Aún adormilado, sin ser verdaderamente consciente de la realidad que lo rodeaba, no vio ni a su abuela, ni a Emma ni a Regina en el sofá. Sin embargo, cuando cerró la puerta del mueble sin tener cuidado, se enfrentó a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Emma se sobresaltó por el ruido y se incorporó inmediatamente, despertando a la morena de paso a quien le recorrió un gran escalofrío apenas el cuerpo cálido de la rubia se hubo alejado de ella. No obstante, la alcaldesa vino en sí enseguida cuando vio la gran sonrisa de Ingrid frente a ella, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada ante la situación.

La abuela y su nieto se quedaron sin moverse un centímetro, esperando con impaciencia una palabra o un gesto de las dos mujeres. Emma fue la primera en reaccionar, mirando de nuevo a Regina con una sincera sonrisa. Antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, estrechó la mano de Regina

-¡Creo que es hora de tener una gran charla jovencito!- dijo aún algo enfadada por la fuga de su hijo del día anterior

-Pero mamá…- intentó el muchacho

-Escucha Henry…- Regina e Ingrid se habían unido finalmente a los dos en la cocina, apoyándose en la superficie de trabajo y cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos –Lo que hiciste ayer es muy, muy grave y muy peligroso- continuó Emma

-Pero solo quería que tú estuvieras mejor…

-Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Y siento que hayas visto que yo estaba mal. Soy yo la que tendría que cuidarte, no a la inversa.

-¿Entonces es Regina quien cuidará de ti?

Emma no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa ante la inocencia de su hijo. Entonces se giró hacia la susodicha que no se atrevía a moverse.

-Si ella aún lo quiere, entonces sí

-¿Aún lo quieres?- quiso asegurarse inmediatamente el pequeño dirigiéndose a la alcaldesa

-Sí…- fue la única respuesta que dio la morena, incapaz de formular una frase más compleja ante el remolino de emociones que se había aposentado en su corazón.

Henry sonrió. Ingrid sonrió. Regina y Emma, también.

-¡Pero esto no te salvará de tu castigo, Henry!- le dijo su joven mamá para volver a la realidad –Y tomará efecto dentro de un momento…porque ahora es el momento de tomarse el más grande y más maravilloso de los desayunos- dijo ella mirando a Regina

Asintiendo débilmente, se sentaron todos alrededor de la mesa y dieron comienzo a la primera comida del día con una alegría que había estado ausente durante mucho tiempo de sus vidas. Lado a lado, Emma no podía evitar buscar el contacto con la morena, tomando su mano cada cierto tiempo, sirviéndole un pedazo de tarta y mirándola casi sin cesar.

Reclamando también atención, Henry había insistido para sentarse al lado de Regina a quien él miraba también con admiración, muy contento de verla con ellos esa mañana. Él le pidió ayuda para cosas que normalmente hacia solo: cortar el pan, servirse el jugo de naranja…Una verdadera comida en familia que venía, lentamente, a reparar las heridas que parecían ser de otro tiempo.

-¡Hora de ir a tomar una gran ducha, jovencito!- señaló Ingrid a su nieto que inmediatamente hizo muecas ante esas palabras –Yo me ocupo de él- precisó la mayor a las otras dos mujeres con una acogedora sonrisa.

Antes de marcharse, él besó por turno a Emma y a Regina, deteniéndose un poco más en esta para darle un abrazo más pronunciado. Era su manera de agradecerle que siguiera ahí esa mañana. Una vez hubo salido de la estancia, las dos jóvenes se dispusieron a recoger la mesa, y la morena insistió para fregar los platos.

Cuando Emma se disponía a llevarle los últimos cubiertos sucios de la mesa, se detuvo y la observó unos instantes. Se sintió idiota por haberla rechazado, por haber perdido un tiempo, que le pareció interminable, sin estar a su lado. Ahí, en ese momento preciso, con su madre, su hijo y Regina a su lado, se sentía bien. No todo era perfecto, el camino a recorrer hacia la felicidad sería largo aún. Pero estaba preparada para avanzar.

Y llegó. Sin preverlo. Sin florituras. Solo porque necesitaba decirlo.

-Te amo

Simplemente.

Deliberadamente

Completamente

En cuerpo y alma.

Regina soltó la cuchara que estaba lavando, teniendo que apoyarse en la encimera para no caerse. Se giró despacio hacia Emma, con lágrimas ya en los ojos, y con temor de haber escuchado mal esas pocas palabras que jamás había escuchado de su boca. Estaba temblando. ¿De verdad acababa Emma de decirle lo que secretamente llevaba esperando desde hacía semanas?

-Te amo Regina- repitió Emma segura de sí misma

Solo tardó un corto segundo para dirigirse hacia la rubia y besarla con pasión, posando sus manos aún mojadas en las mejillas de su compañera, haciendo sonreír a esta en su abrazo. Había una urgencia en ese beso que no habrían sabido explicar. Lo necesitaban. Más que nada en el mundo.

Se besaron intensamente, perdiéndose sus manos en las mechas rubias, en las mechas morenas…Cerrando a veces los ojos para hundirse en ese instante, abriéndolos cuando necesitaban una prueba de la realidad del momento.

-Te amo- confesó esta vez Regina. Segura de sus palabras, confiada, tranquila, feliz por poder decirlo de nuevo.

Dos días antes, ni la una ni la otra lo hubieran creído posible. Henry las había reunido. Para un futuro ciertamente más hermoso. Y hoy, ya no lo veían sino estando juntas.

Se separaron finalmente algunos minutos más tarde al escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse y se quedaron sonriéndose sin poder apartar los ojos.

-Yo también necesito tomar una ducha, si no te molesta que la tome aquí, voy a coger algunas cosas al coche…

-Ningún problema, te dejó la próxima para que te duches.

La besó una vez más, casi como si se tratara de una costumbre. ¡Y cómo le gustaba! Apenas su compañera hubo salido del apartamento, Ingrid reapareció en la cocina. La sonrisa que vio en el rostro de su hija hizo estallar su corazón de felicidad. Si era honesta, tenía que confesar que había sentido miedo de nunca más volver a ver esa escena.

-¿Y?

Emma no pudo evitar reír frente a la inquisición de su madre que solo estaba esperando poder hacerlo desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el piso.

-Y es ella…Es ella, mamá. Y solo espero que esté a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible.

-Estoy feliz por ti, Emma

-No está todo arreglado, pero…Tengo la sensación de que será más fácil si ella está ahí

-Es todo lo que deseo- dijo acercándose a su hija para estrecharla en sus brazos.

-¿Mamá…?- preguntó ella en voz baja cuando se soltó. Esta última la interrogó con la mirada -¿Te molestaría cuidar a Henry esta noche?

Ingrid reviró los ojos, divertida por la pregunta, antes de aceptar.

El día parecía irreal de lo perfecto que estaba siendo. Habían dado un paseo por Nueva York, disfrutando de Central Park con Henry que no escondía su alegría de compartir esos momentos con su madre y Regina. Era la primera vez que la rubia lograba salir del apartamento. Él las veía tomarse de las manos cada cierto tiempo, besarse cuando pensaban que nadie las estaba mirando y sobre todo, veía a su madre sonreír. Comieron un perrito caliente y patatas fritas al mediodía, disfrutando se la sencillez del momento, subieron al Empire State Building en la sobremesa y merendaron un gofre.

-Creo que es hora de volver- decidió Emma a las seis cuando vio a su hijo bostezar por tercera vez consecutiva en apenas pocos minutos. El día había sido intenso para alguien tan joven. Este último gruñó un poco, triste de que esos momentos acabaran.

Cuando llegaron al piso y Henry ya estaba subiendo las escaleras de cuatro en cuatro, Regina detuvo a Emma posando su mano en su antebrazo.

-Emma…He paso un día maravilloso

-Yo también. Hace unos días no lo hubiera creído posible…Sin embargo, hoy es todo tan sencillo. Me gusta que estés aquí.

-Yo…Escucha, no sabía lo que iba a pasar entre tú y yo. Y creo que…por miedo a que me rechazaras, solo cogí cosas para hoy. Necesitaría regresar a Storybrooke.

Emma bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bien…Nos vamos mañana entonces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Regina, sorprendida como nunca

-Necesito que te quedes esta noche porque quiero invitarte a cenar. Ingrid ya sabe que debe quedarse con Henry. Si solo es cuestión de que no has traído suficiente ropa, te presto lo que necesites. Mañana nos marcharemos a Storybrooke y…- hizo una pausa, quizás consciente de estar siendo demasiado directa, su compañera la miraba con los ojos como platos. Ella se encogió de hombros, y continuó con lo que pensaba –Sé que es de locos, que te pido poner patas arriba tu vida, una vez más. Pero ahora necesito saberte cerca de mí. Así que, si es posible, volvemos a tu casa, nos quedamos algunos días allí, te coges unos días de vacaciones, volvemos acá y pasamos diez días como el que acabábamos de tener hoy. Y después…¡Después ya vemos!

Regina se quedó muda ante esa proposición, completamente aturdida ante lo que le estaba pidiendo Emma. Si aún guardaba algo de recelo, ya se había esfumado…Iban a estar juntas mucho tiempo.

-¿No?- comenzó a inquietarse ante la ausencia de reacción por parte de la alcaldesa

Ella la besó. Sonriendo entre beso y beso.

-Es perfecto, Emma…Es perfecto.

* * *

Aunque el mundo continuaba girando alrededor de ellas, Emma y Regina parecían haberse encerrado en una burbuja, que a veces se abría a la llegada del camarero. De otra manera, no apartaban sus ojos de la otra y degustaban sus platos que parecían proceder de otro mundo. Solo habían necesitado algunos minutos para darse cuenta lo estúpido que había sido alejarse, algunos segundos para recordar que algo fuerte las unía. Charlaron mucho, permitiéndoles poner todo sobre la mesa y partir de cero.

-Entonces…¿Nada de mentiras?- preguntó Emma en voz baja al final de la cena

-Nada de mentiras- repitió Regina decidida –Sé que nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, muchas etapas, muchos combates…Y estaré ahí contigo, a cada paso, a cada instante.

Emma no pudo evitar sonreírle. Por encima de la mesa, le había cogido la mano y se entretenía jugueteando con los dedos de su compañera.

-No quiero que tú lo olvides- respondió ella a su lado, manteniendo los ojos fijos en sus manos –No solo estoy yo. No solo existe mi historia con August.

Pronunciar su nombre seguía siendo complicado, y el escalofrío que recorrió su brazo fue testigo de esa dificultad. Suspiró y volvió a hundir su mirada en la de Regina

-También existe tu marido y tu hija…- la morena sintió las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos –No quiero ser egoísta. Ya no quiero volver a hacerte daño. Prométeme contármelo todo, no esconderme nada…ya sean tus penas, tus dudas, tus dolores…

-Te lo prometo, Emma

-Prométeme contarme si me comporto demasiado egoístamente en algún momento

-Te lo prometo- respondió ella con una enésima sonrisa en su rostro

-Prométeme estar siempre ahí- dijo de forma más seria

-Te lo prometo.

-Prométeme mantener siempre tus promesas.

-Te lo prometo.

-Prométeme amarme siempre tanto como yo te amo.

-Emma…- suspiró la alcaldesa, trastornada ante tantos pedidos. Aún poco acostumbrada a escucharla decir esas palabras –Te amo. A ti y a Henry también- dijo ella en un tono algo más bajo, todavía asustada ante la idea de amar a otro niño que no fuera la suya, asustada ante la idea de que su hija creyera que era reemplazada o traicionada –Y eso no cambiará…Te lo prometo.

Emma se inclinó ligeramente para besar de forma delicada a Regina, sus dos manos aún enlazadas sobre la mesa.

Finalmente se levantaron, volvieron al apartamento de Ingrid, y encendieron la luz sin hacer el menor ruido. Tras un enésimo vaso de agua compartido, Regina besó a Emma de nuevo.

-Buenas noches- le dijo con dulzura, su mano acariciando la mejilla de su compañera. La rubia que tenía los ojos cerrados, frunció el ceño ante esas palabras. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Regina ya estaba cerca del sofá, desdoblando la manta que se encontraba encima y quitándose los zapatos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó susurrándole después de habérsele acercado

-¿No puedo coger esta manta?- preguntó intrigada

-No. Definitivamente no- Regina arqueó una ceja –Ni esa manta, ni ese sofá. Añadió Emma como si fuera algo evidente –Anoche fue la primera noche que dormí seguido desde hacía meses y tú estabas ahí…

-Te despertaste al menos tres veces…

-Pero tú estabas ahí. Me ayudaste a…- se detuvo en su frase, bajando los hombros –Escucha, ¿hemos dicho que nos vamos a decir todo, verdad? Entonces quédate conmigo. Duerme conmigo. Déjame acurrucarme contigo. Déjame sentir tu olor, eso me serena. Dame un beso antes de quedarme dormida. Tranquilízame cuando comience a entrar en pánico. Estréchame contra ti cuando de verdad esté en plena crisis de pánico. Sonríeme cuando mañana por la mañana nos despertemos, porque me gusta comenzar el día a tu lado.

-Emma…

-Quédate, por favor- repitió ella, asustada por tener que vivir una noche lejos de ella.

Regina asintió firmemente, acercándose a su compañera, cogiéndole la mano. Se dejó guiar hacia la habitación de la rubia.

* * *

 **Ya queda poco de este fic. Alguien me pidió que mi próximo fic fuera más ligero. Lo siento en el alma, pero no encuentro fic lo suficientemente atractivos y bien escritos que sean cómicos o más ligeros, está visto que me va el drama. Jajajajaaj. El próximo no será para almas sensibles. Ya tenía ganas de traducir un verdadero angst. Nos trasladaremos al Bosque Encantado y veremos a una Evil Quen de verdad. El principio de su relación con Emma será tormentosa, pero no lo olvidemos, se trata de la Evil Queen con su sed de venganza en pleno apogeo. El fic se titula** _ **The Queen and her slave**_ **, y el original es en italiano. De todas maneras, tengo pendientes también otro francés, que también nos trasladará al Bosque Encantado, con la Evil Queen y una Emma completamente diferente a la que conocemos.**


	35. Storybrooke

**Storybrooke**

-Buenos días…- murmuró la alcaldesa

Emma sonrió solo de escuchar esas palabras. Aún no había abierto los ojos, pero Regina sabía que ya estaba despierta, su respiración se había hecho menos pesada. La rubia se acercó aún más a su compañera, hundiendo una vez más su rostro en su cuello. Los brazos que la rodeaban de manera protectora le dieron la impresión de que podría enfrentarse al mundo entero. Y deseaba quedarse ahí para la eternidad. Al hilo de sus pensamientos, su mano se había perdido en los mechones morenos, apreciando la dulzura de ese gesto mañanero.

-Buenos días- acabó por responder al cabo de varios minutos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Increíblemente bien- respondió con una facilidad que la desconcertó. Porque por primera vez desde hacía tiempo, era verdad –Podría quedarme así toda la vida.

-Emma…Me habías dicho que ya no nos íbamos a mentir- intentó decir con voz grave

La susodicha alzó la cabeza y abrió los ojos por primera vez esa mañana, frunciendo el ceño ante la respuesta de la alcaldesa. Una ligera punzada de angustia azuzó su corazón, y le cortó brevemente la respiración.

-Tu estómago no soportaría vivir sin comer- precisó ella riendo

Emma hundió de nuevo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina riendo, y golpeó delicadamente la cabeza de esta para castigarle por haberle dado ese susto matutino. Se había tranquilizado.

-Tengo un hijo, sabes…- comenzó ella con misterio –Podríamos explotarlo para que nos trajera el desayuno a la cama.

-¡Emma!- hizo como que se enfadaba, golpeándole ligeramente, a su vez, el hombro.

Esta alzó de nuevo la cabeza, riendo por sus tonterías. Pero cuando hundió sus ojos en los de Regina, se calló inmediatamente. Ella era hermosa. Increíblemente hermosa. Ayudándose con sus codos, se acercó como pudo a la alcaldesa y la besó delicadamente.

-Buenos días- repitió Emma más seriamente

-Buenos días- sonrió de nuevo la morena, deslizando su mano por la mejilla de su compañera.

-Regina…Quiero vivir esto todas las mañanas.

Ella asintió, conmovida por esa confesión, sintiendo ya las lágrimas hacer aparición en sus ojos. Las cosas, definitivamente, habían cambiado, era un hecho incontestable. Sentía que se habían hecho esfuerzos para abrirse, para no esconderle sus sentimientos y ser completamente transparente con ella. Pero era extraño ver hasta qué punto hoy en ese momento preciso todo parecía sencillo.

Se besaron otra vez. Como si se tratara de la última vez…o por el contrario, la primera.

-¿Mamá?

La puerta se había abierto sin que las dos mujeres se hubieran dado cuenta. En el marco de esta, Henry tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y observaba la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. De repente, Emma se había alejado de la morena, sorprendida ante la llegada inesperada de su hijo.

Cierto, había hablado mucho con Regina…pero nunca habían llegado a un acuerdo concerniente a Henry. Fingir no era una solución viable ya que era evidente que su hijo había visto todo.

-Henry, yo…

-¿Puedo quedarme yo también en la cama con vosotras? No tengo ganas de ir al cole- cortó él caminando hacia la cama y trepando a ella.

-No es razonable, jovencito- sonrió ella apartándose de Regina para dejarle espacio entre las dos.

Y fue tan sencillo como eso. Él no ha había hecho preguntas, no había hecho ningún comentario. Todo era normal. Se echaron boca arriba y se quedaron mirando el techo, uniendo sus respiraciones sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. Delicadamente, Henry había agarrado la mano de su madre, pero también la de Regina, uniéndolas sobre su propio vientre. El gesto quizás era anodino, pero significaba mucho.

-Estamos bien así- concluyó el pequeño cerrando los ojos.

Emma y Regina, entonces, se miraron, una tremenda emoción anudándose en sus estómagos. Seguramente era el más hermoso retrato de familia que existía.

Sí.

Una familia.

Emma le guiñó un ojo a su compañera, esperando que bastara para que comprendiera. Entonces se volvió hacia su hijo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, la morena se le unió riendo, haciendo que el pequeño se retorciera entre las sábanas.

Las risas sinceras que se escapaban de la habitación esa mañana provocaron una gran felicidad en Ingrid que se encontraba en la cocina. Estaba preparando un café para su hija, pero detuvo sus movimientos, feliz de escucharlos felices. Una página había sido pasada.

Cuando los pies de Henry se encontraron sobre una de las almohadas y los cabellos de todos estuvieron desgreñados, las dos mujeres pararon para respirar.

-¡Venga, hijo, hora de ir al cole!»

«¿Me llevan las dos?»

Emma interrogó a su compañera con la mirada y esta aprobó tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto, con mucho gusto Henry- se permitió responder, conmovida por haber sido integrada en esa familia y por ver que la situación no incomodaba al pequeño. Le acarició dulcemente los cabellos, intentando poner orden tras esa lucha improvisada de cosquillas.

Cuando se disponía a bajar de la cama, Emma lo llamó una última vez.

«Escucha, cariño, me voy a ir algunos día a Storybrooke con Regina- él frunció el ceño, intrigado por esa noticia –Tenemos ciertas cosas…que arreglar las dos allí.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó con naturalidad

-Tú…Necesito que tú te quedes aquí para cuidar de la abuela mientras nosotras no estemos y que traigas muy buenas notas de la escuela.

Su rostro cambió ante esa revelación. Miró a Regina, inquieto, triste y enfadado. Ver a su madre marcharse otra vez lo angustiaba terriblemente, mucho más de lo que se atrevería a confesar nunca y la morena lo sabía muy bien.

-Cuidaré de ella, te lo prometo Henry- añadió Regina frente a la actitud del muchacho que comenzaba poco a poco a sacudir la cabeza

-Yo quiero ir- dijo más fuerte, cruzando sus pequeños brazos sobre su pecho y poniéndose serio.

-No es posible, Henry…Tienes cole y…lo que tenemos que solucionar allí son cosas de adultos.

-Pero…- comenzaba a tener lágrimas en los ojos, lo que rompió el corazón de su madre y el de la morena –Quiero estar contigo.

-Te quedarás con la abuela y regresaremos rápido, yo…- Regina posó su mano en el brazo de su compañera, interrumpiéndola e interrogándola con la mirada para pedirle su autorización antes de tomar la palabra. Emma asintió entonces y se sorprendió al verla levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al escritorio.

-Ven aquí, cariño- dijo ella tendiéndole la mano. El pequeño se acercó, con la cabeza baja, a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, ella lo hizo subirse a sus rodillas, pasando un brazo protector sobre su vientre antes de mostrarle un calendario que allí se encontraba.

-Estamos a lunes…- dijo posando su dedo en la fecha – Y Emma y yo volveremos el viernes por la tarde. Solo son tres pequeños días sin ver a tu mamá.

Emma la miró hacer con atención, conmovida una vez más por la dulzura de sus palabras, de sus gestos y la facilidad que tenía para tranquilizar a Henry quien escuchaba atentamente sus explicaciones.

-Todos los días, cuando vuelvas del cole, Emma te llamará. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió, así como Emma que parecía comprender la importancia del momento. Su hijo tenía un miedo atroz a verla desaparecer de nuevo. Entonces él desvió su mirada hacia la morena y la observó algunos segundos, intentando vislumbrar alguna sombra de mentira.

Era tan joven y ya tan protector…

Pero cuando comprendió que Regina estaba de su lado, pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello antes de estrecharla en un abrazo que él necesitaba. Aún sorprendida por ese gesto que le costaba aceptar, la alcaldesa parecía, sin embargo, feliz por haber conseguido calmar al pequeño. Tener una fecha de retorno, tener la promesa de un retorno, era ciertamente un retorno…Era eso lo que él necesitaba.

Volvió al lado de su madre y también la abrazó, jugueteando con sus mechones rubios.

-¿Me prometes que vendrás muy rápido, eh mamá?

-Te lo prometo, Henry. Te lo prometo.

Ella estrechó un poco más su abrazo, posando su mano en su pequeña cabeza y respirando su olor plena de felicidad. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas constatando hasta qué punto la situación había podido hacer sufrir a su pequeño. Pero la sonrisa acogedora que le dio su compañera al otro lado del cuarto le devolvió bastante valor y fuerza para tragárselas.

Las dos mujeres prepararon sus cosas al mismo tiempo que Henry, habiendo tomado la decisión de coger camino enseguida tras dejar al pequeño en el colegio. Le habían explicado su marcha a Ingrid que se había conformado con asentir, quizás algo desconcertada ante la repentina decisión. Ella, finalmente, había alejado sus temores en el mismo momento en que Emma sonrió al ver a Regina ayudar a su hijo a ponerse el abrigo. Para Ingrid también las cosas iban considerablemente a cambiar.

Antes de dejar el apartamento durante unos días, la mayor se acercó a Regina y la abrazó tiernamente, en un abrazo algo torpe.

-Cuídala, Regina…

Al soltarse del abrazo, la morena asintió firmemente, bien decidida a respetar ese pedido. Henry e Ingrid confiaban perdidamente en ella y se negaba a no ser digna de esa confianza.

Extrañamente, ella hizo la misma petición a su hija, al abrazarla también durante algo más de tiempo.

Cuidarse, la una a la otra.

Dejar a Henry en el colegio fue más difícil de lo previsto, el pequeño aceptaba a regañadientes esa marcha precipitada a pesar de las explicaciones de la alcaldesa de esa mañana. Finalmente había entrado en el patio llorando, se sentó en un banco alejado de los demás, lo que había roto el corazón a las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, una niña de largos cabellos oscuros se había acercado a él y había posado su mano en su hombro para consolarlo. Él había alzado la cabeza y había sonreído, tranquilizando a sus dos acompañantes de ese día.

-Los Swan tiene debilidad por las morenas…- constató Emma encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo sonreír a su compañera.

A media mañana emprendieron el viaje al volante del Mercedes de Regina, que ya llevaba conduciendo desde hacía horas. Habían charlado de muchas cosas, de la lluvia y del buen tiempo, de Ruby y de Granny, del antiguo trabajo de Emma, de Killian y Belle, sus antiguos amigos a los que deseaba volver a ver para completar un poco más sus recuerdos. También habían hablado de Henry, mucho, enormemente, de David y Mary Margaret, de sus hijos, de Rose, la secretaria de la alcaldesa que esas semanas había hecho mucho…

Habían tatareado varias canciones, se habían partido de risa cuando Emma se había asustado por una mosca que había entrado en el vehículo, y también se habían quedado en silencio, pero ¡cuán reconfortante!

En cuanto salieron de Nueva York y Regina ya no tuvo necesidad de cambiar de marcha, sus manos se habían automáticamente enlazado, posándose alternativamente en el muslo de una o de otra. A veces incluso, Emma la besaba en la comisura de los labios, dulce, delicadamente, con naturalidad…

Cuando pasaron de largo el cartel que anunciaba la llegada a Storybrooke, el corazón de la rubia se saltó un latido, lo que hizo que se enderezara en el asiento. Instintivamente, había estrechado un poco más fuerte la mano de su compañera, sin comprender por qué tenía ese sentimiento.

-¿Emma? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, sí…Yo…Muchas cosas han pasado aquí, me es extraño volver.

-Podemos marcharnos antes si quieres, yo puedo arreglármelas para que…

-No. Está bien, todo irá bien. Creo que efectivamente tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar aquí.

Regina giró la cabeza unos cortos segundos para mirarla y sonreírle antes de volver a mirar a la carretera. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar dar un largo rodeo antes de llegar al 108 de la Mifflin Street, incapaz de volver a pasar por delante de la casa donde Emma había sido retenida durante más de dos meses, a apenas unos metros de ella.

La última vez que Emma había entrado en la mansión había besado a Regina. Le había suplicado que le concediera una noche a su lado, que la amara y que no la abandonara más. El odio, la cólera y el dolor que había sentido esa noche cuando, tras algunos besos encontrados, Regina le había confesado haberla olvidado muchas noches en los brazos de otro le volvieron al corazón. Había llorado, durante mucho tiempo. Había gritado en plena calle, en plena noche.

Y ahora estaban de regreso, al mismo sitio, casi un mes más tarde, con sus corazones casi sanados, casi felices.

-¿Quieres algo? Tiene que quedarme alguna cosa en la nevera para improvisar algo de comer- dijo la alcaldesa tras haber dejado sus cosas sobre el sofá.

Ella se conformó con hacer una señal discreta con la cabeza, quedándose extrañamente en silencio. Regina se dirigió entonces a la cocina y comenzó a preparar lo que podía, observada por una Emma que se había quedado apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Sin embargo, tras largos minutos, Emma desapareció en la planta de arriba sin una palabra más. Encontró su habitación, la que había dejado meses antes, perfectamente intacta. Había pasado su primera noche de libertad ahí, en esas sábanas, en esa habitación. Con sus finos dedos recorrió los muebles que decoraban la estancia, haciendo que los recuerdos volvieran. Al igual que su primera estancia en la mansión, ella se sentó en el sillón cerca de la ventana y observó el horizonte. Se perdió en sus pensamientos, intertanto hacer balance de lo que había vivido en esos últimos años. Tuvo que estar ahí un largo rato sin darse cuenta, ya que la morena se había unido a ella, asombrada de encontrarla ahí.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó posando sus manos delicadamente en los hombros de la rubia, sus pulgares acariciando tiernamente el nacimiento de su nuca.

-Sí…Es una casa llena de bellos recuerdos y estoy contenta de estar aquí.

-También de muchos dolorosos…

-Solo quiero guardar los buenos. Como nuestro primer beso, justo aquí- preciso ella girando la cabeza hacia el sitio exacto donde Regina la había besado delicadamente, tras su torpe petición en la habitación de la alcaldesa.

Regina sonrió recordando el momento.

-Emma…Bésame.

Se lo había pedido como para recordar lo que habían vivido, pero también porque se moría de ganas. Sin embargo, no se había movido, sus manos aún sobre los hombros de la rubia. Regina continuaba culpándose, recordando los últimos momentos que habían tenido juntas en esa casa, la pena que había experimentado al ver a Emma dejar la casa sin mirar atrás.

Ella quería borrar ese dolor.

Emma, entonces, se había levantado para rodear el sillón, acercándose lo máximo posible a ella, sus respiraciones entremezclándose. La había besado con tanta dulzura que el tiempo pareció pararse de nuevo. Con una mano sobre la mejilla de Regina, y la otra en su cuello, se quedaron así largos minutos, saboreando el instante.

-La comida está lista- acabó por anunciar Regina tras un enésimo beso, sintiendo que era hora de poner fin a ese momento por miedo a sucumbir al deseo.

Como dos adolescentes, se dirigieron a la cocina, dadas de la mano. Hablar, reír, compartir. Esa burbuja en la que estaban parecía irles perfectamente. Sin embargo…

-Tengo que volver al ayuntamiento mañana.

-Lo sé

-Haré lo que pueda para cerrar lo más rápido posible lo que tengo pendiente, para poner al corriente a Rose sobre lo que tendrá que hacer mientras yo no esté y volver rápidamente a casa.

-Yo creo que iré a ver a Granny y a Ruby- dijo ella para desdramatizar la situación, rezando con todas sus fuerzas para que Regina no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo. La verdad era que tenía miedo de separarse de Regina y de quedarse sola en ese pueblo.

-Lo siento…

¿Por qué te excusas?

-Porque…Hubiera preferido poder quedarme contigo. Caminar a tu lado, cogerte de la mano para tranquilizarte y demostrarte que ya no tienes nada que temer aquí, que él no volverá, que nunca más te hará daño.

-Te amo- respondió la rubia frente a esa declaración

-Tienes miedo, Emma, puedo sentirlo.

Ella suspiró, feliz y frustrada a la vez de haberse convertido en un libro tan fácil de leer por su compañera.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero eso no me impide amarte

Regina quitó los platos y se acerco para dejarle un beso en la sien a la rubia, emocionada ante esa declaración.

-Creo que…creo que necesito volver.

-¿Volver a dónde?- preguntó la morena que estaba metiendo los cubiertos en el fregadero.

-Allí, donde me mantuvo cautiva.

Regina se detuvo en seco. Su respiración se había cortado al escuchar esas palabras.

-No estoy preparada- añadió la rubia con precipitación al ver que su compañera no hacia ningún movimiento –Pero el día en que lo esté, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Si no te incomoda, por supuesto…

-No…Estaré contigo- hizo una corta pausa y se giró finalmente hacia su compañera –Me gustaría que tú conocieras donde están mi marido y mi hija, si no te incomoda- dijo como un eco de lo que había dicho la rubia

Emma se acercó a ella, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, y la besó delicadamente estrechándola en un abrazo.

-Estaré feliz de conocerlos…

El sollozo que se escapó de la morena hirió a Emma que estrechó aún más su abrazo. La rubia se sentía extrañamente más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído. Lista, en todo caso, a serlo lo bastante para proteger a la mujer que amaba.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando, bebiendo una copa de vino tinto, besándose e intercambiando sus angustias respectivas. Las horas pasaron y cuando sonó media noche en el reloj de la Iglesia, ellas suspiraron. Se levantaron a la vez para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de Regina.

El último testigo de su última disputa.

El primer testigo de su única noche de amor.

Regina se escapó al cuarto de baño algunos minutos, para cambiarse, y cuando volvió a la habitación, Emma estaba acostada en su cama, encima de las sábanas, observando el techo. Ella la miró algunos segundos, y Emma parecía haberse perdido muy lejos en sus pensamientos, y entonces se acostó a su vez junto a ella, en la misma posición.

-Dime que él se equivocaba…- dijo en voz baja, los recuerdos de la última noche que habían pasado en esa habitación le volvieron a la mente –Dime que él se equivocaba cuando decía que nunca más estaríamos juntas.

-Se equivocaba Emma- respondió la morena con una voz que pretendía ser segura, su cabeza girando hacia su interlocutora. –Se equivocaba- repitió ella para tranquilizar más a Emma, su boca se había aproximado instintivamente a su cuello para darle un delicado beso.

-Lo que yo te dije aquella noche…cuando te decía que no podía vivir sin ti, lo pensaba de verdad- hizo una corta pausa, incomoda ante esas nuevas confesiones, feliz de tener el techo de la habitación como escapatoria de la mirada amorosa de su compañera –La verdad es que ya no puedo vivir sin ti…Y tengo miedo

-¿Miedo?- preguntó la morena, con una aprensión no fingida, posando su mano en la clavícula de la rubia

-Terrible. Completa. Desmesuradamente. Tengo miedo de pedirte demasiado, de que te vayas, de que me dejes.

-Nada de eso sucederá Emma…

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguras?

-Porque lo presiento. Lo sé. Porque nos toca ser felices…

-Siempre he sido abandonada. Por mis padres, por mis familias de acogida, incluso me quitaron a Neal, el padre de mi hijo…Cuando finalmente Ingrid me adoptó, me mostró que alguien me quería de verdad, y yo me escapé a la menor dificultad- suspiró ante esa constatación. Cuánto camino recorrido desde entonces…Finalmente se dio la vuelta hacia Regina, que seguía mirándola –No me dejes marchar. Si tengo miedo e intento huir…Retenme.

-Te lo prometo, Emma.

A penas hubo pronunciado esas palabras, Emma se tiró a los labios de su compañera, sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. Ese beso fue dulce, lleno de promesas y de proyectos. Emma se había casi levantado sin soltar los labios de su compañera. Había colocado su pierna al otro lado de la morena y continuaba besándola. Una y otra vez. A horcajadas sobre la morena, los recuerdos de su primera noche le vinieron a la memoria con fuerza, haciendo que su vientre se contrajera de placer.

Y el beso se hizo más profundo. Sus lenguas parecían estar hechas para bailar unidas. Y los labios de Emma se perdían por el cuello de su compañera que, jadeando ante ese contacto, había cerrado los ojos de placer. El hecho de que la rubia se estuviera moviendo encima de ella para encontrar la mejor posición para atizar el fuego de sus besos volvía a Regina completamente loca.

Emma se alejó algunos segundos, tomándose el tiempo para admirar el cuerpo de su compañera, mordisqueando delicadamente sus propios labios mientras recorría con la mirada cada uno de sus rasgos. Ella amaba todo. Sus ojos, su boca, su ligera cicatriz sobre su labio, su nariz, su cuello, sus clavículas, sus pechos…A medida que hacía su análisis, su mano se deslizaba por todo el cuerpo de Regina, con una lentitud deliberada que cortó la respiración de la alcaldesa.

Ella entonces se incorporó, Emma aún sentada sobre su regazo, y la besó una vez más. Después dos. Y tres. Sus manos se deslizaron por todo el cuerpo de la rubia, y tomaron posesión de su camiseta que se disponía a quitarle, demasiado deseosa de sentir la piel de su compañera pegada a la de ella.

-No. ¡Stop, stop, stop!- pidió Emma suplicando, intentando escaparse de los brazos de la alcaldesa

Entonces se separaron. Emma salió de la cama y desapareció en el baño que había en la habitación. Regina suspiró en silencio, intentando poner en orden lo que acababa de pasar. La rubia no estaba lista, era innegable. Y ella se culpaba por no haberlo pensado, por haber ido demasiado rápido, por no haberle hablado antes de comenzar lo que fuera.

-¿Emma?- preguntó con voz dulce a través de la puerta del cuarto de baño –Emma…¿estás bien?

El silencio como única respuesta.

En el interior del baño, la rubia se había apoyado en el lavabo y observaba su reflejo en el espejo, el ceño fruncido. Se echaba en cara no ser capaz de más, de tener miedo de ella misma, de su cuerpo, de lo que él le había hecho y de las marcas que una vez más le había dejado.

-Emma…Si tienes miedo e intentas huir, me pediste que te retuviera. Así que ábreme, por favor.

La rubia alzó la cabeza ante ese comentario. Regina seria la que le devolviera la confianza, quien la amaría lo que fuera necesario para esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta, la que encontraría las palabras adecuadas, como en ese mismo momento.

Ella abrió la puerta y se deslizó en sus brazos.

Regina no dijo nada, contentándose con estrechar el abrazó un poco más para protegerla. Sintió las lágrimas de Emma morir en su escote. Escucho los sollozos de su compañera escaparse de su garganta. Su fragilidad rompió un poco más su corazón.

-Lo siento tanto.

-No te excuses…Todo está bien Emma. Nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta.

-Tengo miedo de perderte.

-Te prohíbo que creas que te dejaré por eso- dijo ella de una forma más bruta de lo que hubiera querido, pero segura de lo que estaba a punto de afirmar –Te amo- dijo ella dulcificándose –Te amo y eso no cambiará. Y si hace falta que te lo diga todos los días para que te lo creas, lo haré. Y si hace falta que te diga todos los días que eres hermosa, que eres fuerte y que eres la mujer más increíble que haya conocido para que te lo creas…entonces lo haré.

Emma estrechó también más fuerte su abrazo ante esas palabras que la conmocionaron.

-Hay otras, muchos más horribles que las primeras, que nunca desaparecerán.

-Yo las besaré tanto que desaparecerán bajo mi pintura de labios- respondió la morena sonriendo.

-Son feas.

-Tú eres hermosa

-No. Tú, tú eres hermosa. ¡Tú…tú eres perfecta! Yo no soy más que un cúmulo de cicatrices, unas menos horrendas que las siguientes.

-Deja de…

Regina no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, porque Emma se había separado de ella violentamente, empujándola hacia la cama y obligándola a sentarse cuando el colchón chocó con la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Como si estuviera enfadada por la situación, la rubia frunció el ceño. Suspiró profundamente y se quitó su camiseta con un gesto seco antes de dejarla caer al suelo.

-¡Mira Regina! ¡Mira lo horribles que son!

La morena posó, en efecto, su mirada sobre el cuerpo de su compañera, pero no dijo nada. Con los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, en mitad de la habitación, Emma se giró para mostrarle su espalda en donde las marcas eran más visibles que antes.

Ella se dio la vuelta una vez más para encarar a la morena.

-¡Ves!- dijo ella haciendo un gran gesto con sus brazos para persuadirla de la veracidad de sus palabras.

Regina se contentó con negar despacio con la cabeza

-¿Qué?- respondió ella, cosa que hizo suspirar a la rubia

-Para, es ridículo Regina…

-¿Quieres que sea honesta? ¡Muy bien!- dijo levantándose para mirar a la cara a su compañera –Te veo medio desnuda delante de mí, y si me atreviera, te diría hasta qué punto me vuelves loca y hasta qué punto deseo hacerte…- exhaló fuertemente –millones de cosas. Amarte, besarte, tocarte, hacerte el amor…

Regina sacudió la cabeza para volver a lo que estaba diciendo mientras que Emma ya no respiraba.

-Así que sí…Efectivamente, veo una larga cicatriz en tu vientre que debe tener el grosor de mi dedo, marcas de quemaduras precisamente ahí- dijo señalando con su dedo alternativamente el brazo derecho y el izquierdo de su compañera. Rodeó a Emma y continuó –en tu espalda, está escrita la palabra puta…Estoy segura que terminará por desaparecer. Las mentiras se borran siempre- intentó decir con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros –También hay dos largas cicatrices en la parte baja de tu espalda, justo por encima de tus riñones.

De nuevo se había puesto delante de Emma, que no se había movido un centímetro.

-Pero no me dan miedo. Ninguna de ellas me da miedo. No me asquean. No me harán huir, todo lo contrario. Algunas incluso acabarán por desaparecer- Regina se aceró para depositar dulcemente sus labios en los de Emma, que contenía su respiración –Las que permanezcan me recordarán cada día la suerte que tengo por tenerte a mi lado. Me recordarán siempre nuestra segunda oportunidad.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas que intentaba frenar en vano. Regina volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, esperando con todo su ser que sus palabras hubieran sido suficientes para convencer a su compañera.

-Te amo Emma. A ti, toda entera.

La susodicha se conformó con asentir sencillamente, dándose cuenta, poco a poco, del peso de las palabras que acababan de ser pronunciadas. A lo mejor, en efecto, a fuerza de decirlas una y otra vez, acabaría por creérselas.

Emma se acercó, casi con paso vacilante y cogió las manos de Regina entre las suyas, y las posó dulcemente en sus caderas desnudas. Inspiró ante ese contacto, manteniendo sus manos sobre las de la alcaldesa, aceptando ser nuevamente tocada por alguien. E inspiró profundamente.

Acabó por tomar el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos, y se inclinó para darle un delicado beso, agradeciéndole su paciencia, sus palabras y su presencia. Se quedaron así un largo rato, sin moverse, solo las dos. Se recostaron, Emma deslizándose en los brazos de Regina, que continuaba acariciando su espalda, dulcemente, poniendo cuidado en rozar sus cicatrices. Y acabó por quedarse dormida.

Se sentía libre y protegida. Pero sobre todo viva.


	36. Pasar página

**Pasar página**

Un café bien caliente, algunas miradas intercambiadas en silencio y manos que no lograban soltarse fue el dibujo de esa primera mañana en Storybrooke.

Cuando había abierto los ojos esa mañana, aún vestida con el vaquero y un sencillo sujetador, su corazón se había saltado un latido. Después, había sentido la dulce mano de Regina, posada sobre sus pechos, y su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Las palabras tranquilizadoras de su compañera le vinieron a la mente y una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Entonces se recolocó mejor, apoyando su espalda en la morena. La reacción de Regina fue inmediata, comenzando a besar su cuello.

Un gemido de placer se escapó de su boca sin poder contenerlo. Ya su mano se perdía en los mechones morenos, apretándole ligeramente la cabeza para que ella continuara con sus besos. Regina parecía perdida en otro mundo, acunada por el placer de sentir a Emma a su lado. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de su amor, chocando con el sujetador, y deslizándose entre sus pechos, acariciando su vientre.

-Emma…- murmuró la alcaldesa quejumbrosa, esperando visiblemente que la detuviera en sus gestos antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Esa súplica la hizo cerrar los ojos, el placer naciente le impedía no perder pie. Los besos se hicieron más numerosos, más intensos y más apasionados que nunca. La boca de Regina se perdía en cada centímetro de piel desnuda, llegando al comienzo del tejido presente en la parte alta de su cuerpo. Las manos de la alcaldesa se deslizaron por la espalda de la rubia cuando esta había alzado la pelvis como efecto de una larga lamida demasiado bien dada que le hizo perder la razón.

Pero las imágenes de esas otras noches dantescas con su agresor le vinieron brutalmente a la mente, tensando cada uno de sus músculos. Y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente.

Regina lo había notado…al segundo en que el vientre de Emma se había puesto tenso, al segundo en que la mano de la rubia se había aferrado con fuerza a sus cabellos. Ella se había parado en seco, inmediatamente, alzó la cabeza y miró a su compañera para asegurarse de su estado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la morena acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla

«Perdóname» dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos, aún perturbada por los recuerdos que le habían vuelto a la mente.

«No te excuses, Emma, es mi culpa. Después de todo lo que dijiste anoche, no habría debido…»

«No, no…» la cortó ella «Me gustaría tanto lograr de…demostrarte hasta qué punto te quiero»

«No necesito esto para saberlo, no te preocupes» dijo ella acercándose a la rubia antes de depositarle un largo beso en sus labios.

Se habían levantado tras ese extraño momento y se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar juntas. Había en esa comida de la mañana un desafío que Emma se había puesto inconscientemente en la cabeza, como si el primero que le había sido arrancado meses antes tras su primera y única noche de amor, tuviera que ser reemplazado por obligación. Se había convertido para ella en un momento importante.

Emma había llamado a su hijo antes de que este saliera para la escuela. Henry se sintió aliviado al escucharla y le había costado mucho colgar. La angustia que había en su voz lanzó una punzada al corazón de la rubia y tuvo esa dolorosa sensación de estar siendo una mala madre.

El pequeño preguntó por Regina, quien se conmovió al saber que él deseaba también hablar con ella. Sentada en la isla central de la cocina, la alcaldesa había cogido el teléfono con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Emma, por su parte, se acurrucó en sus brazos, feliz de ver a las dos personas más importantes de su vida llevarse bien.

Casi susurrando, Henry le había preguntado si su mamá estaba bien y si ella seguía protegiéndola. Regina le confirmó la promesa que le había hecho la noche anterior y le aseguró que su madre estaba bien. Al final lo dejaron, porque Ingrid estaba preocupada por el retraso.

-Tengo que ir al ayuntamiento…- anunció la morena con tristeza al cabo de unos minutos

-¿Piensas poder quedarte libre a mediodía?

-No lo sé. Así lo espero…Me marché tan rápido, dejé todo empantanado y no sé lo que ha hecho Rose en mi ausencia. Te mandaré un mensaje.

-Bien- respondió la rubia, algo desconcertada ante la situación, incómoda ante la idea de salir de su burbuja de dicha y ser empujada, de nuevo, a la realidad cotidiana.

-Es extraño, ¿verdad?

-¿El qué?

-Será necesario retomar nuestras vidas, ¿no? Tú eres la alcaldesa de Storybrooke, además está Henry y mi madre en Nueva York. Y nosotras dos…

Regina desvió sus ojos de su bolso, dentro del cual estaba metiendo algunas cosas que iba a necesitar. Ella había pensado en eso, demasiado a menudo desde que había vuelto con Emma, pero no se había atrevido a mencionar el tema por miedo a que todo se le escapara estando su relación aún tan frágil.

-¿Nos convierte en personas egoístas querer estar juntas?- dijo la rubia

-Yo…No, creo que no. Quizás…no lo sé. Sería injusto, ¡es nuestro turno para ser felices!- dijo ella más enervada de lo que habría querido

Emma se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, para calmarla y tranquilizarla. Se culpaba de que todo girara a su alrededor, de sus heridas y de sus penas. Regina no tendría que estar en un segundo plano, todo lo contrario.

Estrechó un poco más su abrazo, depositándole un último beso en la sien.

-¿Te viene mal dejarme en Granny antes de irte al ayuntamiento?- preguntó ella para cambiar de tema –No me apetece mucho quedarme sola.

-Por supuesto.

* * *

Rose había estado increíble, Regina no tenía otra que darlo por hecho. A pesar de su precipitada marcha, su secretaria había conseguido poner al día todos sus pedidos y todos los expedientes, clasificándolos en su mesa de más urgentes a aquellos que podían esperar. Durante más de una hora, se tomó el tiempo para explicarle todo lo que se había perdido esos últimos días. Se dio cuenta de que algunos de esos expedientes databan de hacía semanas, prueba de que ella no había estado al cien por cien ahí, incluso muchos días antes de encontrar a Emma.

-Ha estado increíble, Rose…Nunca podré darle las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho aquí.

La joven secretaria abrió sus ojos de par en par, turbada ante ese cumplido. No tenía costumbre, realmente, de recibirlos por parte de su jefa, y eso la emocionó doblemente.

-Yo…Gracias señora alcaldesa, solo he intentado hacer mi trabajo lo mejor posible.

-Quiero sinceramente excusarme por mi comportamiento en estas últimas semanas…estos últimos meses. Ha sido usted de una ayuda incalculable y…

Se detuvo en mitad de su frase cuando vio su móvil iluminarse. Cuando vio un mensaje de Emma, no pudo evitar esconder una sonrisa. Tras teclear rápidamente su respuesta, volvió a su conversación con Rose, que se había quedado atónita ante las palabras de su jefa.

-Rose…- retomó solemnemente -¿aceptaría dejar el puesto de secretaria para convertirse en mi mano derecha?

-¿Perdón?

-Lo sé…Me he comportado de manera horrible con usted y yo, si hubiera estado en su lugar, me habría derrumbado hace mucho tiempo. Pero le prometo cambiar. Yo…Mi vida ha cambiado y seguirá haciéndolo. Pienso que voy a necesitar hacer muchas idas y venidas entre Storybrooke y Nueva York estos próximos meses, y me gustaría poder tomarme más tiempo para mí.

Rose ya no se movía, intentando asimilar todo lo que le estaba diciendo, sin comprender la mitad.

-Confío en usted, en sus capacidades y en su trabajo. Me lo ha demostrado suficientemente en estos últimos meses. Por todas esas razones me gustaría que oficialmente se convirtiera en mi adjunta. Y por supuesto no la voy a sobrecargar de trabajo, buscaremos a alguien para que ocupe su actual puesto, evidentemente.

Regina cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, señal de que ya había acabado su monólogo y esperaba una respuesta de su interlocutora. Sin embargo, la joven no se movía, asombrada por la propuesta que se le acababa de hacer.

-¿Por qué tiene que ir a Nueva York? ¿Se quiere presentar a un cargo más elevado en política?

-¿Qué? No, no, por supuesto que no. Storybrooke me basta, me gusta conocer los nombres de las personas con las que trabajo, conozco mi ciudad, yo…No- miró a Rose, de forma extraña, asombrada de que ella pudiera pensar eso –Yo…mi compañera y su hijo viven en Nueva York y quiero poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos, nada más.

-¡Oh…ahora comprendo mejor!- exclamó la joven con una gran sonrisa que quería decir mucho más de lo que Regina pensaba –¿Entonces Emma está de nuevo en su vida…?

La morena asintió con una sonrisa, como si el hecho de decírselo a los demás fuera la prueba real de que su relación existía verdaderamente.

-Estoy feliz por usted, señora alcaldesa…

-¿Y si comienza por llamarme Regina?

-Oh…Yo…Creo que voy a necesitar un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme a eso, pero será un placer- dijo ella con alegría, dándose cuenta de lo que significaba todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Y mi propuesta?- preguntó de nuevo Regina con voz insegura, más de lo que hubiera querido demostrar.

-¡Acepto encantada!

La alcaldesa aplaudió feliz, y abrazó a su asistente, esta última se quedó recta como un palo, poco habituada a esas demostraciones de afecto.

-¡He quedado con Emma a la hora de comer, así que volvamos a los expedientes que están en el montón de urgentes!- dijo con un entusiasmo que no conocía desde hacía semanas.

* * *

En el mismo momento en que Emma había bajado del coche de su compañera y la había visto alejarse, su corazón se encogió. Le había dado un beso antes de salir del coche, quizás durante demasiado tiempo, ya que la alcaldesa había terminado por llegar tarde, y su mirada había seguido al Mercedes hasta que este se perdió de vista.

Era la primera vez que se separaban desde que habían vuelto y ya la echaba de menos. Ese sentimiento le parecía patético, al límite de una adolescencia pueril que sin embargo nunca había tenido. Se frotó el brazo, como si eso le bastara para recuperar contención, inspiró profundamente antes de entrar en Granny's.

El ruido de un plato que se estrella en el suelo y la palabrota pronunciada por Ruby justo después fue su primera acogida.

-Mierda Emma, estás aquí…- había susurrado la camarera con voz temblorosa

-Hola…- se contentó en responder la susodicha torpemente con una sonrisa crispada sobre su rostro y un débil saludo con la mano.

-¡Mierda Emma!- repitió ella más alto, su ceño ligeramente fruncido –¡Te marchaste sin decirme adiós como es debido!

-Ruby…Lo siento.

La extravagante morena suspiró, se colocó el paño de cocina sobre su hombro antes de acercarse a su antigua colega con un movimiento rápido. Emma hizo un gesto de retroceso natural que lamentó inmediatamente. Ruby se detuvo a pocos metros de ella ante su reacción y frenó sus movimientos.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó con una sincera sonrisa

Emma asintió y dio un paso en su dirección. La joven camarera no esperó mucho tiempo para estrecharla en sus brazos. La mano que la morena de mechas rojas había posado en su espalda provocó que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Emma se tensaran, y tuvo que inspirar profundamente antes de relajarse y devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, creo…Pero iría mejor si me sirvieras un gran tazón de chocolate caliente con canela

-¡Considéralo hecho!

Emma le sonrió a su vez y se dirigió hacia la barra para sentarse y apoyar los codos en el mostrador. Ruby encendió la máquina y se dispuso a recoger los trozos del plato que aún seguían en el suelo. La rubia inspiró profundamente, mirando a derecha e izquierda para recodar los increíbles instantes que había vivido en ese sitio, sobre todo cuando su hijo volvió a su vida.

-¿Granny no está?

-Se ha ido a buscar un ingrediente que le faltaba, no debería tardar en volver- respondió la camarera tras la barra –Le va a encantar volver a verte, se preocupó mucho…

Emma bajó la mirada ante esa confesión, poco orgullosa de haber abandonado la ciudad tan rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, sin avisar. Le había devuelto su habitación la mañana que había seguido a la pelea con Regina, marchándose con Ingrid y su hijo y su maleta apenas en pocos minutos. Sus despedidas habían sido rápidas, contentándose con un simple beso a sus antiguas compañeras de trabajo, y ya el coche desfilaba a toda velocidad en dirección a Nueva York. No había querido que la retuvieran, que le dijeran que se quedara, que le aseguraran que las cosas iban a arreglarse. Huir había sido mucho más sencillo.

-Di…¿acaso…acaso Regina sabe que estás aquí?- preguntó la camarera rascándose la nuca, incomoda por hacer esa pregunta, pero su curiosidad era muy pronunciada como para no hacerla

Emma asintió, una sincera sonrisa ya se había dibujado en su rostro.

-Ella misma me ha traído de Nueva York- precisó ella –Para resumirte, no estaba muy bien, mi hijo creyó correcto hacer centenares de kilómetros solo para venir a buscar a Regina para que ella…me salvara»

-¡Tengo la impresión de estar escuchando el guión de una película! ¡Sigue, sigue!- exclamó Ruby con ansias, el rostro ya inclinado hacia Emma, apoyada en sus codos, y con sus odios bien atentos.

-Mientras yo estaba aterrada ante la idea de haber perdido a Henry, ella me llamó para decirme que estaba con ella. ¿Y sabes qué?

Ruby dijo que no con la cabeza, completamente inmersa en el relato de su antigua colega que se deleitaba poniéndole suspense.

-Lo que voy a decirte suena a tópico, pero…en el segundo en que escuche su voz, sabía que me pondría bien. Porque Henry estaba seguro, cierto, pero también porque sabía que iba a volver a verla.

-Mierda…Es hermoso.

-Ella emprendió el viaje a Nueva York para llevarme a Henry. En un chasquido de dedos, dejó todo por mí.

-Estoy celosa, Emma

-Cuando la vi tras la puerta de mi apartamento, con mi hijo dormido en sus brazos…- hizo una corta pausa, el tiempo necesario para respirar ante el recuerdo de ese momento, que le había cortado la respiración –Comprendí que ya no podía prescindir de ella en mi vida.

-¿Por qué te marchaste?- preguntó la camarera sin miramientos

-Ella…me reveló lo que había hecho durante los dos meses de mi segundo cautiverio.

-Oh…Espera, ¿fue eso lo que te hizo dejar la ciudad de la noche a la mañana?

La rubia asintió débilmente, aún avergonzada por haber actuado de esa manera tan drástica tras la confesión de su compañera.

-La habías dejado y te habías marchado de su casa gritándole de todo. Vale, para protegerla, pero ella tenía la sensación de que no valía nada- Ruby golpeó suavemente la barra mirando a su antigua colega a los ojos –Francamente, antes de saber lo que realmente te había pasado, te guardé mucho rencor. Porque…¡es aquí donde ella venía todas las noches! ¡Es aquí donde bebía hasta no poder más para olvidar su pena! Aquí donde decenas de veces se derrumbó…

-Lo sé…- se contentó en responder avergonzada

-Una noche, ni siquiera se mantenía en pie. La llevé a la parte de atrás, me agarró por el cuello y me dijo que se odiaba, que había sido una estúpida por haberse enamorado perdidamente de ti cuando le habían hecho comprender, al haberle arrebatado a su marido y a su hija, que ella no tenía derecho a ser feliz.

-Por favor, Ruby…

-¡Ah, no, amiga, me vas a escuchar hasta el final! Fui yo quien le pidió a Robin que la acompañara la primera vez, porque lo que me dijo ella esa noche, la pena que me había confiado era tal que tenía mucho miedo de que cometiera una barbaridad.

El escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal de la rubia fue tan intenso que le dolieron sus entrañas. Lo sospechaba, incluso lo había comprendido, pero escucharlo era una cosa diferente.

-Si lo que hizo con Robin fue la única manera de sentirse viva, no tienes el derecho de culparla…Porque de otra manera, hoy, ni siquiera ella estaría aquí.

-Lo sé- repitió Emma- He sido egoísta. Terriblemente egoísta…Espero que me perdone por eso.

-Creo que si estás aquí hoy, es que ya te ha perdonada, lo sabes- añadió Ruby, un poco más calmada.

-Estoy tan enamorada de ella, Ruby- dijo con un ligero temor en su voz, asombrada por la importancia que la morena había tomado en su vida.

-Lo sé. Lo veo. Ella también, eso es seguro…Escucha, sé que lo que has vivido ha sido…No hay palabras, ha sido atroz. Y lo siento. De verdad. Tú…No merecías eso- Emma inclinó la cabeza, aún incomoda ante la idea de ser analizada tan fácilmente sobre su pasado –Pero para ella ha sido también difícil. Se hace la mujer fuerte, llena de carácter…Pero todo el mundo sabe que es una mujer increíblemente dulce, con la que se puede contar y que siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros. Y por todo eso, te prohíbo que le hagas daño de nuevo.

Emma sonrió, feliz de escuchar tan bellos cumplidos hacia la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Asintió firmemente ante la última frase de su antigua colega.

-Es verdad…si Regina no estuviera a la cabeza de esta ciudad, no sé lo que haría Storybrooke.

EL rostro de la rubia se crispó ligeramente ante ese último comentario, pero Ruby no se dio cuenta, captada su atención por el tintineo de la campana de la puerta, anunciando un recién llegado.

Granny se sorprendió tanto como su nieta cuando vio a Emma apoyada en la barra de su restaurante. Le hizo falta solo medio segundo para comprender que las cosas estaban arreglándose y que el futuro sería mucho más hermoso esos próximos días. Emma tenía una expresión mucho más serena, muy alejada de la de esos primeros días en Storybrooke. Tras los clásicos saludos, invitó a su antigua empleada a la cocina para saber más y la rubia le explicó, a su vez, los recientes acontecimientos.

-Estoy contenta por ti, muchacha, mereces ser feliz.

-Regina merece ser feliz…- respondió ella, con sus pensamientos embrollados por algo que le martilleaba.

-¿Pero?- cuestionó la anciana con una mirada suspicaz tras sus gafas de media luna

-Nada…- dijo inmediatamente –Bueno…- añadió –Nueva York y Storybrooke no están a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Ya veo.

Emma se encogió de hombros. Lo que le había dicho Ruby minutos antes continuaba martilleándole en su cabeza. Regina tenía su sitio en Storybrooke y ella no tenía el derecho de pedirle que la siguiera a Nueva York. Pero ella tenía a Ingrid y a su hijo, que tenían sus amarres en esa ciudad…No tenía el derecho de imponerles una mudanza tan precoz y egoísta.

-¿Qué pensáis hacer?

-No lo sé… Hemos evitado tener esa conversación y quería vivir el día a día para no pensar en el momento en que tuviéramos que separarnos.

-No es el fin del mundo, siempre podéis veros los fines de semana y ver cómo va la cosa. Hay vuelos o el coche aunque es un trayecto largo.

-¿Bastarán los fines de semana?- preguntó ella con voz débil, sin realmente esperar respuesta

-Si eso te da miedo…Háblalo con ella. La comunicación es importante, y creo que lo sabes.

Emma asintió y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su mentora. Estaba contenta por haberla encontrado. Casi con naturalidad, se había puesto a ayudarla en la preparación del almuerzo de ese día, retomando sus habitudes culinarias a su lado. Charlaron un gran rato, de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de Henry, y llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Regina le envió un mensaje para anunciarle que estaba saliendo del ayuntamiento y que ya iba para allá, y Emma salió de la cocina para esperarla en el restaurante. Algunas horas apenas sin su presencia a su lado y su ausencia se hacía sentir. Se sentía frágil lejos de ella y eso la inquietaba. La dependencia que estaba desarrollando por Regina no era necesariamente algo bueno.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto tan pronto como la morena se sentó al lado de Emma, depositándole un ligero beso en la comisura de sus labios.

La rubia sencillamente asintió, feliz de tener la impresión de poder respirar de nuevo correctamente.

-¿Y tú?

-Más que bien. Rose ha estado increíble, así que le he ofrecido un ascenso- dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

-¿Qué?- se asombró tontamente Emma -¿Por qué?

-Te lo he dicho…Ha estado increíble, me marché de un día para otro, sin ni siquiera avisarla. Y además desde…- se detuvo medio segundo –además desde tu marcha de Storybrooke, yo realmente no tenía la cabeza en el trabajo. Rose ha sido de un apoyo incontestable, nunca me ha dejado tirada, sino que ha hecho de todo para que la alcaldía se mantenga en pie. Tenemos aún muchas cosas que tratar, pero gracias a su trabajo y su organización, saldremos adelante.

-¿Debo sentir celos?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras cogía la mano de su compañera con gesto posesivo.

-No, claro que no. Le he explicado por qué la cogía para ese puesto.

-¿Y entonces?

La espalda de la alcaldesa se tensó inmediatamente, comprendiendo a dónde empezaba a dirigirse esa conversación que quizás no estaba preparada para mantener. Ni ella, ni Emma. Su mirada bajó hacia sus manos, que tenían liadas por encima de la mesa. La ausencia de respuesta hizo fruncir el ceño a la rubia que apretó delicadamente los delgados dedos de su compañera.

-Primeramente porque ha hecho un trabajo formidable y porque merece un ascenso. Pero también porque…

-¿Regina?- se inquietó Emma ante el malestar que se estaba instalando

-Porque voy a necesitar más tiempo, porque me gustaría cogerme más días, sobre todo los viernes o los lunes para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo y con Henry.

Emma sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y las lágrimas aparecer en sus ojos, pero las borró con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Tú…¿Estarías dispuesta a viajar los fines de semana a Nueva York para vernos?- repitió la rubia con una débil voz aguda, aún poco acostumbrada a esos testimonios y esas pruebas de amor.

-Sí, por supuesto…De hecho…No me veo no haciéndolo- estrechó un poco más la mano de su compañera que aún estaba entre las suyas –Esta vez, no nos dejaremos de lado, te lo prometo.

-¿Y si eso no es suficiente? ¿Si dos o tres días a la semana no bastan? ¿Si los kilómetros te cansan? Si tú…

-Emma…- la detuvo Regina tiernamente –Explícame por qué no funcionaría.

-Medio día sin ti y ya te he echado de menos. Es patético y ridículo, lo sé…Pero es verdad. Me da miedo porque tengo la impresión de que esto está tomando demasiada importancia y si esto estalla, nunca me sobrepondré.

-No estallará.

-¿Y si es así?

-No estallará- repitió Regina calmadamente –Lo lograremos Emma, te lo prometo. Solo hay que analizar la situación: yo tengo mis obligaciones en Storybrooke y no puedo dejar la alcaldía. Tu hijo tiene su colegio en Nueva York, sus costumbres, sus amigos y su abuela. Tras haber cuidado de Henry tanto tiempo, sería injusto alejar a Ingrid en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Además tú tienes a tus viejos amigos allí también.

-Pero no podremos estar indefinidamente así. No lo lograré si solo te veo los fines de semana.

-No…Por supuesto que no Emma. Más tarde mudaremos esa situación…Es quizás aún un poco pronto, ¿no?

Emma bajó la mirada ante esa pregunta, no estaba realmente segura de estar de acuerdo con su compañera. Pero, ¿era razonable volcarse en cuerpo y alma en esa relación?

-Sí- respondió ella a la pregunta de Regina y a su propia pregunta.

Era razonable, porque algo en su interior le gritaba que la morena era la única persona con la quería pasar el resto de su vida. Las parejas no vivían a miles de kilómetros, sino juntas, en una bella casa con un jardín donde su hijo pudiera jugar tranquilamente, en una pequeña ciudad donde todos se conocían… Ella suspiró ante esa constatación y se prohibió esperar más de lo que podía pasar entre Regina y ella en los próximos días.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó la alcaldesa que veía los ojos de su compañera agitarse en sus órbitas de lo inmersa que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-En la suerte que tengo de tenerte- mintió ella un poco

Comenzaron su almuerzo en las mejores condiciones, charlando sobre la mañana de una y de otra. Y Regina se sintió muy mal cuando tuvo que dejar el Granny's, realmente no estaba preparada para alejarse de nuevo de Emma. Al lado del Mercedes, intercambiaron algunas palabras más.

-¿Y si te vienes conmigo esta tarde?

-No trabajarías…

-Podrías ayudarme… Después de todo, necesitamos una nueva recepcionista- dijo ella tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros

-Prefiero que adelantes lo que puedas con Rose hasta el viernes para que podamos tomarnos más días de vacaciones y disfrutar las dos.

-No te falta razón, efectivamente…¿qué vas a hacer tú?

-Me quedaré aquí…Tengo la sensación de que Ruby tiene miles de cosas que contarme.

La morena sonrió, feliz de ver que Emma volvía a reencontrarse con las personas que habían contando mucho para ella durante su estancia en Storybrooke, pero incómoda también al constatar que aún tenía miedo de caminar sola por las calles del pueblo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tierno beso de Emma, que había deslizado su mano tras su nuca. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente y ya tenía la sensación de estar en otro mundo. Sin embargo, la rubia parecía mucho más atrevida y se divertía haciendo retroceder a Regina para mantenerla acorralada contra el coche. Una mano más delicada se paseaba por sus curvas y todas las buenas resoluciones de la morena se hicieron agua en medio segundo. Al diablo la alcaldía, quería quedarse ahí horas.

-Emma…- suplicó ente beso y beso.

Esta última entonces se detuvo, consciente de no haber podido contener sus deseos y jugar con los de su compañera.

-Lo siento- dijo ella bajando la mirada, como un niño pillado en una travesura.

-¿Paso a buscarte al final del día?- preguntó ella para cambiar de tema

La rubia asintió en silencio, tranquila al saber que no tenía que volver sola a casa. Se besaron dulcemente una última vez y la alcaldesa se alejó dentro del Mercedes.

Cuando la parte trasera del coche despareció en la primera esquina, Emma sacó su teléfono del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y se detuvo unos segundos en el fondo de pantalla donde se veía a su hijo dormido. Había sacado la foto algunos días antes del regreso de Regina a su vida. ¿Tenía el derecho de poner boca abajo otra vez la vida de su hijo? Finalmente, fue a su agenda y pulsó el nombre de la persona que seguramente podría responder a todas sus preguntas.

-Hola…- dijo ella con voz débil tras tres toques que le habían parecido interminables.


	37. ¿Diga?

**¿Diga?**

Echada sobre la espalda, con los ojos abiertos como platos en mitad de la noche, Emma no conseguía dormir. Había hablado durante un largo rato con Ingrid sobre sus inquietudes y sus dudas y su madre había sabido aconsejarla con bondad. Ella había escuchado los temblores en la voz de Ingrid cuando le había dicho que nunca se opondría a que se llevara su hijo con ella. Emma le había prometido que no iba a borrar los tres años que había pasado con él en un chasquido de dedos, sería demasiado injusto y egoísta.

Se habían quedado al teléfono más de una hora, intentando encontrar una solución a esa situación imposible para Emma y Regina, en vano.

A pesar de los consejos de Granny, la rubia no había logrado confiarle sus temores a su compañera, juzgando ridículo temer tanto su separación. Así que había fingido, había reído, había fingido participar en la conversación, fingido que apreciaba el momento, y fingido hasta quedarse dormida en sus brazos.

Por la mañana, sus enrojecidos ojos fueron la prueba de su corta noche y Regina se inquietó, tan pronto como la hubo besado para darle los buenos días.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me ha costado dormir esta noche

-Oh…¿Algo te perturba?- preguntó la morena, enfadada consigo misma por no haberlo notado y haber sido una inútil para calmar los temores de la rubia.

-Las cosas habituales- eludió ella – Creo que me quedaré aquí para descansar si no te molesta.

Regina dijo que no con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Estás en tu casa, Emma…-añadió antes de darle un dulce beso.

Ese comentario provocó lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sintió aliviada al ver que la morena se dirigía hacia el baño y no había tenido necesidad de esconderlas. Ella la amaba. Tan intensamente que casi le dolía.

-¿Estás segura de que todo va a estar bien?- preguntó Regina al volver a la habitación minutos después, y sentándose al lado de la rubia

-Sí, no te preocupes, solo voy a intentar dormir un poco. ¿Crees que podrás venir al mediodía?

-Procuraré liberarme- dijo ella con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse para besarla castamente –Descansa- añadió acariciándole los cabellos.

A penas hubo escuchado cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, se acurrucó entre las sábanas, detestándose por ser tan débil en cuando la morena estaba lejos de ella. No obstante, agotada como estaba, Emma acabó durmiéndose rápidamente, acunada por el silencio.

Dos horas más tarde, el ruido del teléfono fijo despertó de un sobresalto a la rubia. Sin saber qué actitud adoptar, dejó que sonara sin moverse de la cama. Lanzó un rápido vistazo a su propio teléfono para asegurarse de que no se trataba de Regina que estuviera intentando localizarla, pero no vio ningún mensaje. Ya eran más de la doce y se asombró por haber logrado dormir tanto.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Intrigada, entonces se levantó y bajó hasta el salón para ver si el número de la pantalla estaba registrado en la agenda, pero vio que no era así. Irritada, dejó otra vez sin contestar la llamada.

Cuando se disponía a entrar en la cocina para preparar la comida, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Y ella descolgó.

 _«Centro penitenciario de Boston, el detenido B9536 August Booth quiere contactar con usted. Gracias por permanecer a la espera si desea aceptar esta llamada»_

Su corazón, seguramente, había dejado de latir, durante un largo momento. Petrificada ante ese anuncio, Emma no conseguía moverse, se sentía incapaz de realizar el más mínimo movimiento. ¿Cómo había hecho para saber dónde se encontraba? El silencio que siguió le recordó extrañamente al que escuchaba durante esos meses de cautividad. Y pronto, escuchó, al otro lado de la línea, la respiración errática del hombre que fue el demonio de su vida. Ella inspiró profundamente, en pánico, aterrada por saber que estaba tan cerca de ella.

-Sabía que estabas ahí, Emma, que te ibas a atrever a volver…

Ya no sentía las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta abrirse dando paso a Regina que la llamaba con una alegría no disimulada.

-La mataré a ella primero. A ella y después a tu hijo, después a tu madre. Eres mía, Emma. ¡Mía!»

Regina miraba a su compañera con el ceño fruncido. Algo no iba bien, algo estaba destruyéndola. Soltó su bolso que cayó pesadamente al suelo cuando corrió hacia ella. Emma no se movía, lloraba y parecía completamente aterrada.

-¡Emma!- la llamó ella para hacerla volver en sí. Pero los ojos vacíos de la rubia la asustaron. Le preguntó quien estaba al teléfono, pero su pregunta quedó sin respuesta. En un gesto más violento de lo que hubiera querido, agarró el teléfono y se lo arrancó de las manos.

-¿Diga?- preguntó ella casi gritando, asustada ante lo que había dejado en tal estado a su compañera.

El bip que se oyó casi la enloqueció hasta que escuchó ese anunció que le heló la sangre.

 _«Fin de la comunicación con el centro penitenciario de Boston. Su conversación con el detenido B9536 August Booth ha sido grabada y puede ser objeto de control por parte de nuestros…»_

Regina no dejó que la frase acabara, ya que volvió a poner el teléfono en su base, en shock al saber que August había logrado encontrar a Emma, que seguía sin moverse frente a ella.

-Emma…- dijo suavemente acercándose a ella con las manos extendidas, como para calmarla –Emma, mírame. Mírame.

En el momento en que su mano se posó en el antebrazo de la rubia, esta hizo un violento movimiento de retroceso y su rostro se crispó. Secó sus lágrimas con un movimiento rápido de la mano y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Emma!

Regina la siguió rápidamente, incapaz de lograr descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera. La impotencia que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento la volvía loca. ¿Qué pudo haberle dicho August?

La rubia había entrado en la habitación como una furia, dando un portazo al entrar. Inmediatamente se había dirigido al armario principal del que sacó dos maletas que tiró sobre la cama. Cuando Regina llegó al umbral de la puerta, Emma ya se había dirigido al baño. Volvió de ahí unos segundos más tarde con los brazos cargados de los productos de belleza de la morena que metió dentro de una de las maletas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se arriesgo a preguntar

Su cuestión quedó sin respuesta, la joven continuaba metiendo en las maletas todas las cosas importantes que se encontraba por el camino.

-Emma, por favor…- volvió a intentar en vano. Al ver que eso no bastaba, se interpuso en su camino y posó sus manos en sus hombros -¡Emma, para!- gritó más alto de lo que hubiera querido.

La voz rota de su compañera, así como las lágrimas de pánico que se deslizaban por sus mejillas hicieron volver a la rubia en sí y detuvo finalmente sus movimientos.

-Explícame.

-Tenemos que marcharnos. ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?- preguntó con voz aguda, perdida ante una situación que se le escapaba totalmente.

Pero Emma ya estaba abriendo los cajones de la cómoda para sacar todo lo que allí había, volviendo a su estado de pánico, que también dejó petrificada a la alcaldesa.

-¿Necesitas esto?- preguntó Emma señalando un objeto que se encontraba en un principio en el primer cajón de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Qué? No, no. ¿Por qué tenemos que irnos? ¡Explícame!

-¿Y esto?- continuó la rubia sin tomarse la molestia de contestarle a su compañera.

-¡Emma stop! ¡Me estás asustando!- había gritado ese pedido, las lágrimas de dolor corriendo por sus mejillas. De nuevo, ella la había detenido en sus movimientos tirándole de un brazo para obligarla a mirarla a la cara.

-¡Te va a matar!- gritó Emma más fuerte aún –A ti, a Henry, a Ingrid…- dijo ella más débilmente. Se soltó del agarre de la alcaldesa para cerrar la primera maleta –Si nos vamos ahora, deberíamos estar en Nueva York a medianoche, el tiempo justo para cargar el coche y conducir hasta…- se detuvo en su frase y cerró la segunda maleta que se encontraba ante ella –No sé a dónde, ya miraré en un mapa para encontrar un sitio seguro.

Regina se sentó en la cama, desequilibrada por la situación.

-No me marcharé- dijo en voz baja, asustada por la reacción que podría tener su compañera

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-No me marcharé, Emma- repitió la morena

-No tienes derecho de abandonarme, Regina- respondió la rubia sin el menor sentimiento, mientras continuaba buscando si había olvidado coger algo importante en esa habitación.

-Yo no me marcharé y tú tampoco. Nos quedaremos en Storybrooke, como habíamos previsto, hasta el viernes. Por la mañana temprano saldremos y llegaremos a Nueva York a tiempo para ir a recoger a tu hijo al cole. Probablemente iremos a comer a un restaurante y te diré que te amo…dos veces, quizás incluso tres.

Ella se detuvo un segundo, aliviada al ver que había podido captar la atención de la rubia, quien se había detenido, pero seguía dándole la espalda.

-Pasaremos el fin de semana juntos, iremos al zoo y a Central Park y le compraré un gofre con nata a Henry bien entrada la tarde. Tú me dirás que no es razonable porque entonces no cenará y después se te pasará el enfado porque él tendrá nata por toda su naricita y eso te hará reír.

Emma seguía sin moverse y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tras sus párpados, imaginaba y dibujaba cada una de las frases que su compañera le estaba diciendo.

-Él no te arrancará esta vida, Emma, no te arrancará nuestra felicidad. Y si tienes que creer en alguien aquí, es en mí. No en él- Regina se había levantado despacio para acercarse a Emma –Ha querido intentar golpearte una última vez, pero no voy a dejar que tú le dejes ganar. ¡Está en prisión y no saldrá de ahí! Mañana mismo contactaré con el servicio penitenciario para que nunca pueda entrar en contacto con nosotras.

Más suavemente que nunca, posó sus manos en las de la rubia y ascendió por sus brazos en una tierna caricia. Emma se había tensado ante ese contacto, esa recaída le había hecho perder toda la confianza que duramente había ganado.

-No dejes que se lleve todo lo que hemos logrado construir. Él ya no te hará daño, te lo he prometido- presionó dulcemente el hombro de Emma para obligarla delicadamente a mirarla -¿Ok?

La mirada que le lanzó la rubia le atravesó el corazón, porque todo el miedo que ella sentía en ese momento era muy fácil de ver. Parecía tan frágil.

-Tengo tanto miedo de perderte…- terminó por murmurar Emma antes de hundirse en lágrimas y dejarse caer en los brazos de la morena, aferrándose a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, una en los brazos de la otra, tomándose todo el tiempo necesario para que las angustias de Emma cesaran. La mano de Regina se había atrevido a realizar suaves caricias por la espalda de su compañera y mucho fueron los besos que acabaron sobre su sien.

-Tienes que comer antes de volver al ayuntamiento- constató Emma tras haber logrado calmarse.

-Me quedo contigo esta tarde.

-Yo…- la rubia estaba dividida entre su deseo de quedarse ahí con Regina y su deseo de ganar su pelea contra August, de continuar con su vida, de no echar por la borda todos los esfuerzos que había hecho -¿Y si te acompaño al ayuntamiento?

Regina tomó en consideración la pregunta y analizó la situación. Asintió finalmente y sonrió a su compañera.

-Vayamos a comer algo entonces- propuso la alcaldesa con una sonrisa.

Pero apenas hubo apartado su cuerpo del de su compañera, esta deslizó su mano en la suya, incapaz de cortar en seco todo contacto. La preparación del almuerzo fue lenta, ya que Emma buscaba, sin hacerlo realmente adrede, quedarse cerca de la morena. Y el resto de la tarde igualmente…

Rose se había mantenido discreta y había comprendido que algo no iba bien al ver aparecer a la rubia, con la cabeza gacha, dada de la mano con su jefa. A comienzos de la tarde, las dos mujeres se habían sentado, una al lado de la otra, en el sofá, sus hombros tocándose, y la rubia se entretenía leyendo los dosieres en los que la alcaldesa estaba trabajando. Pero a medida que transcurría la tarde, la fatiga había ganado a la rubia, que finalmente se había echado, su cabeza reposando sobre los muslos de Regina, y se había quedado profundamente dormida.

La primera vez que su brazo derecho había entrado en la estancia mientras Emma dormía, la morena le había señalado con el dedo que mantuviera silencio e hiciera el menor ruido posible. Durante el resto del día, se habían comunicado con miradas, post-it y sonrisas.

A las siete, cuando Rose ya hacía más de una hora que se había ido, Regina dio por cerrado su último dosier, agotada. Se detuvo largos minutos observando el rostro de Emma que casi parecía relajada, y se entretuvo recolocando un mechón tras su oreja, después acariciando suavemente sus mejillas para despertarla.

-Emma…- murmuró suavemente –Despierta, mi amor.

Los ojos de la susodicha se abrieron inmediatamente y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Amaba ese apelativo, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado. Entonces se incorporó, sin apartar los ojos de Regina y la besó delicadamente, una vez, después dos, y tres. Una pasión que parecía estar descubriendo se mezcló con sus besos y con gesto más natural que nunca, posó sus rodillas a cada lado de su compañera y se sentó sobre ella. Las manos de Regina encontraron fácilmente el camino de sus caderas, después de su espalda, mientras que las de Emma se perdían en su cuello.

Los minutos pasaron y la zona baja de su cuerpo comenzaba a moverse, casi contra su propia voluntad y se sorprendió al constatar hasta qué punto deseaba ir más lejos, hasta qué punto su cuerpo parecía listo a revivir esa sensación, hasta qué punto sus sentidos más primarios se volvían locos cuando se trataba de Regina.

No pudo contener un gemido entre beso y beso, y sus caricias se hicieron más intensas, más certeras. Sus labios abandonaron los de su compañera para posarse en su mandíbula, pero sobre todo en su cuello, ya que Regina le había dejado libre acceso al inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Encontró una zona sensible que se dedicó a besar durante un rato, un punto preciso que hacia vacilar a la morena.

-Emma…- logró, sin embargo, pronunciar en un queja llena de deseo.

-Déjame…- respondió ella también con dificultad ya que su respiración se había vuelto errática –darte…placer…

Había encontrado otro punto hipersensible, al otro lado del cuello de su compañera, a la que se afanaba por tratar con amor y a la que besaba entre palabra y palabra.

-¿Estás preparada?- preguntó Regina calmadamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo para volver durante un segundo a la realidad.

Emma había deslizado sus manos sobre sus pechos, que acariciaba lentamente.

-No…Pero tú sí- logró confiar antes de abrir el primer botón de la blusa de la alcaldesa con sus delicados dedos.

Sin embargo, su camino fue interrumpido por las manos de Regina, que rodearon sus muñecas, impidiéndole que continuara. Necesitó unos segundos más para poner orden su mente antes de lograr hablar de nuevo.

-Emma…Nada nos presiona, esperaremos hasta que también tú estés lista.

-¿Por qué?- se enervó la joven rubia sin lograr controlarse, alejándose de su compañera al levantarse del sofá y ponerse a caminar de un lado para otro del despacho.

-Porque estás turbada por lo que ha pasado hace poco. Porque tienes miedo de perderme si no lo logras. Porque aún tiemblas en cuanto mis manos rozan algunas de tus cicatrices- hizo una pausa, mirando a Emma que fruncía duramente el ceño.

Encontrar las palabras adecuadas no era coser y cantar, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido unas horas antes. Emma, a pesar de sus intentos de ocultarlo, estaña conmocionada y le era imposible alejar de su mente la llamada de teléfono de August. Regina lo sabía, lo sentía, lo vivía…Emma no se había despegado de ella desde esa sobremesa, había tenido la necesidad constante de tocarla, de sentirla a su lado.

-En absoluto voy a obligarte a hacer algo…Y no quiero que me hagas el amor…- cuando vio a Emma pararse ante esas palabras, se levantó a su vez para alcanzarla en mitad del despacho –Quiero que nos lo hagamos juntas. Quiero poder devolverte cada uno de tus besos y cada una de tus caricias, cada suspiro, cada gemido de placer- continuó ella con una voz más ronca por el deseo –Quiero que estés lista para que yo pueda besarte cada centímetro de tu piel. Quiero mostrarte hasta qué punto te amo y que eso te permita olvidar, durante ese momento entre nosotras, todos los trances que has atravesado.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta frente a esa declaración y Regina bajó su mirada, esperando desesperadamente que sus palabras bastaran para tranquilizar a la que amaba. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, la rubia la miraba con amor y asentía serenamente.

-¿Vamos a casa a llamar a Henry?- preguntó Regina con una gran sonrisa ante la idea de volver a hablar con el pequeño.

-Sí, debe estar esperándonos tras volver del cole…Siento haber dormido tanto.

-Necesitabas reposar, es normal.

Mientras Regina metía sus cosas en el bolso y apagaba las luces, Emma deslizó su mano en la de ella. En el momento en que la alcaldesa estaba cerrando su despacho, la rubia se acercó a ella para murmurarle al oído

-Me gusta que me llames mi amor.

Regina detuvo sus movimientos, sin darse cuenta de que el apelativo se le había escapado algunos minutos antes. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un instante después, besaba a su compañera con amor.

Ese miércoles, Henry había estado particularmente difícil al teléfono, incapaz de colgar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su madre. Ellas le repitieron que solo quedaban dos días para volver a verse, pero eso parecía no bastar. Emma habló largamente con Ingrid sobre ese comportamiento y su madre le confesó que él no había dejado de hablar de ella durante la sobremesa, y que no había ido al cole. Se culpó una vez más por haberlo dejado, casi abandonado, para resolver sus propios problemas, para palar ese temor de ver a Regina escapársele. Tenía esa dolorosa impresión de ser una madre indigna por haber dejado a su hijo para ocuparse de su propio miedo al abandono.

-He estado pensando en nuestra conversación de ayer…- dijo Ingrid al otro lado del teléfono

Ante esas palabras, la rubia se alejó de Regina, que estaba preparando la cena, por miedo a que escuchara la conversación. Sin embargo, ese comportamiento intrigó a la morena que la siguió con la mirada dejándola salir de la estancia. Pero diez minutos pasaron sin que la rubia volviera. Regina se arriesgó a ir a su encuentro al salón.

-No lo sé, mamá…Es demasiado.

Regina se acercó a su compañera y anunció su presencia deslizando su mano por su espalda. Esta última se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero sonrió cuando pudo asegurarse de que se trataba de ella.

-Solo te pido un mes o dos…Tres, como mucho- fue la única frase que Regina logró captar del teléfono cuando había depositado un tierno beso en el cuello de Emma.

-El tiempo que necesites, mamá…Pero déjame pensarlo, ¿ok?

-Ok…Pero creo que mi decisión está tomada.

-Volveremos a hablar de eso cuando regrese a Nueva York. Regina ha acabado la cena, te voy a dejar. Dale un último beso a Henry de mi…- la morena alzó la cabeza y la inclinó a un lado poniendo morritos -…de nuestra parte- se corrigió entonces Emma.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la alcaldesa una vez que su compañera hubo colgado. Emma se contentó con sonreír y asentir antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Comieron en un silencio que Regina no lograba interpretar. Después de varios bocados del plato principal, la rubia posó su tenedor suavemente sobre la mesa antes de inspirar profundamente.

-Él…Varias veces me dijo que tú no estabas lejos, incluso justo a mi lado y que tú…- se detuvo de repente antes de barrer su frase algo bruscamente –no importa, estaba equivocado. ¿La casa está lejos de aquí?- preguntó

Regina hizo un lento movimiento de negación con la cabeza, aún en cólera por no haber visto nada, por nunca tomarse la molestia de ahondar en su disputa, por nunca haberse atrevido a buscar a Emma, por haber cometido tantos errores con Robin.

-Está al final de la calle- terminó por explicar

-Ya veo…¿Es por eso que das todos esos rodeos cada vez que volvemos a casa?

-No quería que te…

-¿Podemos ir, por favor?

-¿Ahora?

Como toda respuesta, Emma se levantó de la silla y tendió su mano hacia Regina para que la cogiera. Tras ponerse sus abrigos, descendieron por Mifflin Street dadas de la mano, solamente iluminadas por las farolas de la calle. Cuando la alcaldesa se detuvo ante una gran casa, Emma se acercó a ella y estrechó sus dedos con los de ella.

-A tu ritmo, Emma… - dijo acariciándole el dorso de la mano con su pulgar.

Entraron en el sendero y se quedaron largos minutos ante la puerta de la que finalmente arrancaron la cinta amarilla de la policía, y empujaron suavemente. Su largo chirrido casi la hizo dar media vuelta, pero esta vez, el deseo de Emma de superar sus debilidades fue más fuerte.

Sobre el sofá, las huellas de la sangre seca de August eran aún visibles, aquellas que eran el fruto de un golpe bien dado por David y Graham. Regina, que había pedido expresamente leer el informe de la policía y que había amenazado amablemente a Graham con despedirlo si no lo tenía entre sus manos, relataba los sucesos uno a uno a Emma, que permanecía callada, escuchando y posando sus ojos por todos lados.

Los planos que habían sido dibujados permitían a la alcaldesa saber por dónde dirigirse para llegar a la maldita pieza donde Emma había estado encerrada y…torturada, violada, dada por muerta. Cuando se disponían a bajar las escaleras que daban al sótano, Regina la detuvo y le preguntó una última vez si estaba segura de querer hacerlo. La rubia pareció vacilar un corto instante, pero movió su cabeza de arriba abajo y abrió la puerta.

Sus lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos en el instante mismo en que su mirada se posó en la estancia en la que había vivido dos meses de infierno. Estrechaba tan fuerte la mano de Regina que a esta le dolía, pero la alcaldesa nada decía, conformándose con estar lo más presente posible. Finalmente, Emma se escondió en los brazos de su compañera, siendo alcanzada por un remolino de sentimientos contradictorios.

-Se equivocaba. He salido…- dijo entre sollozos –Se equivocaba- repitió con más fuerza

-Ahora es él quien está encerrado- le respondió la morena acariciando sus cabellos y besando su frente.

-Y yo te tengo a mi lado. Estás aquí. ¡Y nos amamos!- dijo en voz bastante alta como para probarle al resto del mundo que August se había equivocado.

-Oh, eso sí- confirmó Regina sonriéndole.

Emma alzó la cabeza y la besó delicadamente, beso al que Regina correspondió con ternura. Se separaron y la rubia lanzó una última ojeada a su prisión.

-Volvamos a casa…- dijo finalmente.

El corazón de la morena se saltó un latido al escuchar esas palabras, conmovida al saber que Emma podía sentirse así de bien en su mansión. Ella no quería esperar, ni imaginar nada, sabía que no tenía el derecho de pedirle a Emma, a Henry o a Ingrid que pusieran boca abajo sus vidas cuando a ella le bastaba con no presentarse a las próximas elecciones para verse libre de sus funciones y poder unirse a ellos. Sería largo y difícil, pero haría todo lo posible para que eso funcionara. Solo hacía falta que ella aceptara dejar a su marido e hija. Pero con lo que Emma acababa de decir, tenía la impresión de que Storybrooke podría convertirse un día en un lugar de paso, para largas vacaciones por ejemplo…Y ella tendría la ocasión de venir a visitarlos…

Pasó su brazo alrededor de su compañera y abandonaron ese lugar sin mirar atrás. Ella tenía esa extraña sensación de haber pasado página de una importante parte de su vida. Había logrado enfrentarse a sus miedos, combatirlos y plantarles cara.

Las dos mujeres regresaron en silencio, sin soltarse. Exhausta por la fuerza de los sentimientos que había experimentado ese día, Emma se dejó caer en la cama y se acurrucó junto a Regina que continuaba protegiéndola rodeándola con sus brazos. Su noche fue agitada y se despertó sobresaltada varias veces, pero fue inmediatamente calmada por los tiernos gestos de la morena que se afanaba en apaciguarla en cada nueva crisis. Y cuando el despertador sonó esa mañana, ni la una ni la otra tenía ganas de salir del edredón.

-Lo siento…- murmuró Emma posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Regina, que mantenía los ojos cerrados

-No te excuses, no es tu culpa- respondió ella con voz ronca -Solo prométeme un día para levantarnos tarde la semana que viene.

Como toda respuesta, la rubia la besó tiernamente, lo que la hizo despertarse algo más fácilmente. Pasaron así largos minutos dándose los buenos días, hasta que el despertador de la morena sonó una segunda vez, señal de que ya era hora de prepararse.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy?- preguntó la alcaldesa desde el cuarto de baño

-Como mañana por la mañana nos vamos, iré a despedirme de Granny y Ruby esta mañana.

-¿Te molestaría desayunar allí? Tengo una reunión esta mañana y si tengo que dejarte allí, no tengo tiempo de ponerme a preparar algo y…

Emma había entrado en el baño y se había parado en seco al ver a su compañera inclinada sobre el espejo del lavabo, maquillándose. Aún no se había puesto su blusa blanca para no mancharla y se encontraba en sujetador y falda.

-¿Emma? ¿Estás bien?- se inquietó la alcaldesa al ver que la rubia no se movía.

-Tú…Estás…Tú…- balbuceó ella. Se dio una bofetada mental antes de recobrarse y hablar con una malicia en la voz que ella no se reconocía –Estate preparada, Regina…Porque cuando te veo así, puedo garantizarte que el día en que yo esté lista, pienso hacerte el amor durante horas…- se había acercado despacio a ella y había pasado sus manos en sus caderas denudas -…y horas…- añadió besándole el cuello –Y horas- terminó ascendiendo sus manos por su espalda antes de besarla con fervor.

Regina ya no podía pensar coherentemente, porque sus sentidos estaban en llama. Se sujetó al lavabo con tanta fuerza que sus falanges emblanquecieron.

-Emma…- suplicó una vez más

-A la espera, déjame prepararte el desayuno mientras te arreglas- dijo la joven alejándose como si nada –Yo saldré un poco más tarde y ya me las apañaré para ir a Granny's.

Sí. Emma ya no deseaba tener miedo de caminar sola por ese pueblo. Quería poder pasear por las calles sin temor, sin aprensión. Quería también saberse capaz de efectuar sus propios pasos adelante, sola, sin que Regina estuviera ahí para sujetarle la mano. Porque esa situación de dependencia que estaba creando podría llegar a ser perjudicial un día u otro.

Regina bajó diez minutos más tarde y una taza de café y dos pedazos de tarta de frutas la esperaban en la mesa. Emma, por su parte, se estaba preparando un chocolate caliente ante la mirada enternecida de la alcaldesa.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto…-dijo ella para anunciar su presencia. Y ante la mirada interrogadora de su compañera añadió –a que tú me prepares mi desayuno cada mañana antes de salir para el ayuntamiento.

Emma sonrió, incómoda, consciente de que no iba a estar a su lado dentro de algunas semanas. Un triste silencio se hizo durante el que la morena comió rápidamente lo que ella le había preparado.

Finalmente se levantó para preparar sus cosas y la rubia se acercó para darle su acostumbrada manzana que había olvidado.

-Gracias…- dijo metiendo la fruta en su bolso -¿Nos vemos a mediodía para comer?

-¡Por supuesto! Te mando un mensaje para decirte dónde estoy.

-Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes que puedo salir antes para…

-No te preocupes- la cortó-todo irá bien.

Ella la besó, por un largo instante, y la dejó partir con una sincera sonrisa. Porque ese día era un bello día y se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo todo.

Y lo fue. Salió de la mansión una hora después, no sin cierta aprensión, pero logró llegar a Granny's sin pestañear. Rió con Ruby y Granny buena parte de la mañana y pidió algo de comer para Regina y ella antes de dirigirse hacia el ayuntamiento, lista para darle una sorpresa a su compañera.

A mediodía, estaba abriendo las puertas del despacho de la morena quien la acogió con alegría, feliz de ver que Emma había atravesado otra etapa. Almorzaron tranquilamente, contándose sus mañanas, sobre todo la larga e interminable reunión de la alcaldesa.

-He estado revisando con Rose, y si esta tarde dejó todo cerrado, nada urgente está previsto para las próximas dos semanas- Emma dejó de comer su postre para escuchar a la morena –Ella me hará resúmenes cada día para no perderme y no verme desbordada a mi vuelta…Solo tengo que llevarme mi ordenador a Nueva York.

-¿Dos semanas?

-Dos semanas- confirmó con una sonrisa –Solos tú, yo, Henry y tu madre.

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la idea de estar rodeada de todos los que amaba más que a nada. Esos próximos catorce días se anunciaban idílicos…


	38. Nueva dinámica

**Nueva dinámica**

-No llores, por favor, Emma- suplicó Regina delante de la puerta de su coche

-Lo sé, es estúpido. Pero…

-Cinco días…Y estoy aquí otra vez, ¿ok? ¿Irás a buscarme al aeropuerto el sábado por la mañana?- preguntó aunque ya conocía la respuesta

-¡Por supuesto!- dio ofuscada creyendo que Regina pudiera pensar lo contrario –Iremos Henry y yo…

-Será temprano, deberías dejar que duerma la mañana, no hemos parado estos dos últimos fines de semana.

-Si crees que por un segundo que él no querrá ir, te equivocas. Querrá verte, es como su madre…Se ha enamorado de ti.

Regina no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa antes de besar tiernamente a la joven rubia.

Tardaron diez minutos más antes de lograr separarse, diciéndose lo que ya se habían dicho miles de veces. Besándose una última vez. Después otra y otra. Pero las largas horas de carretera que le esperaban a la morena le puso las ideas en su sitio y ella finalmente dejó a Emma, a Henry y Nueva York para regresar a Stroybrooke para pasar la semana.

Cuando finalmente salió de la Gran Manzana y no le quedaba sino dejarse llevar por la autopista, cedió a las emociones y se echó a llorar. Se le encogía el corazón al dejar a Emma sola y detestaba tener que vivir esa situación. Si solo le concerniera a ella, le habría sido fácil dar media vuelta y quedarse en su burbuja. Pero la realidad le había dado en plena cara y eso la ponía triste. Por primera vez desde cerca de un mes, no iban a estar juntas cada día.

Emma, por su parte, no había podido esconder las lágrimas a pesar de todas sus buenas resoluciones. Se había quedado diez minutos delante de la puerta del apartamento intentando secarse su llanto, pero no valía de nada. Hubiera querido ser fuerte por su hijo y mostrarle que no pasa nada, que Regina iba a volver en poco tiempo, pero no lo conseguía.

También Henry tenía los ojos enrojecidos, había estado durante un rato en los brazos de la alcaldesa antes de que ella saliera del apartamento. Cuando vio a su madre en el mismo estado que él, le dio su abrazo más grande. Se quedaron así toda la tarde del domingo, acurrucados en el sofá mirando dibujos animados, unos tras otros, sin deshacer el abrazo.

Habían pasado dos semanas increíbles, llenas de risas y de felicidad…

Emma y Regina habían dejado Storybrooke el viernes por la mañana y habían llegado a Nueva York a media tarde. Con una alegría que no podían ocultar, había ido a buscar al pequeño al colegio. Henry había saltado al cuello de su madre y se había quedado largos minutos respirando su olor, aliviado al volver a verla a su lado, jugueteando con sus manitas en sus mechones rubios. A continuación, había hecho lo mismo con Regina y le había deslizado al oído un inmenso gracias que había conmovido a la morena.

Como ella había predicho, sin realmente darse cuenta, el día en que Emma había tenido su crisis después de la llamada de August, habían comido los tres en un restaurante, habían ido a Central Park al día siguiente y como un guiño, como un desafío, fue Emma quien le compró a su hijo un gofre con nata bastante después de la hora de merendar.

La sonrisa que enarbolaba Henry le hacía tanto bien que a veces, Regina no lograba apartar sus ojos de él. Y él no lograba apartarlos de su madre que no dejaba de reír al lado de la morena y se sintió feliz al constatar que había tenido razón, a pesar de su castigo, al hacer que la alcaldesa volviera a sus vidas.

Se había divertido despertándolas el domingo por la mañana deslizándose entre ellas y finalmente los tres habían continuado durmiendo en la cama de Emma. Habían pasado cada momento juntos, habían preparado un pastel de chocolate, no sin su batalla de harina, se habían sacado fotos después de eso y habían cerrado ese día perfecto con una película durante la cual el pequeño se había quedado dormido.

Durante la semana, tras dejar a Henry en el colegio, ellas daban un paseo por Nueva York, y se divirtieron besándose en cada sitio emblemático. Durante dos semanas, no se habían separado y se asombraban incluso por lograr vivir así, con naturalidad, sin una mínima pelea. Se quedaban dormidas, cada noche, una pegada a la otra, acunadas por sus respiraciones.

Cuatro días antes de regresar a Storybrooke, Regina sintió que Emma estaba ansiosa ante la idea de que ella se fuera. Habían conversado de eso, deteniéndose en los maravillosos momentos que habían pasado juntos, en los recuerdos increíbles que habían creado y habían dado por cerrada esa conversación comprando un billete de avión para Regina, para el siguiente sábado. Era la manera que encontraron de tranquilizarse y de prometerse que se volverían a ver pronto. Cinco días, cinco cortos días.

Y ella tuvo la impresión de que había durado una eternidad. Había intentado esconder su tristeza por su hijo, pero este estaba en el mismo estado y nada podía devolverle la sonrisa. Solo las llamadas de la alcaldesa los hacían sonreír. El miércoles, se habían quedado más de una hora, incapaces de colgar de tanto que se echaban de menos.

Regina se había sumergido en cuerpo y alma en su trabajo para no pensar, para no derrumbarse. Pasaba sus días enteros en el despacho y no salía de él sino para volver a casa y dormir. La víspera del día en que volvería a Nueva York, había ido al cementerio, y se había quedado en silencio frente a la tumba de su marido e hija, incapaz de decirles que quería estar con Emma, que estaba a punto de dejarlo todo y de abandonarlos de lo mucho que echaba de menos a la rubia. Ahí parada, ella se excusó dolorosamente y volvió a la mansión con el corazón encogido.

Una cosa era segura…No iba a poder aguantar más tiempo en esa situación y debía encontrar una solución cuanto antes.

Apenas había atravesado la puerta en donde esperaban los familiares de los viajeros que vio a Henry correr hacia ella, Emma no lo había podido sujetar más. Ella posó su mano en su cabeza cuando él la rodeó con sus pequeños brazos, pero continuó mirando a su compañera con una gran sonrisa. Sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo, Emma avanzó hasta la morena y la besó con fogosidad y pasión.

-Te he echado de menos…- dijo ella entre beso y beso, habiendo posado ella también su mano en los hombros de su hijo que se negaba a separarse de Regina.

-Te he echado de menos- le respondió Regina como en un eco, emocionada por la avalancha de sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese preciso momento. Abandonaron el aeropuerto, dadas de la mano, incapaces de soltarse y de alejarse. Henry había pedido expresamente llevar la maleta de la morena y caminaba orgullosamente delante de ellas.

Seis semanas pasaron de la misma manera: cada regreso las rodeaba de felicidad y tenían esa extraña sensación de lograr respirar de nuevo. Pero cada adiós, los domingos o los lunes, según la disponibilidad de Regina, era un tormento para las dos mujeres que no conseguían acostumbrarse a esas despedidas. Incluso tenían la impresión de que cada vez se hacían más difíciles.

Regina estaba agotada de esas incesantes idas y venidas, de los días que pasaba trabajando para olvidar la ausencia de Emma y Henry a su lado, días que encadenada uno tras otro para tener la posibilidad de ganar algunas horas al lado de la rubia pudiéndose coger el viernes o el lunes.

Emma y Henry la habían recibido, como de costumbre, en el aeropuerto abrazándola con amor. Regina tuvo ganas de llorar de lo tan feliz que era al volver a verlos y continuó estrechándolos en sus brazos.

-¿Todo bien?- se inquietó Emma que sentía a Regina flaquear en esos abrazos

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada, no he logrado dormir en el avión. Tenía tanas ganas de veros.

La besó para cerrar esa conversación y caminaron los tres hacia la salida para dirigirse al apartamento de Ingrid. Una vez dentro e instalados todos en el salón para conversar, Henry se dirigió a Emma y le susurró algo al oído que la morena no logró escuchar.

-Sí…Puedes preguntárselo- respondió su madre con una gran sonrisa mirando a Regina que parecía intrigada por la situación.

«Ok…- él se colocó entonces delante de la morena y tiró de su camiseta para recolocársela bien antes de tomar la palabra con solemnidad –Regina…como la semana que viene son las vacaciones y no tengo más cole, ¿aceptarías…- hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un poco de suspense, y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro –aceptarías que pasáramos Navidad y Año Nuevo en tu casa?

Regina miró al pequeño con sorpresa, después su mirada se desvió hacia Emma que sonreía de oreja a oreja. La idea de pasar Navidad, esa fiesta familiar, juntos, con Henry y Emma le hinchó tanto el corazón que tuvo la impresión de que podría salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Como no se encontraba en estado de decir nada, se contentó con asentir enérgicamente, feliz, mientras que Henry se lanzaba sobre ella para darles las gracias con un abrazo al que no tardó en unirse Emma.

Habían pasado el resto del día hablando de esas increíbles vacaciones, Henry estaba desbordante de energía ante la idea de pasar unos días en Storybrooke.

-¿Ha nevado allí?- preguntó el pequeño con entusiasmo

-Aún no, infelizmente…Pero tengo esperanzas, raras son las veces en que no hayamos tenido unas Navidades sin nieve…

-¿Podremos hacer un muñeco de nieve si hay?

-¡Haremos uno gigantesco en el jardín!- respondió ella haciéndole cosquillas a Henry, que se echó a reír.

Tras una agotadora batalla, el pequeño paró para respirar, y se acurrucó contra Regina mientras que sus pies reposaban en las rodillas de Emma, que los miraba a los dos con amor.

-¿Y yo dónde voy a dormir?- preguntó él tras un largo minuto de silencio

-Tendrás tu habitación, por supuesto- respondió la alcaldesa acariciándole los cabellos

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con entusiasmo -¿Cómo es mi habitación?

-¿Cómo querrías que fuera?

-¡Grande!- respondió mientras se enderezaba para mirar a la cara a la morena –¡Con muchos libros y…muchas estrellas en el techo con…con un gran escritorio para poder dibujar!»

«Henry…- le reprendió Emma con delicadeza

-¿Qué?- preguntó él sin comprender por qué su madre le pedía que parara

-¿Puedes dejarnos solas un momento, por favor?

-Pero…- comenzó él sin querer salir del sofá donde tan bien estaban los tres.

La mirada disuasoria de su madre le cortó la frase y comprendió rápidamente que no serviría de nada negociar. Entonces se levantó con cierta indolencia para encerrase en su habitación.

-No tienes que hacer nada, ¿ok? Un sofá cama le gustará igual, ¿sabes? Ya es feliz con que vayamos a Storybrooke, con que cojamos un avión, con que pasemos las vacaciones contigo…

-Lo sé…Estoy ansiosa por teneros junto a mí…

-Y tú, ¿qué quieres tú por Navidad?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose a ella despacio

-Creo que acabo de recibir mi regalo- le respondió deslizando su mano por su mejilla antes de besarla con ternura –Pasar las Navidades con mi familia…Es todo con lo que soñaba.

Emma detuvo sus gestos después de haber escuchado la última frase de su compañera y la miró profundamente. Había algo en esas palabras que le daban ganas de vivir y de borrar de su mente las atrocidades que ella había vivido.

-Te amo- fue lo único con sentido que le había venido a la mente tras haber sido tocada en el corazón –Te vas a cansar de nosotros- añadió con una sonrisa y un beso rápido

-Oh, eso…Creo que no. Nunca- la misma sonrisa se había dibujado en la morena que jugaba al mismo juego que su compañera y la besó castamente tras cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Estás segura de que no te molesta que mi madre se una a nosotros?

-No, por supuesto que no. Además tu madre no va a pasar sola las fiestas de fin de año, ni hablar…No tiene sentido.

-Me hubiera gustado conocer a tus padres…

-Mi padre te habría adorado, estoy segura.

Habían evocado muy poco a la familia de Regina. Su padre había muerto cuando ella tenía quince años y su madre, diez años más tarde, había sido llevada por un cáncer fulminante. Si la morena no había dejado de alabar la bondad de su padre, había sido más reservada sobre su madre a la que calificaba de fría y distante, pero que secretamente amaba a sus hijas por encima de todo.

-¿Por qué no invitas a tu hermana y a su familia a unirse a nosotros?- propuso Emma con una gran sonrisa, feliz ante la idea de estar rodeada de las personas más importantes de sus vidas por primera vez desde hacía años.

-Zelena vive en Irlanda…Solo quedan diez días para Navidad, seguramente ya habrá planeado algo. Y además…

Se detuvo en su frase, pellizcándose súbitamente el labio como para impedirse continuar.

-¿Y además…?- la alentó Emma

-No la he vuelto a ver desde la muerte de Daniel…Antes de eso, éramos muy cercanas, intentábamos vernos una o dos veces al año a pesar de nuestros trabajos y la distancia…Pero tras el accidente, le prohibí venir, no quería que me viera así. A menudo nos llamábamos hasta que un día me dijo que estaba embarazada.

La rubia se acercó un poco más a la alcaldesa y pasó su brazo alrededor de ella para hacer que se acurrucara contra ella. Deslizando su mano en la suya, la incitó a continuar con una ligera presión de sus dedos.

-Se lo reprochaba terriblemente…Estaba celosa y triste porque yo, mi hija…- la morena se estremeció y Emma automáticamente la estrechó aún más –Así que desde hace tres años siempre encuentro excusas para no vernos en los períodos en que habitualmente lo hacíamos. Antes pasábamos las Navidades juntas, pero…Incluso me he inventado unas falsas vacaciones en Australia para no verla.

-¿Jamás has visto a tu sobrino?

-Sobrina- rectificó –Acaba de cumplir dos años y medio, se llama Maia.

-¿No te gustaría volver a verla?

-Sí…La echo de menos. Pero…Tengo miedo de que me guarde rencor y me rechace.

La angustia que había en su voz rompió el corazón de Emma que no tenía nada más que sus brazos para sostener a su compañera. La había acercado más a ella, Regina hundió su nariz en su cuello y se deleitaba respirando su olor. A veces era tan sencillo…confiarse a la rubia, poder decirle todo lo que tenía en su corazón…Casi era cosa de magia sentirse tan bien.

-Eres tú la que te alejaste, te toca a ti volver. Quizás ella solo está esperando eso…

-Le conté lo nuestro hace unas semanas. Estaba muy feliz, pero creo que está un poco resentida contigo por haberme dejado.

-Conocerla me permitirá demostrarle que esta vez me quedaré toda la vida- dijo ella sonriendo y sacando pecho, conmoviendo a la vez a Regina con esa declaración.

-No lo sé, seguramente ha planeado algo…- respondió ella serenamente para volver al tema inicial.

Emma frunció el ceño ante la pena que sentía Regina al evocar a su hermana. Y en su cabeza, ya la decisión estaba tomada: si su compañera no lo hacía, ella intentaría contactar con Zelena para pedírselo. Quizás era la solución más sencilla: Regina no estaría al corriente, por lo tanto no se desilusionaría en caso de rechazo, pero sí se pondría muy feliz en caso de aprobación. Fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos por la morena que de repente se había enderezado con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y si vamos los tres durante las próximas vacaciones de Henry? Hay muchas cosas bonitas allí, estoy segura de que a él le encantarán los paisajes, la naturaleza, los monumentos…- había agarrado las manos de Emma entre las suyas y ya parecía estar imaginándose los increíbles momento que iban a pasar juntos –¡Incluso podremos coger unos días más para visitar París!

-¿París?- repitió Emma con la boca abierta ante la propuesta de la morena

-¿No dicen que es la ciudad de los enamorados?- ante esas palabras, Regina se acercó a Emma para besarla delicadamente antes de recorrer con sus labios el perfil de la mandíbula y pararse cerca de su oreja donde murmuró con pasión –Estaría feliz de hacerte el amor en una inmensa habitación de hotel con vistas a la Torre Eiffel…

La respiración de Emma se hizo de repente caótica y sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Si creyó, en un primer momento, que eso la calmaría, el efecto fue otro muy distinto. Mientras la alcaldesa se deleitaba besando las partes sensibles de su cuello, la rubia dibujaba en su mente la escena descrita por su compañera. Veía claramente la Torre Eiffel iluminada, reflejándose en las pupilas dilatadas de una Regina que le hacía el amor con pasión. Tuvo unas tremendas ganas de soltarse, de dejarle que le hiciera el amor, ahí, ahora mismo, sobre ese sofá. Y de hacerle ella el amor a su vez…

-Mamá, ¿qué? ¿Ya puedo volver?

Un largo suspiro de frustración se escapó de su garganta cuando Regina detuvo todos sus movimientos. Incluso se sintió culpable de sentir ese terrible deseo de que su hijo estuviera en el colegio en ese preciso momento. Finalmente abrió los ojos y constató que la alcaldesa la miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa y amorosa.

-Puedes venir cariño- terminó por contestar la morena que veía bien que Emma no era capaz porque ese corto instante la había hecho viajar a otro mundo.

-Quiero que volvamos a hablar de esto- dijo ella recobrándose rápidamente –De tu hermana, de esas vacaciones, de París y sobre todo…sobre todo de esa habitación de hotel- acabó en voz baja.

Regina la besó furtivamente con una sonrisa y continuaron así el día los tres juntos, las dos mujeres que parecían más enamoradas que nunca, sin perder la ocasión de tocarse o de besarse.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron oportunidad de volver a hablar de eso ese fin de semana. Agotada por las idas y venidas de cada semana, por la jornada entera en la que Henry no había dejado de solicitarla a propósito de las fiestas de fin de año así como por las emociones que sentía cada vez que Emma se acercaba a ella, Regina se hundió en su cama tras haber pasado primero por el baño y se quedó dormida incluso antes de que su compañera se uniera a ella.

Detestaba hacer eso, hurgar en las cosas para obtener lo que necesitaba. Pero, ¿y si era para una sorpresa? ¿Si era para darle una alegría? Emma, entonces, se permitió coger el teléfono de Regina para localizar el número de Zelena, que anotó en su propio teléfono. Se detuvo unos segundos en el fondo de pantalla de Regina que los representaba a los tres en su famosa batalla de harina, los tres sonriendo a la cámara. Esa primera Navidad juntos serían unas Navidades familiares y esperaba sinceramente que la hermana de su compañera estuviera conforme. La llamaría en cuanto Regina se marchara para estar segura e intentar convencerla.

Sí, ese año, esa Navidad prometía ser formidable para ella, rodeada de todos lo que amaba. Y le parecía normal que su compañera pudiera tener a su lado a los miembros de su familia que tanto quería.

* * *

-¿Henry, estás listo?- gritó Emma, en la otra punta del apartamento

-¡Voy! ¡Voy ¡Voy!- respondió él apareciendo en el marco de la puerta, su mochila a la espalda, su gorro encajado en la cabeza y sus manoplas aún colgando de las muñecas.

-¿Sabes? Vas a tener calor en el avión con todo eso…Y al salir puedes coger frío y perderte las Navidades estando enfermo.

-Pero Regina ha dicho que ayer había nieve en Storybrooke…- dijo él con una débil vocecita

-Sí, en Storybrooke, no aquí- volvió a explicarle ella acercándose a él y quitándole su gorro, despeinándole los cabellos de paso

-¿Nos vemos el miércoles?- dijo Ingrid que estaba tomándose su café a esa hora tan mañanera de un sábado

Emma asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ella para estrecharla en sus brazos. Desafortunadamente, Ingrid no había podido liberarse de su trabajo los tres días antes de Navidad y se había decidido que ella cogería el avión el mismo miércoles de Nochebuena por la mañana.

Finalmente, todo se perfilaba muy bien para la rubia que estaba loca de alegría ante la sorpresa que había logrado organizar para su compañera. Había llamado a Zelena en cuanto le fue posible, se había presentado torpemente y había tenido que explicarle su procedimiento. Finalmente, las dos mujeres habían charlado largamente, en un primer momento con recelo, la hermana de Regina le guardaba algo de rencor por el dolor que le había causado a ella. Emma se había excusado y había preferido ser totalmente transparente con ella. De esa manera le explicó su forma de pensar, de actuar y sus razones.

Esa conversación la había catapultado más de lo que hubiera querido a esa historia y a su pasado que intentaba olvidar. Pero sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el tiempo comenzaba a hacer su efecto y que lograba hablar de ello con menos aprensión y dolor. Lo estaba consiguiendo, eso era una realidad.

Emma le había explicado también la forma de actuar de Regina, las razones por las que ella no se había atrevido a acercarse, ni a pedirle que se uniera a ellas por Navidad. No había necesitado buscar excusas a la morena, porque Zelena enseguida le explicaba que no tenía nada especial planeado para ese año y que los tres estarían contentos de poder ir a Storybrooke.

Esas Navidades prometían ser fantásticas y maravillosas. Increíbles, familiares y sobre todo felices. Habían logrado la hazaña de coordinarse lo mejor posible para que la sorpresa fuera total para Regina. Zelena, Aiden y su pequeña hija llegarían el miércoles también, una hora después del avión de Ingrid. Ya solo le quedaba encontrar una excusa para dirigirse sola al aeropuerto…

Lo había previsto todo, desde los más mínimos detalles y su único miedo era no lograr mantener la boca cerrada y de soltarlo todo. Detestaba mentirle a Regina…

Su llegada al aeropuerto de Boston fue extraña. Esta vez fue la alcaldesa quien los acogía y no al contrario. La sonrisa que ella tenía en el rostro valía todo el oro del mundo. Henry, como de costumbre, se había precipitado sobre ella para un abrazo necesario mientras que Emma se les unía más lentamente antes de besarla con amor.

-Buenos días- dijo ella dulcemente mientras se tomaba el tiempo de mirarla, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no la hubiera visto y temiera cualquier cambio en su rostro.

-Dos semanas…- murmuró la morena como única respuesta, feliz de tenerlos a su lado más de dos o tres días como en esas últimas siete semanas.

-Se anuncian maravillosas. Vamos a pasar las más hermosas de las Navidades.

Se besaron una última vez, conteniéndose las dos para no gritar a los cuatro vientos las sorpresas que se habían reservado la una a la otra…

* * *

 **Chachán y llegamos a este último capítulo. Ya os digo que el último desde que comienza hasta que acaba yo estuve llorando como una tonta, y pocas veces lloro con un fic, es muy raro. Así que preparen los pañuelos.**


	39. Navidad en familia

**Navidad en familia**

-No estabas obligada a hacer todo eso por Henry…- dijo Emma tras haberse reunido con su compañera en el salón

-Tenía muchas ganas. ¿Has visto su cara cuando entró en su habitación?- respondió la alcaldesa feliz, mientras recolocaba la manta sobre el sofá.

Emma le sonrió ampliamente antes de sentarse junto a ella y besarla. El viaje había sido pesado de lo entusiasmado que estaba Henry por descubrir su nueva habitación. Había estallado de alegría al verla, fiel a la descripción que una semana antes él le había hecho. Regina había explicado a su compañera que había hecho venir urgentemente a los decoradores para que le hicieran su habitación a su gusto, respetando sus más mínimos deseos. Finalmente ellas lo habían dejado solo en esa estancia que era la suya para que desembalara sus cosas y se familiarizara con la cantidad de libros que habían comprado para él.

-¿Te das cuenta de que es demasiado, no?

Regina se crispó ante ese comentario, consciente de que quizás había exagerado. Bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, incómoda, de repente, con la situación.

-Solo quería darle ese gusto…que se sienta bien aquí.

-Lo sé…Y seguramente es una más de las cientos de razones por las que te amo- ante esas palabras, la alcaldesa alzó la cabeza, aliviada al ver que Emma no estaba realmente enfadada por lo que había hecho –Es más, me gusta la nueva decoración de aquí.

La rubia se alejó para dirigirse hacia la chimenea y pasó los dedos por encima de algunos portarretratos que habían sido colocados recientemente.

-Necesitaba teneros cerca de mí, cuando estabais a miles de kilómetros- se justificó la morena encogiéndose de hombros.

Había un portarretrato con una foto de Henry que estaba haciendo una mueca, otro con la misma que tenía de fondo de pantalla, y otra en la que estaban ellas dos solas…Como respuesta a la conversación que habían tenido, vio una foto que, sin embargo, nunca había visto antes, en la que se veía a una joven pelirroja, un hombre y un bebé.

-¿Es tu hermana con tu sobrina?- preguntó para confirmar sus dudas

-Sí…Me la envió cuando nació Maia, la encontré y…

Se detuvo en su frase y sonrió a Emma que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. También Regina efectuaba reales progresos y aceptaba volver a hacer entrar en su vida a su hermana y su familia. Esto presagiaba una buena reacción ante la sorpresa que la rubia le tenía reservada para Nochebuena.

-¿La llamaste para preguntarle si podía venir?- preguntó inocentemente la rubia

-Sí…Lo hice el jueves y me dijo que irían a casa de la familia de su marido para las fiestas.

-Oh…Una pena, me hubiera gustado conocerla- siguió ella con tal comodidad que casi la incomodaba.

-Pero nos hemos prometido vernos pronto. Le he dicho que deseábamos visitar Europa.

-¿Europa? Creía que solo nos pararíamos en París…- dijo Emma maliciosa acercándose sonriendo a la alcaldesa, recordando de repente la conversación que habían mantenido una semana antes.

Regina respiró profundamente para evitar ceder totalmente y saltarle a la rubia sin poder pararse a tiempo y se contentó con sonreírle.

Se sentaron en el sofá y se deleitaron mirando por la ventana los copos de nueve que continuaban cayendo levemente, cubriendo la ciudad de un ligero manto blanco. Emma había apoyado su cabeza en los muslos de la alcaldesa, que se entretenía pasando suavemente sus manos por los rizos rubios.

-Tengo ganas de que llegue Navidad- murmuró Emma

-Yo también…¡estoy ansiosa de que degustes mi cocina especial Navidad!

-¡Dios mío, ya se me hace la boca agua…!- sonrió ella hundiendo sus ojos en los de Regina –Tengo una sorpresa para ti- no pudo evitar añadir, necesitaba soltarlo, porque le pesaba mentirle a su compañera.

-Oh…No haberte molestado, ya estoy muy feliz de que estéis aquí conmigo.

Emma se encogió de hombros, como para señalarle que lo sabía, pero que de todas maneras estaba orgullosa de su regalo.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Henry el miércoles por la mañana?

-¿No vamos a buscar a tu madre al aeropuerto?

-Precisamente…Si me prestas tu coche, me gustaría ir sola para después ir con ella a buscar tu regalo. Así que tú no puedes estar…- explicó con una gran sonrisa, que pretendía ser misteriosa.

-¿Sabes que no aguantaré hasta la llegada de tu madre, verdad? ¿Que voy a querer saberlo todo?

-Entonces, ¿sí para lo de Henry?

-¿De qué color es?

-No diré nada…Ya te he dicho demasiado.

-¿Qué tamaño tiene más o menos?- intentó una última vez.

Emma se echó a reír y se incorporó para no sufrir más presión por parte de su compañera, que sabía que era muy persuasiva en caso de necesidad.

-¡No es justo!- dijo ella como un niño al que le negaban un caramelo –Bueno, de todas maneras, yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?

-¡Por supuesto!

-¿No lo dices únicamente para hacerme rabiar y darme ganas de saber más?

-No, no…- respondió con una sonrisa ladeada –De verdad tengo una sorpresa para ti y creo que te va a encantar.

Emma se inclinó de nuevo hacia su compañera para besarla con delicadeza, agradeciéndole por medio de ese gesto haber pensado en ella. Algo le decía que esas Navidades iban a hacer igual de mágicas como increíbles…

* * *

-Ten cuidado, ¿eh?- pidió Regina por enésima vez mientras le daba las llaves de su coche a Emma

-Empiezo de verdad a preguntarme si tienes más miedo por mí o por tu coche…- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-¡Por mi coche, evidentemente!

La seriedad que consiguió mantener la alcaldesa durante unos segundos hizo empalidecer a Emma. ¿Lo decía en serio? Y antes de que pudiera contestar, la morena se acercó a ella para darle un beso que prometía más cosas que nunca.

-¿Vas a estar bien con Henry?

-Por supuesto…Creo que ya está preparando algún juego para los dos…

-No sé cuánto tiempo tardaré, así que…no te preocupes- le pareció útil precisar, mientras se alejaba de la morena, consciente de que Regina no se sentía particularmente cómoda con los coches, por culpa de su accidente.

-Sigo estando frustrada por no haber podido descubrir cuál es tu regalo.

-¡No va a ser ahora cuando me vaya a derrumbar!

Un último abrazo, un último beso, un último «Te amo» y Emma se marchó en dirección al aeropuerto para recoger a su madre así como a la hermana de su compañera. En apenas unas horas, ella vería la reacción de Regina y estaba impaciente. Aunque sentía cierta aprensión por cómo iba a actuar la morena, estaba profundamente convencida de que el encuentro sería hermoso.

El camino hacia el aeropuerto le pareció interminable, tanto por la nieve que le impedía acelerar como hubiera querido como porque el encuentro con Zelena revestía un carácter oficial e importante. Era la única familia de Regina, la única familia que le quedaba a la mujer de la que estaba enamorada. Y aunque Emma había tenido la ocasión de poner las cosas en su sitio con la pelirroja, no era menos cierto que Zelena mantenía aún grandes _a priori_ sobre ella y sobre su pasada actitud.

Pero la organización de su venida y de esas Navidades juntos parecían ser pruebas suficientes para que Zelena le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Sentada en la sala de espera, Ingrid a su lado desde hacía una buena media hora ya, Emma no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla de anuncio de la llegada de los vuelos. Estresada ante la idea de conocer por primera vez a su cuñada, sin Regina delante para hacerle de escudo ante preguntas extrañas, las piernas de la rubia temblaban de puro nervio.

Su madre intentaba tranquilizarla más mal que bien, explicándole que el deseo de Zelena de cambiar sus planes de Navidad, de pagarse un billete de avión en primera clase, de aceptar venir sin avisar a su hermana era la prueba de que todo iba a salir bien. Y además, que si Zelena tenía miedo de que Emma se marchara y rompiera el corazón de su hermana de nuevo, le tocaba a la rubia demostrarle lo contrario…

-Va a ser sencillo para ti demostrarle que se equivoca al dudar de ti, ya que sabes que te quedarás toda la vida al lado de Regina- terminó de decir Ingrid posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hija –Por cierto, todo está solucionado…

-¿De verdad?-respondió rápidamente Emma alzando la cabeza y hundiendo su mirada en la de su madre que asintió con una sonrisa

-Sí…Será el 24 de febrero y después, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó su hija con cierta angustia en su voz

-Estoy tan segura de mí que me he informado con respecto a Henry y para que no tengáis que esperar a esa fecha. Hay una plaza desde enero si es necesario.

-¿Qué?- se asombró ella inmediatamente

-Todo está arreglado Emma. Todo lo que queda por hacer es decírselo a Regina, ver si eso le conviene también aunque no tengo duda alguna. Y…Evidentemente hay que hablar con Henry, pero no me preocupa, está tan feliz desde que tú estás mejor, desde que ella está contigo…Si es lo que tú quieres, entonces puedes tenerlo. Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad…¡Sed felices!

-Te quiero, mamá.

Ingrid la miró intensamente, conmovida más que nunca por escuchar esas palabras. Era la única respuesta que la rubia era capaz de formular de lo intensos que eran los sentimientos. Su madre le permitía cambiar de vida y ser feliz, y eso no tenía precio. La rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo que duró más de lo habitual, pero que les hizo mucho bien.

-No sé cuál es el regalo de Regina, pero estas Navidades prometen estar llenas de sorpresas increíbles.

Emma asintió enérgicamente, deseando ya descubrir lo que su compañera le había reservado, pero sobre todo de llevar a Zelena a la mansión y descubrir su reacción. Como una respuesta a sus pensamientos, el vuelo de esta fue anunciado por los altavoces centrales del aeropuerto. Un inmenso nudo se formó en su estómago sin poder evitarlo. Y la espera entre ese anuncio y el desembarque de los pasajeros le pareció interminable.

Seguramente fue la larga cabellera pelirroja que impactó en Emma en primer lugar. Más resplandeciente que nunca, su cuñada avanzó con paso seguro hacia ella, su marido y su hija justo detrás. La rubia entonces también caminó, con una sonrisa discreta, pero sincera en sus labios.

-¡Emma!- exclamó Zelena con real entusiasmo que sorprendió a la rubia.

Se acercaba el momento crítico que temía la rubia. ¿Sería necesario estrecharle la mano? ¿Darle un beso? ¿Las dos cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Estrecharla en un abrazo? Y con su marido, ¿cómo debía actuar? Y la pequeña, ¿era tímida?

No tuvo tiempo de responderse a esas cuestiones, porque ya la pelirroja abría sus grandes brazos para tomar a Emma entre ellos. Y por primera vez, la rubia no hizo caso a esa proximidad tan repentina con una desconocida.

-Gracias mil veces por haber venido- murmuró ella estando aún abrazadas.

-¡No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo! Hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mi hermana pequeña- le respondió Zelena separándose de ella y sonriéndole.

-Y yo no he soltado prenda, no sabe nada. Estoy ansiosa por ver su cara.

Se saludaron todos rápidamente y Emma se agachó para saludar a la pequeña, que se quedó entre las piernas de su padre, aún algo tímida.

* * *

-¡Abuela!- gritó Henry al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse.

-¡Ingrid!- exclamó Regina al ver a las dos rubias entrar en su mansión con una gran maleta tras ellas -¡Qué placer verla aquí…!- añadió ella tomándola delicadamente en sus brazos mientras Henry corría hacia ella para un gran abrazo -¿El viaje ha ido bien?

-¡Muy bien! Estaba ansiosa por veros…

Regina le hizo un delicado movimiento con la cabeza, como señal de que ella compartía ese sentimiento y se acercó a Emma para darle un delicado beso, feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?

-Perfectamente…- respondió la rubia más sincera que nunca

El viaje de regreso había transcurrido con calma y en un buen ambiente, Emma estaba particularmente conmovida por los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo Zelena. Era verdad que haber organizado su visita parecía ser una prueba suficiente para ganarse cierta confianza por parte de su cuñada.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte en su pecho que tenía la impresión de que este podría salírsele en cualquier momento. El estrés de la situación era tan visible que Regina se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó realmente inquieta por la actitud de su compañera, cogiéndole la mano.

-Tu sorpresa está justo detrás de la puerta…- respondió ella con una aprensión que no lograba disimular.

Regina caminó de nuevo hacia la entrada de la mansión arrastrando a su compañera con ella, preparada finalmente para conocer su regalo, aquel que esperaba desde hacía días.

-Lena…- murmuró al momento en que hubo abierto la puerta.

Se llevó su mano a la boca y las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. Se esperaba cualquier cosa menos la presencia de su hermana y su familia en ese momento, justo delante de su casa, tras más de tres años sin verla. Paralizada por la dicha que acababa de abatirse sobre ella, la alcaldesa no lograba moverse. Solo la mano de Emma en la suya le impedía flaquear y derrumbarse en el suelo, ya que sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

Zelena no tardó en avanzar hacia su hermana para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así un largo rato, saboreando su encuentro en silencio. Las dos hermanas se separaron, las dos con lágrimas de alegría deslizándose por sus mejillas. La pelirroja presentó oficialmente su hija a Regina, que se agachó cerca de ella y la estrechó en sus brazos sin que la pequeña comprendiera realmente por qué debía sufrir ese abrazo de una mujer que no conocía. Sin embargo, se dejó hacer al ver hasta qué punto eso parecía importante para la morena.

-Pero, ¿cómo…?- preguntó finalmente, saliendo de su repentino mutismo tras haber saludado calurosamente al marido de su hermana.

-Emma me llamó, y al momento en que me pidió que viniera, dije que sí.

-Pero, me dijiste que ibais con la familia de Aiden…

-¡Había que mantener la sorpresa! Fui yo la que insistió para que Emma no te dijera nada…Ella estaba reticente y realmente creí que iba a ceder antes de que llegáramos, pero…Quería tanto darte esta sorpresa que ha logrado aguantarse.

La morena se giró entonces hacia su compañera que se había quedado rezagada en la casa, con una inmensa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Esta última se encogió de hombros, como para desembarazarse de toda responsabilidad y la alcaldesa avanzó hacia ella para darle un amoroso beso, agradeciéndole, con ese gesto, esa increíble sorpresa.

-Gracias, mi amor. Gracias- dijo en voz baja besándola.

-Wow…Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a esto.

-¿A verme con una mujer?-preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido, girándose de nuevo hacia su hermana, mientras se deslizaba en los brazos de Emma, lista para afrontar las pruebas.

-No…A verte feliz, enamorada y resplandeciente- explicó ella con una bondad increíble y una sinceridad real -¡Y Dios mío, hace tanto bien!

Rieron juntas ante ese grito del corazón y Regina se acercó de nuevo a su hermana para estrecharla otra vez en sus brazos. El aire frío hizo que todos entraran en la casa donde las presentaciones fueron largas, pero calurosas. Henry acogió rápidamente a la pequeña Maia a quien prestó algunos juguetes que se había traído con él. Los adultos charlaban, reían y no escatimaban en las anécdotas.

La rubia y la morena se buscaban a menudo, se encontraba siempre y no dudaban en intercambiar un gesto tierno en cuanto tenían la ocasión. El día pasó tan tranquilo y tan rápido que Emma no se lo podía creer. Sin embargo a final de la sobremesa, el timbre de la casa sonó y Regina se levantó a toda prisa. Cogió a su compañera de la mano y la invitó a seguirla hasta la entrada.

-Creo que tu regalo también ha llegado, y creo que es la prueba de que estamos hechas para estar juntas…

Cuando Emma abrió la puerta y vio a David y a Mary Margaret, con sus hijas en brazos, así como a Ruby y a Granny tras ellos, su corazón estalló de felicidad. Corrió inmediatamente hacia el hombre del grupo para estrecharlo en sus brazos y agradecerle por estar ahí e hizo lo mismo con cada una de las presentes.

-Pero vosotras, vosotros…- tartamudeó la rubia

-¡Hemos llegado hace un hora, hemos dejado el equipaje en Granny's y aquí estamos!

-¿Cómo has…?- pregunto la rubia girándose hacia la alcaldesa que enarbolaba la misma sonrisa de vitoria que Emma algunas horas antes.

-Yo también quería que tus Navidades fueran mágicas, quería que estuvieras rodeada de la gente que quieres- dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Todos aceptaron sin la menor vacilación, aunque fue organizado en el último minuto, aunque David y Mary tenían horas de camino por delante…

Emma ya no tenía palabras de lo perfecto que era todo, entraron en la casa y disfrutaron de esos instantes juntos.

Algunas horas más tarde, los cuatro niños jugaban juntos no muy lejos de árbol, Zelena estaba conversando animadamente con Ingrid, Mary Margaret hablaban de comida con Ruby y Granny, David y Aiden intercambiaban elogios sobre la dicha de ser padres de niñas y Emma miraba la escena llena de felicidad, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Todo bien mi amor?- preguntó suavemente Regina, apoyándose en su espalda, y reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su compañera.

-Maravillosamente, sí…- le respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de la alcaldesa que se habían posado en su vientre –Estas Navidades son aún más increíbles que en mis sueños. Nunca me hubiera atrevido a creer que fuera posible ser tan feliz después de lo que vivido- hizo una pausa y suspiró de alivio –Todo gracias a ti…

-Y a ti…No consigo creer que Zelena esté aquí

-Te amo.

-Te amo.

Emma entones se dio la vuelta y besó a la morena con amor, cerrando sus ojos perdiéndose en ese maravilloso beso. Se separaron finalmente para volver al lado de su familia.

El resto de la tarde pasó con el mismo buen ambiente y la cena de Nochebuena duró más de lo normal. Los niños se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá desde hacía varias horas, los padres aprovecharon eso para dejar los regalos al pie del árbol…¡Había tantos!

Granny y Ruby se marcharon a su casa, acompañadas de Mary Margaret y David que llevaban en brazos a sus dos pequeñas dormidas, así como de Ingrid, que deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos y dejar que su hija disfrutara. Incluso tras haberle insistido mucho a Zelena para que los tres se quedaran en la mansión, la familia de su hermana siguió al primer grupo y decidieron coger una habitación en Granny's para dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

-Todos hemos aparecido sin avisaros a ninguna de las dos. Creo que es hora de dejaros algún tiempo a solas y no daros más trabajo para preparar la habitación- dijo la pelirroja mientras besaba a su hermana para despedirse –Nos vemos mañana temprano para desayunar y abrir los regalos…Los pequeños se van a volver locos.

Regina asintió y las dos mujeres los acompañaron hasta el porche. Los observaron alejarse antes de volver a entrar en la casa. Recogieron un poco y llevaron a Henry a su habitación.

-Ha pasado una día maravilloso…Me ha dicho hace un momento que estaba feliz de tener una nueva familia- murmuró la rubia mientras Regina arropaba al pequeño.

La morena había soñado con esas palabras decenas de noches. Emma insinuaba con normalidad que eran una familia, los tres, y que Henry lo aceptaba de buen grado. Como toda respuesta, ella le dio una gran sonrisa y la tomó de la mano para salir de la habitación del pequeño en silencio.

No tardaron en llegar a su habitación, cansadas por las emociones vividas.

-Ese día ha sido increíble- comentó Emma mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama, quitándose los zapatos

-No sé si lograré darte las gracias por lo que has hecho- respondió la morena desde el baño

-La sonrisa que tenias en tu rostro hoy me bastó ampliamente.

-Aún la tengo…- dijo ella apareciendo por la puerta, demostrando sus palabras enarbolando un rostro resplandeciente.

La respiración de Emma se cortó al verla así, con los cabellos despeinados por culpa de la camiseta que se acaba de quitar, en sujetador y en pantalones cortos de dormir. Extendió la mano hacia su compañera para invitarla a unírsele y esta última lo hizo inmediatamente.

La rubia posó sus manos en las caderas de su compañera, que se inclinó para besarla con ternura, acariciando su rostro con sus manos. Con un movimiento fluido, Emma hizo caer a la alcaldesa sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella, mientras le daba una apasionado beso, y sus manos se deslizaban por la parte alta de su cuerpo, casi desnuda. Regina perdió contención en el momento en que los besos de la rubia se perdieron en su cuello, en el momento en que sus finos dedos pasaron entre sus pechos.

-Em…Emma…- balbuceó con dificultad mientras su respiración ya se volvía errática.

La susodicha abrió los ojos y miró a la alcaldesa, que se esforzaba por mantener el poco de control que aún le quedaba. Al verla recostada bajo ella, los ojos cerrados y medio desnuda, supo que estaba lista para darle toda su confianza, a hundirse en cuerpo y alma en esa relación, a pasar página de su pasado y a amarla tanto espiritual como físicamente. Ante la ausencia de reacción de Emma, Regina abrió los ojos, y los hundió en los de su compañera, inquieta.

La rubia le hizo un lento movimiento con la cabeza para hacerle saber que lo deseaba, que estaba preparada y que lo quería más que nada. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla prolongadamente sin desviar los ojos de ella y los sentimientos fueron tan intensos que Regina se aferró a Emma para no perder pie, pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello e invitándola a pegarse a ella.

Los gestos fueron lentos, los besos numerosos y ardientes, las caricias se multiplicaron a ultranza y el instante fue tan mágico como lo había sido el día. Emma se dejó hacer cuando Regina la hizo rodar, a su vez, para ponerse ella encima. Ella extendió los brazos en el momento en que su compañera quiso quitarle la blusa y se asombró ante el gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando la alcaldesa deposito los suyos sobre cada centímetro de su piel. Perdida en el íntimo instante que compartían, la rubia olvidó sus cicatrices, sus dolores y sin temores. Ni una sola vez pensó en ello…

Tenía una confianza infinita en la dulzura de la morena cuyos mechones de cabello le cosquilleaban su vientre que ella besaba con pasión. No prestó atención cuando los dedos de su compañera le desabotonaron los pantalones y se los quitaron hasta dejarlos caer fuera de la cama, dejándola en ropa interior en medio de esta. La mirada cargada de amor que la morena le regaló la hizo tensarse de placer, su cuerpo pidiendo alzarse para ir al encuentro de las caricias que le estaba prodigando.

Tiernamente, Regina ascendió sus besos desde su vientre hasta su clavícula, volviendo a hacer posesión de sus labios. Con sus manos expertas, hizo desaparecer el sujetador de Emma que gruñó de satisfacción cuando sus pechos fueron acogidos por la alcaldesa.

Perdida en los meandros del placer, se arqueó sorpresivamente al sentir la mano de su compañera posarse sobre su sexo que, visiblemente, solo estaba esperando su llegada. Sonrió cuando una caricia, dada en el lugar adecuado, le hizo perder la cabeza, haciendo que cayera con fuerza sobre la cama. Regina se recostó a su lado, continuando sus delicadas atenciones, con los ojos fijos en la reacciones de Emma, que parecía haber viajado a otro mundo, que solo las dos conocían. Sus dedos continuaron mimando su húmeda entrepierna y sus labios se depositaron en su cuello. Ese gesto hizo, una vez más, que la rubia se arqueara de placer, y que buscara a tientas, tras ella, los cabellos de Regina en los que hizo perderse a su mano. Su cuerpo se tensó de repente y no pudo contener un largo gemido de placer. La mano de la alcaldesa remontó suavemente para posarse en su vientre, que se elevaba a un ritmo irregular.

Se quedaron así un rato largo, Emma intentando volver a tierra, más mal que bien. Regina continuaba acariciándole el brazo, haciendo infinitas idas y venidas sobre este, estrechando contra ella a la mujer que amaba y que aún estaba transpirando debido a lo que acababa de experimentar.

La rubia acabó por darse la vuelta, y comenzó a su vez a besar su frente, sus mejillas, su cuello…durante tanto tiempo que dejó en este una profunda marca que probablemente sería visible si los cabellos de la alcaldesa estaban recogidos. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la satinada piel de la alcaldesa que comenzó a sonreír frente a los gestos de su compañera. Se dejó hacer, besar, acariciar y tocar por Emma, que parecía estar disfrutando finalmente por poder viajar entre su epidermis. Se detuvo un buen rato en sus pechos a los que mimó con fruición y trazó un camino invisible hasta el sexo de Regina. El primer movimiento de lengua que allí hizo provocó que la morena soltara un pequeño grito y se arqueara tanto que la rubia tuvo que sujetarla con sus manos. Ni en su primera vez habían ido tan lejos, solo se habían conformado con sus manos. Pero envueltas en la magia del momento, Emma lo quería todo de ella, saborearla, degustarla y enamorarse más aún de ella, si eso fuera posible.

La alcaldesa jadeaba e intentaba pronunciar su nombre en vano ya que su respiración se cortaba debido al placer que estaba sintiendo. Se dejó hacer durante un rato, contrayéndose cada cierto tiempo hasta un punto final que le hizo apretar entre los muslos la cabeza de Emma, aún metida entre sus piernas.

Se quedo inmóvil algunos segundos intentando recordar cómo se hacía para respirar. Con su mano, buscó a Emma, invitándola a volver a su lado mientras se recuperaba del orgasmo que había tenido y había sido regalo de ella.

-Feliz Navidad, mi amor- murmuró tiernamente Emma tras haber comprobado en el despertador que ya era medianoche pasada, y besándola una vez más sobre la sien.

-Feliz Navidad- respondió la alcaldesa con una sonrisa, deslizándose aún más en los brazos de la rubia para acurrucarse contra ella, sintiendo el olor de su piel donde aún subsistía algunas huellas de su paso.

-¿Emma?- preguntó ella tras un momento de silencio en un voz baja

-¿Mm?

-En ocho meses serán las elecciones aquí, en Storybrooke. No quiero…yo…- hizo una pausa en su discurso, como si le fuera complicado encontrar las palabras adecuadas –Estas incesantes idas y venidas para pasar solo dos días junto a ti y Henry…Podría soportarlas si supiera que hay una meta.

Emma ya no se movía. La voz de su compañera parecía tan frágil que ella iba a derrumbarse en cualquier momento y desvelárselo todo. La dejó continuar para saber cuál era su idea.

-Sé que en Nueva York está tu madre, que cuenta mucho para ti y…y para Henry evidentemente. Sé que habrá que preguntárselo en un primer momento, pero…

-Regina…- dijo la rubia para abreviar su discurso, ayudándola implícitamente a que le dijera la fatídica pregunta

-Déjame irme a Nueva York contigo. Acepta que me quede con vosotros- se había incorporado sobre sus codos y miraba a Emma que continuaba inmóvil –Sin ti, ya no puedo más Emma. Te necesito a mi lado. Necesito tus brazos, tus besos cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche. Yo…me volveré pequeña, discreta, no ocuparé mucho sitio, yo…

-No puedo- respondió Emma cortándola al final de su discurso

Se había levantado, dándole la espalda y dejándole a la vista las huellas que aún allí quedaban de su cautiverio. Ella cogió la bata de seda de su compañera, que estaba sobre el sillón y se la puso para cubrirse mientras que, apenada y llena de preguntas, la morena subía las sábanas sobre ella para esconderse. La rubia, por su parte, sentía su corazón gritar de felicidad al escuchar que Regina estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo todo por ella.

-Emma…- dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos por su rechazo –Explícame, te lo suplico…

-No es posible que vengas a vivir a Nueva York en ocho meses…- comenzó bajando teatralmente la cabeza

-Tú…no quieres que…

-No es posible…- retomó girándose hacia Regina y tomándola de las manos –porque ya estaremos viviendo los tres juntos, porque seremos felices al ver que los habitantes de Storybrooke aprecian tanto tu trabajo que habrán renovado tu mandato, porque seguramente habrá que salir a comer con mi madre los domingos a mediodía a la playa, a ella le gustan mucho los almuerzos de domingo en familia…

¿De qué…?- preguntó Regina que no parecía comprender a dónde quería llegar a Emma

-El día en que volvimos a Storybrooke, el día en que ti volviste al ayuntamiento, yo ya había llamado a Ingrid para decirle que ya no podía vivir sin ti. Sopesamos los pros y los contras, y finalmente hemos llegado a la conclusión de que somos nosotras las que menos cosas teníamos que nos atará allí.

-Pero…

-Mi madre se enamoró de Storybrooke, prefiere mil veces ver a Henry crecer en una pequeña ciudad, en una gran casa con jardín antes que en Nueva York. El golpe de gracia fueron las dos semanas que pasamos todos juntos allí. Vio a su nieto abrirse de nuevo, reír sin parar, soñar como todos los niños de su edad y enamorarse completamente de ti.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Regina, que Emma hizo desparecer con su pulgar. Emma continuó sonriéndole mientras seguía contándole, sin soltarle la otra mano.

-Me vio volver a disfrutar de la vida, me vio feliz estando a tu lado y me vio desdichada cada vez que volvías a Storybrooke. Así que tomar su decisión ha sido más fácil que nunca. Ha presentado su dimisión, que se efectuará plenamente a finales de febrero y se mudará aquí algunos días después. Ha encontrado un pequeño apartamento al lado de la playa y va a verlo pasado mañana.

-Finales de febrero…- repitió Regina que tenía ganas de llorar de felicidad ante la idea de tener a su compañera cerca de ella antes de lo que esperaba.

-No…Ella ha ido más lejos. Ha llamado al colegio, tienen una plaza para Henry en cuanto acaben las vacaciones de Navidad.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella, con voz aguda, comprendiendo finalmente lo que Emma estaba diciéndole

-Déjame venirme a Storybrooke contigo- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa repitiendo la formula de la alcaldesa –Deja que vivamos aquí contigo. Déjame besarte cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche. Déjame hacerte el amor una y otra vez, prepararte el desayuno porque tú seguramente saldrás con retraso ya que yo te habré retenido más tiempo en la cama. Déjame sorprenderte una mañana pidiéndote que te cojas unos días para que podamos marcharnos a París. Déjame amarte hasta el fin de mis días.

-Emma…- ya no contaba las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, una dicha indescriptible hacía nido en su pecho, que podría pensar que su corazón iba a estallar. Ya no conseguía hablar por las emociones que le estaban royendo el estomago. Asintió enérgicamente, una y otra vez, y tomó a Emma en sus brazos antes de depositarle decenas de besos sobre sus labios, entrecortados por «sí» que no dejaba de repetir sonriendo.

Esa noche hicieron el amor sin calcular cuántas veces, redescubriendo sus cuerpos de todas las formas posibles. Rieron a menudo cuando se juntaban abrazadas, sin poder evitar planear su futuro juntos, los tres, en Storybrooke. Acabaron por dormirse bastante tarde, sabiendo muy bien que por la mañana estarían agotadas, pero muy felices de poder disfrutar la una de la otra.

* * *

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Emma con angustia, lista a morir si la respuesta que le fuera a dar no era la que esperaba.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sería mi habitación para siempre?

-Si aceptas, sí, será tu habitación.

-¿Y la abuela?

-La abuela vendrá en algunas semanas, no vivirá lejos de aquí, cerca de la playa.

-¿La playa? ¿Podré ir a verla cuando quiera?

-Por supuesto. Siempre que nos avises.

Henry pareció quedarse pensando un momento, alternando su mirada entre su madre y Regina, que estaban las dos sentadas frente a él, nerviosas esperando su respuesta.

-¿Y mis juguetes que están en Nueva York?

-Si aceptas…- comenzó Emma para tranquilizar a su hijo y que no se sintiera obligado a aceptar –pensaba hacer un viaje a Nueva York, los tres, en algunos días para recoger nuestras cosas, traer lo más importante y el resto que nos lo traigan en un camión.

El pequeño inclinó la cabeza a la derecha, su cerebro parecía ir a toda velocidad.

-Creo…¡Creo que sería super genial!

Emma y Regina soltaron el aire tras esa decisión. Cuando se disponía a avanzar hacia ellas, se detuvo y frunció el ceño, como si hubiera cambiado de opinión. Los corazones de Emma y Regina se detuvieron el tiempo de un latido o dos.

-¿Esto…quiere decir que serás mi segunda mamá?- preguntó Henry con un débil vocecita mirando a Regina

Esta última se quedó quieta ante la pregunta. Si tuviera problemas de corazón, le habría sido imposible sobrevivir a ese fin de semana de los saltos de este en su pecho. Frente al mutismo de su compañera, Emma posó su mano en su muslo y captó la mirada de su hijo.

-¿Te gustaría?

-Sí- respondió él sin demora asintiendo y volviéndose otra vez hacia la morena –Me dijiste que había que decir a la gente lo más a menudo posible que se la quiere…Yo te quiero mucho mucho, porque haces feliz a mamá, porque eres super simpática conmigo, porque nos proteges todo el tiempo y porque…eres muy bonita. Y me gustaría mucho que fueras mi segunda mamá.

Emma no tenía ni necesidad de mirarla para saber que Regina estaba llorando. Ella, aún con su mano sobre el muslo de ella, había sonreído sintiendo la de su compañera deslizarse en la suya y estrechársela, a medida que avanzaba el discurso de Henry. La alcaldesa giró la cabeza hacia la rubia, pidiéndole silenciosamente su autorización. Y como en sus comienzos, Emma apretó su mano una vez, señal de que le daba su bendición.

-Sería muy dichosa, Henry…

-¡Vamos a ser una familia de verdad! ¡Es muy guay!- gritó el pequeño

Él había dado su respuesta mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres, y saltando de alegría a sus brazos. Vino un necesario y largo abrazo, un beso, húmedo por las lágrimas, entre las dos mujeres y cosquillas por todos lados.

-¿Toc, toc, toc? Os escuchamos reír desde el otro lado de la calle…- exclamó Zelena pasando su cabeza por la puerta -¿Podemos unirnos?

Las dos mujeres asintieron con alegría y se sorprendieron al ver que todo el mundo estaba ahí. Los niños no tardaron en correr hacia el árbol para repartir los regalos. Regina se acercó a Ingrid y la estrechó en sus brazos para darle las gracias por su gesto. La mayor le deslizó al oído que estaba muy feliz de dejar Nueva York, de ver a su hija dichosa y de tener una segunda hija. La alcaldesa se sintió más que conmovida y se dio cuenta de la familia que estaba formando junto con la rubia, volviendo, ella también, a vivir, de cierta manera, la alegría de tener una madre.

Emma y Regina, finalmente, se juntaron, sentada la una al lado de la otra en el sofá, mirando las caras de sorpresa de los niños frente a los juguetes, riendo todos juntos y los adultos charlando animadamente.

-Es la Navidad más hermosa de toda mi vida…- murmuró Emma que no lograba desprenderse de esa sonrisa de su cara –Estoy tan feliz que me da miedo…quiero que esto dure para siempre. Esta segunda oportunidad que la vida nos ha ofrecido, yo…- se detuvo en mitad de su frase, consciente de que ese comienzo de discurso no tenía sentido, sus pensamientos se embrollaban en su cabeza. –Te amo Regina.

Como única respuesta, la morena le dio un prolongado beso. Finalmente se separaron, perdidas en su burbuja de felicidad.

-Por nuestra segunda oportunidad- murmuró la morena pasándole una copa a su compañera

-Por nuestra segunda oportunidad- confirmó Emma chocando sus copas lentamente, y depositando un enésimo beso en los perfectos labios de Regina.

Sí…Eso era, así era ser feliz.

 **FIN**


End file.
